Dark Horse
by Almarinda
Summary: What would it take to restore the life and heart of Severus Snape? A story of how things could have ended differently, with 3 lives saved & some different pairings. Mostly DH compliant until the end & then takes off on its own. Lots of Hermione POV, eventual HG/SS. Rated M for future chapters. Starts slow with set up and then picks up - keep going past the first few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p><em>After Ron abandons Harry and Hermione<em>

Harry, Hermione knew, believed that she was despondent because of Ron's betrayal and departure; he thought she was pining after Ron. That might have been the case in the beginning, but when anger overtook her heartbreak, it was like a fog was swept away. Her mind suddenly cleared and she was able to think through things a bit more rationally. It was as if a whole new vista was laid before her. Hermione came to realize her yearning for Ron was validated by little but familiarity and friendship. She supposed her heart could equally have landed on Harry, but Harry's awesome destiny and responsibility had given him an intensity and secretive aloofness which had made him somewhat daunting, even as a best friend. Ginny with her fierce bravery and crafty tenacity was well suited to him and Hermione hoped that it all worked out for them in the end.

Ron, however, had been affable and approachable in addition to being one of her best friends. The three of them had been through so much that they had a very close bond. But the more she thought back on Ron, the more she realized how his immaturity, insecurity and inconstancy were neither admirable or desirable. It's true that there were plenty of things to admire him for. Despite his fears and temper, he had a good heart and he always came through in the end - somehow. Each time Ron proved himself her faith in him grew, and that faith had grown so strong and great that it could withstand even his large mistakes - like his abandonment of Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. This time was different though. Something had broken.

Hermione hoped that Ron would somehow come back to them and come through in the end again. But even if he did, this betrayal had been enormous - big enough to damage her faith in him, big enough to break her infatuation with him. That she still had a small hope that Ron would come through in the end again must mean that she retained _some_ faith in him, but her anger was so great that she couldn't sense it anymore. Her fury overrode everything to do with Ron at the moment - everything but her sadness for Harry's sake, for the breaking of their trio of friendship.

This shift had not brought her out of her silence and solitude. First the heartbreak over Ron had overwhelmed her, then the anger had. But something else entirely weighed her down now. During one of the quiet times of solitary research that she and Harry engaged in following Ron's departure, Hermione checked the watch that she had charmed to show her parents' status, like a miniature version of Mrs. Weasley's clock. To her horrified dismay, the watch showed her Mum and Dad to be dead. Without abandoning Harry as Ron had done, Hermione had no way of telling what had happened to her parents. All she knew was that her efforts to keep them safe had been for nothing and there was nothing she could do about it now. She had failed completely; she had lost her family. This heartbreak and anger had so eclipsed that which Ron had caused that she had been able to admit her small hope for Ron's redemption. Ron's betrayal now seemed diminished in comparison and she might even be able to forgive him, eventually.

Not that Ron wouldn't feel her full wrath when or if he did return. In fact, her anger having now effectively doubled, it would be worse for him. She had learned the hard way what Harry had known: you never neglect your family, you never turn your back on them. And that's what Ron had done. The bond between the three of them had made them more than friends, it had made them family. And Ron had walked away.

Hermione didn't want to weigh Harry down with her burden. His was already more than he should ever have had to bear, so she said nothing about her parents. It would wait. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment anyway. Nothing but mourn. All investigations and arrangements would have to come after they completed their mission in this war. Harry thought she was mourning the loss of Ron; she let him continue to think so.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to*

* * *

><p><em>Just after escaping the Death Eaters at the Lovegood's house...<em>

Of all the insufferable...Hermione couldn't believe what Xenophilius Lovegood had just pulled. Well, if she thought about Luna, she could understand his motivation, sure, but there were several reasons why trying to exchange Harry for Luna was a colossally stupid idea. First of all, that plan relied on fairness on the part of Voldemort and his followers, which was non-existent. Secondly, Harry at the mercy of Voldemort was tantamount to all hope for winning this war lost, and that did not improve Luna or anyone else's situation in the long run. Stupid, deluded man! Still, she could at least understand his desperation, and she loved Luna well enough to not want her made into an orphan. It was terrible enough that she and Harry had become orphans; it was something Hermione didn't want anyone else to suffer. She hoped her plan of making Harry visible to the death eaters for a moment worked enough to prevent the murder of one stupid Xenophilius Lovegood.

On a side note, yes, Ron had returned and he had saved Harry's life. Her small remaining measure of faith in Ron had been rewarded, but he was suffering the full weight of her anger, as was to be expected, and all was not well between them. Harry had welcomed him back with open arms and all seemed well there. On one hand that was good for Harry and she could acknowledge she was glad Ron was safe, but, on the other hand, boys were just exasperating and stupid that way. They could be bitter enemies in a spectacular row one minute and the happiest and best of friends the next. Between those two and Xenophilius, she was more than a little put out with the whole gender at the moment.

With everything that experience had taught them, Hermione liked to think she was getting better at being intuitive and thinking outside the box. She knew she would never give up her love of learning and research; knowledge and preparation were the best foundation after all, weren't they? She also knew that she would never accomplish the level of instinct that seemed to guide Harry. But they had just been through several incidents (escaping Nagini and Voldemort at Godric's Hollow and escaping the Death Eaters at the Lovegood's) that required her quick thinking and intuition and she had risen to the occasion. Still, Hermione knew she wouldn't have had the wherewithal to accomplish what she had done without the groundwork of everything she had worked so hard to learn. On a continuum between the old by-the-book Hermione and say, Luna Lovegood who considered and believed all possibilities, Hermione felt she had begun to move towards a middle ground. This whole thing with the Deathly Hallows though...that had her veering right back out of the middle way and right back to her old mode.

"Limited, narrow, close-minded" indeed. Xenophilius could go right on thinking such of her; she would take it with a grain of salt, considering the source. What a waste of time the whole fiasco had been! Hermione wished she had never found that symbol in the Tales of Beedle the Bard. What had Dumbledore been playing at, to throw that in the middle of the mix so as to coincide with the monumental mission he had set them on? This thought only served to fuel her current exasperation with men. She, once again, was landed with the role of keeping them on task, and now it was only going to be that much harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p><em>Just after returning to Hogwarts, the forming of battle plans...<em>

Hermione couldn't believe how quickly their return to Hogwarts to search for the Ravenclaw Horcrux had escalated into battle preparations. Everything was rapidly coalescing: Voldemort was aware of what they had done and was hot on their trail; everyone with hope for a Voldemort-free world and the bravery to stand against him was convening at Hogwarts for a last desperate stand. It was inevitable now, really. If they didn't accomplish the task that Dumbledore set them though, it was all for naught. Hermione hoped Harry and Luna would be able to work out the location of the diadem in time.

When Hermione mentioned to Ron that they still needed a way to destroy Horcruxes, Ron came up with the plan to get the basilisk's fangs in the Chamber of Secrets. It was brilliant, really. One of Ron's shining moments. Having been there with Harry before and having heard Harry speaking "open" in Parseltongue several times now, Ron thought that he might be able to imitate Harry's Parseltongue speech and get to the basilisk corpse. And so, she and Ron had set off, heading for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They were mid-route when Hermione thought of the house elves. What would happen to them in the horrific battle that was sure to come? She knew they weren't defenseless, but this was a wizard battle, not an elf one, and they had seen what happened to them when they got caught in the middle. Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor and told Ron she had to go warn the house elves, and for once, Ron didn't roll his eyes at her mention of them. Dobby was still fresh on his mind too. They parted ways with the plan to meet back at the Room of Requirement, Hermione to the kitchens and Ron to the Room of Requirement,

When Hermione arrived at the kitchens she told the house elves that a battle was upon them and they should flee, should find somewhere safe to go until it was over. The elves told her, "Thank you, Miss," but said, "No Miss, we is doing what we must," when she asked them if she could help get them to safety. Hermione didn't know what their plans were, but she was rather under the impression they had no plans to heed her warning and leave. She was concerned about them but had no time to argue with them or to force them to do anything, so she sighed and left, hoping that none of them would be hurt or suffer Dobby's fate.

On the return route to the Room of Requirement, she encountered Professor Trelawney in an otherwise empty corridor, and it was here that Hermione had the disconcerting experience of hearing one of Sybill's true predictions in an intensely croaky voice:

_"In the veins of he who is Master of Death lies the power of life on the day that he conquers._  
><em>Three will take of his essence by drop of his blood upon their tongues,<em>  
><em>and they shall rescue from death three dead less than a day,<em>  
><em>with breath to share life, with kiss to share death,<em>  
><em>and the hearts of the rescuer and the rescued shall be entwined;<em>  
><em>their magic bound until the two are bound in life and in union joined."<em>

It was just as Harry had described. Professor Trelawney coughed and spluttered, her voice returned to normal, her intensity but a moment gone was replaced with her usual airy battiness, and she seemed to have no notion of what had just transpired. Hermione had tingles all up and down her spine and arms as she watched Professor Trelawney wander away; she was utterly flabbergasted. What was that!? Master of Death, did that mean 'Master of Death' as in the Tale of the Three Brothers? Surely not...but they knew of two prophecies that were real...so it must be. But that would mean Harry would have to have the Elder Wand and how was that supposed to happen when Voldemort already had it? Did that mean Harry would win and then get the wand - that was hopeful. Hermione didn't know what to make of the rest of it, except that she didn't like the references to death - that didn't bode well, and the joined for life implications were daunting. What could it possibly mean? There was no way of telling right now, no time to figure it out, but knowing that it must be important, Hermione dug parchment and a quill from her beaded bag to write it down while it was fresh in her mind. That done, she replaced the parchment and quill into her bag and resumed her trek to the Room of Requirement


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p><em>At the first pause in battle<em>...

Hermione hoped they accomplished their mission, somehow, and won the battle, she really did, because the night was going horribly. They had witnessed so many horrible and senseless deaths already. Goyle she couldn't feel too sorry about, but Fred, Lavender, and even Professor Snape...it was well and truly horrible. And now as they made it back to the Great Hall they saw the injured and the bodies of the others who had fallen, Remus and Tonks among them, and Hermione knew if she stopped to take it all in now she would crumble and fall completely apart. She gave Ginny a hug and turned to see the stricken, tortured look on Harry's face before he turned and began to walk away. She released Ginny into Ron's arms and immediately raced to follow Harry.

When Hermione caught up to Harry and fell in step with him she said, "It's too much..."

Harry didn't respond; his look was now stony and impassive as he continued walking.

"Where..?" she began to ask; Harry simply held up the vial filled with the silver substance from Professor Snape in answer. Hermione wasn't sure what the plan was, but she sensed that Harry knew what he was about so she continued to follow him in silence.

In moments, they were standing in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office and Harry was shouting, "Dumbledore!" in answer to the stone gargoyle's challenge. How had Harry known the current password? She looked over at him and saw his momentary expression of surprise...maybe he hadn't done. It looked like "sheer dumb luck" as Professor McGonagall had once called it, had come to the rescue, but Hermione recognized it for what it was and she was once again impressed with Harry's impressive gift for instinct and intuition, though it didn't look like Harry recognized that's what it was just now.

Hermione watched Harry look around at the empty portraits on the walls and then remove a large flattish stone bowl from a cabinet, placing it carefully on the desk. This must be the Pensieve that Harry had told them about, which meant that the vial must be full of Professor Snape's memories.

"Memories?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded yes then gestured her over to his side. "Just put your face in the liquid. I'll go first. When I disappear, just put your face in and follow," he instructed.

"Okay," Hermione answered. She watched as Harry put his face in the bowl and disappeared. Apprehensively she followed and was thrown off kilter for a moment with the sensation of falling. They had fallen and landed right into a memory as if they had landed in the middle of a movie scene. Together she and Harry watched the scenes from Severus Snape and a girl named Lily's childhood. This was rather odd. Hermione looked over at Harry's face and he looked utterly astonished. Lily? Was this Harry's mother? Yes, it must be. She had Harry's eyes, exactly Harry's eyes.

Tuney, then, must be Petunia, Harry's aunt. This was bizarre. Severus Snape had been friends, from childhood, with Harry's mother. Harry was never fully forthcoming about his treatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle, but Hermione had gathered enough to understand that they treated him rather horribly on account of his magic. However, this showed that once upon a time Petunia had wanted to come to Hogwarts. And Harry had had no idea of any of it, going by the look on his face.

Hermione couldn't get over watching the young Severus Snape. He looked and sounded as if his childhood had been a horrible one, with Lily as a sole bright spot in an otherwise miserable existence. As the scenes progressed through their years at Hogwarts it became clear that Severus was smitten with Lily. It was also clear that he was headed down a dark path.

When Hermione saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin gang up on Severus, she felt anger at them (no wonder Professor Snape hated Harry on behalf of his father) and she felt bad for Severus...right up until he had called Lily a Mudblood. Hermione gasped. She couldn't imagine one of her best friends calling her that. It didn't bother her as much when she was called that anymore, it always came from detestable people whose opinions held no weight with her after all. But she remembered the first time she had been called a Mudblood by Draco Malfoy and how much it had hurt her feelings, and that wasn't anything like the hurt it would have been had the epithet come from one of her best friends. Even having the word carved into her arm by Bellatrix Lestrange didn't hurt as much as that would have done.

What followed was astonishing. Never would Hermione have imagined Severus Snape begging for forgiveness, pleading, begging or distraught, for excepting his vicious anger against Harry and the Marauders, none of them had seen nor heard of Snape without his iron control. Yet here was Severus, begging and pleading Lily for forgiveness, here was he begging Dumbledore to protect and save Lily, and here he was _utterly_ distraught and devastated at her death. He had loved Lily completely even after she had given up on him. She had been his redemption. For Lily had he turned to the light; for her had he taken on the role of Harry's protector. And yet he was never recognized by anyone but Dumbledore for this. He had hidden the best of himself, his deep and loving heart, from the world, enduring every aspersion of his character and every suspicion aimed his way, unable to bear the thought of Jame's son knowing of his steadfast and undying love for Lily. It was beautiful...and sad.

Hermione's regard for Severus doubled when they saw how he had saved Dumbledore from immediate death only to have Dumbledore then extract a promise that he would murder him at the opportune time. For fulfillment of this promise, Snape had been universally hated by everyone whose side he had actually been on, and he had, even unto the time of his death, never been exonerated for what had actually been Dumbledore's doing and not his own. He had risked his life over and over again in what had been a most dangerous game, acting as a double agent against the murderous, maniacal, power-hungry Voldemort. Severus Snape had been the bravest of them all.

And there was worse even yet that had been extracted from him. It was extracted now from them all. For all of their effort had been to protect Harry and help him defeat Voldemort, and not until deep into the game did they learn that it was all for naught. Harry himself was a Horcrux and must die at Voldemort's hands. It was unthinkably horrible, worse beyond any bad thing that had come before.

Hermione's heart dropped through her stomach to the floor and right through the floors below to the deepest cavern. She looked over at Harry who was blurry through her tears, blurry as Dumbledore must have looked to Severus through his tear-filled eyes when he learned the horror of the truth that had been withheld. Harry looked shell-shocked and dazed. All the remaining memories played out before them in a haze. Hermione finally understood the confusion of all that had happened, the unknown pieces fixing and completing the puzzle, but what use was that now? Her best friend had to walk up to Voldemort and let himself be killed. She knew Harry well. He would do this thing; no one would be able to talk him out of it.

Harry and Hermione exited the Pensieve, crashing to the hard floor of the Headmaster's office. Hermione cried out, "Oh, Harry!" and grabbed onto him trying to subdue her panic so as not to add to his burden, merely holding him tight. When she released him they saw in each other's eyes resignation to a terrible inevitability. Words were of no use. They rose and exited down the spiral staircase.

When they reached the corridor at the bottom of the stairs Harry paused, grabbed Hermione's hand, looked into her eyes and said, "Kill the snake, Hermione."

"We will, Harry," she answered, hugging him one more time and kissing him on the cheek. Harry pulled away, and Hermione watched him disappear under the invisibility cloak as he walked away.

Hermione thought briefly of the prophecy she had heard but quickly dismissed it. Harry had not gained the Elder Wand and now he never would. He was marching to his death. All they could do now, was kill the snake and then, somehow, find a way to kill Voldemort so that Harry's sacrifice was not wasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p><em>When Harry appears to be dead and hope seems lost...<em>

Hermione's shock and distress at seeing Harry dead in Hagrid's arms were no less for having expected it. She had not told Ron, who was grieving with his family, nor anyone else about what circumstances had required Harry to do. She had yet to figure out how to rid the world of Voldemort and Nagini, and now Harry...was dead. It was like a blow to the gut, like having the wind and your feet knocked right out from under you at once. She was almost thankful for Voldemort's outrageous lie that Harry had been killed during a cowardly escape attempt, for the lie kindled her foundering heart to wrath.

It appeared to be rousing the crowd to Harry's defense as well, and Voldemort was strangely unable to wrest control. Neville valiantly stepped forward and took abuse from Voldemort for his pains. Hermione feared she would shortly be witnessing Neville's murder, but the sorting hat flying its way into Voldemort's hands distracted him. This was strangely familiar, and when Voldemort forced the hat onto Neville's head, Hermione marveled at the stupidity of the despot who repeatedly failed to learn either respect or fear of things he refused to value (love, friendship, house elves, Fawkes, the sorting hat...), despite the many lessons that should have taught him to do so.

Voldemort proceeded in his torture of Neville, binding him and setting the hat aflame. But in that moment, all hell broke loose, and Neville drew the sword of Godric Gryffindor out from the flaming hat and cut Nagini in half in one smooth motion. Just as Hermione thought, "Now it's just Voldemort; if we can just kill Voldemort it will all be over," she heard Hagrid bellowing, "HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?" And then the battle raged on in chaos, with everyone being forced into the castle by the equally ferocious battle of beasts and giants outside. Hermione fought along with everyone else, keeping and eye on Voldemort as he fought Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorne and Kingsley Shacklebolt all at once. She dared not interfere in that duel; she couldn't get to it from where she was anyhow. Throughout all of the combat an undercurrent of thought ran through Hermione's mind, "_What happened to Harry, what did it mean that he disappeared from Hagrid's arms_?"

Eventually she, along with nearly everyone else was forced to the walls as they watched the spectacular duels against Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Exhilaration at Molly Weasley's victory against Bellatrix was followed in quick succession by fear for Molly's life as Voldemort exploded with anger, and then _unbelievable shock_ as Hermione heard Harry's voice shout "Protego" and she saw him emerge ALIVE! from under his invisibility cloak before taking on Voldemort.

Everyone stood entranced by the confrontation between the two. Hermione saw a few horrified and whitened "o" faces in the crowd when Harry mentioned that the Horcruxes had all been destroyed, but most looked on uncomprehending. Everyone looked on in dumbfounded shock at how Harry talked to Voldemort. Hermione understood why. She knew she understood more than any of the other spectators what Harry was saying to Voldemort, but she still marveled at Harry's bravery as he confronted Tom Riddle, never having actually witnessed one of their confrontations before, however much she had heard about them. It was easy to imagine Harry displaying the same reckless love and bravery on each occasion, and it only increased her awe of Harry when she remembered all the disbelief, slander and hatred that Harry had endured following his heroic efforts and escapes which had kept Voldemort at bay, had kept them all safer for a time. They looked so familiar in confrontation that it left no doubt to anyone witnessing that it had happened multiple times before.

For the life of her, Hermione still did not understand how Harry had managed to become Master of Death with the Elder wand there in Voldemort's hands. Yet that was the only thing that explained how Harry had lived through yet another one of Voldemort's killing curses. And then Harry got around to explaining Draco Malfoy's part in Dumbledore's death, and she understood way before Voldemort did what had happened. The Elder Wand may be in Voldemort's hands, but it was loyal to Harry. This battle was already won and Voldemort didn't realize it. Wild hope filled Hermione's heart before it happened, and then it did. Harry defeated Voldemort with a simple disarming spell, of all things. And the world exploded in cheers.

Bless Dumbledore. All this time they had worried how they would overcome the brutal extent of Voldemort's magical skill at the end of their hunt for Horcruxes, and all it had taken was "Expelliarmus," as Dumbledore must have known it would when he had trained Harry not with skill, but with knowledge of his enemy. Hermione and Ron were the first to throw their arms around Harry. They were quickly made to share him, however, as everyone wanted a piece of him, so to speak. Poor Harry. The crowd began to pull and pass him around and he was made to either rejoice or commiserate individually with everyone as he went.

Hermione, meanwhile, began to seriously consider the prophecy, and she began to feel a sense of urgency about it. It said, "on the day he conquers," and "dead less than a day." There was clearly a time frame involved. She grabbed Ron and they rescued Harry as soon as they were able. She excused him from the unending circuit, apologizing and explaining that she needed to speak with him urgently. Harry looked only too relieved to follow them out into an empty corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p><em>After victory<em>...

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached an empty corridor, Hermione pulled them to a stop, saying, "I need to show you both something." She dug the prophecy out of he beaded bag and showed it to them. They read:

_In the veins of he who is Master of Death lies the power of life on the day that he conquers.  
>Three will take of his essence by drop of his blood upon their tongues,<br>and they shall rescue from death three dead less than a day,  
>with breath to share life, with kiss to share death,<br>and the hearts of the rescuer and the rescued shall be entwined;  
>their magic bound until the two are bound in life and in union joined<em>_._

"Hermione, what is this?" asked Harry.

Hermione explained, "When you went to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, and Ron went to the Chamber of Secrets, I went to warn the house elves what was coming. On my way back to the Room of Requirement, I encountered Professor Trelawney. It was just like you described it before, Harry. She went all intense but vacant-eyed at the same time and her voice deepened to an ominous croak. She said this and then returned to normal, totally unaware of what she had just said. Even knowing it was a true prophecy, I didn't understand how it _could_ _be_ since Voldemort got to the Elder Wand first...until you explained how it had already given its allegiance to you."

Hermione paused for a moment and when they remained in stunned silence, she asked, "Do we do this Harry? I still don't understand fully what it means. Can we truly bring three people back to life? Which three? And what does it mean to share death? Does entwined hearts, and magic bound until bonded in life and in union joined mean the rescuer is to be life-bonded with the one who is saved?"

"It sounds like it, doesn't it?" asked Harry. "I don't know what to share death means either, except that it says both the rescuer and the rescued will live, so surely the rescuer won't die...and it has to be today, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I think so," answered Hermione.

"Does that mean...Fred, could we save Fred?" croaked Ron.

"Severus..." mentioned Hermione.

"Snape?" Ron asked, incredulous, but Harry looked at Hermione intently and nodded once.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, who seemed to understand they were offering him a pick. "My heart is with Ginny..."

"And I can't marry Fred, obviously," said Ron with an odd look at Hermione. "I had hoped...had hoped you and I..." Ron began to Hermione.

"Ron, I love you like a brother," started Hermione.

"But anything else died when I left, didn't it?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Hermione quietly. "Ron, I think Lavender...she seemed to have grown up so much, and she was very brave."

"Yes, I thought of Lavender too," said Ron.

"Remus and Tonks are together...in death," said Harry sadly, bowing his head for a moment. "I agree with Hermione about Snape," he added, looking intently at Hermione again, "if you're sure...you know what it would entail..."

Hermione was daunted and nervous at the prospect. For her part, she realized that she admired Severus a great deal, but for his part, he would likely loathe her as he always had. It might mean a permanent binding of their magic if nothing happened, but if it did...if it did. Yes, she would go there. "Yes," she finally answered, "I am, and I do...come of it what may."

Ron looked equal parts confused and horrified. "We'll explain it fully later, Ron," Hermione said.

"But Fred," begged Ron.

"Who would be rescuer?" asked Harry

"Angelina Johnson, maybe?" offered Hermione. "They went out for a little while."

Katie Bell suddenly appeared from behind the column they were standing near. "I think she's been in touch with George, actually," she said. "They're huddled together in the Great Hall right now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her in shock. They were each of them castigating themselves for not being more careful. Hadn't they eavesdropped enough to know better than to talk in a corridor without a muffliato charm just because it _looked _empty?

Before they could think of anything to say, however, Katie continued, "I would, for Fred."

"You heard?" asked Harry.

"All of it, yes." answered Katie. "Can I read it?"

Harry handed the parchment with the prophecy over to her. Katie read it then asked, "Master of Death, I assume that's you?" she asked Harry. When Harry nodded, she handed him back the parchment and said, "Right. Yes. I'll do it for Fred. I know something of what it's like to be brought back from having been cursed into oblivion. Hopefully, that helps. And...I've always liked him." she added blushing.

Hermione smiled and said, "Harry, I think we should ask a couple of experienced adult wizards to help us as we're not sure exactly what will happen. It would have to be someone we can trust...and we'll need somewhere secluded and safe...The Room of Requirement if it survived the fiendfyre, or the Chamber of Secrets if not?"

"That sounds good," said Harry. "Who should we ask for help?"

"My dad," said Ron. "Especially as we'll need to bring Fred to wherever we do this."

"Okay," said Harry. "I would've asked Remus, but...How about Kingsley Shacklebolt? I think McGonagall's still recovering from being blasted across the room, and she'd probably ask too many questions besides. I think Kingsley's recovered enough to help us though."

"Have Lavender's parents made it here yet?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," answered Hermione. "We'll need to move fast. We don't have much time left. Harry, do you think Kreacher can check the Room of Requirment for us?"

"Kreacher," Harry called.

Kreacher materialized before them with a loud crack. Katie jumped a bit. "How can Kreacher serve Master?"

"Kreacher, can you check to see if the Room of Requirement will let you in and come back and let me know?" asked Harry. "It may have been damaged."

"Kreacher is happy to serve brave Master who conquered the Dark Lord," said the elf, bowing low before disappearing with another loud crack.

He returned moments later to inform Harry that the "Room of Hidden Things" was gone, but a "Safe Room for Master" let him in, though it smelled of smoke.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry. "Could you please go to the Shrieking Shack and apparate the body of Severus Snape to a cot in the Room of Requirement, cover him with a sheet and wait for us there? Ask the room to admit only you, myself, Ron, Hermione, Katie Bell, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt or anyone brought by them," requested Harry. "Oh, and Kreacher...you don't have to call me 'Master' or bow to me." said Harry looking embarrassed.

"Certainly, Master," said Kreacher, bowing low before disappearing again.

Ron snorted, "That worked well, mate."

Hermione shook her head, "Well, at least he knows he's not obligated, I guess."

Ron sobered. "That leaves us to get dad, Kingsley, Fred and Lavender. Harry, you'd better stay out of sight or you'll get mobbed again and we'll run out of time before we can get this done."

"I'll go to the Headmaster's office and then meet you in the Room of Requirement in twenty minutes. Here's the parchment," Harry said, handing it over. "You'll probably need it to explain to your dad and Kingsley what we're trying to do. See you in a bit," he added before disappearing under the invisibility cloak.

"Whoa," said Katie, staring at the spot where Harry had disappeared. "That explains a lot." She looked at Ron and Hermione who were both wearing half-grins and said, "I'll help you scout out whether Lavender's parents are here yet while you get who you need."

They took off for the Great Hall, and Ron asked, "So Snape, huh?"

Hermione blushed. "When we have time, ask Harry to tell you what we learned in the Pensieve. Some of it you heard Harry tell Voldemort, but there's so much more. He is a hero, Ron. Truly. He hid the best of himself from everyone and I...I admire him a great deal."

Ron's eyebrows had risen incrementally throughout Hermione's speech. Well, Katie's had too, but Ron, who had way more experience with Snape-hates-Harry and Snape-is-nasty-to-Hermione encounters than Katie, looked proportionately more incredulous. Hermione sighed. This was not going to be an easy road.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p>When Hermione, Ron and Katie reached the Great Hall, things looked pretty much the same as they had done, except that everyone's exhaustion was more apparent. Ron spotted his family in the crowd. His mum was seated, hugging Ginny, and his dad stood talking with his brothers, except for George, who indeed cuddled nearby with Angelina, and Fred who...lay with the other fallen. Ron approached his dad, gave him a hug and said quietly in his ear, "I need to talk to you, dad. Second room on the right down the hallway," before he pulled away and kissed his mother on the head. Mr. Weasley had had enough experience with this son of his and his two friends to know to take Ron's secretive request seriously. Which he did, especially when he saw Hermione pull Kingsley Shacklebolt aside. He couldn't imagine what they were up to now, but he caught Ron's eye and gave him a nod. Ron hugged his brothers and wandered slowly away, talk briefly with a few of his friends as he made his way back out of the Great Hall.<p>

Hermione's request to Kingsley Shacklebolt had similarly been accepted. She had approached him and quietly asked, "Can I speak with you, sir?" Kingsley had looked at her, said, "Of course, Hermione," and stepped with her a few paces away from the crowd. If any one of the people clamoring for his attention deserved consideration it was Harry and his two friends-the Golden Trio, as they were called. So when Hermione explained, "We need your help with something. Will you follow me so we can explain?" he nodded and followed without question, interested to hear what could possibly be afoot now.

Kingsley saw Ron exiting the Great Hall and turned to catch Arthur Weasley's eye. Arthur, he noted, had just dismissed himself from his family was following them out. Definitely something afoot then.

They were led to an empty room nearby. Hermione closed the door behind Mr. Weasley who entered last, Ron cast Muffliato and then handed the men a piece of parchment saying, "Read this."

Arthur and Kingsley stood side by side and read:

_In the veins of he who is Master of Death lies the power of life on the day that he conquers._  
><em>Three will take of his essence by drop of his blood upon their tongues,<em>  
><em>and they shall rescue from death three dead less than a day,<em>  
><em>with breath to share life, with kiss to share death,<em>  
><em>and the hearts of the rescuer and the rescued shall be entwined;<em>  
><em>their magic bound until the two are bound in life and in union joined.<em>

Mr. Weasley looked astonished, confused and pale.

"What is this?" asked Shacklebolt.

Hermione explained, "I wrote it down; it was a prophecy I heard from Professor Trelawney today. It's the third true prophecy she's given that we know of. When she gives a real one her manner changes completely and she doesn't have a clue what she's done - we've learned to tell the difference."

"Master of Death?" Mr. Weasley asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's Harry, dad," Ron answered.

"We can't explain it fully," Hermione added, "except to say that we know how and we know why. It's something that Dumbledore arranged so that Harry could survive. We don't have much time though. This only applies today, and tomorrow will be here soon."

Ron spoke again. "We need your help to bring Fred and Lavender Brown to the Room of Requirement, and to be there to help out when we do this. We don't know exactly what's gonna happen," he admitted.

"And the third?" asked Kingsley.

"We already have the third waiting in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione.

Katie entered the room and said, "Lavender's parents are here, but they're with a group of her friends and not with her body just now. They're getting ready to move the fallen to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey can get them ready for transfer to the Ministry. If we hurry, maybe we can manage to get Fred and Lavender during the move so that they aren't missed right away."

"Yes," said Kingsley "that would be best."

It had taken just a bit more explaining and discussion to get Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt on board, but they were quick about it. There were more questions that would need answering, of course, but time was short, and both men were sensible men of action who were not unused to circumstances that required action ahead of full understanding. Thus had they followed Dumbledore often, and it was a measure of their trust and respect for the Trio that they extended to them now the same willingness to cooperate with half-understood plans that they had once extended to Dumbledore. True, _they_ were the adults who would be responsible for _this_ situation, but if it didn't work, it would hurt nothing. The repercussions to the rescuers were the unknown worry-well, that and the binding of magic and lifelong pairing, but the wording made it clear that they would live. And if it worked...if it only worked...How could they pass up the chance that it might? Whatever consequences came, it would surely be worth it to save three from the ranks of the tragically lost.

Ron and Hermione knew they had chosen their help well. They were relieved and surprised by the wholly new experience of having an adult believe and follow them with such little effort. They were also relieved and surprised by how much easier it was to get things like this done with some expert help. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were an invaluable help in moving things along quickly and getting everything and everyone quietly in place. It had always been much harder than this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to**

* * *

><p>In what seemed like no time at all, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Kingsley, Arthur, and Kreacher were gathered in the Room of Requirement with the bodies of Fred, Lavender, and Severus Snape who remained covered in cloth, a mystery to Arthur and Kingsley. Hermione mused that it looked as if they were gathered for a bizarre, macabre triple wedding. Harry stood facing the rescuers who stood paired with their chosen who lay on the floor beside them. Arthur and Kingsley stood flanking Harry like a lone groomsman and bridesmaid. Kreacher stood in the back, the only audience in this strange affair.<p>

The plan was for Fred and Lavender to be rescued first and then be taken, with their rescuers, to a separate room by Mr. Weasley for explanations and arrangements. Then, with more privacy, Severus would be rescued by Hermione - as was fitting given the oddity and uncertainty of the pairing and the fiercely private nature of Severus Snape.

"Everyone ready?" asked Harry, looking around. When everyone (who could) answered "yes," Harry pricked his finger. Ron and Katie came forward and Harry placed a drop of blood on each of their tongues. "_Take of my essence_," said Harry, and at his words, Ron and Katie were lit with a subtle swirly-blue glow.

"Woah," mumbled Kingsley.

Something that looked like hope shone from Mr. Weasley's eyes.

When Ron had knelt next to Lavender and Katie next to Fred, Harry said, "_with breath to share life_," and they each bent, placing their mouths over the mouths of their chosen and gave a life-breath. The subtle swirly-blue glow now covered Lavender and Fred as well.

"_With kiss to share death_," continued Harry. Ron kissed Lavender as Katie kissed Fred. At this point, Ron and Katie both fell to the floor in obvious pain. Now was the scary unknown before them. Ron yelled out grabbing his neck and arching his back. Katie's eyes bugged out and she gasped for breath clutching her heart. Mr. Weasley ran to Ron and Kingsley ran to Katie. The symptoms appeared to be lessening before they even reached their sides, however.

Harry, Arthur, Kingsley and Hermione looked on in wonder at the changes happening to the rescuers and the rescued. Where on Lavender there had been a savage bite from Fenrir Greyback, there appeared a horrible wound on Ron. But immediately after this their necks were healing rapidly and soon only well-healed looking scars remained. Lavender's color returned increasingly to a normal, healthy color and after a first gasping indrawn breath, she began to breathe normally.

It took a bit longer with Katie and Fred. Fred had died of a killing curse which stops the heart immediately. This explained the apparent pain in Katie's chest and the panicked look on her face. Kingsley looked as if he was about to step in to do something, but her symptoms finally began to ease; her rigid posture relaxed and her breathing resumed from its panicked stop, albeit at a rapid rate. Fred's color progressed to a normal, healthy color and he too took a great shuddering indrawn breath and began to breathe normally. They both now sported a white streak of hair behind their right ears.

When Ron and Katie sat up, Harry finished the words of the prophecy: "_the hearts of the rescuer and the rescued shall be entwined; their magic bound until the two are bound in life and in union joined_." Ron reached down to touch Lavender's cheek, and at this she opened her eyes, looking disoriented and confused until she saw Ron and then a smile lit her face. The same happened with Katie and Fred, except that his smile was a lot more saucy, if that's what you'd call it. Definitely Fred, that's what it was. Mr. Weasley was soon on the floor, sobbing and hugging Fred around the neck, which didn't look to be helping Fred's confusion at all. Arthur quickly regained control and the four on the floor were helped to rise. A beaming, watery-eyed Mr. Weasley led them out of the room to begin the explanations and preparations.

"Kreacher," called Harry, "can you go with them and fetch their families to them when they are ready?"

"Yes, Master," said the awed elf who bowed and trotted off, following the retreating party.


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Hermione?" asked Harry.<p>

Hermione's increasing nervousness had abated momentarily with the wonder of what they had just seen, but it was returning now with a vengeance.

Hermione answered, "I need to tell you something first, Harry, and ask you both a favor," she added to Kingsley.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry kindly.

Hermione began moving towards Severus as she talked. "Just after Ron left us, I found out my parents were dead. I don't know how or why, I just have this," she said, handing him the watch.

"Hermione," said Harry hugging her close, "I am so sorry."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head briefly. "Since it's likely that it will be a long time or maybe never before I regain my magic, after this will you help me go and find out what happened to them, help me make arrangements?"

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said. She finished walking towards Severus and began pulling the sheet down from his face. Her heart rate sped and her body fluttered with nerves.

Kingsley gasped when he saw it was Severus Snape under the sheet. He looked at Hermione astonished, understanding what this would mean for her - utterly flabbergasted at the idea.

Harry could see that Hermione was not equal to giving an explanation just now so he gave Shacklebolt a brief recap of what they had learned in the Pensieve and how and Snape had died.

"He was the bravest of us all," Hermione added.

"Yes, it seems so," said Kingsley.

Hermione looked at him. "He too is likely to be without magic either for a very long time or perhaps forever, depending on if and how much he continues to loathe me. For my part, I admire him a great deal, but he has never liked me overmuch. I don't know how this will turn out, but I have to try..." Hermione trailed off. "Kingsley, can I ask you to help him settle somewhere? It will need to be somewhere far away and all-Muggle, I think. Somewhere where he will be safe from anyone recognizing him. His father was a Muggle, so he should be able to cope, but it would be nice if he maybe had neighbors who think they have known him a long time and care enough to look out for him. I'll follow later if you could both help me settle somewhere close to him after I find out what happened to my parents. Don't tell him it's me. Tell him what happened, but help me out of here before he sees me. It may make it easier in the long run, I hope. Help us both out of here without us being seen, without this becoming common knowledge. Will you please help me?"

Kingsley could only marvel at the bravery of Hermione. He knew he would be very busy with the re-building of their world, but he couldn't not help her as she asked, not when he considered all that she was willing to give up, and all to save an unrecognized hero, who would, if his past behavior was anything to go by, never thank her. "Yes, Hermione. You have my word," he answered.

"Thank you. Thank you, both," she replied, standing a little straighter and squaring her shoulders.

Some of the weight of worry had been lifted; now she just had to conquer her nerves and face the unknown. "Okay, Harry. I'm ready," she said.

Harry pricked his finger again, and Hermione took a drop of his blood on her tongue. "_Take of my essence_," he said.

Hermione couldn't see the swirly-blue glow on herself that she had seen on the others, but she knew it must be there. Now she kneeled down next to Severus and her breathing became rapid and shallow, betraying the nerves tingling in her skin and the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"_With breath to share life_," Harry said. Hermione placed her hands on the sides of Severus' face, gently placed her mouth over his, closed her eyes and gave him a breath. She pulled her face back, leaving her hands in place, and she could see that swirly-blue glow on Severus now.

"_With kiss to share death_," said Harry. Hermione looked at Severus' face as she slowly leaned down and kissed him, closing her eyes as her lips pressed softly against his.

Immediately, the pain, which she had expected, engulfed her. She slumped sideways beside the one she had chosen. There was a stabbing pain in her neck where the great snake, Nagini, had bitten Severus and a burning pain began to radiate out from the bite. Her heart stuttered, her skin felt like it was bubbling and her scalp tingled and crawled. It seemed like an eon, but the pain began to slowly fade.

Hermione was still nearly insensate, but she heard Harry say, "Wow, look at her!" and she heard Kingsley say, "I know, look at him!"

Harry and Kingsley were amazed by what they were seeing. It was clear that Snape and Hermione would both look like they'd survived the bite of a vampire with the two large hole-shaped scars on their necks, but their transformations were more drastic than the others had been. Harry wasn't sure if it was the snake venom or what, but Hermione's hair had darkened to a richer, darker shade of brown and it had straightened into a soft wave. He didn't know how to describe what had happened to Snape's hair other than it looked healthier, not-greasy, more luxuriant. Snape wasn't de-aging or anything, but the lines caused by worry, exhaustion, and lots and lots of scowling were smoothing out and disappearing. Hermione wasn't aging, but her looks did change in a way that was hard to define.

In the last couple of years, Hermione's features had grown into a delicate and lovely beauty. Her features were now transforming subtly into a soul-deep and almost haunting beauty, transforming in a way that enhanced and added to her beauty without taking anything away from its delicacy or changing the essential loveliness that was hers. Somehow, she now looked more mature without at all having lost her youth. Hermione had been lovely before, but people usually missed it, never looking deep enough, never looking past her mass of fuzzy brown hair. Harry had a feeling that no one who looked at Hermione would miss her beauty now.

More than returning to his normal sallow color, Snape appeared to be taking on some of Hermione's healthy color. And then he took a shuddering indrawn breath, he began breathing.

Severus had been climbing to a fuzzy awareness but felt weighted down, unable to move. He heard a girl scream as if she were far away down a tunnel, and then voices. Potter saying "Wow, look at her!" and a man (Kingsley Shacklebolt?) saying, "I know, look at him!" After a time, Kingsley said, "It's time Harry, say the words." And Severus heard Potter say the weirdest words, words that were frankly alarming. "_The hearts of the rescuer and the rescued shall be entwined; their magic bound until the two are bound in life and in union joined._"

What in the name of Merlin was going on? And then he heard the girl's soft voice call out to him, "Sev, " and he felt a soft hand brush his face, and he knew he would never forget that voice or touch, it would haunt his dreams.

"Come on, up you go," Kingsley was saying to someone. Severus opened his eyes wanting desperately to see the girl, but his eyes needed time to adjust. When they finally cleared enough to look around for her, all he saw was a glimpse her dark hair as Kingsley carried her out of the door. He wanted to call out "wait!" but nothing was working right yet. In a few moments, he regained his senses and his movement. He saw Potter as he sat up-definitely_ not_ who he wanted to see. Actually, he had a fuzzy memory of Harry/Lily's eyes filling his vision before going, somewhere?

"Potter," Severus said, still struggling to regain his memories and his wits. It was starting to come back to him now. Where was he? He felt his neck where he had been bitten, there was just a healed scar. What had happened? How was he here, alive?

Harry could see Snape's confusion and he had no wish to continue a life of animosity with this man.

He said, "If you could call me Harry, you might see your way to not hating me so much for my father's sake. For my part, the animosity between us is gone."

Severus considered this but didn't say anything. He was still trying to figure out what in the world had happened to him.

"You're probably thirsty and hungry and have a boat load of questions," Potter...Harry said. "Kreacher," he called.

A decrepit house elf appeared suddenly. "Kreacher, have their families been gathered? Can you fetch some drink and food now?"

"Yes, brave Master," the elf replied, sounding like a bullfrog. "The families of the Brown girl and Weasley boy is happy with many tears and is wondering how they lives. Kreacher will bring what Master needs," the elf said before disappearing.

He reappeared shortly with a tray bigger than he was, heavy with food and drink. "Thank you, Kreacher. Will you help Kingsley now, and see if there is anything that he needs? I will come to switch places with him in an a half hour or so." Potter...Harry said, taking the tray.

"Yes, Master. Kreacher is happy to help," the elf said before disappearing again.

"Here," Harry offered, setting the large tray in front of Severus.

Severus looked uncertainly at the tray that he was offered until Harry grabbed one of the bottles of butterbeer and chugged it. Harry sat, leaning tiredly against the wall and told him Voldemort was defeated, He then began filling Snape in on everything, leaving nothing out about the Horcruxes, the Hallows, or the prophecy, withholding nothing but Hermione's name and the fact that she had seen Snape's memories in the Pensieve. Severus ate and drank his fill, asking a few occasional questions which Harry answered in full.

It was a bit tricky when it got to discussing Snape's memories in the Pensieve. The last time Harry had seen Snape's memories in the Pensieve, it had been a disaster, and it didn't matter that the dying man had given him permission to see these other memories, Harry knew he had never intended to live with Harry knowing what he now knew. He skated as delicately over the matter as he could, not wanting to anger Snape. Severus was extremely mortified, but Harry wasn't pestering him or acting horrible about it and Severus was still too confused and full of questions to blow up in anger over it just now. Harry was politely and matter-of-factly telling him all he wanted to know and surprising and impressing him with a great bit - not that he let on - and Severus withheld his usual snide and angry comments so that Harry would keep telling him what he wanted to know.

Harry finally got around to handing Severus a parchment with a prophecy on it that contained those disturbing words to do with entwined hearts, life-bonding, and bound magic. Harry explained that the prophecy had come from Sybill Trelawney before the battle, and after the battle, they had realized what it meant. Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt had helped them rescue him, Lavender Brown and Fred Weasley from death. And here they were.

Only Harry never did mention who the girl was who had saved him, and Harry had no way of knowing how much Severus wanted to know who she was, how much he felt like there was a hole in him that hadn't been there before, a hole that felt like it had to do with her...because Severus, of course, said nothing of it and asked no questions about her. It was bad enough that Potter...Harry knew of his past with Lily; there was no need to add to an unbearable situation.


	10. Chapter 10

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus sat in awkward silence a few moments before Harry ventured on to the next topic that needed explanation, "I imagine you're wondering who she is."<p>

He looked over at Snape assessingly. Severus was mildly alarmed. It was almost as if Potter had picked up on his thoughts, his longing to know whose was the voice that had called to him, whose was the hand who had touched his face. But no, his shields were in place, his mind had not been breached. Severus went very still, determined to give nothing away.

Unsurprised by Snape's lack of response other than a hard look and glinting eyes, Harry continued, "Well who wouldn't be, given the prophecy." Harry paused a moment, choosing his words carefully. "She doesn't want you to know who she is right away - a bit worried about how you'll take it, I think. It's nothing to do with an aversion for you." Here Harry grinned slightly for a moment as if he found this last bit surprising and amusing. He sobered, looking weary again as he continued. "She's leaving for a while to make arrangements for her parents who died in the course of this mess." Harry sighed and then looked up at Severus, asking, "Have you tried using magic yet?"

At this, Severus pulled his wand out from his robes where it had remained (thankfully) throughout the night's events. He tried a few non-verbal spells. Nothing. He tried a few verbal ones. Nothing. The prophecy had warned of this, but it was still hard to fight the panic that arose within him. Severus struggled with himself to remain contained, impassive. It felt like an amputation, or worse, like he'd lost who he was.

"It's what we expected," Harry said quietly. "We've discussed some plans with Kingsley Shacklebolt that we hope you'll be agreeable to."

Harry felt bad for Snape. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose his magic. He was impressed with how stoically Snape was taking this. Sure, the loss and panic was showing through the cracks right now, but Harry knew he would never have been able to hold it together as well as Snape was doing right now were it him. Harry hoped that this would come right in the end, that it wouldn't end with Snape hating them all for bringing him back to live out the rest of his days in misery as a Squib, resenting Hermione with all his being, Hermione condemned to the same fate. It was a scary possibility, but Harry held on to a desperate hope for the alternative: a bright future in which they were both restored by love. It was an odd thing to hope for love for Snape, with Hermione no less, but Snape had lived a lonely and unrewarded, if brave and heroic life. Harry, like Hermione, had come to admire the man, and he vowed that he would do all he could to help them both towards the future they deserved. It was not going to be easy though.

Harry continued after a short pause, "Seeing as how you are both without family and neither of you will be able to use magic...for a while...the plan is to have you both settled somewhere far away but near each other, somewhere Muggle, safe from the Wizarding World until your magic returns. We could work something out here, but it might be easier..." Harry left that thought hanging, not wanting to broach the awkward subject of Snape's love life out loud. Hopefully, Snape would get the drift.

Yes, Harry thought, it looked like he did, going by the disgruntled look and slight blush on Snape's face. That was amusing. "Go on," Snape said.

"Kingsley has agreed to help, to take you somewhere and help you get settled so that you can manage, living as a muggle, until...until you're ready to come back. She'll come and settle nearby later; I'll be bringing her and taking care of her until we get her settled."

"Who knows?" asked Snape.

"Kingsley, Ron and Katie Bell are the only ones who know you were rescued," Harry answered. "Well, Arthur Weasley was involved in the rescue of the other two, but you were kept hidden, they don't know who the third was though it will become obvious to them later. Other than that, the whole thing, the prophecy and what we did, were kept secret from everyone but Arthur, Kingsley, me and you six...oh, and Kreacher, so it won't be general knowledge."

Severus had never seen someone treat or talk about a house elf, as an equal, the way Harry did. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"As to who knows you're alive, everyone will," Harry continued. "Voldemort taunted in front of everyone that he had killed you, but we are going to put it about that you're recovering from Nagini-attack in an undisclosed location. Most people will take it at face value that you survived the attack, but some may make the connection between you and the other two rescues. That's another reason to take you somewhere away from it all. I won't leave either of you vulnerable and out in the open - and it will be better by far not having everyone all up in your business, believe me. I also won't have anyone thinking badly of you or ignoring the sacrifices you made for us all. Your contributions will be made known."

"No, Potter," Snape objected. Harry gave him an unrelenting, raised eyebrows look that Severus took to mean "I told you to call me Harry," which he chose not to respond to just now. That was going to take some time.

"I understand you didn't anyone to know about you and my mother, but it's too late, and it might not be as bad as you're thinking. I...sort of...taunted Riddle about it when we were dueling. I know at least some of the crowd heard."

Severus groaned inwardly, tried not to huff and failed.

Harry ignored this and continued, "We won't go into it when we let everyone know what you did. It just depends on how much people say. It's not up for debate though. I told you, I won't have anyone thinking badly of you or ignoring the sacrifices you made."

Harry looked rather fierce and unpersuadable on this point. Severus was alarmed and a bit touched. No one but Lily had ever stood so firmly in his corner before, and even she had never been this formidable about it. Albus had trusted him, yes, but he had also used him and been persuaded by his self-detrimental wishes. Harry was having none of it though. He, Severus, had come under the iron umbrella of Harry's loyalty, the role of protectors had been reversed, and he didn't know, for the life of him, what to do or say about it. It if had been pity, Severus would have rejected it outright, but it wasn't. It was a wholly new and unprecedented experience for Severus.

Harry offered, "I am sorry about the publicity and fame it will bring. I won't say you've earned it. I mean, you deserve to be recognized and well thought of, no question, but no one deserves that level of unwanted attention and public scrutiny. It's bloody awful and exhausting," Harry sighed. "I'm not minimizing what you've got ahead of you in the slightest, but I envy you getting to go off and live quietly somewhere for a while. You have no idea how much."

Harry dismissed himself to go get Kingsley, putting his invisibility cloak on as he went. This devoid-of-antipathy-for-Snape Harry was a whole different creature, Severus thought. He was having trouble finding the impertinent, arrogant, attention-seeking, better-than-the rules, happy-to-be-famous yet mediocre boy he knew in the man who had just left. Harry was still obvious, lacking subtlety and entirely Gryffindor, but there was more cunning there than Severus had realized; this Potter didn't square with the person who Severus had always taken him for. Sure, he'd probably changed during the course of things, who hadn't?, but Severus began to think he'd rather misjudged Harry in the past. Quite a lot, actually. It didn't mean there wasn't plenty to get through for both of them, of course, there was, given their long established history, but, if tonight was anything to go by, there was a brave new world ahead.

And figuring Harry out was perhaps the least part of that new world. There would be adjusting to life as a muggle, and...the girl. It would be hard, but Harry was right about the getting to live quietly for a while bit. It was the girl and those possibilities that had him wracked with nerves.


	11. Chapter 11

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Kingsley had carried Hermione to another room and secured it. Nearly as soon as he had set her down she had commenced pacing. She stopped for a moment, drew her wand, tried a few spells which resulted in nothing, at which she looked distraught then resigned, and then she recommenced pacing and pausing, hyperventilating, pacing and pausing, and more pacing.<p>

Hermione had a litany of thoughts running on repeat through her head. "_What was I thinking? He hates me, he's always hated me. What will he think? I already feel like I need him, how is that possible? No magic...I'm lost. I can make it as a muggle again, can't I?...I'll be broken, but happy enough. No, not if he hates me. What if he still loathes me? No magic and he rejects me...that's...I can't...I'll be broken and lost for good. There's no coming back from that._" And again, and again. It was on repeat in her head and she was having an impossible time of finding her reason, logic, or composure, having trouble finding herself at all.

Kingsley understood, really he did, but it was still a bit much. He was trying to work through plans for Severus, who might be snide and hateful to him, but who could at least counted on to be calm...unlike Hermione at the moment. He didn't envy Harry his job. As soon as Kreacher appeared, Harry having thoughtfully sent him for help, Kingsley requested food and drink, and a calming draught for Hermione. When the elf returned with a tray, Kingsley conjured two beds, gave Hermione a drink laden with calming draught, and told her to sit, eat and rest, which thankfully, she had done.

With Kreacher's help running messages and errands, and a blessedly calmed Hermione, Kingsley was able to make quite a bit of headway in the preparations before Harry returned. When Harry did arrive, he looked exhausted. Not surprising, they all did, but Harry looked worst of the lot. Hermione got up and walked over to join them. Kingsley looked at her a little apprehensively. She may be calm at the moment, but he was a little worried about a relapse.

Hermione seemed to realize his predicament because she said, "I'm sorry, Kingsley. That won't happen again. Thank you for the calming draught, by the way. It's done the trick, no worries." She gave a small smile, hoping to reassure him that she was safe to join the conversation.

Harry wondered how bad it had been. Bad enough going by the look on Kingsley's face, and the fact that a calming draught and apology had been necessary.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger. I understand," Kingsley said, thankful that the calm was holding.

"Okay," Kingsley began. He wasn't sure how they'd take the plan, but it was a good one and it was coming together nicely. "Here's what I've worked out so far. I think Texas will work."

"Texas!?" exclaimed Harry and Hermione at once.

"Is that really necessary, Kingsley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think so," he answered. "We want them safe and away from the Wizarding World, but in a community. That's nearly impossible anywhere in Britain or Europe, it's too small, too densely populated not to expect a witch or wizard to wander into any Muggle-predominate area for any number of reasons. Especially if we want to exonerate and recognize Severus. They'll both be highly recognizable after this, here especially. There are other, more foreign and uncivilized options, of course, but this seemed the best option."

Neither of them looked very convinced about this, so he continued, "Look, the United States is over fifteen times the size of Great Britain. Texas alone is bigger than Great Britain, but it has about two and a half times fewer people. The Wizarding community is much farther removed from Muggle communities there except in larger towns and cities. Some remoter areas too, but I've checked into where those are so that we can avoid them. One of my contacts also told me that Texas is known for its friendly communities. They will at least know the language, not the finer points of its usage, I grant you, but they're both quick studies, and they'll be able to have access to things like libraries, stores, churches, restaurants, and something they call a community college without having to worry about being recognized. Severus will have to be the most careful, as I understand he has attended potions conventions in the States and knows a few people there, but they should still be safe enough where I plan on sending them. They will need to get vehicles as everything is so spread out and there is no public transport to speak of, but that shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

Harry still wasn't too sure. It sounded reasonable enough, but he'd never figured on having to send Severus and Hermione that far. He would leave it up to Hermione.

Hermione had been surprised at first, but the more Kingsley talked, the more it made sense. In fact, when she thought about trying to negotiate a relationship with Severus...far, far away with decreased chance of visits from anyone who knew them sounded best. Communication would be more difficult, but she was sure they could figure something out. By the time Kingsley got round to access to libraries and community college, Hermione was sold. She was also very impressed by how much Kingsley had been able to learn and plan in such a short time, especially with her being such a distraction, which she was embarrassed about now. It was clear he knew a lot about dealing with Muggles. He would make a good Minister of Magic.

"That sounds perfect, Kingsley. Thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry again about earlier," Hermione said.

Kingsley smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back, "Not at all, Hermione. I'm happy to help."

"I'm giving you access to anything you need from my vaults to make this happen, Kingsley," said Harry, handing him a piece of parchment. "Good luck convincing Snape and getting him settled. Here's my invisibility cloak so you can get him out of here without him being seen. You can send it back to me by way of Kreacher when you're clear of danger." Harry chuckled, "Ha, Snape in Texas!"

"Thank you, Harry," said Kingsley, smiling. He handed three books that looked like a journals to Harry. "These are two way journals. Messages written in one appear in the other. I was able to get two sets of them." He indicated the darkest of the three books. "This one is paired with the one I have with me. I'll leave it with Severus when I have him settled. It will be a way to keep in contact in the meantime. The other two are paired. Leave one with Hermione when she is settled and they can both keep in contact with you. I would advise not getting them mixed up," Kingsley added, laughing at the idea.

"Definitely not," smiled Harry. He could only imagine writing a message on accident to Snape that he meant for Hermione. Not good and potentially very embarrassing is what that would be.

Kingsley added one more piece of advice before leaving. "You two should take the time to rest before you leave. I'll let it be known that you are taking care of some things and going on a bit of a holiday to rest and recuperate. Given what you've been through, no one who matters will be surprised or disappointed, and we'll keep everyone else at bay. We're also telling everyone that I'm helping you with some post-war things to explain my absence and avoid questions."

Harry and Kingsley clasped arms, exchanged "good luck"s and Kingsley departed, securing the room again as he left. Harry collapsed into one of the beds Kingsley had conjured, mumbled "night, Mione" and fell into oblivion. Hermione crawled into the other bed and managed to fall asleep, despite her nerves, after a few minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Severus hated, absolutely to the depths of his being loathed having to be dependent on anyone like this; there were no words to describe the depths of his revulsion. Even with Albus, the only man who had really known him, the only man he had trusted at all, this would have been beyond intolerable. If it had to be anyone else at all, Severus supposed he could appreciate that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who was traveling with him and helping him set up his life as a Muggle. Severus was not a man to tolerate fools, and thankfully Shacklebolt was no fool, nor had he been among the group of absolutely intolerable idiots in the Order who had given him such grief.<p>

Kingsley found the situation with Snape awkward, no question, but he was attempting to handle it with as much grace as possible. While an affable traveling companion would be preferable, a silent, scowling, and taciturn Snape was understandable and expected, and much preferable to a whining, self-important, or distraught charge. He'd had plenty of those to appreciate the difference. Also, however much Snape rejected overtures of friendliness, Kingsley was still appreciative to Severus for all that he had done for them.

The two men had settled for a quiet, respectful cooperation, if not camaraderie, and each had undertaken every task necessary for travel and residence establishment with a high level of efficiency that was typical of them both. Identification cards, drivers' license, residence, vehicle, post office box, bank account and necessities had been obtained and persona / false history had been established. Severus had been settled in a small, nowhere Texas town that had about 1,300 people and was a 20 minute drive from a larger town of about 16,000 people that had a community college and a decent selection of stores.

Kingsley was enjoying the challenge of it all. It was also undeniably entertaining to watch the Muggle's reactions to Snape, who was apparently fascinating and intimidating to them even without his great, black, flapping Wizard robes, or his usual effort to terrorize his fellows. Kingsley could sense Severus' frustration at his limitations in the process without magic though he was by no means useless; he could sense also Severus' very great desire to be done with it all and left alone.

Kingsley expanded the trunks with the things Severus had chosen to bring, but the only thing Severus had asked him to help with in regards to unpacking and settling in was protection wards, an undetectable vault of sorts to keep hidden the few magical objects he had brought, and to charm the spines of his many magical books to look like they were Muggle topic ones. A great number of them were already Muggle ones and included a wide range of philosophy, literature, and poetry. It was an impressive library, and Kingsley had no trouble imagining Severus spending many of his hours here in company with his books.

Soon after everything had been settled, Kingsley left the linked journal and a list of Wizards and areas to avoid, clasped hands with Severus, wished him good luck and departed. If anyone of them could pull this off, it would be Snape. The living with his magic bound as a Muggle far from home bit, anyway. The bending enough to get on well with and fall in love with Hermione bit was less certain, but Kingsley held out high hopes for the both of them. He wished heartily that he could be here to see Severus' face when he saw Hermione here the first time. It would be priceless, that. Ha!


	13. Chapter 13

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Before falling asleep the night of Severus' rescue, Hermione had resolved never to succumb to such a fit of vapors again. Underlying nerves, sure, but loss of control, governed by anxiety, no, that was not okay. The Gryffindor call to bravery had come to the rescue in a sense, but she realized that while she would need every ounce of bravery she possessed to see this through, many of her usual tendencies were going to be more of a hindrance than a help now. Knowledge and intelligence were a good thing, but she was going to have to let go of using them in the regimented way she had done, her way of trying to control everything and keep everything categorized and in its place. Right and good and true would remain her guiding, North Star, but know-it-all and goody-two-shoes were going to have to go. Events had already begun to escort them to the door, in fact. She was going to have to move well beyond knowledge and into wisdom, cunning, and intuition, hard lessons having taught her the vast difference between them. Things were well and truly out of her control now. She was going to have to adapt.<p>

Hermione awoke with this resolve and held to it in the days that followed. With Kreacher's help, she and Harry had eaten, cleaned up, dressed, gathered a few necessary items and apparated from Hogwarts. They had gone to Gringott's to empty Hermione's vault, then settled what affairs her parents had left behind their move to Australia and made travel arrangements to follow her parents' trail. She would have felt frightened, vulnerable and bereft without her magic, except that Harry never left her side. Hermione was profoundly thankful for that, but knew she would have to begin to wean herself from dependence on him going forward into the Muggle world. She came to realize how glad she was that Kingsley had arranged to situate them somewhere so far removed from the Wizarding World. It would make it so much easier in many regards.

As they made their way to Australia, Harry noted Hermione's heroic efforts to make the best of it with what cheer she could. This did not completely cloak her solemnity and sorrow, but it was a welcome change from the Hermione he had traveled with following Ron's departure a few months ago.

There were other differences too, besides the obvious differences of her appearance. As to her altered appearance, she hadn't commented on it much, it was like she disregarded it really. He teased her about it a bit, pointing out all the male attention she was getting. This she likewise disregarded, though he could tell she was unused to such level of notice. Aside from this, she seemed to have unwound, in a sense. She was as observant as ever, but she held her own council more, other than the addition of amusing, snarky (but not mean) comments she began to make regarding things she noticed. He could tell the wheels and cogs of her mind were working more deeply than ever, but she remained more placid and controlled than she had used to, not becoming indignant or losing her temper, which was odd, indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>In the end, it hadn't taken long to track down what had happened to Hermione's parents. Wendell and Monica Wilkins had died not in a dastardly Death Eater attack, but in a common automobile accident. It didn't make it any better. Only the certain knowledge that her parents would have died at the hands of Voldemort or his followers had they stayed in Britain assuaged Hermione's guilt at having propelled them on a path that had led to their accidental deaths.<p>

Harry changed the death records, amending them to show that a Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and not Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, had died with a daughter surviving. This done, Hermione was able to settle their affairs there, and they were able to place headstones. They had a small service, a gathering of two at the graveside, just as they had done at the graves of Harry's parents. This time it was Harry that conjured the flowers.

Wanting to know something of her parent's lives in the short time that they lived there, Harry and Hermione stayed a few days in Australia both to settle things and to explore, following the all the traces of her parent's lives that they could find.

Now it was time to settle into the life that she had made necessary with the choice that she had made, the choice to save Severus Snape from death, binding her life with his in one way or another, their magic bound for the unforeseeable future. Hermione fought down the nerves that always plagued her with thoughts of Severus. It was a constant battle as they moved forward with all the preparations and arrangements necessary to arrange a life that put her in his path, but away from all else that was familiar.

All the same preparations and arrangements that had been made for Severus, were now made for Hermione. Hermione, however, enjoyed Harry's company, and so she had much more fun and help settling in, as he stayed a few days to help out during the process. They had unpacked, explored the environs and gone Muggle clothes shopping. _Egads_, was it hot and humid in the summer here. It called for a whole other wardrobe for Hermione. After their recent adventures, Harry was in need of a proper haircut and decent clothes at all - they took care of both.

They even had some amusing driving lessons in the black Jeep she had gotten, thankfully finding some country roads nearby, which was a good thing given everything was on the wrong side and neither of them had ever driven before. It had been alternately harrowing and hilarious. Hermione, quick study as ever, had become proficient enough with driving, and on the right side, within those few days that Harry wouldn't be in constant worry over her vehicular safety.

If Kingsley could have seen the preparations for the extensive library that Hermione brought, he would have been highly amused at the similarity to Severus' own set-up. Harry had gone round with Hermione to meet several of the neighbors, old Mr. and Mrs. Lucas next-door left, widowed Mrs. McDonald across the street, Dr. Smith and his family next-door right, The teacher-couple, Walters, with their two teenagers two-doors-down right, and the Robertson's across the back alley. Hermione particularly liked her neighbor across the back alley, Melody Robertson, called Mel, who was in her late twenties, was married to a nice but acerbic man who was totally opposite in personality from his happy, genial, friendly wife, and had an adorable two year old blonde, curly-headed son named Tristan. Kingsley had done a little bit of magical nudging there, to give Melody and affinity for both Severus and Hermione, though truthfully, she was so friendly and caring that it was likely not necessary. A very little memory work to act as a nudge towards affinity for friendship with them both and a slight proclivity for matchmaking, in this case, was very subtle and couldn't go amiss.

Kingsley had arranged so that Hermione's home, which she was renting, mostly furnished, from a couple who had recently left to go on mission for two years, was across the back alley and one house down from Severus' home. Hermione did not yet know where Severus was, but Harry did. He had kept an eye out for Severus when they were about in the neighborhood, but had not seen him, and as they had not been spotted during their visit to the Robertson's nor spent any time in the backyard, Harry didn't think he'd yet caught sight of them. He would dearly love to see Severus' and Hermione's faces when they first saw each other, but it didn't look like he was going to be there to witness it.

When it was time to go, Harry left Hermione with the linked journal, gave her a long hug, plenty of parting instructions, and she'd finally pushed him towards the door laughing at him through her tears. Before going home, however, he did go to visit Snape. If Severus was surprised to see Harry or curious, he didn't show it. It was a short visit. Harry did laugh at the similarities between their libraries and asked how he was settling in and if he needed anything. Snape replied, "adequately," and "no," and refrained from asking what was so amusing about his books.

Only after a long silence in which Harry drank the tea that was offered, did Severus finally relent and ask, "Everything is settled?"

Harry replied, "Yes. Arrangements were made for her parents and affairs settled. Everything has been arranged for her here; she is settled." Harry relapsed into silence. It was entertaining, trying to get Snape to verbalize his curiosity - surely he must be curious. Yes, there, his eyes were glittering more intensely, but that's all he was giving away right now.

Not actually wanting to torture Snape into antagonism, Harry smiled to himself and offered, "She is here and settled nearby. I imagine you will run into each other soon." Harry looked around the comfortable library / den where they had taken tea. "If you aren't holed up in here all the time," Harry smiled. "I hope you'll look out for each other."

Severus merely said, "Indeed."

"I saw the red pickup truck outside. How's the driving going?" Harry asked.

Snape grimaced a bit, "It could use some work," he admitted.

Harry laughed. "I can imagine. I went with her to practice. It was bad - both of us. It's a good thing there are so many empty roads around here. Thankfully she improved quickly, well enough we shouldn't have to worry too much about her being a danger on the road, anyway. I did take the precaution of a few protective charms on her vehicle. Did Kingsley do your truck?"

"Not that I know of," answered Snape.

"I'll take care of it, shall I?" Harry got up and walked over to his old Potions Professor. "Please keep in touch through the journal and let me know if you need anything, sir. I'd be happy to pass on any messages or even pass the journal on if there is someone else you would prefer to keep in contact with," Harry said seriously.

"It will be fine as is for now. I'm supposed to be severely injured and recovering, after all," said Snape.

"Okay," Harry said, and Severus escorted him to the front door.

Harry glanced around the neighborhood to check the coast was clear, inconspicuously cast the protective charms on the large red pickup truck in Snape's driveway and walked back to the porch where Severus waited. "Take care, sir." He said

Snape shook the offered hand and said, "Thank you, Potter."

Harry gave him the I-told-you-to-call-me-Harry look again before smiling and disapparating. At least it didn't sound like a curse when Snape said, "Potter" anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>It's not like Severus had been prone to flights of wishful thinking in the last twenty years of his life. Those years had been years of constant danger and constant duty, of one sort or another, requiring merely that he did what was necessary. There had been no room for thinking about what he wanted, no room for hope. He had taken what little joy he could, finding amusement in riling others while remaining cool himself, terrorizing students and intimidating his peers. He had never, however, planned for a life ahead because he had never expected to live through the war. In fact, he hadn't. But they had done something, Potter and his friends. They had chosen to save him, of all people, from death. Never one for letting his guard down, he found himself wondering more than once what game they were playing with him.<p>

If he had ever stopped to consider what he wished for himself, plenty of leisure time to read his books and pursue advanced studies without the loathsome presence of muling students would have been foremost. He had enjoyed this newfound quietude and free time to relax, read and study immensely...for all of a week. If he had been able to practice advanced potions or experiment with spells, it might have been another story, but now Severus was bored...dead bored. Bored and lonely, if he was being honest. And bored with the weight of his memories was not a good thing. He hadn't shown it, but even a visit from Potter had been most welcome. If it hadn't been for the unrelenting kindness of his next door neighbor, Mel, he would have been been demented by now. Ignoring any attempts at refusal, she had dragged him on numerous occasions to join her family for lunches and dinners, to watch sports on the television with her husband, Cal, and to play in the backyard with her two year old boy, Tristan.

At first, Severus chalked his willingness to suffer all of this socializing up to his utter boredom, but he began to grudgingly admit that he enjoyed the Robertson's company. Mel was friendly and kind, and while talkative, she did not engage in inane conversation or barrage him with pryng questions to try to get him to talk. Cal was mostly quiet, and his acerbic wit was similar to his own. Severus had come to think that he rather loathed children, but Tristan was much younger that the children he usually had to deal with and he found that he actually liked the little guy. No mistake, Severus still spent plenty of time in solitude, but if any of his former acquaintances had seen how frequently or how much he enjoyed the company of his neighbors, they would have been shocked.

One morning, about a week after Potter's visit, Severus noticed Mel and Tristan in the backyard with a dark-haired young woman. Intensely curious, he decided to go over and say hello to Mel and Tristan, and the girl. "_Could it be her_?" he wondered. Potter, dratted boy, hadn't told him much of anything about her, not even her name, and damn if he was going to ask Potter, or anyone, about a girl. Between his longing for Lilly and all that life had required of him, any thoughts of a relationship with another woman had never been indulged - it would have required longing for, planning for, or hoping for something for himself, and that had not been a luxury that was allowed with the life he led. This enforced lack of experience had rendered him more than a little shy and reticent on the subject, but he was also drawn, incredibly so, to the idea of her since he had been rescued. What had they done to him?

Dressed in dark jeans and a black button-down shirt, Severus wandered over towards Mel with his customary habit of quietness. The dark-haired young woman was facing away from him, kneeling down to eye-level with Tristan who was showing her something in his hands. Severus' heart rate sped and his nerves strung taught. Her hair was the same color, had the same soft wave as the the girl's, the unknown girl who had been carried away from him in Kingsley Shacklebolt's arms that night.

The women hadn't seen him, nor apparently heard his approach, but little Tristan looked up and said, "Misser Sev!"

"Hello, little man," Severus told him.

Severus heard the dark-haired woman gasp quietly. Mel must have heard it too, because just as she was about to greet him, she paused and looked over at the girl who was rising slowly, her back still to him. Only after she had risen completely did she slowly turn and raise her face to him. In the first second he was simply dumbstruck by her beauty, and then it registered, "_My God! It's Hermione Granger_!" he thought. His face paled and a he exclaimed with shock, "_Hermione!...Miss Granger._"

"Hello, Professor," she answered with a small smile.

Mel looked between them silent and amused. Severus and Hermione obviously knew each other, and if their faces were anything to go by, there was definitely a story here. Wow, she had never seen either of them this intense before. How had they wound up all the way over here, together but not, in this small town? It was a small world, yes, but not that small.

Hermione watched Severus' face, amazed at the changes in his appearance, desperate for a hint of acceptance. It was always hard to tell with him, but she detected momentary flashes of embarrassment and anger after the initial expression of shock. For a split second, in that first moment, she thought she had seen pleasure in his eyes, but if it had ever existed at all, it was short lived.

"You know each other?" Mel queried.

Severus, his eyes intense and glittering, said nothing.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Professor Snape taught at the school I just graduated from."

"Odd you both ended up here, isn't it?" Mel asked

"I suppose so," said Hermione. "The last couple of years were difficult there, and then my parents died...I wanted to get away and with help from friends I wound up here." She grinned and looked at Mel. "I suspect Harry's involvement...you remember my friend, Harry, who visited before he left?" she asked Mel.

"Yes." Mel answered, looking to Severus for confirmation.

"Indeed," he said.

That was all the answer or response they were getting, apparently.

"Well, I'd better be going," Hermione said. "I'll see you later Mel, Tristan." She turned to Severus before turning to depart, "I hope you are well, Professor."

Severus watched her walk across the yard and alley, open the back gate to the house opposite and enter the back door. He made an excuse to Mel and returned to his house. He knew who _she_ was now. The constant undercurrent of longing that had existed surrounding her when she was unknown had been taken over by shock and confusion, and no little bit of anger. "_Grange_r?" he thought bitterly. "_How could they think?...what were they thinking?...are they having a go at me?...I should have guessed, Potter and his nuisance friends...no wonder they didn't want to tell me who she was...do they expect?...with that bossy know it all?" _But here his thoughts changed track again, confusion returning when he realized that the longing hadn't fled at seeing her._ "Yah, but you saw her just now...What happened to her?...you changed too, but not that much...did it happen that night?...or did she do that to herself?...she is...beautiful, Merlin is she beautiful...did she choose me?...why would she do that...could she possibly want?...is it possible?...do you want_?"

Severus realized he was pacing, which was unacceptable, so he poured a finger of the precious firewhisky (who knew when he'd be able to get more) to calm himself, and he sat down to brood. Long habit of keeping his mind from going _there_ regarding students, which she was as good as, barely having left Hogwarts, and the fact that it had never been necessary in the case of this particular repulsive know-it-all (how much of that was due to her friendship with Potter though?) kept his mind at war with the idea. But the longing was insistent and put up a good fight. Which one would win?


	16. Chapter 16

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

**Author's Note**: For those of you who are questioning my dubious decision to move the setting to Texas, I do understand. I tried to outline my objective for the move in Kingsley's explanation, with the assumption that his wisdom, adaptability, effeciency and knowledge of the Muggle world would enable him, with magic and a bit of research, to develop a plan of this kind. As to "why Texas?" - The old addage goes: you write best what you know. Feel free to substitue, in your imagination, whatever setting you wish that meets the requirements of low population density, Muggle-only, low likelihood of tourists, and moderate to small-sized friendly communities that have the required amenities and are protected from densely populated areas by miles and miles of open space. While anyone who has lived in rural Texas will make a ready connection with that description, I did try, in the story, to make the exact location vague while giving enough descriptors to imbue a sense of _place_ for this very purpose. On with the story...

* * *

><p>Hermione leaned her head against the wall as soon as she entered the back door. Her nerves had jumped into overdrive when she'd heard his smooth voice behind her - she'd know that voice anywhere. All these long years she had been witness to and subject of the cutting meanness and wrath of Professor Severus Snape, and all it had taken was one incredulous stare laced with a hint of anger to send her running like a coward. This did not bode well. She had tried to brace herself to expect that Severus' ability to wound her would be increased by the fact that she now cared about his regard for her, but it still packed a wallop.<p>

She marched in agitation to the two-way journal and started writing.

"_Harry,_  
><em>The cat's out of the bag. He hates me, I'm pretty sure. You should have seen his face. This is horrible. What do I do now?<em>  
><em>Hermione<em>"

Hermione fought the urge to panic and pace. She put the kettle on the stove while she waited for a reply. She looked at the clock. Harry's time was six hours ahead of hers, and thankfully it was still early enough in the day that it was not night-time for Harry. Just about the time Hermione finished making her tea, writing began to appear in the journal.

"_Hermione,_  
><em>Calm down. What makes you think he hates you? Did he yell at you or say something horrible?<em>  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>P.S. How was his face? Kingsley and I would both pay to see your memory of it.<em>"

Hermione responded,

"_Be serious, would you, Harry? I'm calm enough - sort of. No, he didn't yell or say anything horrible. But you know him Harry. He doesn't need to. His face? Complete and utter shock followed by his intense, angry stare. Ok, maybe it wasn't his usual angry stare, but I'm certain I saw anger in his eyes. And maybe embarrassment - but that translates to anger in his case, does it not?_  
><em>Hermione<em>  
><em>P.S. I didn't know you and Kingsley were finding so much amusement at our expense<em>."

"_Hermione,_  
><em>Yeah, embarrassed Snape does equal angry Snape, in my experience. But give him time to get over the shock. It was to be expected, wasn't it? He's been surprisingly okay with me since that night. I mean, He's still Snape, don't get me wrong, but for him it's much better than it was. Try not to take it too personally. Give him time. You'll have to get to know each other before you - you know - woo him.<em>  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>P.S. Come on, you can't expect us to pass up on something as priceless as that.<em>"

Hermione snorted and laughed at this.

"_Seriously, Harry, "woo him?" I'm so going to need Ginny for this, I can already tell. But I'll take your advice. Thanks for the laugh._  
><em>Hermione<em>  
><em>P.S. I'll think about it.<em>"

"_Hermione,_  
><em>Yeah, I see your point. But I told him the list of people that knew about him and it didn't include Ginny, so you're going to have to ask his permission. Which means you're going to have to go talk to him. It's your homework assignment: go knock on his door and talk to him - no arguments.<em>  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>P.S. Keep me posted.<em>"

Hermione harrumphed and frowned.

"_Harry,_  
><em>Not laughing now. I'll try talking to him, but I'm not promising to bring that up right away. I think you're channelling Ginny now anyway - homework assignment, pftt! I'll keep you posted. Pass my "hello's" on to Ginny and Ron. Bye for now.<em>  
><em>Hermione"<em>

Hermione closed the journal. Drat the interfering git. He was sort of right though, she thought. She and Severus were going to have to get to know each other, scrap what they knew and start over. It was slightly hopeful that Severus wasn't being as hateful to Harry anymore. They had all misunderstood each other quite a bit. If Severus could lay things aside in Harry's case, which had been extreme, maybe there was hope he could lay things aside for her. Unless, in her case, Severus had a particular revulsion to her, to who she was, and not on behalf of her friendship to Harry. She almost couldn't bear to think about that.

"Right, then," she thought, screwing up her courage, "time to visit a neighbor." Hermione decided to bake some cookies before pounding on Severus' door. It would give their previous encounter time to air, so to speak, and she would have something to take when she went. Merlin, she hoped he didn't slam the door in her face.


	17. Chapter 17

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the door, trying desperately to calm her nerves. Severus answered the door and stared at her, expressionless. Hermione held out the plate of cookies. "I come bearing gifts," she said. "Can we talk?"<p>

Severus stepped back, opened the door wider and motioned for her to enter. He followed her into the living room. "Have a seat," he said. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Thank you, yes," she answered. Hermione took a seat on the comfy chair and looked around the room, which was rich, warm, and slightly rustic. The floors were a dark wood, the walls, rug, chairs, couch, and ottoman were all neutral shades of tan or brown. There were built-in shelves along one wall full of books except for the space that was for the television. A fireplace, for which there was no use in this season, was on the wall, flanked by windows that had wooden blinds and faced the backyard and would allow plenty of morning sun. It was cozy and kept from being too dark gloomy by the light from the open windows, the recessed lights, the up-lights on the shelves and the several lamps in the room. It was no dungeon, but it suited him well.

Severus placed the tea things on the ottoman tray and Hermione uncovered the still-warm cookies she had brought. They enjoyed the tea and cookies in silence for a time before Hermione ventured into conversation. "Professor...is it...may I call you Severus?"

Severus gave her a long, assessing look. He remembered hearing her voice call out to him. "Sev," she had said and reached out for him. Would he ever hear her call out to him like that again? It still haunted him. And he still couldn't reconcile that it had been Hermione Granger...though she looked, well, worthy of dreams to him now. "Yes, I suppose so," he answered her.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. The silence was awkward, but she didn't know how to continue.

"You came to _talk_, Miss Granger. What is it that you wanted to _talk_ about?" Severus asked.

The sneer in his voice was rather mild for him, but it didn't make it any easier. So she just blurted out what she wanted to know. "Do you hate me? I mean, do you hate that it's me, that we did this to you?"

She had asked this with a strength to the vulnerability, like she was prepared for an honest answer. So he gave her one. "I don't know," he said.

Hermione looked away and nodded. "Was there anyone else you wish it would've been?" she asked.

Severus considered this. Lily was gone, so no, there wasn't. "I didn't expect it to be you, but no. You? Did this interrupt any of your plans?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No. There was no one else," she said.

"Not even Weasley?" Severus asked sardonically.

Hermione had thought much about Severus lately, and she realized that however ugly he was being, he always told the truth. She vowed that she would do the same with him, and she answered truthfully, "Once, almost, a foolish, long time ago. But then this war happened...he left us, and then my parents...I grew up. So, no, not even Ron." Severus could sense Hermione's underlying sorrow when she spoke of her parents.

"My condolences on your parents," offered Severus. "What happened?"

Hermione gazed out of the window and answered. "I obliviated them. I altered their memories to forget about me, to change their names and move to Australia. I knew they would be hunted when I went on the run to hunt Horcruxes with Harry. I was trying to keep them safe." She huffed. "They died in a car accident, of all things. I suppose they would have died at home anyway, because of me, but still."

Severus could hear the guilt in her words. He understood that guilt, when there's nothing you could have done differently, but the feeling of being responsible for it stays with you. Only in his case, he had been forced to either be the actual hand of death or witness to it, too many times. There was nothing that could be said to make that feeling go away, no matter how much the unavoidable circumstances made it "not your fault." He didn't offer any meaningless platitudes.

"How are you adjusting?" she asked after a while.

"Adequately." He gave the same answer he'd given to Harry, but realizing Hermione was in the same boat he admitted, "I have been bored beyond measure."

"Yes," she laughed, "I can imagine you've not been accustomed to much leisure time. I'm certainly glad I'm Muggle-born...now." At this she looked down and touched her inner forearm. It was a gesture too familiar to Severus, not to notice. The dark mark was no longer on his arm; he supposed it had disappeared when the Dark Lord had been killed, but his familiarity with a marked arm made it impossible not to notice her almost involuntary gesture.

Hermione startled a bit when he walked over to her, lightly grabbed her wrist and said, "Show me." She almost tried to pull her arm back, but she stood up and extended her arm out to him.

Severus cradled her arm, traced what he realized were thin, faint scars and raised her arm so that he could see what it was. He paled when he realized the word MUDBLOOD had been carved into her arm. Severus looked into her eyes, but before he could ask the question, she answered, "Bellatrix."

Hermione continued, "I hope it's not too terribly noticeable. It's too hot to go around covering it all up. I suppose I can see why you always wear clothing like armor now." She gave him a smile and fingered the collar of his long-sleeved button up shirt, pulling it back slightly to expose the scars on his neck that Nagini had left him. "Aren't you hot in these clothes here?"

Severus was miffed and almost completely distracted by her discussion of his clothes and person, but then he noticed the faint scars on her neck that matched his own. He reached up and traced the two small hole-shaped scars on her neck. Hermione turned and lifted her head slightly to give him better access.

"There are others," she said. She turned around and lifted her hair from the nape of her neck. There, to his amazement, was a faint replica of a hex burn scar he had received to his neck. He traced this with his finger also. In the course of his life, Severus had received a multitude of scars from hexes, curses, cuts...and marks from his abusive father. He had been able to minimize the scarring with potions, but he still had quite a few marks to show for his hard life, however faint they were. He paled, wondering if Hermione carried a copy of all his scars.

"Show me," he said again. She had on shorts, sandals, and a loose fitting button fronted tank top that made it easy to find the few familiar scars on her extremities. Then she turned her back to him and lifted the bottom hem of her shirt, holding it out with one hand to him. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded yes. As he put his hands under the back of her shirt and gently lifted it up above the black bra band, she crossed her arms over her front to keep the shirt in place there. He lightly traced the myriad scars on her back. There would be other scars on her, he knew, but there was no need to go any farther to search them out - this was far enough. He was mystified and little angry.

Severus broke the trance, forcing himself to stop touching the soft skin of her back and turned her around by her shoulders a little roughly. He scowled down at her, but Hermione didn't let it rile her. "Are they too obvious, do you think? Can I get away with dressing for the weather here?"

"No, they are not obvious, You would have to be looking for them. But that's not the point. Why did you do this, you stupid girl? Was it just another show-off Gryffindor savior complex?" he sneered.

This made her angry, he could tell. Her eyes flashed, her nostrils flared, she crossed her arms angrily and Severus prepared for a typical Gryffindor temper tantrum. But in the next moment her rigid posture loosened and she raised an eyebrow at him almost like a taunt.

"No, you idiot man. I did not do this for hero-worship or for the fun of it. I didn't even do it out of pity. I chose you."

Severus had almost responded furiously to her first words, but the way she was voicing her anger with a cool, controlled smile, was honestly a little scary, so he settled for glaring at her.

She softened back to normal and said, "And if you knew why, you'd be even angrier than you are now...but I'll not tell you until you're in a better mood. You'll have to play nice before I explain that."

"Impertinent." he said, angry but also amused.

"Quite so," Hermione said with a grin. "I'd better go. I didn't come to make you angry, and you look like you've reached your limit today."

What was it with her infernal taunting grins? Severus wondered. This Hermione was a whole new creature too.

"May I use your back door?" she asked. "It's much easier than walking the whole way round."

"Help yourself," Severus said, obviously still miffed with her.

She smiled at him. "Will you come over for lunch tomorrow?"

Maintaining his scowl, Severus responded, "I suppose."'

"Good, I'll see you at noon," she smiled again. Quickly, before he could push her away, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Severus," she told the flushing man, before walking out his back door.


	18. Chapter 18

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Hermione was a little proud of herself after her first discussion with Severus. And a little worked up. His hands on her, his long, cool fingers tracing her scars had been...mesmerizing to say the least. It was going to hard not to throw herself at him, except that he would force it by pushing her away with his anger. She had almost given into her rage, until she remembered Harry's advice, "try not to take it too personally," and this calmed her enough to think. It then entered her mind to wonder what had caused his anger. Why was he angry about the scars? Was he angry about the breach of his privacy or angry on her behalf? And savior-complex? Clearly, there was little that enraged Severus Snape so much as the idea of being pitied or being made a fool of.<p>

There was no way she was going to take his snide, angry comments like a terrified student, however. That was a pattern that was not going to be established here. Hermione realized that she couldn't get into the habit of railing at the man like a Mrs. Weasley. Severus was no Arthur Weasley to tolerate that. Instead, she had channeled Severus himself and vented her anger with a cool calculation, and wonder of wonders, he hadn't flayed her with angry words. He'd barely responded at all. Huh. "First lesson learned," she thought, "Severus protects himself with anger. Don't rise to the bait."

Hermione had run shortly after that, though, before the dragon could awaken. But not before offering him a brief exchange of how she wanted to be with him: friendly and open. He hadn't even pushed her away or refused her before she fled. It didn't really lessen the jittery sense of having just escaped danger, however. It only added a nervous anticipation into the mix. Still feeling raw and cowardly from the encounter with Severus, she decided it would be good to have a buffer between them at lunch tomorrow.

Hermione rang up Mel, immanently grateful that there was a intermediary ready to hand.

"Hello?" Mel answered the phone.

"Hi Mel, it's Hermione."

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Mel asked, sounding a little distracted. Hermione could hear Tristan whining in the background.

"Severus is coming over to lunch tomorrow and I was just calling to see if you and Tristan would come over to join us." Hermione invited, trying very hard to sound light and normal and not like a an anxious mess.

"Sure," Mel said brightly. "Cal's away the next couple of days for work; some company would be nice."

"Great!" said Hermione excitedly. "See you at noon?"

"Ok, sweetie," said Mel with increasing noise from the toddler in the background. "We'll see y'all tomorrow. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," Hermione laughed and hung up the phone.

Hermione felt marginally better now. She decided to report on her "homework assignment" before exhausting the rest of her nervous energy with cleaning and grocery shopping for tomorrow.

"_Harry,_

_The 'assignment' has been completed. I got a glowing 'I don't know' when I asked if he hated me, which at least wasn't a 'yes.' I didn't blow up when he got nasty and angry. I took a page from his book and stayed cool angry - and he didn't even try to take my head off. I gave as good as I got, and I survived, and then I sweetly asked him over for lunch before running away. It was like poking a dragon. I'm still a mess - and I chickened out and invited Mel and Tristan over for lunch after too._

_I think I did learn that he uses his anger like a shield. I have no idea what it will take to get under it though. I might get burned to a crisp in my efforts to raise myself from an 'I-don't'-know-if-I-hate-you' status to an 'I-like-your-company' status in his estimation. Wish me luck._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'll try to brave asking for Ginny-permission tomorrow."_


	19. Chapter 19

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Severus walked out his back door towards Hermione's house telling himself that he was not nervous. His mind kept replaying the the times she had reached out to touch him, when she had offered herself so easily to his touch, and that time she had called out to him. This tended to fluster him into a state of nervous energy, which he combated by thinking of her as the intolerable, bossy, know-it-all he knew her to be. And this worked most of the time, except, apparently, when he slept or now, when he was headed over to see her.<p>

Severus noticed Mel carrying Tristan towards the alley as he approached it himself.

"Hi, Severus," she said. "Headed to Hermione's?"

Severus was relieved but also surprised by the momentary twinge of disappointment when he realized they were headed over to lunch at Hermione's as well. "As you say," He answered, opening the back gate to Hermione's yard for them to pass through.

When they reached the back door, Hermione pulled it open for them. "Hi guys," she said brightly. "Come on in, it's nearly ready." Severus swallowed hard. Hermione was wearing a white sun dress that did nothing to help him think of her as a child or a student.

"Can we help?" Mel offered.

"If you want to help pour the iced tea and set our the silverware you can," Hermione answered her. "Severus, would you help me finish cutting the cherry tomatoes and grapes in half while I finish up this pasta? I wouldn't want Tristan to choke on them." She indicated a cutting board with the tomatoes, half-started, and the grapes nearby.

They all set to work getting things up, Hermione strained and rinsed the pasta and set various other things on the table in the nearby dining area. Severus kept a constant, peripheral notice of Hermione as she moved around the kitchen with lithe grace, her skirt and long soft hair swaying and dipping with her as she lifted, reached, twisted and bent. Heaven have mercy! And yet, as tempting as she was, Hermione acted totally unaware of her beauty in a guileless, innocent way as she moved and talked her way across the kitchen. Except that as he finished cutting up the grapes, he caught her watching his hands as he worked, and the blazing look on her face was not child-like at all.

Hermione turned from reaching up to a cabinet to get napkins and stopped as if in a trance, watching Severus, dressed in dark jeans and a long-sleeved white button up shirt rolled up on his forearms, his long black hair hanging forward to shield his face as he bent to the task of cutting grapes in half with deft movements of his long beautiful fingers. She had seen the Potions Master at this kind of task many times before, cutting things up for potions. How had she never noticed his hands before?

She started, noises from Mel setting Tristan in a chair at the table snapping her out of it. Hermione looked up at Mel to see if she had noticed her fascinated-with-Snape trance. Yes, she had. Mel grinned at her with a raised eyebrow. "_Oh, bother_," Hermione thought, flushing.

Lunch was nice. For the most part the conversation was easy and comfortable, as were the silences, except that Mel was surprised several times at how rude Severus seemed towards Hermione. Hermione's eyes would flash a little bit when Severus said something cutting to her, but then she just took as if it was an expected thing and either kept silent or smiled and offered her own dry witticism in response. This must be a pattern from their previously having known each other as teacher and student. It's not like Severus was ever smiley, light-hearted, or jovial since they had known him, Mel mused, but he had always been polite, if curt. There was either a deeper venom to Severus' acerbic nature than they had known or he harbored a special malice towards Hermione. Poor girl, she was clearly smitten with him too. She hid it well, but Mel hadn't missed a few key looks and stares Hermione had sent his way. Nor had she missed the way Severus' intense gaze followed Hermione everywhere she moved, except when he thought Hermione couldn't see him. Mel wisely decided to not clue Severus into the fact that she had noticed. It looked like he was fascinated with Hermione, at the very least, but was going to put them both through hell trying to avoid it.

After lunch, Tristan sat in Severus' lap while Hermione and Mel cleaned up the kitchen. Hermione watched the tableau between the tall, dark-headed man and the blonde, curly-headed little boy as if it were something she had never seen before. Severus talked to the enthusiastic little boy seriously but kindly in his usual measured, deep voice as if he were talking to a small adult, calling him "little man." Hermione grinned and wondered if Mel would have let Severus within a mile of her son if she had seen how Severus normally treated children. Seeing this now, however, Hermione wondered, not for the first time, how much of Snape's nastiness had been an act and a shield. The sight before her now was utterly endearing.

When they finished the dishes, Mel went to retrieve Tristan from Snape's lap. "I'd better put him down for his nap. See you both later," she smiled.

Hermione held the back door open for them and gave Mel a hug. Mel whispered in her ear, "Good luck. Have fun." She smiled back at a chagrined Hermione as she left.


	20. Chapter 20

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>"You're welcome to stay," Hermione offered to Severus after Mel left.<p>

Severus accepted her offer, watching as she brought two fresh glasses of iced tea to the coffee table in the living room which was almost a lighter copy of his own. He sat down on the L-shaped couch and watched Hermione as she went to the stereo near the television which was surrounded by shelves and shelves of books. She turned on some quiet music and sat nearby on the couch, kicked off her sandals and curled her feet up underneath her.

Severus became uncomfortable under her gaze; she was looking at him with a soft grin as if she were waiting for him to say something. "What are you staring at, Miss Granger?"

"You," Hermione admitted honestly. "I never thought I'd see you like this, dressed like a Muggle, content in polite company, talking kindly to little boys. It's odd. Not so much because it doesn't seem like you, but because, somehow, it still does. Like it's you, but it's not."

"I could say the same about you," said Snape.

"Yes, but I'm usually nice in company, and this is not so different from how I grew up," reminded Hermione.

Severus glared at her. "And, yet, not once have I seen you with your insufferable hand in the air, or spouting off like you know-it-all so much better than everyone else," he said with perhaps only a half-measure of his usual mean-ness.

She just looked at him levelly, then smirked at him. And this un-nerved him to no end. How was he to deal with this Hermione Granger? He didn't know. He didn't like not knowing.

Hermione asked, "Severus, will you tolerate me? Allow me to try to be your friend, get to know you, try to get to know me? It's obvious we've both changed and that however much we know _about_ each other, we don't actually know each other, not really."

Severus had a long habit of loneliness and protecting the heart of himself. This idea of opening up to "get to know each other" did not appeal. Also, he wasn't yet convinced that this wasn't all an amusing pity-rescue of Severus Snape on her part. He sneered at Hermione a bit distastefully.

"Oh, come on, It's not that bad," she laughed.

It did not look like he was up to tolerating her laughter anywhere near his expense. Or that he shared her assessment.

This felt dangerously close to complete rejection to Hermione. She swallowed and grew serious. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee. "Honestly, Severus. I am truly sorry that we ever doubted you or thought ill of you. I promise that I am not mocking you and that I will never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I would like to keep in touch with Harry, and even Ginny, if you'll allow that, but I promise to keep to generalities and to never tell anyone what you tell me in confidence unless you indicate otherwise. I would very much like to earn your trust...Please let me try," Hermione pleaded.

Between her hand on his leg and her soft pleading with those chocolate brown eyes, Severus felt like he was losing an important battle. "Why?" he rasped out. Severus tried to steady his voice. "You said you chose me. Why would you?"

Hermione deliberated. They hadn't exactly reached a good rapport before he asked this question again. "Can I just say for now that I admire you a great deal? It's not pity or hero-worship, I swear it's not. When Professor Trelawney told me the prophecy I couldn't guess what it would mean. And then the battle happened, and we saw Fred die, and Lavender...and..and you. There were many others, of course...too many." she said with tears in her eyes. "After it was all over, we had learned the true extent of what you had done for us...I was humbled with gratitude, awed by who you truly were, flooded with remorse for the ways we had failed you, and full of admiration for you. I remembered the prophecy. We were choosing who to save...and the only one I could think of...the only one I wanted...was you. Even knowing how much you dislike me, and what that would mean. Even now, having that proven, and especially since the ritual...I would choose no one but you."

Hermione held her breath a moment. There it was, all laid out there. There was no going back from it now.

Severus felt the tremor in her hand as she removed it from his knee. He was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. It was much more than he had expected; it was like a beam of light shining on his heart. He felt hope creeping in until a horrible thought entered his mind.

"The memories," he rasped, "did you see them?"

Hermione responded, "Before I answer that, can I ask again if you'll allow me to tell Ginny that you're here with me? She wasn't among those who was there or knew. Harry's okay to keep in touch with, but...I need Ginny too."

"Answer the question, Miss Granger," Snape snarled.

This was too reminiscent of a professor demanding an answer of a student for Hermione not to respond in a way that had been ingrained into her. "Yes, sir," she said. "I was there with Harry when he saw them, we are the only ones."

Severus' face paled and he looked a little sick. He stood up furiously, his eyes flashing. An automatic instinct for self-preservation had kicked in at the deepest level. He walked to the door, pausing briefly to spit out, "You may tell the Weasley girl. I don't care what you and your little friends say about me," he narrowed his eyes at her. "I suppose we must tolerate each other...but you're better off just getting on with your life...don't expect anything else." And then he left, closing the door harshly behind him.

Hermione tried to tell herself not to take it personally, that Severus was a fiercely private person and he responded automatically with anger when embarrassment encroached or his privacy was threatened. It didn't help. Large tears rolled down her face. Hermione tried and failed to stop the sobs that overcame her. When they ceased she lay curled up on the couch disconsolate, tears falling silently from her slack face. She didn't answer the phone when it rang, she didn't change into her pajamas or get ready for bed. She never got up to turn off the lights. She lay as she had slumped, quiet and still, mourning what had just been slain, laying all her hopes and longings to rest and grieving them as she thought through them one by one.


	21. Chapter 21

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Within moments of having entered his own back door, Severus Snape realized that his response had been...without reason. The more his anger cooled, the more he realized he had reacted...badly. He had already known that Potter knew, had seen, and he had come to realize that he'd have to live with that fact. The general facts were even somewhat public now - not that this sat well <em>at<em> _all_. But she had _seen_...all the gory, intimate details. Much as he detested the situation, it wasn't the girl's fault, really. She had just happened upon something that he guarded ferociously because it revealed both his deepest heart and his greatest flaws and weaknesses. Why hadn't Potter just told him _that_ night that she had seen his memories, while he was too stunned and befuddled by his return to gather his anger properly? And now?...Misguided or not, _never, ever_ in his life had he had some one _choose_ him, give up anything to save him, care about him in such a way, or offer their open heart to him...and he had...he cringed, thinking of his words to her...Merlin, he had been heartless. That was it then. _There_ was perfect evidence that the girl had been stupid and foolish to have rescued him. He was tainted by the dark magic he had wielded, terrorized by memories of what he had done, even if for the 'greater good', and now that he wasn't even forced into the role of a heartless bastard, even when it was completely uncalled for, he had proven that he really was one.

Severus had remorse aplenty for his deeds in this life, but this equaled his other Great Regrets. It was of the worst kind. The kind of regret that comes when you have just killed something pure and beautiful that is the essence of your hope. This was the third time in his life to suffer this kind of regret. The first was when he had called his dearest and only friend, Lily, a 'mudblood' and lost her friendship, the second was when he told the Dark Lord the prophecy that resulted in Lily's death, and now, the third. He had hatefully thrown away all that the only woman who had ever cared about him or wanted him like _that_, had offered him. Why had it taken the fear of losing all that was possible with Hermione to realize how precious her gift was, that it was he who should have endeavored to deserve her and not she who must prove herself to him, especially given all that she had just admitted to him? Life really was a hideous circle. He hadn't learned his lesson the first time 'round and he was now returned by Fate to a state of longing for someone he'd thrown carelessly away. And there was no one to blame for it but himself.

Severus decided he would try to apologize and endeavor to be better, to deserve Hermione, but he would also accept whatever punishment or rejection she dealt him. In his heart, he knew what would happen. It would be a repeat of what had happened with Lily. It would be irrecoverable. He would accept that she was better off without him, but his regard would only grow with time and he would seek, always, for her forgiveness. It was a mystery to him why he tried to guard his pride so fiercely when he hated himself so much. It could only be accounted for by the fact that his pride was all he had in this world, really. He had tried to rise above his father over and over again only to prove each and every time that he was a worthless failure, just as his father had said.

Sleep eluded Severus that night, sick and plagued by these unceasing thoughts. Throughout the night he never stopped thinking about Hermione, and every time he looked out his window, her living room light remained on. There was never a shadow drifting across a lit window, or a shift of lights from room to room to indicate that she moved within the house. This only increased his worry and apprehension.


	22. Chapter 22

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>The next morning Severus decided to humble himself to Hermione, to offer his sincere apologies, and to tell her that he hadn't meant it, any of it. When he knocked on the back door, she answered the door wrapped in the couch throw, dressed still in the same dress she had worn yesterday, her hair and face a wild mess. She looked tired and awful. And angry. Very.<p>

"Hermione, please let me apologize for yesterday. What I said, It was uncalled for. I didn't mean it, any of it." Severus said, his rich baritone and depthless dark eyes uncharacteristically soft and pleading.

"Go. Away." Hermione enunciated in a horrible raspy voice, and she shut the door in his face.

He hadn't even gotten as far as he had with Lily when he had hurt her. He couldn't leave Hermione here like this, but he clearly couldn't help her either.

In the end, he had gone to Mel and kept Tristan for a while so that Mel could go and check on Hermione. When Mel returned, she reported that Hermione apparently hadn't slept all night, she was a mess and she wouldn't talk about it. Mel's assessment of the situation was: _not good_. "Give it a few days," she had said. "We'll see what happens. I assume you pushed her away, though I never imagined it would have had this severe of an effect on her. She must have cared for you a great deal. I have the feeling that you're going to be paying for this for a while; it may take time."

Severus said in a voice more broken than Mel had ever imagined him possible of, "Let me know if there's anything I can do, Mel." She watched him walk away. Her heart hurt for both of them.

Two dreadful days passed in which Severus caught not a single glimpse of Hermione nor heard anything from her or had any report about her. He had been keeping a careful eye out for Hermione, hoping to see or hear anything that would let him know how she was doing, that would let him assess the extent of the damage. Mel had come and gone to see her a couple of times before she had finally come to visit him and give him a report of sorts on Hermione.

"Well, she definitely seems to have roused - though there is a bit of desperation in the energy she is spending to keep herself busy. When I tried to talk to her about mending fences with you, Severus, she said, 'Oh, don't worry. We'll tolerate each other fine. He gave me some excellent advice and I'm endeavoring to follow it.' I don't exactly know what she meant by that, but there was something about the way she said it that tells me it wasn't good, no matter how polite the words were."

Not good, indeed. After that conversation, he decided to contact Potter in the linked-journal. Harry had beaten him to the punch. There was a message waiting on him.

_"Severus,  
><em>_Just checking in...  
><em>_Harry"_

Severus rolled his eyes. Gryffindors could always be counted on for a lack of subtlety. Harry must have been watching the journal, because he responded quickly when Severus sent a return message.

_"H. Potter,  
><em>_How bad is it?  
><em>_S. Snape"_

_"Severus,  
><em>_Um, not good. She hasn't said exactly what happened, but here, let me copy what she sent:  
><em>

'Harry,

Your last response to my report is rendered irrelevant. I am done. I can't offer more than I did, Harry, and I _won't_ do it again. That man will have to CRAWL before I have anything to do with him again, and even then, I will not stoop to a resumption of hope. All effort has been abandoned on that front. I have, painfully and regretfully, admitted defeat and given up. Much as he has been the demise of my otherwise perfect score re: failure and giving up, he did leave me with some excellent advice: "Get on with your life" and "don't expect anything." This I am embracing fully and endeavoring to follow to the best of my ability.  
>Hermione<br>P.S. He did, menacingly, acquiesce to my request for correspondence with "the Weasley girl". Fill Ginny in, if you please, and have her write to me soon if it's convenient, and sooner if it is not.'

_I don't think I need to tell you the significance of Hermione Granger giving up on something. She has never, in all the time that we've known her, including all that we went through last year, ever given up on anything. There have been things she has chosen not to do, but she has never admitted defeat. I cannot even fathom the extent of despair and anger that brought her to that point._

_I think it also goes without saying (but I will anyway), don't, for the love of Merlin, let her know that I sent you a copy of her entry. I have no wish to be sitting beside you in your sinking boat. I'm only sending it because I'm hoping that it will help you fix things. That you asked at all tells me that you want to. _

_Also, there was no real way to impress you with the very serious danger that you are in without passing that entry on verbatim. You may think I'm kidding. I'm not. Very bad things happen when Hermione gets that mad. I don't even think it will matter that she will not be able to use magic against you. She will find a way. You are warned.  
><em>_Harry"_

Severus winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sinking boat, indeed," he thought. Of all the many animadversions that had been aimed his way, Severus didn't recall any of them that had flayed him so throughly while yet revealing so little of his sins, as Hermione's had just done. He marveled that angry as she was, Hermione had kept her promise to stick to generalities. And it was such an odd time to be proud of her wit, when it was aimed full force against him and signaled the death of hope for them both. If he was going to have to CRAWL to get back in her good graces, he might as well start eating dirt - which is what engaging in an open communication with Potter amounted to.

_"H. Potter,  
><em>_One must give her full credit for her ready wit. It is entirely on point, and concise even. Nothing like the 96 inches of which I know her to be capable. I assure you, I fully deserve her wrath and retribution. I will suffer it without complaint._

_I do understand the significance of Miss Granger having given up, both as a measure of how much I hurt her with my words and as a measure of how much she stands to lose. I deeply regret my temper and my words. History has come full circle and I have proven as unworthy in this instance as I did the first. If I could aid and restore Hermione without the necessity of inflicting myself upon her I would do it, but these circumstances will not allow for that._

_I thank you for the risk you took in issuing your warning. You are right, I do wish to rectify the situation and I am resolved to make amends, which is the only thing that can account for me writing to you in such a manner. Though I am unsure of how to rescue this sinking boat, as you put it, I will be on the alert for opportunity. If anything comes to light that I may do on her behalf, I request you inform me of it._

_S. Snape"_


	23. Chapter 23

****I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>After Snape's excruciating rejection, two days passed in which Hermione was determined <em>never<em> to have anything to do with Severus Snape _ever_ again! In order to prove the strength of this resolve she went out job hunting, made preparations to start community college classes in the fall. On the third day, she finally sent Harry notice that the whole Severus-Hermione scheme had been abandoned. She didn't know if it was some last ditch hope for a future in which Severus Snape's opinion mattered or merely the practice of keeping promises, but she stuck to generalities regarding his rejection despite her very great anger at him.

She was aggravated at Harry for the wisdom of his response when he answered her.

_"Hermione,  
><em>_Let me guess. He found out you saw his memories and became vile. I did wonder about giving him warning that night that his rescuer had seen them, but I thought it might give your identity away. It's too late to wonder now which course of action would have been better, I suppose._

_Tell me you are not planning something drastic. What are you up to right now? I know you too well to believe 'nothing,' so don't try it._

_Here's your next assignment: Tell my why you did this in the first place.  
><em>_Harry"_

This was infuriating. All those years Harry had spent smearing Snape and _now_, when she needed him to, he was going to be the voice of reason?

_"Harry,  
><em>_Do pay attention. I told you what I'm doing right now. I'm following his advice, remember? I'm 'getting on with my life,' and if I see him I'll ignore him while I 'tolerate' him. So far, 'getting on with life' includes my new job at the coffee shop and getting ready for classes in the fall. Also, I have taken up yoga and running __(very very early in the morning because I don't want to die of heat stroke). See. Nothing drastic whatsoever._

_Bugger your assignment, Harry. I refuse to do it right now. Where's Ginny?  
><em>_Hermione"_

_"Hermione,  
><em>_How do you ignore someone and tolerate them at the same time?  
><em>_At least 12 inches, due in a week, non-negotiable.  
><em>_I'm not at the Burrow. I've started Auror training. I'll meet with Ginny tomorrow.  
><em>_Harry"_

_"Harry,  
><em>_I'll find a way.  
><em>_Fine.  
><em>_Congratulations. You'd better.  
><em>_Hermione"_

Ginny had smeared Snape wonderfully for her the next day, and it irritated Hermione to no end that this prompted in her an instinct to defend him. Then in her own funny, aggravating, and wise way, Ginny had steered her toward the same remember-why-you-like-Snape path that Harry wanted her to trod.

_"Hermione,  
><em>_Well, I guess you'll know better than to up and rescue some undeserving, ne'er do well prat from death the next time you get the chance. Much better to put them in the ground, yes? Or maybe just choose more wisely, next time. Who do you wish you had chosen, then?  
><em>_Ginny"_

And, of course, no matter how mad she was, none of that was true. If anyone deserved rescuing it was Severus. The thought of him dead and in the ground was unbearable. And there was no one else she would have chosen.

_"Damn it, Ginny. You could have at least let me enjoy my delusion of never-to-be-broken anger for another week or so. But I'm still really pissed and I'm not ready to let him off the hook yet. And since when has Harry become the responsible, teacher type? Can you get him to let me off that last assignment, please? I don't want to do it.  
><em>_Hermione"_

_"Hermione,  
><em>_Ah, yes, but making plans for retribution without first assessing correctly the level of pissédness and ridding oneself of delusion can prove detrimental. Best go about it with unclouded reason - much better results. Any thoughts on a game plan?_

_Oh, come on, you can do it. Cut him some slack. I think he's channeling you, actually. You are missed, and Ron is...otherwise occupied. Thank Merlin, it's not syrup-sappy and ridiculous like it was a two years ago between Ron and Lavender. (I have vowed to punch her if I hear the words "Won-Won" come out of her mouth, but thankfully, that hasn't been necessary yet.) Mum wants them to wait to get married, but with their magic bound and their frankly sickeningly-intense bond, I don't think it will be long. It's odd too, to see Fred so devoted. Even though he's finding plenty of ways to keep in mischief without his magic, I don't think it will be long for him and Katie either. At least she will make an excellent sister-in-law. _

_I still can't believe you ditched me as a sister-in-law and left me with Lavender, though. (I still haven't decided if she is better or worse than Fluer.) And for Snape! And that's why you're doing the assignment, I want details. I'm duplicating your assignment, though. After you finish Harry's, I want a report of your of fixations-on-insignificant-details and what gets you hot and bothered. Much as he admires the man now, I don't think Harry wants to hear over-much about the fun stuff. Then again, it might be entertaining to watch him try to digest an essay on Snape's loveliness. Ha!  
><em>_Ginny"_

_"Ginny,  
><em>_You are awful and wonderful. Read what I told Harry about what I've been arranging. He doesn't seem to think it possible to tolerate someone and ignore them at the same time. Fine, I will be perfectly kind and polite when I see Severus, but he will be well aware of what he's missing out on, I assure you. I'm also not going to pine over him. I'm going to get on with things, make friends, invite them over, and if they so happen to be good-looking guys, oh well. Nothing will come of anything there, though. Much as I've given up on Severus for the time being, he's still the only one. Not that I'm telling him that, mind._

_Wish me busy hands and an occupied brain. I'll talk to you later - and I'll do the stupid assignment. _

_Hermione" _


	24. Chapter 24

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>Severus maintained a moderate correspondence with Harry in the weeks following their first journal exchange, but for two weeks no new ideas or opportunities presented themselves. The only novelty to their communications appeared four days after Severus' great exordium.<p>

_"Professor,  
><em>_You great prat -"_

This was ended by a squiggly line that trailed off halfway across the page.

_"Sorry Severus,  
><em>_That was Ginny. Try, if you can, not to retaliate in anger. If we can get her help it could be your greatest asset. It looks like there's a bit of work left on that front, though. I'll do what I can.  
><em>_Harry"_

Certainly, there were clear dangers in any action that would further anger Ginny Weasley in this matter. Severus had learned hard lessons on what his anger could cost him, and going forward he would take special care to guard anything to do with Hermione from his temper. For her sake, Severus chose, for the first time ever, to tolerate the impudence and insult of a student.

During the two weeks that followed their falling out, Hermione had become very industrious, indeed. Mel reported that Hermione had stared working in a coffee shop in the town nearby, she had enrolled for classes at the community college for the upcoming semester, and she had made several friends through work and at church, where she had gone with Mel, and these friends he started noticing over at Hermione's house.

Only twice had Severus seen Hermione up close, and that was when Mel invited them both over for dinner. Hermione was kind and polite to him and he didn't know how to describe it except hollow. The stark contrast between this guarded politeness and the way she had been previously towards him made Severus realize the extent of the warmth with which she had once favored him. This reinforced to him all that he had lost and it was like being hit with a painful curse. Something of this must have shown on his face, because Cal sent him several commiserating but amused looks during the course of those evenings.

Hermione had been right when she said that they didn't really know each other. Severus didn't know Hermione well enough to love her in the way that he had loved Lily, yet he knew the potential was there, and he longed for her all the same. He was very careful not to push the boundaries she had drawn. He did, a few times, approach those boundaries so as to attempt apology and reconciliation, but Hermione steadfastly skirted around his every effort with that awful, hollow, politeness, and avoided all situations that would put them alone together.

By the end of those two weeks, Severus was ready to beg for a project or an assignment of some sort, anything that would focus his mind on something besides the situation with Hermione. Exercise helped spend his energy, but it didn't quell his mind. Reading was pleasant enough, but without a project to focus on, it offered little challenge for his intellect, and so his mind wandered all too easily away from the pages in front of him and onto Hermione.

Two projects presented themselves at the end of the second week. The first was from Harry.

_"Severus  
><em>_There were so many times that I saw you use potions and spells to detect and repair damage from dark magic during the last seven years that it never occurred to me, until now, when Auror training is making it obvious, how rare and valuable your expertise is. If we had not been given a way to bring you back, there would have been an irreparable loss of knowledge with your death. Would you consider writing a book on the subject?  
><em>_Harry"_

That was a subject that he was most familiar with and though he would have undertaken _any_ project that presented itself at that point, Severus was glad of being offered one that he could truly throw himself into.

The second project had been presented by Ginny Weasley in the course of the following exchange:

_"Professor Snape,  
>I am offering you my help regarding Hermione with the understanding that my first loyalty lies with her and I am doing this in her best interest. This help comes with the stipulation that you not divulge to her, in any way, that I am providing you said help. Are you agreeable?<br>Ginny Weasley"_

_"Miss Weasley,  
>Yes, I agree to the terms. Continue.<br>S. Snape"_

_"Prof. Snape  
>There is a saying that goes, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." I'm hoping that that's true in your case - concerning her. (Is it?) You can't rely on the wisdom of this saying, though, not with her resolve. She might hold out forever.<em>

_There is another saying that goes, "Out of sight, out of mind." That is the one you need to concern yourself with now. Don't give her too much space. She is capable of filling her mind and schedule up so full that she will have little, if any, time to think about you. She has impressive stamina as regards this tactic, too_

_Here is your assignment: Be in as many places as you can happen to be when she is there, and use your Slytherin subtlety. Go read or work on a project in the coffee shop, go to church when she's there and spend time with other people there when you go, that sort of thing. Try to be visible without looking like you're chasing her. If you go about it the right way, this will wear her down...because she is _not_ immune to your presence. In fact if you make a habit of getting her all good and flustered and then walking away she might get desperate enough to chase you back._

_I asked her to dish this week on the topic of what it is about Severus Snape that, shall we say fascinates, Hermione Granger and it actually made me blush. I won't give you the whole list of what gets her worked up, but here are a few of the basics that you should be able to use: She has a fascination with your hands, your voice, your touch, your hair and your eyes, but especially your voice and hands. Use them well. Oh, and control your temper. (Especially as I don't think she intends to take this lying down or going quietly. I'm sure you'll figure out what that entails soon). Good luck._

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Do not hurt her again or I will have to get inventive and you will not find it pleasant. At all._

Severus was equal parts thankful and hopeful regarding the insights given in the proffered advice, and mortified to be receiving advice of this kind from anyone, much less a student. If anyone had been watching him read the letter, they would have seen a pronounced flush on his face as he read the fourth paragraph. It had conjured images of how he could use that information (skimming her soft skin with his hands, standing close and speaking into her ear while inhaling the scent of her dark hair), and this had done funny things to him which even the finishing warnings had not subdued.

_"Miss Weasley,  
>I will heed your advice.<br>S. Snape  
>P.S. Tell no one of these exchanges or I will get inventive as well."<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>And so, both having been secretly armed and instructed by the diabolical commander, who was Ginny Weasley, Severus and Hermione commenced their battle of sorts.<p>

Severus began going frequently to Hermione's coffee shop to read or work on his book project, and when he discovered they had poetry readings at the coffee shop he joined those. He started accepting Mel's invitations to go to church with them. He added his own home into their rotations, inviting the Robertsons and Mel over and he cooked for them. When his coffee shop and church service attendance resulted in acquaintance with the people that had become Hermione's friends, invitations to their gatherings began to be extended to him and he accepted, little though he wanted to, because Hermione was there. He even joined in the summer neighborhood block parties.

Severus tried very hard to follow the directive he had been given in these matters. In none of them did he coerce Hermione's attention. He seemed almost to ignore Hermione, beyond politeness and casual acquaintance, except that he put extra effort into drawing out the contact they did have, brushing near her (seemingly on accident), letting his touches linger a moment and his fingers slide along as they withdrew with greetings, goodbyes, and passing things like coffee cups, food and dishes. The true extent of the effect of this on Hermione was unknown to him, but he did detect times when she flushed or when she got a blazing look on her face. And then he would withdraw or absent himself though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

And, of course, this was not unlike engaging fire with fire, because she was setting him aflame in the same ways. Hermione wasn't going to the same lengths to be in his presence, he had done the work there, but she didn't avoid him either. And when she was in his presence, she drove him to distraction. She found her own ways to brush against him without seeming to, to touch his arm or, when she gave him a cheek-kiss of greeting, to touch his chest and slide her cheek along his as she backed away. It didn't matter what she wore, either; dressed down or up, with makeup or without, it was all classy and Hermione, and he'd never seen anything so beautiful or so tempting. There were any number of things that she did to get him flushed and bothered, and she did them all without ever going beyond that damnable, hollow politeness. Additionally, Severus had to watch other men paying attention to her, had to watch her be _very_ kind to them or flirt with them outright. It was a good thing his magic was bound or accidental acts of magic would have burst out of him whenever he saw this.

Also, the more Severus watched Hermione, the more he saw her goodness and kindness, the more he noticed all the things he had never seen before through the presumptions he had held and the images of who she had been as a child. She was truly lovely. Severus was constantly stunned by her warm brown eyes, her grace, her soft, dark hair, and the beauty of her kindness and smiles which she offered to everyone. She was good and kind and funny in a way that most people were not. She was also ferocious and thoughtful and brilliant, though few people realized the extent of this. And none of them, but Severus, knew that she was a hero in her own right, or saw the ways in which sorrow and experience had transformed her from a temperamental and insufferable know-it-all into wise young woman who could channel her anger into a terrifying, yet cool and calculated rage.

Hermione found Severus' suddenly-everywhere-presence truly maddening. And it wasn't like she could fume at him for stalking, because to all appearances, he had simply happened upon the same places and friends in a typical small-town way, and he was friendly to her while seeming to pay little enough attention to her otherwise. It was diabolical, and Hermione wondered more than once if Ginny had had a hand in this or if he had come to it on his own. For all that Severus 'just happened' to be in her proximity, it kept her in a constant worked-up state. At the coffee shop, she had to watch his hands, partially covered by his sleeves (as he liked them), and his fingers as they played along pages while he turned them and as he wrote diligently in his elegant scrawl. She had to listen to his deep, measured voice, which was _made_ for reading poetry, apparently. And singing in church. At his home, she had to watch his long-fingered hands at work again as they chopped and cooked and passed and carried and washed. It was ridiculous the number of times Mel had caught her staring during these occasions. At gatherings, she had to watch him touch and hold things, listen to him speak to other people, watch his habit of standing perfectly still until he moved with startling rapidity and came again to a rest with slow, controlled movements, watch the motion of his long dark hair as it draped his face, see his depthless, dark eyes. She tried to 'kill with kindness,' as Mel had suggested and to 'tease and make him pay for it' as Ginny had advised, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her emotions tucked safely away during these encounters, and ever since the stupid remember-why-you-like-Snape assignments set her by Ginny and Harry, it had been near impossible to keep her feelings for Severus in check.

This was especially the case when she began to see that despite his formidable nature and his apparent self-assuredness, there was a sense of isolation and insecurity that ran beneath the façade. However full of himself he seemed, when Hermione paid close attention, she could tell that it was his intellect and abilities that he was sure of and not he, himself. There was a social awkwardness about him that kept him from truly engaging with the people around him, and any time the waters became unsure he disengaged, raised his shields, deflected with sarcastic or biting words. He looked most comfortable when he was alone. And it was hard to keep herself from loving someone who deserved and _needed_ so much to be loved, especially when she longed for him so much. Any time she felt herself to be in danger, she recalled his hate-filled words of rejection and his face as he had said them, and this allowed her to keep her own shields up. Just.


	26. Chapter 26

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Severus had apologized to her, but Hermione knew, sorry as he was for what he had done, the path to Severus Snape's heart was still as deadly as any arena filled with a hundred vicious dragons, and she was determined to keep a distance between them. She had no intention of trying to get under his shields until he had eradicated the guard dragons, so to speak. Not knowing what it would take to accomplish that monumental feat, Hermione resolutely maintained the distance between them and withheld her heart.<p>

But maintaining that resolution in the course of the subtle war that they were waging was taking a heavy toll on them both. By August, the situation was becoming desperate. Both of their tempers were suffering for the constant state of wound-up-and-frustrated that they worked each other into. Hermione knew this state of affairs could not go on forever, but not having been able to map out a clear solution, she took no steps to change the pattern.

Poor Severus felt increasingly unhinged. Much as he loved Lily, making amends to her had never involved being worked up into this kind of lather while being unable to vent his frustration or fulfill his longing. Hermione was so much closer, and teasing, while being just beyond reach that his torture was compounded by an almost-hope, and it was well and truly intolerable.

It was at this somthing's-gotta-give point that Ginny and Harry decided to surprise Hermione with a visit and early birthday celebration before Ginny had to head back to Hogwarts. Harry coordinated the arrangements with Severus who, in turn, collaborated with Mel and Cal to put together the surprise party.

Hermione arrived home on the evening of August 19th to a raucous "SURPRISE!" shouted from an assorted gathering of her friends and neighbors. There was a banner stretched across the wall that read, "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" and just as she was hugging Mel and telling her, "My birthday's not till next month," she spotted Harry and Ginny beaming at her in the crowd.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione shrieked, running at them for a hug, "What are you doing here? How did you do this?" she asked with happy-tears in her eyes.

"Early Birthday surprise, so Ginny could come before start of term. Severus helped, of course," Harry nodded over to the man standing by himself in the corner.

Hermione looked over at Severus and mouthed "Thank You."

Severus gave her an acknowledging nod, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Everybody, help yourselves!" Mel called from the kitchen. Heath, one of Hermione's friends from the coffee shop, turned the music up and the room began buzzing with conversation. Hermione went through the crowd, thanking everyone and introducing Harry and Ginny to her friends. Everyone milled around, talking and eating sandwiches and finger foods until Severus carried in a cake lit with 19 candles. After "Happy Birthday" was sung, "make a wish" was demanded of Hermione. She looked into the eyes of the man holding the cake, and could she help it, after that, if he was her wish?

Cake and ice cream were had and presents opened. Hermione received an assortment of things from her friends and neighbors which included a gift certificate for a spa day from Mel and Cal, a wonderful leather-bound, gilt-edge paged book of Shakespeare's works from Severus (and that thank you hug was like a fluster-making present in itself), a beautiful dress (which looked almost haute couture to everyone in the room who wasn't a witch or wizard) and an empty animal carrier from Ginny and Harry.

"What's this?" Hermione asked Harry about the carrier. "Did you get me an invisible pet?" she laughed.

"Do invisible pets leave scratch marks all over you?" asked Harry, showing his arms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, half-laughing, half-concerned.

"Crookshanks," Harry said. "We acquired the carrier when we discovered, after the first leg of the journey, that Crookshanks did not, at all, appreciate our method of travel."

Hermione laughed and gave them a hug. She asked Harry quietly, "What did you do, try to hold him and apparate?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled. "I do _not_ advise it."

"I'm going to miss him at the Burrow" said Ginny, "but he did sire a litter with Katie's cat, so I'll have plenty of little furballs around, no worries. With that lot around, it's been an age since we had to de-gnome the garden. They've gone into hiding, I think."

Hermione glanced around to see if anyone had heard Ginny's mention of garden gnomes. Not many had, but there were at least two or three that were looking at Ginny like she was touched in the head. Hermione gave an exaggerated laugh as if to suggest Ginny had been joking and waited until their attention was diverted before giving Ginny a 'be-careful' look.

"Woops," Ginny said quietly.

The end of gift-opening seemed to have signaled time-to-go for about three-quarters of the party. The crowd was thinning down when Hermione noticed something on the other side of the room that made her blood run cold, and then hot. Aubrey, a friend from church, who she had liked previous to this very moment, was leaning over a seated Severus from behind, her long auburn hair swung forward like a curtain around them. She had her hand on his shoulder and she was speaking so closely into his ear that she might as well be kissing it.

Hermione's face went terribly pale. In the instant before she turned around to walk out the back door, Mel and Ginny followed her gaze to find what had caused her reaction. They saw, with a sinking feeling, what Hermione had seen, and were filled with trepidation for what might result. Mel followed Hermione outside and Ginny stalked towards Severus, telling Harry, "Move everyone away from the back door and windows," as she went.


	27. Chapter 27

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Mel called.<p>

Hermione was trying to turn her hurt and rage into an "it's fine" attitude with limited success. Mel could read it plain as day on her face.

"I thought you 'let him go', and that 'it wasn't like that," Mel prompted.

"I did...it's not," Hermione began pacing and then turned to Mel. "But he's MINE," Hermione snarled. "Keep Aubrey away from him."

"Alright," Mel said, and she turned to go back inside.

Snape hadn't seen Hermione's reaction, nor had he yet seen the danger that was Ginny Weasley headed towards him. He was too preoccupied with the suddenly too close Aubrey Winters. Before she even reached him, Ginny saw Severus pull the offending hand off of him, lean away and give the auburn-headed girl a scowl that anyone in Wizard Britain would have known to flee from, but Aubrey just giggled. Stupid chit. When Ginny reached them she looked at the girl and said "leave," and when that didn't have the desired result, Ginny inched toward her with a terrifying look of unholy glee, and said "now." The girl, finally getting the hint, started backing up, and Ginny turned her sights to Snape. "You!" she said accusingly. "You were seen with your _friend_, here. I would run, _pleading_ after your intended if I were you. She went out the back door."

Severus bolted up quickly from the chair and Ginny followed. They met Mel at the back door as she was coming back in. Mel raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

Severus walked out the back door and stood on the porch, not knowing how to approach Hermione, who had her back to him.

Ginny spoke across Severus to Hermione, "For what it's worth, the girl doesn't know how to take a hint, and I don't think our _dear_ Professor Snape has had much experience fending off female attention - He seemed to think his scowl would suffice." Ginny lowered her voice and looked at Snape. "Beg if you have to," she said before she went back into the house.

"Hermione," Severus started, unsure what to say.

Hermione turned around and said, trying for nonchalant, "Oh, It's fine. Sorry...I overreacted a little. Just a bit tired - I think I'll just go.." she said and made to bypass him to the door.

"Hermione, wait," Severus said, catching her hand and stopping her in front of him. He could see that she was in full avoidance mode, and that it would be worse now than it had been before. He had to do something, they couldn't keep going on this way. He knelt down in front of her. "Hermione, _please,_" he begged.

She looked down at him momentarily surprised, but she knew there were too many dangers to give in without conditions. "What are you offering me?"

He sounded a little like he had done kneeling on a hill in front of Dumbledore all those years ago when he answered her. "Anything_. Everything_."

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked.

He answered her, his voice and gaze intense, "_You_." And he stood up to reach for her.

Hermione held out her hand to block him. "There will be conditions before I even consider opening my heart to you again."

Severus drooped a little. "What must I do?" He asked

She looked at him intensely. "You, Severus Snape, must remove your heart from its fortress and offer it to me on a platter_._ I tried to scale the walls the last time and nearly got killed for my efforts. I will not risk your hidden and deadly traps again - you must do the work. Only when your heart is _naked _and beating in the _palm of my hand_ will I offer you my own."

He looked at her, terrified.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "All those years of self-sacrifice and bravery, over and over putting your very life on the line as a spy and double-agent against the most-feared, maniacal, power-hungry, dark wizard the world has ever seen, in a war which nearly swallowed our whole world...all for Lily. You had bravery enough then. Do you have bravery enough to do this, now...for me?"

Severus' voice sounded like he'd nearly been strangled when he finally rasped out, "I...yes. How?"

"By doing what I suggested in the _first_ place. Spending time talking and getting to know each other...only _now_ you will tell me everything, you will hold nothing back when I ask you a question, and if you snap at me in anger, you lose."

Severus closed his eyes and nodded. Hermione saw his look of dread and resignation. She knew full well the enormity of what she was asking with a man like Severus Snape, and she wanted him to know she did not make her request flippantly and she would not take his sacrifice lightly. "Do you remember the promise I made you?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Hermione walked up to him, put her hand to his face and looked deep into his eyes. "I will repeat it," she said. "I will not _ever_ do anything to hurt you on purpose. I will _never_ reveal anything that you tell me in confidence unless you tell me that I may. I will communicate only in generalities regarding what is said between us. You are safe with me, Severus Snape. I will not abuse the heart you offer me. I hope, one day, that I can warm it with my own. But that future can only happen if mine is safe with you as well."

She caressed her thumb over his cheek and lips. Severus grabbed her hand in both of his and kissed it. "Goodnight, Severus," she said softly, "I'll see you soon."

When Hermione walked in the house, she saw that it was empty except for Mel and Cal, and Ginny and Harry, and she noticed that the windows were open. "How much did you hear?" she asked into the room.

"Pretty much all of it, I think," said Ginny. "Didn't ask for much, did you?" she grinned proudly.

"Poor man," said Cal.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Harry, a little horrified on Snape's behalf.

"We're missing a few things, aren't we?" asked Mel seriously.

"Yeah, about that..." started Harry.

"We've always known they aren't exactly normal," Cal said. "But what was that spy and dark wizard business about?"

"Highly secret, is what," said Ginny.

"He is a hero of a hidden war," said Hermione.

Ginny looked questioningly at her but said, "So are you."

Harry looked seriously at Mel and Cal, "They would both be put in danger if you were to ever mention what you heard. Will you promise never to say anything; will you promise to guard their safety with your silence?"

"Yes, of course," said Mel, and Cal nodded. Harry had been prepared to obliviate them, but he was relieved to not have to. He didn't want to have to confuse the memories of the people who were Hermione and Severus' closest friends here.

Ginny leaned up to kiss Harry. "I love you, Harry. Off you go to Severus. Shoo."

Harry kissed her and gave her a smile. "Bye, then." He gave Hermione a hug. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

"I'll come with you for a bit," said Cal. "That man could use someone in his corner," he added with a wince. He gave Mel a kiss and trotted off across the yard with Harry.

"Night girls," said Mel. "I've gotta go relieve the sitter. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mel." said Hermione, giving her a hug. "Goodnight."


	28. Chapter 28

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>When Severus opened to door to Harry and Cal, he stood looking at them like he'd rather be left well enough alone.<p>

"I've been tossed out on my ear," said Harry with entirely too much cheer. "Sorry for the self-invite, but it looks like you're stuck with me tonight."

"And I come in a show of male solidarity and all that," said Cal, clapping Severus on the shoulder as he and Harry walked past him, inviting themselves in.

Severus rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

"I did try to warn you," Harry started, "though maybe I should have done before you stepped in it. Girls are scary." He mused

Cal snorted. "Man, you're not lying. That was..," Cal trailed off at a loss for words, "Well, whatever it was you said or did, I hope it was worth it, 'cause she's out for your guts now...Was it?"

Severus shook his head morosely.

"No, I would guess not. Can't think of much that would be. No man wants to be in your shoes right now, no matter how great the girl is," Cal said.

Harry shook his head in agreement, half amused to see his old Potions Master in such a predicament, half horrified on his behalf. It was hard enough talking about _feelings_ with a girl you loved and trusted, but what Hermione had asked for was cruel and unusual, in Harry's opinion, even if he understood enough about Severus to know why she'd demanded what she had.

Severus glared them but said nothing.

Figuring Severus could use it, Harry poured and passed around three glasses of firewhisky. He raised his glass but didn't know what to toast to. Cal supplied, "To Severus, poor man."

Harry answered, "To Severus," Severus scowled, and the three men drank to the toast.

Cal suddenly said, "It's fine if you can't get too specific, but could you explain a little bit about this war ya'll seem so familiar with? Mel and I've already promised not to say anything - only certain things seem to make sense if you figure you for having been through something together."

Harry considered carefully. "It's kind of a tale about three lost boys," he said.

Severus looked at him oddly.

"Well, that's how I've come to think of us after all that Albus showed me, anyway," said Harry. "Back home, at our school, at different times, there were three boys...each lost, either orphaned and neglected, or neglected and abused. There are dangers with that kind. We are vulnerable to the lure of power and inclusion, however dark it may be. The only thing that is proof against that kind of lure is love. The first boy never had it and became something terrible. The second, Severus, was drawn into the darkness, but was redeemed by love, though he lost it. I was the third. The third was protected by the sacrifice of love and overcame the first with the help of the second. Although I never realized all that the second had done until it was all over, because Severus risked everything to play double agent, and did his job so well, that redeemed as he was, all but one believed he was lost to the dark. I had help from two of my best friends to overcome the first; Hermione is one of them. That will only make sense to a certain few people, but it's as specific as I can get."

"Well it makes a good story, whether or not it makes sense with regards to recognizable people or places," Cal said.

Severus looked lost to deep thoughts, whether of Hermione or of the past, Harry did not know.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you, Severus?" Cal asked after a few moments.

Severus answered with a scowl, "Thirty eight."

Cal nodded his head and asked, "So, with Hermione, you're not planning on taking his completely lying down are you?"

Severus glared at Cal, but the man didn't seem phased by it, and Severus eventually answered, "Obviously I must."

"Cal, if you knew Hermione well, you'd know that crossing her in any way right now is the last thing he wants to do," Harry explained.

"I'm not talking about crossing her; that _would_ be stupid," said Cal. "I'm just talking about...using what you can to your advantage."

They looked at him, confused.

"Look," Cal continued, "she says she's not giving up an inch until he runs the whole race. But it's obvious she's more than half gone for him already; it's been amusing to watch. She's plenty stubborn, but she gets worked up and flustered every time she's close to him. I don't think it's going to be as bad as she made it sound...I mean, unpleasant process, yes...but there's no way that business is going to stay one sided. Especially if you use all this 'getting to know each other time' to "get to know her."

Severus looked a little more relaxed, but still confused.

"Oh for pity's sake, you're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" Cal said. "Look, women respond to touch. Use your 'together time' wisely - quit being so careful - touch her. I'm not gonna give you an instruction manual - figure it out...and on that note I'm done. See you boys later," Cal said as he got up and left.

Harry laughed quietly at the flush on Severus' face. He was glad Cal had been here to be the one to give that kind of advice. Severus and Harry might be getting on, okay, but that would likely no longer apply if Harry started explaining to Severus how he should touch Hermione.

Severus was thinking pretty much along the same lines and was glad for the change in topic when Harry asked to see how his book was coming along. Harry was thoroughly impressed with what Severus had written so far. There was no doubt that Severus was brilliant (there were several passages containing incredibly complex information on theory and practice that were completely beyond Harry's understanding) or that his knowledge of potions and spells to counter dark magic was extensive and unique.

Severus had also written a lot on dark magic itself and its effects on the user that he had not known. Harry had never realized the extent to which some dark magic was evil not just in the way that it was used but in the way that it required anger, hatred, and evil intent for fuel and in turn magnified these things in the user, corrupting both the person and their magic. It was for this reason that dark wizards and witches were unable to cast patronuses (which required intense feelings of love and happiness).

Harry hadn't known this either. When he asked Severus about it, Severus told Harry that he was the only Death Eater that could cast a patronus, but that he could never do it in front of the Dark Lord or his followers because it would have given away his good intent (read: heart). Severus' knowledge of and experience with both recovery from dark magic use, and compartmentalization of self and core from dark magics was also totally unique and could be key in the rehabilitation of the dark-touched wizards that they were yet dealing with after the war. Harry marveled anew at all that Severus was and all that he had done. The more he learned of the man, the more he admired and respected him.

While Harry read over the progress he had made in his book, Severus read through the many articles about the _Super Spy Severus Snape_, which Harry had brought him, and also the fan mail that had resulted.

"We screened the hate mail," Harry said when he passed it over. "There was only minimum threat level stuff, so no big worries, though it's good we moved you so far away. There has been an absolute _hunt_ to figure out where you're secreted away."

Severus perused the articles. Much of the initial information had been kind and limited to discreet truth - because Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been the source of it. From there it had diverged into the ridiculous. And that menace of a woman, Rita Skeeter, was the worst of the lot. Harry had mentioned he might want to write his own story before she had a go - he wasn't kidding. And the fan mail was worse yet. Well, even if some of it was kind thanks from seemingly reasonable people, most of it was horrific. No wonder Harry hated publicity.

After he settled Harry into the guest bedroom and headed, himself, off to bed, Severus mused that he was grateful to have had something, well, like _friends_, to take his mind off of his previous, unmanageable turmoil. It had helped to settle him. Never would he have ever thought that anything close to the word friend and Potter would reside in the same universe, but there you had it. "There's that brave new world again," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry had only been able to stay for three days after the party. Harry was still in Auror training and Hermione's classes at the community college were starting in a few days. Before leaving, Harry and Ginny went to the coffee shop and hung out with Severus while Hermione was working. They went out one afternoon to the local lake where they had a picnic and stayed to watch a spectacular pink sky-looks-on-fire sunset, the likes of which Harry and Ginny had never yet seen. They also did several other Muggle things as well, like shopping, eating out and going to the movies, all of which amused Ginny as she had never been this immersed in the Muggle world.<p>

Knowing Hermione's proclivities for over-doing her homework, Ginny's parting instructions largely revolved around correct prioritization of her time: Snape, not studies.

'What are you studying, anyway?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, there was really a shortfall in Hogwarts education for those of us who are Muggle-born or raised by Muggles. It's like there's an assumption that everyone coming in already knows about Wizard government, justice, and law. I thought it would be helpful to take some classes on government and law-enforcement, not because it will teach me anything about those things in the Wizarding world, which I'd like to be involved in someday, but just as background, to see if there's anything useful I could learn. You know, magic makes a lot of things seem more advanced, but there are still several things that the Wizarding world seems behind on - some things I've seen stump wizards that are common sense for Muggles - logic and forensic procedures for instance. I just thought it might be that way with government, justice and law too. Can't hurt," Hermione finished.

No matter that Ginny was impressed as well as exasperated, she knew that study of anything besides Severus Snape was not where Hermione needed to spend her focus, and told Hermione so. "Can too," she argued, "if you spend all your time on Muggle studies and neglect the whole reason you're here in the first place!" Ginny reminded Hermione, forcefully, that she had more important things to be getting on with (Snape) and left her with strict instructions not to spend all her time at studies.

In preparation for the departure, Severus told Harry that the first draft of his book would likely be finished by Christmas time and gave Harry leave to use the information on dark magic damage ahead of publication so that Harry could discuss rehabilitation and recovery programs with Kingsley. He also made a request of Harry that surprised him.

"Potter...Harry," (he still hadn't gotten that down yet, and Harry keep correcting him with _the look_), "I have a request to make of you. You may or may not know that my mother was disinherited from the Prince line when she married a Muggle. Two years ago, I was informed that my grandfather, the last of the Prince line, had passed, and shortly before his death, had relented and written me back into the inheritance. This was, I'm sure, merely because he had no wish for the line to die and the holdings to pass into the possession of the Ministry, because he never sought me out for personal reconciliation. Having no wish for the Dark Lord to put Prince Manor to the same use which Malfoy Manor was used, I never took the steps to complete that which was necessary to claim the inheritance. It has been in limbo, if you will, awaiting either claim or my death. This may prove difficult, given your history, but I am requesting that you get in touch with Lucius Malfoy so that he may help you do, on my behalf, what is necessary to claim my inheritance. He has extensive knowledge of what is necessary in the case of the old family lines and holdings and I trust him to act in my best interest. You may tell him what has happened to me. I trust him...I know that you do not - use the unbreakable vow if you feel it necessary. Here is a letter to give to Malfoy in explanation, and here is a letter of intent to claim, with authority given for you to act on my behalf, signed in my blood, which should suffice for legal purposes and dealings with Gringott's," he handed over two pieces of parchment. "Will you do this?"

Harry was happy to do what he could on behalf of Severus...but involving himself with Malfoy? That was not a pleasant prospect. Harry might be heir of the Potter line, but he had never been schooled on what was involved or necessary in the care of his inheritance, and so it was true enough that he lacked the necessary knowledge or experience...but still. Harry wished he could say no, but, really, he couldn't refuse such an important request.

"Yes, of course," he answered, trying to keep the discontent out of his voice.

Severus had something like glee in his eyes as he observed the look on Harry's face. Someone, at least, would be sharing his situation of impending discomfort.

"You might even consider asking him to teach you that which is necessary for the management of your own line and holdings - unless you intend on making Grimmauld Place your _permanent_ residence," he added. It was perfectly true, but Severus said it mostly to see the disgruntled look on Harry's face.

Hermione and Severus both had mixed feelings about the departure of their visitors. Hermione would greatly miss Harry and Ginny, but even Severus had enjoyed that little bit of being in touch with the Wizarding world. And yet, at the same time, being near even the small amount of magic that Harry and Ginny had done while there, and hearing all the news of the world they both missed so much, had been hard, had increased their feelings of home-sickness tenfold. If they had to continue life without magic, it would be good to get back to life as normal - or normal as it was now. Normal, except that they were soon to embark on an endeavor to expose the heart and soul of Severus Snape, and while Severus was still in a state of horrified trepidation at this prospect, even Hermione was nervous about what was in store.


	30. Chapter 30

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>The evening of the day Ginny and Harry departed, Severus answered his front door to find Hermione standing there expectantly.<p>

"Still determined, are you?" Severus asked her drolly.

"Yes," she smirked, "but I wondered if you'd like to come out to eat with me first. It's already too quiet without them," she explained.

"Alright," he answered. "Come in; I'll just be a moment."

In no time they were headed back out the front door. "I'll drive," she said, "The Jeep's running and ready to go."

As they were climbing into her jeep, she looked over at the big, red pickup truck in his driveway. "You know, I've wondered," she said, "Why a big, big, red truck? Isn't it hard to park? And why the deviation from your usual black?"

"Kingsley," he grunted. "It seemed to _amuse_ him. Had I not refused he would have procured a horse instead, complete with the accouterments - cowboy hat, boots, spurs and lasso."

"Ah," Hermione laughed, her smile lighting her whole face. That would have been as funny to see as the Alice Longbottom-Snape-boggart had been.

"So, American, Mexican, Barbecue, Bistro, Steak or Pizza?" she asked, listing off the only things, not-fast food, that were available in their area. "Your pick."

"Mexican." Severus answered.

"You too, huh?" she asked. "Good pick."

Throughout the drive and dinner, Hermione and Severus had remarkably easy conversations (she wasn't digging yet) and also easy silences (which he was thankful for). A few blocks from home, Severus could see a look of deliberation on her face.

"Let's to your home," he decided for her. "Then you'll not have to go out of doors late at night, and you can send me off whenever you wish."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. It was only now, when disclosures they both knew he did not want to give were around the corner, that things got tense and awkward. For a moment they stood in her living room at a loss for how start the conversation. Surprisingly, it was Severus that broke the nervous tension.

Severus suddenly stalked towards Hermione with a slow but purposeful advance, his eyes ablaze and fixed on hers, the lion for once and not the snake. Hermione was immobilized, entranced by his approach and his gaze. He only stopped when he was close enough to see every perfect imperfection in the details of her face and eyes, only when they were a mere inch apart and he could feel the heat from her body radiating to his. He put his fingers under her chin and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? That _I_ am what you want?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Consider carefully. If I give you what you've asked for, there is no going back." His voice lowered menacingly, "You'll be _mine_ and I'll _never_ give you up."

Hermione's breath hitched and her whole body hummed with electricity at his words. Part of her wanted to faint or melt like the girl who surrenders into the arms of the conquering rogue, but an answering strength also rose up within her. Severus heard Hermione gasp and saw her eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed slightly with a blazing look. "Severus Snape," she said, "I _already_ chose you for all of time, else you would not be here. My decision stands. It is your _future_ that I am concerned with, and not your past. It is for your future, _our_ future, that you must overcome your past. It is _your_ choice that matters now."

With each quietly enunciated sentence Severus morphed from the hunter into the awed recipient of a very great gift. His heart began to bleed hope and acquiescence. And then, with soft words, she widened the crack and it became a hemorrhage.

Hermione felt the nervous tremor that ran through Severus in the subtle shaking of his fingers as he withdrew them. They were still only an inch apart. She closed the distance, pushing herself flush against him, raising up on her toes so that she could place her cheek against his and whisper quietly into his ear, "Take down your walls, Severus. You are safe with me. If you fall, I will catch you." And she threaded one of her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, withdrawing her face to look into his dark, dark eyes.

Severus wrapped his arms fiercely around Hermione, one hand splayed on her back, the other through her hair. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, his breathing rapid and shallow, and with excruciating slowness, lowered his lips until they softly captured hers. And it was heaven for them both, exquisite and almost painful delight.

Anywhere that lacked her sweet radiance upon his soul would now be death to him; there was only going forward. And so, when the kiss slowed and ended with their foreheads pressed together, and Hermione said, "Are you ready?" and extended a hand to him, he followed, no longer as unto the gallows, but unto her light and warmth.


	31. Chapter 31

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Hermione led Severus to the couch and lay them so that she held him from behind. "Will you tell me about your parents and growing up?" Hermione asked him.<p>

Severus focused on the arms that wrapped around him, tracing soft patterns on her skin and playing with her fingers as he answered. He told her about his alcoholic father who demeaned and abused him and his mother, how his father hit with belts and fists and words and told him constantly that he was worthless, how his mother, who was a witch, lost the ability to use much of her magic under the strain, how she would not leave his father and while she did what little she could to care for her son and teach him of his wizard heritage when the father wasn't around, never stood up to the father or stood between them, never used magic to protect herself or her son, and for love of the man that made their lives hell, never tried to leave her husband or remove her son from the abuse. She did pass on to her son her books and her love of potions and of Slytherin house. It was in the miserable, lonely years of waiting to go off to Hogwarts and escape it all that he had met Lily, the only friend he had ever had.

Hermione listened, her gut sick, and her eyes streaming. It didn't matter that she had seen glimpses of this in his memories, it was wholly different hearing the words from the formidable, brave man in her arms and her heart broke for him. She could see how significant his childhood had been in making him into the man that he was, how he had become so intelligent and strong to overcome it, had been so lured by membership into a powerful brotherhood, and yet had constantly and fiercely to guard the heart of himself because his childhood had left him insecure and vulnerable. No matter how much he accomplished, it hurt deep down, and it always would. It explained why he was so comfortable in dungeons, for throughout his childhood that's where his soul had dwelt. It explained why he spoke so precisely and formally, for he had grown up without the presence of children or the informality of childhood itself. It also explained why his love and devotion to Lily had lived eternal, surpassing death and rejection, for she had been the only light in his dark world.

When his tale had slowed and he had answered her few, quiet questions, Hermione adjusted, leaning over Severus and turning him to face her. His eyes looked haunted and sad. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him close and kissed him on the forehead. He basked in her embrace until she drew back and put her hands on each side of his face. Then Hermione looked deep into his eyes and said words that were a balm to his battered heart, "Severus, you are _not_ worthless - _never_ have you been worthless. I know you've already realized and told yourself that, but I want you to know it in your bones and never doubt it. You are _wanted_ and your worth is beyond measure."

Severus closed his eyes and placed his forehead to hers again. He let Hermione hold him for a moment before pulling back to ask her with a small smirk, "Will you tell me yours now?"

Hermione smiled at him and told him of her lonely childhood devoid of any friends except books. Severus could well imagine that her intelligence had isolated her from her peers, and now understood that her know-it-all attitude had derived from a driving desire to win the attention of her teachers when she had been rejected so thoroughly by children her own age. He was grateful, for her sake, that her childhood had not contained the horrors that his had, but it had been lonely enough. He could even be grateful to Potter and Weasley for recognizing Hermione's worth and befriending her. As she talked, he skimmed his fingers along her neck and back and through her hair. Hermione melted to his touch; it created a slow burn but it also made her feel safe, comfortable, and eventually drowsy.

Long moments after she had finished her story and eventually fallen asleep to his ministrations, Severus eased himself off of the couch. He looked down at her and marveled at how precious she was becoming to him. It was alarming how fast and deep the leaps of his heart carried him toward her. It made him jittery and nervous, but it was too late to turn around now. That point had well and truly passed by.

Severus looked at the clock; it was late. Before he left, he scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her to bed. When he tried to withdraw his arms from around her after placing her under the covers, she made protesting noises and called out, "Sev?" in that same desperate, seeking voice as on the night she had saved him. It shot through him just as it had done the first time.

"Shh," he said to her, soothing her with his hands to her hair and a kiss to the forehead, "Goodnight, love."


	32. Chapter 32

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione continued to have 'heart to hearts' in the weeks following their first, sometimes at her house, sometimes at his, and sometimes on outings either to the lake or lying on a blanket at the park. They frequently found their way into each other's arms or leaned one against the other, twining fingers as they had these talks. It became an easy an open friendship, except that sometimes it became intense and he would reach down and kiss her with sweet desperation. As Cal had predicted this 'together time' captured Hermione's heart irrevocably, but she still showed restraint, waiting for a sign that Sev (as she began sometimes to call him) was no longer withholding important parts of himself from her, for this she still sensed.<p>

During these weeks, life also continued on as new-life-normal for them. Severus read and worked on his book and continued to go all the places he was sure to see Hermione. She worked at the coffee shop, studied, and went to class. They hung out with Mel, Cal, Tristan and their other friends, openly friendly with each other, but not overt with their deepening emotional and physical closeness. It was normal, except that it was so much better than before, because they spent so much more time in each other's company, they talked openly about nearly everything, and they found comfort and home in every touch.

Severus ran the gamut of amused, horrified, surprised and consternated at hearing Hermione's tales of all their exploits during her years at Hogwarts. In addition to learning much about Hermione and the adventures of the three trouble-makers of which she comprised a third (he detested the name Golden Trio), Severus also learned much about Harry that he had not known.

He heard for the first time the true tale behind the mountain troll - Hermione's first time to ever lie to a teacher and to make friends. Severus hadn't known about Harry learning he was a wizard only a month before coming to Hogwarts, nor had he known that Hermione had been the one to set his robes on fire during her first year! He had known the Hermione-turned-big-black-cat incident had been a polyjuice potion accident, which still amused him whenever he thought about it, and he was not surprised to learn that she had been the one to brew it, but he hadn't known that she'd been the one to steal from his stores or that it had been brewed so that they could sneak into the Slytherin common room to investigate the Heir of Slytherin.

He was utterly flabbergasted to learn that Albus and Minerva had given her a time turner at fourteen years old just so that she could take more classes, and he finally had an explanation for what had happened with Serius Black that year. It didn't surprise him, after all that he'd learned thus far, that they had been at the heart of Black's escape, but it did surprise him that Albus had steered them to do what they had. That had been incredibly risky. He learned more about Potter than he did about Hermione when she talked about their fourth through sixth years, but he could have done without hearing about Viktor Krum, or hearing, even though she skated over the true extent of it, how not right or good his own assumptions and actions had been towards them during those years.

Hermione, likewise was alternately amused, surprised or embarrassed to hear Severus' own tales and takes on those years. For both of them, the last year's recounting was the most enlightening of the seven. Severus had had some inkling of what their life on the run had been like through the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, but he paled considerably when she told him of the near escape from Nagini and Voldemort in Godric's Hollow, of their escape from the Death Eaters at the Lovegoods, of their break in of and dragon-escape from Gringott's (which he could still barely credit), and most especially their capture and her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. When she told him of Dobby's rescue and death and he recalled her mentions of crucial points to do with Dobby and Kreacher in the course of the last seven year's events, Severus began to understand Harry's exceptional and unique treatment of house-elves.

When Severus recounted the last years, Hermione's heart broke at all that he had been made to do and see and suffer since Voldemort's return, especially as it had been compounded by suspicion and hatred on all sides and he had been so utterly alone. Severus did not like to recount any of the last three years in the Dark Lord's service, but most especially not the last one. Hermione was patient but insistent at these re-tellings, and though he feared during the whole of them that she would turn away from him, horrified, she did nothing of the kind, instead offering, always, her quiet support and understanding and warmth.

It was hardest, and he became the most testy, when she had asked him to talk of Lily, for that ran deep, and for all that Hermione was becoming as close a friend and love as Lily had ever been, it still felt, somehow, as if he were betraying Lily's long cherished memory. But even this, Hermione seemed to understand and accept.

"I won't ever begrudge you Lily, Sev," she told him that day. "She is the light and the love that saved you and I'll always be thankful for that. I'd like to think of her watching over you and happy that you're finally opening your heart again." And it was this that finally cracked Severus' heart open wide, at this that it became totally and completely Hermione's, for with these words it was as if Hermione's love and acceptance and forgiveness were Lily's own, and that was exactly what he had, for more than twenty years, been broken over and desperate for. Lily would always be his dear, beloved, and cherished friend, but he now felt absolved, and free, finally, to forgive himself and offer his love to another.


	33. Chapter 33

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy didn't know what to make of the letter he received from Harry Potter requesting to meet with him at Malfoy Manor, nor did Narcissa or Draco. Things were unsettled for them after the death of the Dark Lord and the end of the war, and they were still trying to re-learn their places in the world that was being rebuilt, still trying to reclaim their status and rescue their reputation. For all that Harry was officially only an auror-in-training, his power and influence at the Ministry of Magic was very significant at the moment. Lucius hoped the Potter brat was not about to throw a popper in the potion and upset the whole working of their lives.<p>

The Malfoys were too Slytherin to be openly hostile or antagonistic to Mr. Potter-who-has-the-ear-of-everyone-important, that could prove too self-detrimental, so they settled for wary, slightly sneering and subtly disgusted at his presence when he arrived on the afternoon of August 25th. Harry, for his part, was wary and uncomfortable, but resigned and as genial and polite as his discomfort would allow.

Settled would be the wrong word for such an uncomfortable gathering, it was more like Harry and the three Malfoys congregated in a sitting room. Narcissa and Draco sat observing quietly, Lucius stood self-possessed by the fireplace, and Harry stood, not knowing what to do with himself. He had thought about this meeting long and hard, but he still didn't really know where to begin.

"Look," Harry finally said, "I know we'll probably never get on that well, but I'm willing to let the past be exactly that. You learned, I think, that family and friends are the only things worth fighting and dying for and I have forgotten neither what you did nor what you didn't do." He especially looked at Narcissa and Draco when he said this. "I am hoping that you will lay aside old prejudices and help me on behalf of a mutual friend - though if you cannot lay aside those prejudices, I think it very likely you could lose the friend I speak of." Harry then gave an amused grin for some enigmatic reason.

"And who might this friend be, Potter?" Lucius asked smoothly, unable to conjure who might fit the description of 'mutual friend' between them.

"Severus," Harry answered simply.

"Severus?" they all replied, shocked. "You know of his whereabouts?" asked Narcissa as Draco said, "You hate each other!" Lucius merely looked steadily at Harry, unsure whether to believe him or not.

Harry withdrew a sealed parchment from his robes and held it out to Lucius. "Here," he offered, "he sent this."

Narcissa and Draco stood behind Lucius and they read Severus' easily recognizable scrawl together on the parchment:

"Lucius,

Listen to the boy and try not to hex him. He comes on my behalf. Harry can explain, but he has taken upon himself the role of mother hippogriff over me and will likely tell you little unless you make the unbreakable vow. I am well enough and recovering, after a fashion. I would greatly appreciate if you could assist Harry to accomplish the help that I require. I hope this finds you, Narcissa and Draco well.

Yours,

Severus"

The Malfoys all looked up at Harry, greatly perplexed. Then they began to toss out questions. "Where is he?" from Lucius. "How is he - what happened to him?" from Narcissa. "Was he really Dumbledore's?" from Draco.

Harry looked at them steadily and said. "He trusts you, but I will still not risk anything where he is concerned. Will you make the unbreakable vow to keep secret what I tell you regarding Severus Snape?"

They regarded him, hearing Severus' baffling assessment of Harry proved true by his words and answered, "Yes."

Harry looked at Narcissa. "You more than anyone know what you owe to Severus Snape," he said glancing at Draco. Narcissa followed his gaze and nodded. "I will trust you then, and ask you to administrate the vows."

She nodded one again in agreement and did as Harry asked. When that task was accomplished first with Lucius and then with Draco they all took a seat.

"Ok. Let me tackle your questions first. You wanted to know if he was truly Dumbledore's? Tell me first, Lucius, what you know of Severus' friendship with my mother."

Draco looked utterly perplexed, but there was a look of comprehension Lucius' face.

"I knew they were friends, but I thought he'd moved on, gotten over it," said Lucius.

"He never did. When he learned that Voldemort hunted her, he went to Dumbledore and offered him anything if he would help keep her safe - but they trusted the wrong person and she was killed anyway. He continued in Dumbledore's service under vow to keep her son safe," Harry explained.

Narcissa repeated her question,"What happened to him?"

"Voldemort killed him. We were given a way to bring him back. You know of the circumstances surrounding Fred Weasley and Lavender Brown?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Even we saw them dead, and then they came back. Everyone was astonished but no one knew what happened. It was you? You saved Severus?"

Harry handed them the parchment with the prophecy written on it. "We were given a prophecy that night. I was given a way to help," he told her. "It was another who saved him."

They huddled around the prophecy and read it with confused and concerned looks on their faces. Again they each had their own questions. "His magic is bound?" asked Lucius with concern. "He has to life-bond, get married?" Draco asked horrified. "Who is she?" Narcissa asked with a small smile.

Harry dug out some Muggle photos of Hermione and Severus that Mel had processed from Hermione's party, including one where they were gazing intently at each other over Hermione's cake. "Yes, their magic is bound," he answered as he passed the photos to them. "He made a right mess of things and she's giving him hell for it." Harry laughed, "But they're clearly smitten and yes, I think, I hope for both their sakes that they will eventually get married."

Lucius had a face like he'd swallowed a bug. "Are those Muggles?"

And then Draco exclaimed, "IS THAT HERMIONE GRANGER!? You have GOT to be kidding me! And what the hell happened to her? She's...She looks...different."

Narcissa's eyebrows raised as she double checked the pictures, and then smiled bemusedly when she saw the photo of them over the birthday cake. "He certainly looks smitten," she said.

They were again amazed when Harry explained where Severus and Hermione were. "No wonder no one's been able to find out where he is," mused Lucius.

"Exactly," said Harry smiling. And then Harry astonished them yet further when he told him the help Severus required to claim his Prince inheritance.

This at least was a thing he could do something about, thought Lucius. He had been wishing dearly for his friend in the days and months following the last battle, for having erred on both sides of the fence their friends were currently few. All of his previous efforts to discover what had happened to Severus had failed and now he knew why. "Ugh, Severus bound to a Muggle-born - again," Lucius thought. He guessed it couldn't be helped. If Potter was right, he would lose Severus if he rejected the girl, and although disgust concerning Muggles and Mudbloods was so automatic and deeply ingrained, Harry had also been right that they had learned family and friends were more important that dogma.

In the weeks that followed, the same weeks in which Severus and Hermione were getting to know each other so well, Harry came increasingly to know the Malfoys and even enter into something like a camaraderie with them over their mutual efforts for Severus. Harry and Draco came to a truce of sorts and even had a few good laughs over the idea of a smitten Snape. Draco, who had once been punched in the face by Hermione, was not surprised in the least that she was giving Severus hell, and he felt eminently sorry for his godfather that he'd been landed such a lot.

After a few weeks, Lucius even consented to teach Harry what he needed to know regarding management of his line and estates. It was obvious that Harry had never been taught as he ought to have been, and a Gryffindor Potter or not, it was unconscionable for one of the Wizarding lines to go mismanaged. Was protection of that heritage not why he had so staunchly rejected the Muggle watering down of their lines and traditions in the first place? And so they added to their Severus-related visits to Gringott's meetings for Harry's sake, and when it was found that Harry's affairs were woefully disordered after such a period of neglect, Draco and Lucius both helped Harry to set things straight.

The Weasleys, to name one, were scandalized at first with Harry's growing association with the Malfoys. But when they saw the healing that mutual respect had wrought in that case, they gradually began to follow behind. And so it was that Harry, because of the path that Severus had put him on, became a forerunner of reconciliation and set the example of how to mend the fractures within their war-ravaged world.


	34. Chapter 34

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>It was mid November. Severus and Hermione were taking a stroll around the neighborhood in their jackets and scarves, enjoying the bright blue sky and the mild but crisp air. They talked easily about whatever observations or topics interested them and enjoyed companionable silences in between. Smiles frequently lit Hermione's whole face, and Severus, well, his smiles were still limited to his eyes and one corner of his mouth on his otherwise perpetually serious face, but they were there and frequently. As far as they knew, they had told each other absolutely everything there was to know about each other, except for these few important things:<p>

Hermione was done with careful, and she didn't know how to tell Severus that she was ready for him to get a move on without being forward, blunt and tactless. She sensed that Sev was finally open and un-guarded with her. He still had plenty of snarky wit (which she loved), but she no longer feared angry rejection over some hidden topic, and as this was always the only reason for her reticence, ready was the word that now defined her. But every time Hermione tried to think of something to say, it sounded Ron-worthy in her head, and that was no good. What was she supposed to do, declare "_Ta-da, today is the day!_"? The day for what? She knew Sev cared for her, but not to what extent. He obviously enjoyed their friendship and their physical closeness. His kisses were ardent, passionate and sweet, and whenever they were alone, he was always touching her in one way or another, holding her, playing with her fingers, stroking her hair. or the one that really made her on fire for him, ran his long fingers lightly along her neck, ear, and collar bone. Hermione could sense that Sev was exercising increasing restraint, but he was still holding to the pattern of easy and careful that they had set in the beginning. This she had appreciated at the time, but now not so much.

Severus kept from Hermione his new status as heir of the Prince line and estates. They now had somewhere to settle when they returned and he would be more than able to care for her. At the time that he'd set this in motion her capitulation had been questionable, and so he'd asked Harry to help but keep it quiet. Then as things became more certain between them, he had kept it quiet so that he could surprise her. Now he was hers, wholly and completely, and he was trying to think of a way to tell her. His plan was to do this as he offered Hermione his grandmother's ring and his hand. Harry and Lucius had located the ring among the Prince heirlooms and they were trying to work out a plan to get it to him, not wanting to risk Muggle post. It couldn't come soon enough; his self-control was increasingly hard to come by where Hermione was concerned. They were no longer playing games with each other, but she didn't need to try. His great and growing love for her only deepened his prolonged, aching want. He didn't want to barge ahead before she signaled or agreed readiness to move forward, but he felt increasingly close to losing the battles he fought against overwhelming them both with his profound need.

"Hi guys!" Mel called, breaking into their companionable silence and individual musings. Hermione and Severus looked up from their path down the alley to see Mel and Tristan playing in their backyard.

"Hi there!" Hermione smiled brightly at them. "Hi Tristan! What are you up to today?" she added as he came running up to the fence towards them.

Hermione was regaled with his description of all the things he had found in the yard and rewarded with three acorns of her very own. "Why, thank you!" she said mock seriously and then laughed when Tristan became distracted by something else he had discovered.

Mel followed her son with her eyes for a moment, also laughing. She turned back to Severus and Hermione. "I've been meaning to ask you two what your plans are for Thanksgiving," Mel said.

Hermione looked up at Severus who appeared to have an answer no more than she. "I don't know," she answered. "I don't know exactly what Thanksgiving entails."

Mel looked shocked. "What?...You're serious?"

"Yes," answered Hermione. "We don't have it back home."

"Oh," said Mel considering. "Well yeah, Indians and Pilgrims...I forgot that'd be an American thing. Huh. Well, think Christmas without the presents. Big family gatherings with obscene amounts of food...a time to reflect and give thanks for all your blessings. It's a big holiday here."

"That sounds nice," said Hermione. "We don't have any plans, obviously," she laughed.

"Well, you're welcome to join us then. This year we're staying here for Thanksgiving and traveling to family for Christmas. We'd love to have you over," Mel invited.

Hermione glanced at Severus to check his thoughts and then answered, "Sure, thank you! Let me know what to bring."

Severus snorted. "Don't worry. I'll cook whatever you'd like us to bring."

Mel laughed. Hermione looked affronted. "What!?," she said and then laughed. "I'm getting better, you've gotta give me that much at least!"

Severus lifted an eyebrow and smirked a small smile.

Mel laughed again and then shivered as the wind gusted. "I'm gonna take Tristan in; it's starting to get chilly again. I'll see you two later!"

Hermione and Severus called their goodbye's to her as she turned to chase down her ever-enthusiastic son. "Want to come over for some hot cocoa?" Hermione asked Severus. "That much I can do," she added sardonically.

He gave her one of his amused Severus-smiles and followed her in out of the chill.

"Will you get a fire started while I get the cocoa warmed?" Hermione asked him when they entered her back door.

"Yes," he answered as they headed for the coat closet across the room and he helped her take off her jacket and scarf. Severus swallowed, watching the arch of her neck and her delicate collar bones appear from under the warm wrappings. He didn't know what to think about this fascination of his; it was ridiculously overwhelming. He allowed his fingers to skim across Hermione's neck as he pulled the scarf from her, and refrained from tugging down her collar and tasting her skin with open-mouthed kisses. Severus sighed internally and kissed Hermione's forehead when she looked up at him and smiled.

"_Oh, he's done it again_," Hermione thought, "_turned my insides to mush with his fingers and the heat in his eyes._" She didn't know how to tell Sev he had a green flag, but she just couldn't handle another close brush and retreat, not again, maybe never again. Hermione brought her body flush with Severus' when he kissed her forehead, then she reached up and tugged on his scarf, removing it in a slow slide, letting her hand trail across his chest and thigh as she removed it. Then she nuzzled his neck, put her hands on his abdomen between them and snaked them up his chest and down his shoulders to help him remove his coat.

When they tossed his coat aside, Hermione looked up into Severus' eyes which were now fierce with want. "You're playing with fire, Hermione," he growled at her.

In answer, Hermione smirked and threaded her fingers though his soft black hair, tugged it gently, and drew him down for a kiss as she arched up into him. Sev groaned. Hermione put the full force of what she was feeling into the kiss and the full body contact. Sev groaned even louder, grasped her hips and backed her up against the wall. He searched her eyes and and saw only a look that pleaded him to continue, and felt hands that wrapped around him and pressed him closer to her fiery warmth.

Severus leaned towards her with agonizing slowness, holding her gaze until the last moment when he placed his warm mouth to her neck and unhinged her with his suckling kisses there. Hermione moaned and began to writhe against his hardness. He moaned in turn, lifted her leg to hitch it over his hip and trailed his hand up her thigh until he grabbed her bottom and tugged her closer as he rocked his hips towards hers. Hermione came unglued at this. She threw her head back and her whimpering keen filled the room.

At this precise moment, the back door opened and three men walked in, one of them calling, "Hermione?"

Everyone in the room froze. Occupied as they were, the heated couple hadn't heard the approach or the door opening; they were unaware they had visitors until they heard Harry call for Hermione.

On the other side of the room, Harry and Draco, and Lucius Malfoy were shocked into stillness when their eyes adjusted from the outside brightness and they realized they had walked in on what amounted to sex with clothes on.

Severus spun around and his cheeks flamed when he saw Lucius giving him an amused smirk, Draco goggling in complete shock and Harry looking uncomfortable and apologetic. Harry said, "We tried over at your house, but..we...ah, sorry," he finished lamely.

Severus heard a noise of distress from Hermione and turned to see a look of fear on her face as she gazed at Lucius and Draco. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, love. It's okay. They've been helping Harry on my behalf," he told her quietly. Hermione calmed at his words and twisted her head to look at them from the shelter of his arms.

"He's a little too...elegant...for a biker dude, don't you think?" Hermione asked Severus drily.

Harry smiled and Draco guffawed. Lucius, to whom she had been referring, merely looked disgruntled. Severus snorted. They had plenty of motorcycle groups or gangs or whatever you called them, that came through this small town, and compared to them, Lucius, indeed, looked like an elegant, or even sissified version of them, correct get up or no.

"Yeah, well, 'biker' was the only Muggle persona I could think of for that hair," Harry smiled. The biker get up had been a constant source of amusement for Draco during the trip, and by this point it was a bit of a sore spot to Lucius.

"I presume there's a reason as to why you're here?" Hermione asked. The men, even Severus, looked evasive. She raised an eyebrow sardonically at them, looking, though she didn't realize it, incredibly like Snape himself when she did this.

"They've been in contact with Severus and helping me sort out my estate," Harry explained. "We fancied a visit."

Hermione just looked at him steadily. After seven years of friendship with Harry that had seen them through some incredible adventures, Hermione was completely able to tell that even if Harry was telling her the truth, he was not telling her the whole truth. He squirmed under her look. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just about to make some hot chocolate. Would you like some...during your.._visit?_" She asked them.

"Sure. Thank You," Harry said, glad she was dropping it, sort of.

"Looked like you were trying to make something besides hot chocolate just now," Draco mumbled amusedly. He flinched when something whopped him upside the back of the head.

"I would have thought you'd have learned by now how stupid it is to make her mad," Severus said quietly to him.

Harry, very amused to see Severus whop someone besides him and Ron upside the back of the head added, "Yeah, man. She _always_ finds a way, and if anything, she's scarier now."

Draco looked up to see Hermione's anger cloaked in a smile and his own smile diminished significantly.


	35. Chapter 35

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>The boys opted to stay with Hermione that night, while Lucius stayed with Severus. Draco was still torn between trepidation and fascination with everything Muggle that surrounded him. Hermione could sense the ways in which the war had changed him. As with them all, there was in Draco a wisdom borne of experience and a certain haunted gravity that lurked beneath the surface. He was far less the snobby prat, and though Muggle-hatred had been ingrained into him from an early age, it was less deeply ingrained than in his father, and there was, between the two, a greater sense of personal remorse on the part of Draco. She could tell that the association with Harry was good for him and was glad to see in him an increased levity.<p>

These things were subtle, but they were enough to prompt Hermione to extend to Draco forgiveness and a second chance. She hadn't mentioned this to him yet, however. She was having far too much fun letting him stew in paranoia. It was almost more fun watching him jump at her quiet approaches, cringe when she gave him looks intended to convey she was up to something, and suspect her every move than it was to actually get him back for his inappropriate and embarrassing remark. Harry and Severus, who knew her well enough to know that she wasn't really actually that angry and was messing with Draco were highly amused by this as well.

Glad as she was for the company, their timing had been horrible. She had crashed down from some blissful place not of this world suddenly into shock, embarrassment, momentary fear and then the everyday role of hostess. Despite this, it had taken an age for her body to calm itself. And the occasional glittering-eyed looks from Severus throughout the evening letting her know that he was in the same condition did not help this at all. When she laid down, sleep evaded her for the longest time, her memory replaying, in vivid detail, her veins-on-fire, bones-gone-soft encounter with Severus. When she did manage to drift off, her dreams took her on to places where they weren't interrupted and she woke up so agitated and uncomfortable that she got up to drink some warm milk and read for a while. Maybe something sedate and informative would engage her mind down safer paths. This routine usually helped when her dreams were the worse, post-war kind.

Around two in the morning, Hermione was siting in the living room, reading by the light of a lamp when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up to see a haggard-looking Draco. He looked a little wary when he saw her.

"There's milk warmed in a pan on the stove if you want some," she offered him. "I didn't even poison it," she added, smiling.

Draco looked at her for a moment and mumbled, "Thanks," before padding off to the kitchen.

When he returned to the living room with a mug of warm milk, Hermione nodded towards her bookshelves and the plate of cookies and said, "Help yourself."

He sat on the couch and looked askance at the cookies.

Hermione chuckled. "Relax. I didn't poison those either. In fact, I promise you're off the hook tonight...I can be _patient_." She laughed again at the look on his face, grabbed the plate of cookies and held it out to him, "Here," she offered.

Draco's face suddenly paled and looked troubled. Hermione was puzzled by his reaction until she noticed that he was looking at her arm where MUDBLOOD had been carved.

"It's okay, Draco," she said quietly. "You didn't do it. I know that after a point you had little choice in the events that swept you away and probably regret the things you were complicit in."

He nodded his head and very quietly said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I know, thank you." He looked relieved at her words. She added sincerely, "I forgive you, Draco, truly. Will you promise me something though?"

Draco couldn't believe the relief he felt at Hermione's words of forgiveness. There were so many whose deaths removed them beyond the capability of receiving apology or offering forgiveness, but Hermione, he now realized, was in a way, the epitome of those, for she embodied that which they had tried to wipe from the earth. Her forgiveness didn't take away the guilt, but it lightened it considerably. He answered her humbly, "Thank you, Hermione. What promise do you want of me?"

Hermione answered, "I once heard a wise person say, 'Before you jump on a train, best check where it's gonna drop you off.' He meant by this that we should extrapolate the logical conclusions and out-workings of thoughts, ideas and philosophies before we jump on board. I think, perhaps, that you've learned this in hindsight. I wish of you a promise that you'll keep this in mind, that you'll stand to be the voice of reason when or if you become aware of specious philosophies, and work to prevent them, if you are able, from being assumed into culture and practice. Will you do this?"

Draco considered carefully. This was not a light request, but it was a wise one. It was entirely Gryffindor, or rather it was unlike the Slytherin self-preserving mindset. Then again, his Slytherin godfather had set for them the example of adding wisdom and bravery to cunning, had shown that one could act selflessly for what was good and right in an entirely Slytherin way. It could be done, it was wise and necessary and needed, and if he could atone for his actions in this way he would do it and be thankful for being given a way to make restitution. Draco looked at Hermione, "I promise. And I'll come to you and my godfather when I need direction, if you're willing."

Hermione smiled, "Of course."

Harry walked into the living room then. "Milk's in a pan on the stove. May need to be re-heated now," Hermione told him.

Harry merely grunted and headed for the kitchen.

Draco finally took a cookie. "Bad dreams keep you up too, huh?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Uh, sometimes, yes," she said, trying to sound straightforward, but her uncomfortable blush gave her away. It had definitely not been _bad_ dreams that had left her unable to sleep tonight. She plowed forward, babbling, trying to put him off he scent. "It helps being away from it all. I imagine it's much worse for you. Your home was invaded. Every corner of the place must've been tainted with bad associations...I still have nightmares about it."

Draco sighed. "Yes. Mother's been on a frantic mission to redo as much of the Manor as possible. It helps, but it's gonna take a while." He looked at her and smirked. "So, no _bad_ dreams tonight then? Whatever woke you up?" he asked mock innocently

Harry snorted and laughed as he walked back into the living room with his mug of hot milk.

Hermione blushed and ignored Draco.

Draco laughed. "Well, and no wonder. That looked like a rather...inopportune and painful stopping point earlier." He looked at Harry for conformation.

Harry raised his eyebrows and his mug an a motion of acquiescence, but wisely refrained from saying anything.

Draco apparently hadn't learned his lesson and kept prodding Hermione. "Is that what you two have been up to, far away and secluded from the Wizarding World? Keeping you to himself, is he?...Has he caught the snitch then?"

"Ugh, Draco!" Harry said, "I don't want to hear about that!"

Draco thought about his godfather for a moment, "Yeah, good call. Nevermind that last question."

"What?" asked Hermione embarrassed but perplexed. "We haven't been playing quidditch - why'd you jump to that topic? And since when do you not want to hear about quidditch, Harry?"

"Seriously?" Draco asked. When she still looked confused, he said, "I wasn't actually talking about quidditch...just, you know, the three hoops and then the snitch."

"What?" Hermione repeated.

"It's like Muggle bases, Hermione," Harry clarified.

"I don't follow baseball either," Hermione said, adding "What _are_ you two _on_ about?" when they each barked an incredulous laugh.

Draco looked over at Harry. "How does she not know this?" he asked him.

Harry shook his head, "I dunno. Ron and I certainly never explained it to her. No brothers, and I guess she's never found it in a book somewhere,...I'm not gonna explain it now either, are you?"

"Uh, no." said Draco.

By this point Hermione was glaring at them. Sensing trouble, Harry offered, "Uh, ask Ginny sometime maybe?"

"Or Severus," Draco said feign innocently. And then Harry and Draco both busted up in laughter when they pictured Snape trying to give that lesson.

Hermione's glare deepened dangerously. "Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow...or later," she said as she looked at the clock and got up to go back to bed.

"Sweet dreams," Draco called after her, laughing again.

"Oh, man, shut it will you? You're just asking for it now," she heard Harry say quietly but still laughing.

Hermione stuck her head back around the corner with that terrifying fury-smile on her face. "Night's over, Draco. Consider yourself back on the hook - with a few extra worms." She added this last after deadpanning her face into a Snape-like calm. Then she lifted an eyebrow at his concerned look and ducked back behind the corner and left.

Harry let out a low whistle. "Good luck, man. Gonna have to paint a big circle around you and label it 'danger zone' now. Night," he said chuckling and heading back to bed.

Draco made an "eesh" face but laughed as he also headed back to his own room.


	36. Chapter 36

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Draco survived the remainder of the short weekend visit with nothing worse than Hermione engineering it so that he was put unexpectedly on the spot to read poetry at the coffee shop while she was working. As unpleasant as that had been, he knew she was capable of worse, and something in her look as they departed made him worry that she wasn't done with him yet.<p>

Sunday afternoon found Severus and Hermione alone with each other in Hermione's living room once again. This time they'd actually gotten around to making the fire and a warm beverage. They settled comfortably on the couch with their tea, but Hermione could sense a subtle nervousness in Severus. She worried it was because he felt awkward about what they had been doing up against the wall a couple of days ago. Merlin, that still worked her all up when she thought about it. As she sat thinking of a way to ease his nerves and regain their comfortable closeness without spooking him, her eyes lit on the beautiful book he had given her for her birthday on the bookshelf.

Hermione retrieved the book and walked over to Sev to hand it to him. "I've not yet enjoyed my birthday present with you. Will you read for me?" she asked him. Sensing his assent, Hermione advanced slowly and maneuvered them so that she sat between his legs, her back to his front, leaning back against him as he propped himself so that they sat lengthwise on the couch and he could read over her shoulders.

There was a husky softness to Hermione's voice and eyes as she made her request and a tempting sensual quality to her movements as she situated them. Once again, Severus felt swallowed by her, untethered and falling, overwhelmed by his love for her, and drowning in need for her. This at least subdued his nerves over asking her out and proposing to her, but it still took him several moments before he recovered the shore. As he regained the ability to read and not croak, he flipped slowly through Shakespeare's works and plotted what to read so as to tell her of himself and how to read it so as to undo her as she had just unmade him.

Hermione was in her own little heaven, wrapped in the warmth of his arms, seduced by the vibration of his deep, measured voice and the feeling of his warm breath drafting across the back her neck and ear, and stirred to her depths by the words that he chose. She was not surprised that Sev neglected the more flowery prose, such as the well-known 18th sonnet contained, but the passages and sonnets he did read as he flipped through the book were all the more meaningful for being so obviously _him_. She was moved and awed by what Sev revealed of himself and of what he thought of her.

He read from Henry VI:

_"O war! thou son of hell,_  
><em>Whom angry heavens do make their minister,<em>  
><em>Throw in the frozen bosoms of our part<em>  
><em>Hot coals of vengeance! Let no soldier fly.<em>  
><em>He that is truly dedicate to war<em>  
><em>Hath no self-love,<em> nor_ he_ that_ loves himself,_  
><em>Hath not essentially but by circumstance<em>  
><em>The name of valour."<em>

And Hermione understood well that war had necessitated the laying aside of love and care for self, and even of others to do what had been necessary. This had been required of him more than any of them, and he yet loved himself little. This also made her think that she was glad she had come to love him at the end of it all because it would have been impossible for her to live through sending him off constantly into mortal peril.

Hermione heard in the 25th sonnet that she was an unlooked for joy to him:

_"Let those who are in favour with their stars,_  
><em>Of public honour and proud titles boast,<em>  
><em>Whilst I whom fortune of such triumph bars<em>  
>Unlooked<em> for joy in that I honour <em>most_"_

She heard in the 14th sonnet that Sev valued her for her truthfulness as well as her beauty, and that he didn't know what his future held except that it held her.

_"Not from the stars do I my judgement pluck,_  
><em>And yet methinks I have astronomy,<em>  
><em>But not to tell of good, or evil luck,<em>  
><em>Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality,<em>  
><em>Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell;<em>  
><em>Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,<em>  
><em>Or say with princes if it shall go well<em>  
><em>By oft predict that I in heaven find.<em>  
><em>But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,<em>  
><em>And constant stars in them I read such art<em>  
><em>As truth and beauty shall together thrive<em>  
><em>If from thy self, to store thou wouldst convert:<em>  
><em>Or else of thee this I prognosticate,<em>  
><em>Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date."<em>

Hermione heard in the 25th sonnet that Sev felt more than he said, that he loved her and asked her to read his heart in more than his words.

_"So I for fear of trust, forget to say,_  
><em>The perfect ceremony of love's rite,<em>  
><em>And in mine own love's strength seem to decay,<em>  
>O'ercharged<em> with burthen of mine own love's might:<em>  
><em>O let my looks be then the eloquence,<em>  
><em>And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,<em>  
><em>Who plead for <em>love,_ and look for recompense,_  
><em>More than that tongue that more hath more expressed.<em>  
><em>O learn to read what silent love hath writ,<em>  
><em>To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit."<em>

Hermione took a shuddering breath and tried to control her watering eyes. She gently took the book from him, set it on the ottoman and turned in his arms. Severus gazed into her glistening eyes and was floored by her words, "I love you, Sev."

He gently grabbed her face and placed his forehead to hers. She heard him whisper the words, "And I, you, Hermione." Her smile was angelic and his eyes were not without moisture when he looked into her eyes and said, "Always."

She responded with a kiss that took them to a radiant heaven, slow and deep, gentle yet intense, infused with wonder and love. When she began to pull him into deeper waters, he stilled her hands and kissed them. When she looked at him with impatience he chuckled, "Not yet, Hermione." And then he held her close and whispered in her ear, "Everything in the right order." He pulled back to look at her again. "Will you let me take you out tomorrow night? Somewhere nice enough to wear the dress you got for your birthday, maybe chance the city?"

Hermione was rife with excitement but contained herself. "Yes, Sev. I'd love to," she beamed at him.


	37. Chapter 37

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>As soon as Severus had kissed her a sweet goodnight and returned home, Hermione rushed to the journal.<p>

_"Ginny,  
><em>_Are you there? Harry told me he managed to leave the journal with you before he came to visit us. I hope you still have it. Need to talk to you ASAP.  
><em>_Hermione"_

Between her heart doing the happy dance ("Sev said he loved me!"), her nervous excitement about tomorrow night ("Oh my goodness, he's taking me on an honest-to-goodness date, aah, nerves, nerves, nerves"), her pent up physical frustration ("I'm going to explode. Really, any day now. Is the order in the prophecy really that important, or is something else holding Sev back?"), and her impatience ("Come on Ginny, where are you? Write, write, write!), Hermione knew sleep was an impossibility at the moment. She took a long, hot bath. This relaxed her, but not sufficiently. She tried crawling in bed anyway, but Crookshanks, much as she loved her cat, made a poor substitute for the person Hermione wished she was curled up in bed with. Especially as her cat was such an inconstant feline; he abandoned her the fourth time she shifted to check the journal, even though she made herself wait an entire fifteen minutes! between checking for a response. Finally! just after midnight Hermione spotted a response from Ginny.

_"Hermione,  
><em>What's up?  
><em>Ginny"<em>

_"Ginny,_

_I'm so glad you still have the journal, you have no idea. I don't even know where to start. Um, firstly...SQUEEEL! I finally have a legitimate reason to do that - so not satisfying not in person though...wish you were here._

_1) We exchanged "I love you's" the first time tonight. I said it first after he read to me (that's a whole story all its own) AND HE SAID IT BACK! and also said 'Always.' (That too, is its own story - it's what he told Dumbledore of his love for Lily - Always.) And, okay, that's a bit confusing to think about, but I know it's something he means when he says it. And it was a staring in my eyes with my face in his hands "Always." I. am. a. puddle. I mean, I was beginning to hope that he might, someday, come to feel that way, but hadn't really let myself hope that I'd ever hear those words from him - because, you know, he's Severus Snape._

_2) He asked me out on a honest-to-goodness get-dressed-up, go-somewhere-nice date tomorrow. He wants me to wear the dress you gave me for my birthday and he's going to risk taking me to the city. I AM GOING ON A ROMANTIC DATE WITH SEVERUS! I. am. a. nervous. wreck. I mean, we've been together lots and snogged plenty too, but nothing like this - not with this much intent. Help! What do I do? What if I make a nervous-idiot out of myself?_

_3) And as to the snogging...I. am. going. to. explode. Any day now. Really. Have you gotten a description of what Harry and his pals walked in on when they got here? Finally, it was going somewhere, you know, and that was like a crazy-fast out of control, almost-but-not-quite with clothes on, grinding up against the wall, completely unaware of an audience...you get the idea. (I need your help getting Draco back for inappropriate and embarrassing comments, by the way - but that's beside the point and can wait. Oh, and you should have seen Harry's face - haha, woops! Anyway, moving on...) Spontaneous combustion: I am beginning to believe it's an actual thing and I have a working theory as to its cause. Because after that, Sev has returned to Mr. easy and careful. "Everything in the right order," he says. AARG. Is it really that necessary given our circumstances? Ok, I know full well it's supposed to be that way, but the about-to-immolate part of me is asking Why? Because of the prophecy or something else? Is something wrong? Have you and Harry ever...you know? Is it this bad all around? (And on a side note, does that mean Sev is thinking about or planning for the first part of the deal?!)_

_Hermione"_

_"Geez, Hermione. SQUEEL right back at ya - you're right, entirely unsatisfying, that. But also..get a grip!_

_1) Honestly, Hermione. I'm surprised it took you guys this long. He was saying it with his eyes already when I saw him in August, and, lest you forget, he already offered you anything and everything on bended knee then too. How can you be so surprised? Except, you're right - He's Severus Snape. I'm just glad he has the bullocks to actually say it._

_2) Chill Out! You are going to call Mel and ask her to help you get ready and keep your nerves under control. Your job is to stay cool and make him drool. Memorize that and repeat as necessary. No awkward, nervous, idiocy allowed. Also, I want details when you get back._

_3) Thanks for that. Now I'm going to have to head off to class all worked up. (We'll discuss plans for Draco later). Bad all around? you ask. Yeah, pretty much. I am here at Hogwarts, and Harry is NOT. Seriously deprived here. But I think it's especially bad for you super intense rescue couples, from what I've seen. Mom caught Fred and Katie nearly at it. They have now joined Ron and Lavender in the land of never-without-a-chaperone. You remember Mum with you lot before Bill and Fleur's wedding - she's going to have to let them get married soon or she'll exhaust herself trying to keep them in bounds. Everyone else is all for it - them getting married and on with magic and life, but she's got some hang up about her baby boys not being old enough. Pft! I don't know what magic she's waiting for to morph Ron and Fred into "grown up enough." Ha!_

_So Severus is being the responsible one, huh? Mum and Dad are taking the order of the prophecy pretty seriously too, but it's ingrained anyway. It really isn't something you do backwards in the Wizarding World. Harry and I have talked about how different this is Muggle vs. Wizard. Think about it though - in the Wizarding World, magic is involved in the union, it bonds lives, seals vows that cannot be unmade. So, no, not done lightly, and no we haven't - close-ish but no. It's a couple years off at least. Hogwarts to finish and I'd like to travel and play quidditch for a while. Much as I love Mum, I'm not her. I don't fancy settling down right out of school and producing a brood. It's a good thing Harry will be so busy with Auror training. Plenty to keep him occupied in the mean-time._

_Still, fun is to be had. Sounds like you were having quite the fun. With Snape too. That's still a little weird - even having seen you two somewhat together. Patience, my dear! Even that kind of fun isn't worth the risk of "Ooh, wasn't that good but oops there's no chance of getting our magic back now."_

_Damn, I'm going to be late for class. Gotta run. Remember: stay cool and let him drool, patience and cold showers, and send me details!_

_Ginny"_

Hermione mused at Ginny's extraordinary ability to calm her down and make her feel better. She was still keyed up but it was reduced to a manageable level, and she managed to get a little sleep. It was a good thing that Mel had a little one who required her to start her days early, because Hermione barely waited for early morning before calling her in a state of nervous elation. It was more gratifying to share her excitement over the phone, and Mel proved herself wise as Ginny when, having spotted the potential for Hermione to devolve into a nervous mess, she reigned Hermione in to practicalities, assigned her tasks to do during the day and worked out the get-ready plan with which she would help this afternoon.

Hermione went for an early morning run before her morning shift at the coffee shop, and then after her shift picked up some groceries for their assigned Thanksgiving desserts and sides before heading home. This activity spent enough nervous energy that she was able to "chill out" as Ginny had instructed her, except that when she saw Severus at the coffee shop and he whispered, "I'll pick you up at six" in her ear as he bid her goodbye, she was the opposite of chilled out.

If Mel hadn't shown up almost immediately after Hermione stepped out of the shower, the potential for nervous wreck would have become actual. As much as she and Severus had already become to each other, Hermione didn't really understand why such a nervous excitement had overcome her. Except that this felt different, like more. Hermione kept trying to repeat Ginny's mantra as Mel kept her company and helped her get ready, and by the time she stood ready, looking at herself in the mirror she felt almost collected and self-assured.

"Wow, Hermione," Mel said, "You look amazing." The doorbell rang. Mel spotted the nervous look on Hermione's face. "Don't be nervous tonight. You're going to knock him over, I doubt he'll be able to form coherent sentences when he sees you," Mel laughed.

Hermione smiled, her eyes mischievous. "Here's hoping."


	38. Chapter 38

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Only the many years experience of keeping iron control allowed Severus to survive the day of anticipation, but not entirely without nerves. Working against the Dark Lord while in his immediate proximity had been mortally perilous, but Severus had not much care for himself in the process, and he cared nothing for what the despot had thought about him aside from keeping his own usefulness intact. Having killed Lily, Voldemort could never touch his heart. Not so with Hermione. Her love and opinion of him was of a much deeper depth than mortal concern - it plunged into his very heart and soul. She had gained his heart and trust and now held the power to destroy him utterly. He was thankful beyond anything that he had her love to guide him, because approaching her when she had the power to say 'no' and end him required more bravery by far than any of his undertakings in the war.<p>

It almost humored him how much his state resembled that of some nervous teenage nitwit when he drove to Hermione's and rang the bell.

Mel opened the door. "Hi, Severus. Come on in, she's just getting her coat," she said. And then he saw Hermione, and worry and words deserted him at the sight. He had seen that dark green dress before, but nothing in his imagination had prepared him for the actual sight of Hermione in it.

The dress was of a somewhat matte green silk dark enough to be taken for black at a distance. It was moderately fitted at the top and waist and spread out into a slightly flared skirt ending an inch or so above the knee. It was saved from being strapless by a combination of white, gold, dark green and black fabric that had been manipulated into what looked almost like fabric flowers, and this construction created wide straps that started at a vee in the front, went over the shoulders and came to a tee between her shoulder blades. This created one shoulder blades-revealing strap that met the dark green silk again mid-back with a long shiny ribbon of matching green tied into a silky bow at the join. It was classy, sweetly feminine and temptation incarnate all at the same time.

Whoever made the dress created it as if having his fixation with Hermione's neck and shoulders in mind, as if they sought to enlighten him that he had a thing for her shoulder blades too. Hermione wore her glossy dark brown hair side swept in front as she often did, but it was pulled into an effortless looking chignon that kept her hair from hiding the magnetizing sight of her shoulders and back. Her makeup enhanced her eyes and her beauty without being overdone and the moderate black heels she wore increased the effect of her svelte appearance.

Severus meant to tell her how wonderful she looked, but words, those things he was usually good with, failed utterly short of describing Hermione as he saw her before him. She was what, beautiful? Yes, but that word fell ridiculously short. Lovely, elegant, sexy, hot, edible, gorgeous, ravishing? Yes, all of those too. Was there a word that put all of those together and surpassed them? He couldn't find it if there was. There was a word for him though, dumbfounded: a verb meaning astounded, confounded, stupefied, rendered speechless by - in this case the beauty of Hermione. Yes, that was him.

His speechless wonder amused Mel, who smirked from across the room. Hermione too, had been rendered breathless by the sight of him, but his reaction bolstered her confidence and she was the first to find speech.

"Ah, there you are. I've missed you," she said as she ran her hand along his collar, placed her hand on his chest and kissed him lightly. Severus understood, as Mel did not, that Hermione referred to his ensemble of white dress shirt with black frock coat and pants that was a dressy, slightly more Muggle version of his traditional self.

Severus finally found his voice and responded, "Hermione, you look...beautiful." If felt like a completely inadequate thing to say, but her radiant smile showed that she was pleased all out of proportion to the simple words he offered.

"You two have fun tonight!" Mel said as they readied themselves to leave.

"Bye, Mel," they called back to her, barely sparing her a glance they were so entranced with each other.

Severus splayed his hand across Hermione's back as he escorted her out the door. And so it started; the whole of the night Severus found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, and incapable of not touching her. His fingers lightly skimmed her shoulder blades as she turned and locked the front door. He walked close to her side and kept his hand at her back as he escorted her to his truck and grasped her hand as he helped her climb into his truck. It took over an hour and a half to drive to Dallas, but they didn't talk much. They gazed frequently at each other in anticipation, and he loved her with his touch. Any time that both hands were not required for driving, his long fingers danced a constant light caress along her skin, playing with her fingers, tracing patterns on her hands and wrists. When they arrived at the chic restaurant, Severus drove up to valet parking and lifted her from the truck with his hands around her waist. When they were seated they sat side by side to maintain their mesmerizing contact as they ordered and talked and waited for their meals.

They enjoyed their food when it came and talked for the first time of the night of the rescue and of age difference between them. Hermione brought it up by asking if the age difference bothered him.

"It did at first," he admitted. "It was hard not to think of myself as a lecherous old man and of you as an off-limits student, especially as you stood out as the most overeager know it all I have ever taught."

"Well it's a good thing you started teaching almost as soon as you left Hogwarts. There you were, the _youngest_ professor at Hogwarts, the _youngest_ Potions Master in two centuries - had to do something to help you balance it out," Hermione teased. "And I thought the word was 'insufferable'" she added drolly.

"Yes, that too," he smirked. "The idea was jarring, to say the least. But I've come to realize that you're remarkably wise and mature - more so by far than I was at your age. Also, you don't look anything like a student, especially right now," He added huskily.

Hermione blushed lightly but teased, "Are you saying that I look old now? The war and the change brought me to your level, did it?"

"No, you silly girl. Life brought you wisdom and maturity, but it didn't age you in appearance. The change did that, but it merely magnified the beauty that was already there. And the reward for your...remarkable choice, is now to be ogled by every male from 13 to 109." Severus nodded towards the room. She glanced around and noticed with surprise that she was the object of significant male attention.

Severus huffed a laugh at her blush, but then added seriously, "You tempted me before I ever saw you after the rescue, however."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I could hear things before I fully came around. I was groggy, confused, but your voice and your touch stand out in my memories from that night. Before I could call out to you Kingsley had carried you away. I...longed for you, even before I knew it was you," Severus admitted.

"And then you were greeted with rude reality," Hermione said subdued. "Would it have helped or made it worse if I had stayed with you that night?"

"Beautiful reality, Hermione, not rude," he told her lifting her chin and looking in her eyes. Severus expended more words than usual, feeling it was critical to set this straight. "I'm not sure if it would have been better if you had stayed that night. The draw was strong, but I know myself well enough to fear that it would have been worse. I am indebted to you for your wisdom, your patience, and your chioice. I'll never understand why you chose me as you did. It made no sense to me; I couldn't fathom the depth of your kindness. I was an ignorant, despicable arse who concluded wrongly, and I'll forever be sorry for how I acted toward you." He kissed her.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I long for your forgiveness, Hermione. I know that I caused great harm and hurt you grievously, and I am so sorry. I promise you I have no further intent to guard my heart from you, and every intent to guard you from my temper. Will you please forgive me?"

Hermione looked at him steadily. "Thank you for your apology, Sev. Yes, I'll forgive you...and I'll hold you to your promise," she said seriously.

"Thank you, love," he said, hugging her to him and breathing sigh of relief as he kissed her forehead.

Having survived the first important and necessary step, Severus was ready to take the next. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket, and he felt the moment had come. But it was at the precise moment that he gathered his courage that he felt the scrutiny of eyes upon him from somewhere in the room. You didn't survive years in the Dark Lord's service, especially as a spy, without developing that sense. Severus remained calm and to all appearances, unchanged as he glanced about the room. In that pause, the all-important moment passed and Hermione got up to excuse herself to the loo.

Severus sighed in frustration after she left, but as he kept getting the intermittent sensation of being watched, his frustration gave way to worry and inconspicuous alert. Severus took care of the check while Hermione was gone so that they could leave quickly if needed. He continued surreptitiously attempting to discover who was targeting them with such interest, but without success. Not having Hermione by his side in this situation made him anxious. When she returned to the table, he stood and graced her with one of his rare smiles as she beamed at him.

There were camera flashes nearby. They glanced over at the spectacle of cake topped with a tall sparkling candle being given to a man a couple tables over. Hermione smiled and before returning to the booth she leaned in and kissed Severus. Two heartbeats into the kiss, Severus registered something. One of the cameras had a purple flash. He went stiff and swung his head around to look towards the cameras. There was another purple flash and the woman behind the camera lowered the camera and gazed at them with a look of recognition on her face. Severus didn't have a clue who she was, but the purple flash told him enough to know that someone from the Wizarding World had just caught them on camera.

"Sev, what is it?" Hermione asked as he leaned over and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Purple flash. We've been made," he answered.

Hermione gasped. "Wizard camera." She looked round and spotted the woman. "Who...?" she started.

"I don't know," he answered. "We need to go. Come on."

Severus led her quickly by the hand out of the restaurant. He draped her coat and his arms around Hermione's shoulders as they waited impatiently for the valet attendant to retrieve his truck.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should not have put us at such risk. I enjoyed the evening with you tremendously, regardless." Her look of worry eased a little but remained. "Don't worry. It will be fine," he assured her. The attendant arrived as Severus cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her gently.

Another purple flash. "_Dammit_," Severus thought. Outwardly he remained calm for Hermione's sake, but inwardly he cursed himself for growing so lax as to think it acceptable to risk exposure. He helped Hermione in the truck then climbed in quickly himself and drove quickly away. For the first few miles, Severus was in a state of hyper-vigilance, but it transpired they were not followed. Of course the woman who had stolen their perfect moment had also spotted his truck, and he worried that this would give her enough to also steal their seclusion, no matter how fast they drove home.


	39. Chapter 39

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>The drive home from Dallas was tainted by worry and uncertainty. Hermione and Severus were both veteran enough to maintain a calm façade, but they knew each other well enough to read the tension that lay beneath the surface in the other. The threat level, of exposure if nothing else, was unknown, and they were in a vulnerable position. They talked of it little, knowing it was useless to speculate overmuch with such little information to go on.<p>

Severus pulled into Hermione's driveway when they returned. Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Sev. It was wonderful," she told him.

"I enjoyed it as well," he answered. "Even though it put us at risk and ended as it did. I'm sorry for that."

"It was worth it, whatever comes," she smiled at him.

Severus agreed with the sentiment, but wasn't convinced of it in practicality. Without magic, he was little able to protect her if the threat did become nefarious. He found himself unwilling to part company with her with the level of uncertainty in the air.

"Hermione, I don't know what may result from tonight, but I am loathe to leave you alone. Would you mind if I come over tonight and stay on your couch?"

"Thank you, Sev," she said kissing him again. "You saved me from asking, except that I was going to offer you one of the extra bedrooms." she smirked.

"I'll drive the truck home and meet you at the back door after I gather a few things," he answered.

"Will you send a note to Harry?" she asked. "Ginny has my journal at the moment."

"Of course," he answered. He made sure she entered her front door before driving away.

Severus was anxious to return to Hermione's side and so it didn't take him very long to gather some clothes and necessities and send a note to Harry explaining what had happened. When Hermione met him at the back door, he barely made it inside before she burrowed herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head atop hers.

After a moment Hermione said, "Even without what happened tonight, the times when I have to let you go and tell you goodbye are getting harder to bear."

It was as if she had voiced his own thoughts, and when he looked into her eyes he could tell she read it in him. That was one of the wonderful things about Hermione. She knew and understood him; words were often unnecessary between them. True, there were times it was a little disconcerting that Hermione could read him better than any legillimens, that she had so thoroughly broken down his barriers, but it was well worth it to have and hold her. It _was_ unbearable when he had to part from her.

Severus sighed softly and kissed her on the forehead. "How about some tea?" he asked, diffusing the overwhelming sensation between them.

"Sure," she smiled at him. Hermione set the kettle to boil and helped him settle his things into one of the spare bedrooms.

"What comes tomorrow, what should we do?" asked Hermione as they took tea a short while later.

"The only thing we can do: stay on the alert, wait to hear back from Harry, see what, if anything, comes from tonight's events and go about business as usual," Severus answered reassuringly.

"Well, we've been assigned pies and salad for Thursday - so we've that to get ready tomorrow. I don't have work till Friday and school's out this week. Can I keep you tomorrow, or do you have something on your agenda?" Hermione asked

"No, nothing but pies, salad and you," he smirked. "You may keep me," he added amused.

"Good," she smiled as she got up to clear the tea things.

While Hermione cleaned up, Severus made a round through the house, checking that all the windows and doors were locked. When he returned to the living room he saw her yawning.

He strode over to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss. "Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

She nodded and reached up to run her fingers along a strand of his hair and across his cheek. Severus suppressed a shudder and clasped her hand to kiss it.

"Goodnight, Sev," she called out to him as she left.

"Goodnight, love," he said quietly.

Tired as they were, thoughts of the night and of each other in a nearby room prevented sleep for a time. When they did succumb to slumber, the tension of uncertainty caused plaguing dreams and restless repose for them both.

Three a.m. found Hermione reading by the light of a lamp in the living room with Crookshanks curled up in her lap. Before she was halfway through a chapter she heard a low moan from Severus' room. She dislodged Crookshanks and walked close to Severus' door. When she heard him moan a garbled word again she opened the door slowly. He was asleep still, but moving restlessly and calling out ocassionally. Crookshanks hopped up on the bed beside him. Hermione walked up to Severus and swept his long, dark hair out of his face. "Shh, Sev. It's okay. We're safe. Sleep easy," she kissed his head and soothed him with small words. "_God, how I love this man_," she thought.

He stilled and she saw his dark eyes open. "Hermione?" he croaked.

"Shh." She answered, soothing her fingers along his hair and face again. "You were having a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." She kissed his forehead and then his eyes, forcing him to close them again. "Sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning." She added quietly as she left, "Stay with him Crooks, guard his sleep."

When Severus woke up at six thirty he found Hermione sprawled on her back asleep on the couch. Her head was turned, her hand was curled by her face, and there was a book opened upside down on her chest. Her dark hair was spread across the pillow beneath her head and the couch throw was rucked around her. She was in a long sleeve tee shirt, sleep shorts and thick socks. Severus didn't know how she could look so young and adorable, and beautiful and sexy at the same time. He marveled at her again. Usually, he wasn't able to return to sleep after nightmares, but she had come to him like an angel in the night and soothed him into dreamless slumber. And left her cat with him.

He smiled down at her as her removed the book and straightened the throw to cover Hermione in warmth. There was a chill in the room so he started a fire in the fireplace as quietly as he could. As he turned to head for the shower, he saw the orange, squash-faced beast of a cat return back through the cat flap whence it had bolted when he opened his door upon waking. He watched it hop up and snuggle against Hermione. That cat was large and warm - and knowing. He nodded to it in acknowledgment before continuing down the hall.

Hermione awoke to sounds of cooking in the kitchen. She arched her back and stretched languorously with a small squeak. A clatter sounded in the kitchen sink. She looked over the counter and spotted Sev watching her.

"Morning," she said, smiling and quirking a knowing eyebrow at him.

Severus cleared his throat. "Good morning," he answered with a slight flush.

"Mmm, smells good," she said rising from the couch.

"It's almost ready."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Hermione said as she stretched again and sauntered towards her room.

As he was setting breakfast she returned still in her sleep clothes but with her dark hair piled in a high pouf on her head. Severus thought she looked, somehow, just as good as she had last night in that dress.

"Wow, quiche?" she asked and kissed him. "Are you trying to spoil me?"

Severus smirked at her, "Maybe."

After breakfast she helped him clean up the kitchen and got out the things for pie-making.

"So you were planning on not-from-scratch then?" Severus asked her flatly.

Hermione turned to him amused at his tone, "Whatever you wish Oh Master of Potions and Kitchen," she teased.

He looked at her annoyed. "I prefer my un-amended designation," he said reaching for the boxed pie crusts and cans of filling.

She laughed again, un phased by his grumpy retort. "Really? I could amend further. I'm sure there's little you're not good at and you could be called Master of _many_ things," she said, sidling up against him.

"Silly girl," he chided softly, "don't you know it's dangerous to be distracted in the kitchen...as it is the lab?"

Hermione harrumphed good-naturedly. "Fine then," she said backing away from him. "Am I allowed to help?"

He allowed her assistance, quietly giving directions as to the oven and the crust while he added various spices to the canned fillings. When they had the pies assembled he sprinkled sugar and spices to the top, put a ring of foil around the edges and put them in the oven. Hermione scrubbed the flour and dough off of the counter, tossed the trash in the bin and tossed the dirty dishes in the sink. She dried the counter and hopped up to sit on it.

"Am I allowed to be a distraction now?" she asked.

Severus noted the time left for the pies to cook. "For approximately half an hour," he quirked.

"Fine," she answered huskily. And Hermione drew him by the collar to stand between her legs and began to kiss him thoroughly. When she drew her lips from his and began trailing hot kisses down his jaw and neck he moaned and clasped her thighs.

"Mmm," she hummed up against his neck, "you smell good."

Severus shuddered and drew ragged breaths when she began unbuttoning his shirt and assaulting his shoulders and chest with her mouth as his skin was exposed. His hands tightened on her legs and then he began ghosting his thumbs in incrementally higher circles on her inner thighs. She sucked in a whimpering gasp. His stomach spasmed when she worked her hands from his back to the skin of his abs and hips.

"Hermione," he moaned. In that moment, Severus didn't even know if he called to her in warning or capitulation. He reversed the onslaught, capturing her mouth in a wild kiss for a moment before lathing and nipping her ears, neck and shoulders. One hand remained tangled in her hair, cradling her head, the other found the skin over her ribs and began caressing a slow track upwards. She stilled when he caressed the underside of her breast, began panting when he palmed her, and bucked and keened,"Sev! ahh," when he brushed a thumb across her nipple.

Severus groaned in satisfaction and returned to her mouth for a deep kiss. His was consumed with the feel of her, but the barest part of his brain registered that he was a hair's breadth from an irrecoverable line which chanced a permanent loss of magic if crossed. He slowly retracted his hands from her skin and gentled his kiss. Hermione was still panting, abandoned to passion.

"Sev?" she called, sounding lost when he put his arms gently around her back and removed his lips from hers to hiss her forehead.

"Shh," he gentled her. "I...we can't...yet."

"Ungh," she moaned. "Oh, Merlin, Sev," she said, still panting.

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry, Hermione." He held her as she slumped against him and they tried to calm their racing hearts and rasping breaths.

They were almost recovered when they both smelled it. Severus turned to the oven and then raced to take the pies out - entirely too late.

"Oh no," Hermione said, half in alarm and half giggling. She tried to squash her giggles when she saw the disgruntled look on his face, but there was still a trace of a grin and her concern looked entirely feigned when she asked, "When is the last time you botched a potion or something you baked or cooked?"

"I can't recall that I ever have," he said crossly. "You are a danger in the kitchen, madam. I can only imagine the havoc you would wreak in my potions lab."

Her contrition also looked feigned and amused, "I'm sorry Sev." She added. "Look on the bright side, my amusement has saved you from the ire of a thoroughly worked up and unsatisfied Hermione."

"You're not the only one," he grumbled. "And you started it."

"Aw, Sev, I'm sorry," she apologized.

He looked at her levelly. "You don't look very sorry," he said.

"Well, not entirely - just with the stopping," she said. "I love you," she said seriously, searching his eyes.

Severus avoided the "when" question in her eyes. He wanted to say "soon," but he didn't want to propose to her while she was in her pajamas and sat in the kitchen filled with the stink of burnt pies.

"Do you want to come to the store with me to get...replacements?" he asked her.

Hermione hopped down off of the counter. "No. I'll be fine here...I need a cold shower," she narrowed her eyes at him.

She relented when she saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry. Crookshanks is a good guard, and it'll only take you fifteen minutes or so. Take my jeep though. The keys are on the table over there," she pointed towards the living room.

They read "be safe" and "I love you" in each other's eyes before he departed.

Severus returned in twenty minutes and his whole soul breathed relief when he saw her safe and towel drying her hair. "Better now?" he asked her.

"Hmph," she answered "A bit. You?"

He grunted. "I thought being on high alert for danger would help more than it did, Did you save any cold water?" he asked flatly.

Hermione nodded with a smirk and held her hand out towards the hall, inviting him to help himself to the shower. She took the groceries from him and started unloading them as he headed down the hall. When he heard the rustling of the sacks Severus poked his head around the bathroom door. "Leave it," he ordered. "You are banned from the kitchen for the rest of the day."

"Fine," he heard her call back.

Listening to the sound of Severus in the shower was the opposite of helpful. Hermione jumped up from reading her book on the couch and turned up the music loud enough to drown out the noise. She tried to force her imagination to a safer place as she retreated to her bathroom to blow dry her hair.

They kept a careful distance from each other throughout the rest of the day. Severus occupied himself in the kitchen, fixing a light lunch for them, then remaking the pies, from scratch this time, prepping the salad for tomorrow, and then creating a masterpiece of a dinner. Hermione worked on her coursework for class, cleaned and did some laundry. After dinner, they chanced him holding her carefully on the couch as they watched a movie. This they managed to keep mostly on the peaceful and comforting side. Very. Carefully. They were thankful that nothing had yet resulted of the peril that was possible as of Friday night, but as they headed to their separate beds, they both thought that this situation simply could not go on. There was a different and more pressing peril between them.


	40. Chapter 40

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Despite restless sleep bourn of dreams, not bad this time, Severus and Hermione opted to remain in their own bedrooms during the night. They were both a bit on the grumpy side when they had a breakfast of eggs and toast in the morning.<p>

"It's a good thing I like you snarky," Hermione told him at one point.

Severus mumbled, "Sorry." The word looked like it tasted bad in his mouth. He sighed, kissed her forehead and retreated to his room.

Hermione likewise fled to her room. Hearing the water running in the house and realizing Sev was in the shower, she delayed her shower and drug out the journal. Then, she wrote to Ginny with great agitation. She told Ginny about their date on Friday night. How Severus had practically made love to her with his eyes and fingers, and she didn't know what, if anything, else would have happened between them if they hadn't been accosted by a horrible woman with a Wizarding camera. How they'd been caught on film and that woman had followed them, taking pictures of them in Sev's truck as they left. How they'd been worried and he had stayed over (in his own room). How Sev had nearly, actually, made love to her on the kitchen counter, only Severus was taking the order of "_their magic bound until the two are **bound in life** and **in union joined**_" very seriously, and now they were so bad off it was nearly painful to be around each other. And now they were going to Mel's for Thanksgiving and how was she going to explain what was off between them when Cal was there and when Mel had been the one to help her get ready for their date and would be expecting a happy couple?"

The written rant hadn't really helped calm her. And it really didn't help when she saw the response.

"_Hermione,  
>Ah, Harry here. Given the circumstances I got McGonagal to grant me a visit with Ginny so I could retrieve the journal. We're on it - the picture thing, I mean. So far it's only hit American Wizard news rags. Kingsley has a contact in the region keeping an ear out to see if anyone gets close to sussing out your location. So far, there's no sign that anyone has. Stick close to home though.<em>

_As to the other...um, sorry? Hang in there.  
>Harry"<em>

"_ARRG. HARRY!_

_You are shite at advice, do you know that? "Sorry, hang in there?" What do you think I've been trying to do? VERY NOT HELPFUL._

_Thanks for keeping an eye out for us._

_Might as well copy that last entry and owl it to Ginny. She wanted details. Merlin, was that NOT meant for you!  
>Hermione<em>

_P.S. Make sure you wipe out the names when you send that off to Ginny. So do NOT want that falling into any other wrong hands."_

_"Hermione,  
>Sorry.<em>

_Love you, Hermione. Of course we'll keep an eye out for you. I'd feel better if I was there to actually keep an eye on you, but it's hard with Auror training. I'm more glad than ever that we brought Kingsley into the mix. He's able to do more than I can right now, and he's able to manipulate my training assignments if it becomes necessary._

_I will, and sorry again. (Does she give you all the graphic details too? That's a disturbing thought.)  
>Harry<em>

_P.S. I will."_

_"Harry,  
>I'm not telling.<br>Thanks.  
>Hermione"<em>

While Hermione took her shower, Severus read a more detailed account from Harry on how they'd made front page of the American Wizarding news papers, what the headlines and speculations were, that the story and photos had been sold to the Daily Prophet and to expect Rita Skeeter hot on their trail within the next few days. There was nothing much Kingsley's contact could do except give them warning.

Severus realized that whatever the situation or whoever it was in front of, he was going to have to propose to Hermione today. It didn't look like he was going to be able to engineer another perfect moment, he'd just have to take what he could get. Even without the impending probability of discovery while vulnerable, the situation between them necessitated the move. The good thing was that his nerves over proposing to her were now mitigated by the urgency of the situation itself.

It was late morning when Severus and Hermione emerged from their rooms, ready for the day. Severus could sense Hermione's agitation.

"Hermione, come here," he called to her softly. When she came to him, he tucked her against himself in a tight, comforting embrace. After a few moments she relaxed against him. He looked down at her and saw something in her gaze that was different from earlier in the morning.

"Has something else happened?" he asked her.

Hermione harrumphed. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. When he continued to look at her expectantly, she added, "Um, it turns out Ginny no longer has my journal. Harry retrieved it from her and, well I didn't know, and I..." she stopped, unable to finish.

Severus cringed but chuckled. "How graphic a picture did you paint him?" he asked.

"Enough," answered Hermione blushing.

He sighed but smiled at her and placed his fingers under her chin. "I love you, It will be okay," he reassured her.

Hermione clasped his hand against her cheek and leaned into it. "Are you ready to go to Mel's?" she asked. "I told her we'd go over early to help get things ready."

"Yes," he answered. They grabbed the pies and the salad and headed across the yard.

Despite the fact that Severus was the one with better culinary skill, Hermione, craving time with Mel, offered her help in the kitchen. Severus helped Cal set the table and situate other things when they were requested, and watched Tristan and football on the telly when it wasn't. At one point Cal asked blandly, "So how'd the date go?"

"It went fine," Severus answered. And then because the Robertsons were relatively close to the situation and had a vague concept of his and Hermione's past, Severus added, "Well, it was fine until we were spotted and recognized at the restaurant. Some woman shot photos of us and we left hastily. I've been notified that we've begun to make the press, but our exact location has not yet been discovered as far as we know. I don't know how long the situation will hold."

Cal raised his eyebrows. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've been camping our at her house the last couple of days to keep an eye on her. We've been laying low, but we may have to leave soon," Severus added.

"Is there danger?" asked Cal seriously.

Severus answered, "Hopefully, it will be nothing further than obtrusive interest and annoying press, but it's a vulnerable situation as it stands,"

Cal offered, "Well, let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment and thanks. "I hope if anyone does discover us they will be discreet. But there's a reporter on the hunt who is anything but. Don't be surprised if anything...odd..happens."

"Rita Skeeter?" Severus heard Hermione ask. He turned around and saw her standing in the door way.

He grimaced and answered, "Yes."

"Bugger," she said.

"Precisely," said Severus.

"Lunch is served," called Mel.

Cal grabbed Tristan and they all went into the dining room. Cal gave the blessing and they ate till they were stuffed, enjoying good company and conversation all the while. When they all declined pie until digestion had cleared more room for food, Mel announced it was time to say what they were thankful for.

"You first, Tristan," she said. "What are you thankful for, sweetheart?"

"Birds!" he said emphatically with a nod.

"Birds it is," said Cal with a laugh. "Family. Having everything I need under this roof," he offered, looking at Mel and squeezing her hand.

Mel smiled and looked around. "Ditto. Family...and good friends."

It was Severus' turn. The time had come. He stood, walked over to Hermione's chair and knelt beside her. "There is nothing in this world I am more thankful for than you, Hermione." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "This was meant for Tuesday night, however..." he smiled, letting the thought trail. "Will you join your life with mine? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Severus asked her.

Hermione smiled radiantly with tears in her eyes. "Yes, of course," she said. "Finally," she whispered to him. "What took you so long, Sev?"

"Nerves, not being sure if I'd done enough...and this," he said sliding the ring on her finger. "It was my grandmother's. Lucius and Draco brought it." he smiled.

"Ah," she said, laughing as she remembered their grand entrance. Hermione looked down at the ring. There was a larger brilliant emerald surrounded by smaller emeralds and diamonds set in natural white gold which was designed ornately into small swirling stems and leaves throughout the whole large oval shape of the ring. It was exquisite, antique and obviously goblin made. "It's beautiful, Sev. Thank you."

"And you, Hermione?" prompted a beaming Mel. "What are you thankful for?"

"For today," Hermione answered.

While Hermione and Mel cleared the table and set to cleaning the kitchen, the men were given the task of taking an increasingly cranky Tristan out to run off some energy so that he'd take a nap this afternoon. The kitchen was a big task, but they enjoyed each other's company, Mel did a happy squeal with Hermione over her engagement and ring, and Hermione told Mel more about her date with Severus and what she could regarding what happened at the end of the night and since. Eventually, the leftovers were housed in the fridge and the dishes were cleaned and put away.

As they walked out of the kitchen to head to the living room, the boys entered the front door. Mel gasped. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. Severus and Cal were a bright crayon-worthy blue, head to toe, skin and hair and clothes and all.

"What?" asked Hermione. "Did Rita Skeeter or someone else...?"

Severus shook his head no and pointed to Tristan who was still perfectly normal colored little boy.

"It transpires blue is his favorite color. He managed to...afflict several of the neighborhood children as well," Severus explained.

"Oh, no," said Hermione as Tristan heard his favorite color and said, "boo" pointing at Mel, who now became blue herself.

"No Tristan," Hermione said. "You can't do that. It's a no no. Please turn your mummy not-blue again."

Tristan looked defiantly at Hermione. "Boo!" he said angrily. And now Hermione shared the blue affliction.

"As you seem to understand this more that I do, would you please explain what is going on?" said Cal.

"Magic," answered Hermione and Severus together. "Tristan is apparently a wizard," clarified Severus. "He has magic...it's something some of us are born with. Young wizards or witches are often capable of wandless magic especially when stressed or emotional."

"Well he's two and in a towering temper," said Cal miffed.

"What do we do?" asked Mel. "Can you fix it?"

"Um, no, not at present," said Hermione. "If we were home, I expect someone from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to be here at some point."

Just then there was a knock at the back door.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. Friday night's exposure probably didn't matter all that much anymore. They were as good as found now.

Cal opened the door a crack, "Can I help you?" Cal asked trying to hide as much as his blue self behind the door as he could.

Severus and Hermione heard a voice ask, "Uh, is Severus Snape here by any chance?"

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed and Severus moved to open the door to him.

"Thank God!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The hell?" asked Draco taking in the quad of blue people before him. He laughed. "You two never fail to entertain, you know that?"

"How...why have you come?" Hermione asked.

"Harry sent an owl with the news of your eventful first date." Draco smirked at them. "Don't worry, I checked myself for beetles...I could come for a few days, but Harry couldn't - Auror training. Father is too conspicuous here, wouldn't you say? "

"_Owls?", "Beetles?", "Auror?"_ Mel and Cal mouthed silently then shrugged.

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "Can you de-smurf us please?"

"What?" Draco asked her confused.

"Finite incantatum," Severus directed him scowling.

"Yeah, ok," Draco smiled. He whipped out his wand just as they heard loud crack and a middle aged wizard appeared before them.

"Young man," the wizard scolded Draco, raising his own wand, "See here, You are in violation. You cannot go about turning Muggles blue. Explain yourself, sir!"

Draco kept his face impassive but raised his hands, Hermione said, "It wasn't him!" and Tristan pointed to the angry man, "Boo!"

The man looked confused a moment, then spotted his own, now blue, arm. "Ah, I see," he chuckled. "Sorry, young man. Albert Reynolds, at your service," he introduced himself. "Would you like me to sort you then?"

"Please," replied Severus flatly.

Albert waved his wand, restoring them all to normal and then goggled in shock.

"S-Severus Snape! and Hermione Granger?!" he squeaked. "An...an honor to meet you both."

"Yes," replied Severus. "These are Cal, Mel, and Tristan Robertson, and this is Draco Malfoy."

"M-Malfoy?" squeaked Albert again, swinging his wide eyed gaze to Draco whose face remained impassive.

And for the first time in many months, Hermione saw something of the old Severus Snape who was a terrorizing menace. He stalked towards the middle aged wizard. "If you know who we are, you know what we've been through and why we might seek reclusive respite," he said in his smooth quiet voice that nevertheless threatened and terrified.

"Yes..yes of course," answered Albert.

"Regretfully, someone recently took photos of us in Dallas. I hope I shall not also have cause to...regret you?" The implied menace of Severus' words was unmistakable.

"No..No, of course not," Albert stammered.

"Good, it would be most unfortunate if our names graced your report or parted from your lips" Severus said, his glittering dark eyes boring into the man. No one missed his unspoken "_for you._" The man's eyes widened even further in alarm and Severus relaxed his demeanor subtly. "Now, are there instructions you must leave with the Robertsons or advice you wish to impart regarding a temperamental two year old Muggle-born wizard?"

"Ah, yes," Mr Reynolds said. Hermione, Draco and Severus retreated further into the living room as Albert explained that Tristan was a wizard, a bit about the regulations of the American Ministry of Magic including the secrecy regulations, that he had reversed Tristan's magic on the neighborhood Muggles and had modified their memories so they had no memory of the event, and that Tristan was to be discouraged from doing accidental magic. Occasional accidents were understood at a young age, but Tristan must learn that it was not allowed and attendance to a magical school was advised. Albert Reynolds left a pamphlet that included information on underage accidental magic and magical schools and then bid them goodbye and disapparated with a loud crack.

"When you said hidden war, I suppose it was this hidden world you were referring to?" asked Cal still staring at the spot where Mr. Reynolds had just disappeared.

"Yes," answered Severus.

"And this war was won...by the good? There is no more...danger?" Mel asked.

"The Dark Lord was defeated, yes," Draco answered. "Those of his followers who were not killed were rounded up. Some were granted a probationary second chance, some with freedom and some under house arrest, others were incarcerated, all are undergoing rehab and recovery. A very few are still at large, but it's only a matter of time before they're brought to heel. There is a tremendous public backlash against them. The world is still being re-built."

"I take it, according to the story Harry told me and the show you just put on, that you were a bad-ass bad guy who spied for the good side?" Cal asked Severus.

Severus grunted while Hermione and Draco chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea," said Hermione. "Bad-ass and brave enough to wade into the very mouth of the snake itself. The world would have been overturned into darkness but for him."

"Anyone from Wizard Britain would see his time here as an act, not the other way 'round," added Draco.

Mel and Cal regarded Severus wonderingly. "I'm going to put our little magical delinquent down for a nap," Mel said, her head spinning from the crazy of the day.

Hermione noticed Severus's discomfort as they went to sit in the living room. "What is it, Sev?"

"With Draco here and all that's happened in the last couple of days, we should head back soon. But, what Draco said...it reminded me I have another persona to go back to, and I don't know...I" Severus paused.

Hermione walked up to him. "You don't have to go back to what everyone expects you to be. If it's anything like when I found out, everyone will be so shocked by your true role that they won't know what to expect, won't know who to think you truly are. Start with a clean slate if you want. Or use your past self as a defense and to protect our privacy if you want. Don't even think about using it against me, whatever you do."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Severus scoffed. "You're infinitely more scary than me at the moment. I think I've lost my touch. I didn't realize how much you'd changed me till now; you turned me soft," he accused her.

Hermione walked up to Severus. "Just with me and those you choose," she told him. "And don't be rediculous. Albert Reynolds nearly wet himself in fear of you just moments ago." Hermione smiled and lightly kissed him. She continued, mesmerizing him with her quiet intensity. "I get it. All this time missing home and I didn't realize what an idyll we had here - freedom to just be us. We'll still be us, just with more scrutiny. Don't worry, Sev. I won't let you lose yourself. I'll be the prickly porcupine when you need me to be, I'll help you guard while you figure yourself out."

"My God, how I love you, Hermione," Severus rasped, drawing her in and hugging her close.

Draco watched Hermione run her fingers through his "uncle" Sev's hair and he suddenly _got_ them. It was more than an odd attraction, they were _meant_ for each other. His godfather was becoming who he was meant to be with her, and Hermione...she was amazing. Her kindness and wisdom once again astounded him. Draco was suddenly jealous, wishing desperately that there was someone like her for him, someone to accept him, to heal him and restore him.

A moment later when Cal said, "I think our presence has skipped their notice," Draco was only able to join the laugh half-heartedly.


	41. Chapter 41

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Before leaving the Robertson's on Thanksgiving, Hermione and Severus told Mel and Cal a bit more of their story, about the war and their roles in it, that Hermione had done something at the end of the war to save her reluctant Professor's life that had bound their magic until they were wedded and bedded as it were, and why they couldn't stay exposed to the Wizarding world, vulnerable as they were, without the protection of either their magic wielding friends or of seclusion (which they had opted for but was now nearing an end). So much more of their initial meeting and subsequent reactions to each other made sense to Mel now, and she was glad that it was going to work out between them.<p>

Plans were made to ready things for departure and leave by early next week, if the situation would hold that long. Mel was given copies of their house, post, and car keys and she agreed to care for Crookshanks in the event that Hermione had to leave before she could take him along. Hermione and Mel hugged each other tearfully, knowing that at any time Hermione and Severus might need to leave suddenly. Hermione whispered to Mel that when they left she would send a way for them to keep in contact and Mel made her promise to invite them to the wedding. Cal clapped Severus on the shoulder and shook his hand and nodded to Draco and they left in a subdued mood. Hermione and Severus looked at each other missing their intimate seclusion already.

When they arrived home, Severus and Draco were treated to a Hermione that Harry and Ron were thoroughly acquainted with but they themselves had, as yet, not experienced personally. In an entirely Hermione fashion, Hermione refused to skive off her upcoming shift at the coffee shop the next day, and she was staunchly resistant to leaving before talking to the realtors and her professors on Monday unless it became absolutely necessary. But as was also to be expected, she reverted to war-time levels of organization and preparedness. She kept them up late that evening doing laundry, cleaning, organizing and packing - everything. Severus and Draco were introduced to what Harry had dubbed the "bloody beaded handbag." Into this little purple bag, which had survived the war in remarkably good shape, every book and belonging was packed, excepting a few necessities for the night.

Hermione did not relent until they were ready to leave at the drop of a pin should it become necessary. Any time Draco started to complain about one of her "requests," she gave him a fierce look that made him re-think his objection immediately. Severus worked just as hard as Hermione did, but the few times he did get irritated with her, Hermione would look at him amused or place her hand on his chest and give him a soft kiss and he found himself calmed and cooperative. On the other hand, Severus didn't realize this, but his "_rediculous much_?" looks flustered Hermione and won him more reprieves than Harry or Ron had ever been able to manage. By the time she was done with them, Severus and Draco felt sympathy for all that Harry and Ron must have endured at her hands.

After all her insistent frenzy, they all slept well that night, or what was left of it. As they refused to let her go to work alone, Severus and Draco rose early and groggily and prepared to go to the coffee shop to hang out for the day. Before leaving, Draco cast stasis charms on their houses and they dropped by to see Mel and drop off Crookshanks in his carrier with her. Mel agreed to call the coffee shop if she noticed funny people lurking about and sent them off with warm sausage kalaches for breakfast.

Hermione drove them in her jeep wearing the purple beaded bag crossways across her chest where it would live now. When they arrived, they helped her open the shop. She retrieved Severus' journal and book-project papers from bag and Draco and Severus settled at a table with cushy chairs while Hermione went about prepping the shop for open, humming occasionally as she did so. Draco and Severus traded states of alertness and drowsing and Hermione relied heavily on coffee to keep her going. Once her co-worker friends noticed her ring and heard of her engagement, the day became like a little party for them. Hermione gave notice to her manager, and explained that they had to return emergently to England early next week. When her friends heard this, more friends were called and the party became not so little.

It was in this celebratory atmosphere that unwelcome but not wholly unexpected persons waltzed through the door.

"Ah, Bozo, look who it is," said a the garishly dressed woman with short blond ringlet hair.

Hermione hung up the phone, just having heard from Mel about the very people who now stood before her.

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione acknowledged.

As most of the people in the coffee shop at that point were Hermione's friends, the room quieted significantly as they gaped at the sight of the unknown jewel bespectacled woman dressed in a silky, lime green dress suit complete with furry collar, bright red lipstick and nails accosting their friend with her entourage.

Hermione smirked when she saw that Severus had managed to sneak up behind them. He had caught her look as soon as she answered the phone and had positioned himself accordingly. "Put down your bloody cameras," he hissed angrily in their ears. Several of them squeaked in fright and paled further when they saw the dark menace that towered behind them.

A brief flicker of uncertainty crossed Rita Skeeter's face, but it was replaced by a determined look that flashed with her hatred of 'Little Miss Perfect.' "Ooh, how interesting, Bozo. Look how the girl's changed!"

Bozo started to raise his camera but desisted when he heard Severus Snape growl, "I wouldn't," behind him.

Rita looked a trifle more uncertain when a cool but disconcerting Hermione advanced on her. "I think you forget who it is you're messing with, Rita. Have you forgotten what I'm capable of? I assure you, after what I've been through, I'm capable of much worse now," and Hermione gave her a terrifying smile.

Friends and assorted reporters and camera men alike stared with wide eyes at this Hermione who suddenly, didn't look so sweet and innocent anymore. Severus and Draco smirked in amusement. Annoyance, hatred, and yes, fear flashed rapidly across Rita Skeeter's face. Hermione glanced at Severus and nodded infinitesimally towards the press in question. Severus rolled his eyes but acquiesced with a nod. Hermione appeared to have control of the situation and they might as well give them what they wanted so they would leave.

"I'll tell you what," Hermione told them with deceptive sweetness. "I'll grant you a short interview and one picture each," She advanced closer to them, "But if I see one misquote or speculation that I object to for any reason," her look turned terrifying again, "ask Rita Skeeter how much you will regret it." Hermione held up a jar that was all too familiar to Rita Skeeter. This confused the crowd, they had expected something much more threatening to emerge in Hermione' hands, but an empty jar? However, the reaction of the famously redoubtable Rita Skeeter convinced the press junket that dire consequences would follow if they failed to heed this terrifying wisp of a girl.

And then, like a polite hostess, Hermione showed them to one of the larger tables in the room. Hermione left for a moment to request a fifteen minute break from her manager who had up until this moment never realized how intimidating his elseways kind and respectful employee was capable of being. The stunned look on his face didn't disappear as he answered her, "Um, sure."

Severus joined Hermione's approach to the table full of the loathsome press people. "Mind your surroundings," Severus issued his low warning, "no obvious words or references," he said nodding towards the Muggles in the room, "or obnoxious and offending ones," he looked over towards Draco who nodded back. The table turned to look at Draco who sat at a nearby table with his arms crossed. The wand pointed at them under his crossed arm and the look on his face as he watched them further made it clear that they were on a short leash.

They fielded questions such as, "Where have you been? / Why did you come here? / What have you been doing since the overthrow of You Know Who?" "Can you tell us about your involvement in the war? What injuries did you sustain in the last battle? / Is that what has kept you away for so long?" "Are you together? / How long have you been together? / How did that happen? / Were you involved whilst at Hogwarts?" And when it was discovered that they were engaged to be married, "When will you come back? / Where will the wedding be? / Where will you reside? / What are your plans when you return? / Will you return to Hogwarts?"

Severus was silent unless a question was directed solely at him, and most of his answers were short - one word if possible. Hermione was a bit more forthcoming, but also evaded their more prodding questions. Severus told them that he had indeed been gravely injured by the Dark Lord's giant snake and had convalesced in an unknown location before coming here for reclusive respite, that Harry and Hermione had helped save him and Hermione had joined him later. Hermione informed them she had sustained only minor injuries during the war, told them that her parents died during the war, that she had learned of Severus' role in the war and come to admire him, and after mourning her parents had come to find him. Yes they were engaged, no they weren't involved until they came here, and future plans had not yet been determined. Hermione was most effusive when she sung praises of Severus' bravery and sacrifice in the war and when she explained her love for him. Severus' cheeks turned a light pink at this, but just barely. Hermione cut interview short when the end of her fifteen minute break approached.

When the reporters asked for their photo, Severus looked highly disgruntled. Hermione had an amazing way of making the world disappear, however, and his look soon gentled. He was three quarters turned towards their waiting crowd. Hermione approached him slowly, capturing his eyes with her warm, smiling gaze, she placed her left hand on his cheek and stretched up to give him a soft kiss. When Severus calmed and placed his arms around her, she remained in his arms, placed her left hand on his shoulder and turned her head to face the cameras. He looked up steadily towards them, she had a mysterious small smile on her face.

A smattering of pictures had been taken during various stages of this interaction. Some of them captured the loving gaze between the two, some their kiss, and some the striking and mysterious couple as they faced the camera. All of them captured the beautiful ring. The photo that captured the pair facing the camera was the one that became their iconic picture. It showed Severus dressed in his black on black theme with his dark eyes and long black hair as he lightly held his love: Hermione, who was in black slacks with a short sleeved white button up femininely frilled and gathered shirt, her long dark hair a silky curtain behind her and side-swept bangs, looking almost over her shoulder with her warm brown eyes and slight smile. Both looked in love and as if they knew something you did not, Hermione looked unearthly beautiful.

Hermione returned to work and the reporters and camera men gathered their things. Severus reminded them in hushed tones to relocate to a discreet locale before disapparating. He also cornered and menaced the woman who took their picture in Dallas; it turned out she was named Wanda Lark and was an ambitious upstart devotee of Rita Skeeter's and of her ilk.

"The next time you think to take a photo of either of us, you had best make sure you have our approval," he warned her. "It is not for nothing that I have earned my reputation. You are warned. Be gone, and do not return without an invitation." Wanda tried not to tremble, but she did anyway, and she fled with the rest who began to retreat when they spotted danger rising in the formidable, dark man. The girl was intimidating enough, the man was infinitely worse.

The remaining lookers-on had a symphony of looks on their faces: amazement, confusion, worry, speculation, surprise, intimidation, amusement, and expectation played across their faces. Both Severus and Hermione continued about their business as though nothing had happened, and eventually the room took their cue and re-settled into normality. Only a few of their better friends ventured to ask them, "What was that?" or "Are you gonna explain what just happened?" or "Who the hell were those people?" They merely answered that it had to do with things that had happened back home where they were relatively well known and confirmed that the circus of the afternoon would hasten their departure back to England.

Hermione composed letters for her two professors at the community college explaining and apologizing for her abrupt withdrawal owing to an emergency that had developed and which required her to return to England this weekend. She was sick and horrified at the prospect of failing to complete a class, but Hermione realized it was not feasible to remain here exposed and outed as they were. She forced herself to pass off the letters to one of her classmates, Amy, who was at the coffee shop. The audience of this afternoon's spectacle had included several of the college's attendees, and Hermione knew that word would spread at the college, verifying her explanation.

Hermione's shift ended at four, leaving them just enough time to deal with her rental lease and utilities if they hurried. She hugged and waved bye to her friends, Severus nodded to them and they headed to the realty office. There Hermione gave the same excuse for immediate departure, she returned her keys and settled the lease. They would send someone to inspect in the morning and that would be it. As it was already late Friday afternoon, they allowed her to use the office phones to call and cancel everything but her post office box and bank account. Thankfully, the banks were open a bit later on Fridays and they were able to withdraw the majority of their funds. Hermione left enough so that Mel could help her settle this month's bills and though Severus owned his home, he left a significant amount, enough for Cal to help him with upkeep and repairs, bills, insurance, taxes and enough to cover Muggle air fair to England for the three Robertsons.

Utterly exhausted after their long night and trying day they drove through / picked up dinner (no one wanted to cook), and headed to Severus' house. After they ate, Hermione withdrew their night clothes and necessities from the beaded bag and they collapsed into their beds.


	42. Chapter 42

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

**Many thanks to arabellagrace for her idea on McGonagall's estate as the locale for the wedding, and thanks also to the other reviewers who sent ideas. You keep me going!**

* * *

><p>Severus, Hermione, and Draco felt like they could have slept through the day, but they were not allowed that luxury. They were woken early by a knocking at the back door. Severus opened the door to Mel, Tristan, and a black and grey tabby cat.<p>

"Sorry," said Mel, eyeing the sleepy trio. "I wasn't sure what had happened yesterday or if you had left...and the cat just showed up," she explained.

"It's okay, Mel. It was crazy yesterday with those people and closing everything down. We came home exhausted, but I should have called. Sorry," Hermione offered.

"Who were they?" asked Mel, watching Tristan who was trying to play with the cat.

Hermione smirked at the sight. "They were reporters from home and here. We're going to have to leave today, so I had to accelerate the leaving to-do list and squeeze it into yesterday afternoon after getting off work. And as you can see, we spent the night before packing up." Hermione yawned as she pointed around.

"Meow, meow, meow," the tabby cat mewled, sounding as if it was trying to say something.

Severus chuckled, "It's okay Minerva, you can transform in front of Mel and her wizard terrible toddler. Otherwise he's likely to get ahold of your tail properly in a moment."

The tabby cat trotted away from Tristan, who tried to follow until the cat became an austere woman in a tall pointy hat.

"Oh my!" said Mel.

"Mel, meet Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." intoned Severus.

"Headmistress, this is Melody Robertson and her son, Tristan. They and her husband, Cal are our neighbors and very good friends. Tristan recently turned half of the neighborhood b-l-u-e, requiring a visit from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad - or their American equivalent," supplied Hermione.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear." McGonagall said to Mel.

"Likewise," said Mel. She turned to Hermione and Severus. "You'll come by before you leave?" she asked.

"Of course, Mel," Hermione said giving her a hug. "Bye, Tristan!" she called after the two year old boy.

"Say goodbye, sweetheart," Mel told her son.

"Bye Miss Miney, Misser Sev...cat," he said.

"Bye, Little Man," Severus said, his voice deep and amused. Even Minerva smiled as she waved the boy goodbye.

"I'll take my turn at the shower, then," said Draco. "Hermione, any chance of a towel in your bag?"

"Sure, here you go," she said withdrawing a towel from the purple bag. "Need a change of clothes?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll just clean yesterday's. Thanks," he said.

Hermione walked over to Severus, smiled and kissed him good morning and turned to face McGonagall.

"Well aren't you two full of surprises?" asked McGonagall. "Especially you, Miss Granger. You must have come into possession of some extraordinary magic, my dear. Just look at what you've done to Severus and Mr. Malfoy." She beamed at her.

Hermione smiled, Severus looked un-amused. "And to what do we owe this visit?" asked Severus.

"I saw the papers this morning and _had_ to come see for myself...the two brightest young people in our world found at long last...and against all odds, engaged to be married! Is it true?" she asked, excited as Hermione had ever seen her.

The couple in question looked at each other, her smile radiant, his mostly in his eyes, and hidden worlds of meaning passed between them in the look. "Yes," they said quietly.

Minerva had never seen such an expression of love and contentment on Severus' face before. It was wonderful. How she'd misjudged the man. She had respected him and enjoyed his company for many years, despite their differences, up until that last horrible year. Really, how was she supposed to know, or even imagine, that Dumbledore would ask something like _that_ of him? (Quite an earful Albus' portrait had gotten from her too!) She felt bad, now, that all her respect had turned to loathing, especially when she considered the enormity of what Severus had done and how tortured and lonely he must have been. But there it was. All she could do now was make accept him anew and try to make amends.

Severus looked over at Minerva as if daring her to make a wayward comment about their pairing. She merely smiled happily at them. When she'd first seen it in the paper, the idea had been jarring - so close to a teacher / student relationship. But then she really looked at the photos, and they just looked like they _belonged_ together. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They were both brilliant and brave, Hermione really was too intelligent and mature for anyone her own age, Severus didn't tolerate fools and Hermione was no fool, also she was smart and brave enough to hold her own with him, and Severus had lost his youth to lost love, bad choices and unending and terrible duty and he deserved love in his life.

"Can we offer you some tea or coffee, Headmistress?" asked Hermione.

"Tea sounds lovely, and call me Minerva, girl. We're not in school, and I'd like to count you a friend..._both_ of you," she added looking toward Severus.

Hermione smiled at her. "Very well...no more Miss Granger then," she offered in return.

As Hermione set the kettle to boil and pulled out some bagels, Severus asked Minerva, "Did the papers give our location away?"

"Only vaguely, not precisely. I had to badger Harry to find you. I surmised he was involved, but he would give me nothing until I told him what I wanted to offer you...and even then he wouldn't explain anything...merely said it was up to you?" she fished.

Severus ignored her question and quirked his own, "Offer?"

Hermione came to stand by Severus. She offered a plate of toasted bagels to them both and then took one herself.

"First of all, an apology, Severus. I really wish that doddering old fool had clued me in, but he didn't - I wish I had been there for you, been given the opportunity to act a part, but as it was...I took things at face value, I misjudged, and I'm sorry. I crave your forgiveness and the chance to make amends. Please pardon my ignorant and wrongheaded behavior toward you and allow me to be your friend again," Minerva begged.

Hermione could feel Severus tense behind her. She began to lightly caress his fingers, not to influence him or force a concession, merely to remind him that she was there with him. But with that touch, Severus was reminded that he too had acted the moron and desperately needed forgiveness, and this thawed his affront.

Severus sighed, "Very well, you have your pardon and your...chance," he told Minerva.

Hermione went to tend the singing kettle. Minerva said, "Thank you, Severus," and then switched her gaze to follow Hermione. "She's good for you, isn't she?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he admitted. "You have no idea." Minerva wondered if Hermione had the slightest clue how extraordinary a power she held over Severus.

Hermione returned with the tea, Draco returned to join them for tea and bagels, and Minerva forged on to the second part of her offer.

"Have you made plans for the big event yet?" she asked.

They shook their heads no.

"If I know anything about you, Severus, it's that you're a private person. Am I correct in assuming that you would prefer a relatively small and secluded ceremony as opposed to a gargantuan public spectacle?"

Severus grimaced at the mere thought of the latter. "Definitely," he answered.

"As much as Scotland is famous for being the place to elope, I would prefer you not to do that either. You see, you do have a number of true friends, if you would accept them. Especially among the staff. And they would very much like to attend. I am offering you Misthaven, my estate in Scotland befitting those two considerations. It is secluded and little known. There is a small chapel on the estate, small enough for an intimate gathering, large enough to include a small party of friends, and close enough for guests to apparate easily from Hosgmeade. It is yours for use, if you want it," Minerva offered.

Hermione looked at Sev and read that he was fine with the offer. "Thank you, Prof...Minerva," she corrected hersef.

"Do you have a date in mind? If not, during Christmas holiday would be ideal, I think." Minerva said.

Severus looked concerned. Hermione gasped, "A _month_?"

"It's soon, I know,..." started Minerva.

Severus, Hermione and Draco all snorted.

"That's not the problem." Draco said.

"Oh?" asked McGonagall. Then she spotted the matching blushes on Hermione's and Severus' faces. "_Oh_," she repeated with a chuckle. "That bad, is it?" Their blushes deepened.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco when he laughed. He started to say, "Yeah, you should have _seen_..." but was whopped upside the back of the head by Severus and Hermione growled, "Shut it."

Minerva grinned. "Yes, well...even with a small ceremony there will be much to do. We'll keep you busy. The time will pass quickly enough, you'll see...and your friends can enjoy the day with you when it comes."

"Hmm," Hermione emitted, non-commitally. She looked at Severus. "Shower's open. Do you want a go, or shall I?" she asked.

His reply was polite enough, "Go ahead, love. It takes you longer to dry your hair." But his eyes said clearly enough, "_I'd prefer a go at _you_ in the shower._"

Her eyes said, "_I know...I love you_," but she merely gave him a kiss and said. "You may as well fill her in on the other reason why waiting a month is problematic."

And he did. When Hermione returned from her shower, McGonagall looked shocked by all that she had heard: the prophecy, Hermione's choice, and their bound magic. She turned to Hermione, full of gratitude and respect for what Hermione had done, the risk she had taken, "Thank you, dear girl, for bringing him back to us. You risked much, I am so happy that it's to come to a happy ending."

"Yes, it was a huge gamble," replied Hermione smiling at Severus. "But I couldn't _not_. I _had_ to try. No matter what came of it, it was unthinkable not to." After a moment, she told Severus, "I came to tell you, Harry's sent a note. We are invited, forcefully, to the Burrow. Molly caught wind of our impending return and we are expected without exception, is how Harry put it."

Severus groaned. "_Must_ we?"

"You need not stay, though it's probably as suitable a place as any for me to stay with protection until it's no longer needed. If you don't visit, however, I cannot promise that Molly will not track you down. I could stay with you, wherever you choose, but if it's to be a month...I leave the choice to you," she said reasonably.

Severus sighed. "There are things that I would like to take care of. December is not a bad idea in that respect. Therefore having you stay at the Burrow...little as I like the idea, is probably best," he said with disgust. "And so it begins," he grumbled. He turned to Draco, "Can I count on your family's help to keep me from a horrible fate?" he asked.

Draco looked as alarmed as Severus at the idea of having to reside with the Weasley horde. "Definitely," he said. "I would extend hospitality to Hermione as well.." he saw Hermione pale at the idea of staying at Malfoy Manor, "but...it's okay, I know," he told her.

She smiled slightly and nodded her thanks, and then a mischievous look lit her face. "But you are to come with us to the Burrow for the initial visit," she informed him. When he started to protest, she said, "What, you thought you were off the hook that easily? This is a fairly easy option for you, it'll even be good for you...don't ask for something worse," she warned in amusement.

She now had both men scowling at her, but they didn't argue. Hermione not to smirk too much. Minerva's look of barely contained amusement made this more difficult. "I'm going to dry my hair," Hermione told them, adding to Severus, "I left you clothes and a towel." She kissed him, after which he looked significantly less grumpy, and she walked off down the hall.

"You know," said Draco drily to Severus, "there are times when I want to congratulate you for being the luckiest bastard on the face of the planet...and others where I almost pity you."

At this Minerva's mirth could no longer be contained. She busted up laughing outright. "_Bravo, Hermione_." she thought. "She does have you rather wrapped around her fingers, doesn't she?" Minverva queried Severus.

That Severus' face looked only a quarter as disgruntled as she expected when he answered honestly, "Quite," told Minerva how much Severus loved and trusted his bride to be. Neither Voldemort nor Albus, nor possibly even Lily had ever been able to commandeer Severus to such an extent. It was most interesting to see.

"Has it always been this easy between you since the rescue?" asked Minerva.

"Hardly," answered Severus. "You ought to know me well enough to know better than that," he told her.

"Made it difficult for yourself, did you?" she quirked a knowing eyebrow.

"Unbelievably so," he answered. He told her how Hermione had left before he knew who it was who had rescued him, had gone with Harry to find out how her parents had died, and then had shown up in Mel's backyard unexpectedly one day. How he had misunderstood her motives and and reacted badly. Very. How she had given him hell and had made him talk, emote, and open up about _everything_ from childhood to death before she gave him even a chance again. It had taken until the last few weeks before she had relented and things began to work out this well for them.

"Man!" said Draco, who hadn't heard the extent of it till now. "That's what she did to win you over? And _you_...cooperated?"

"Yes, well..." Severus hemmed. "It was necessary...for several reasons. I hurt her badly, I greatly regretted my error and wished to make amends...and...it was concurrent with a torment that teased at what you have seen her capable of..." he trailed off.

"Oh, Merlin! She _is_ diabolical isn't she? And here I was, wishing she had a younger sister..." Draco said.

"Come, now," said Hermione's voice as she approached from the hall behind Draco. "Ginny gets at least half the credit. Though I have a suspicion she was issuing orders on both sides of the battle," she looked steadily at Severus.

Severus cleared his throat and tried to hide his look of alarm. "I..um..shower," he said getting up and leaving.

"Uh huh," said Hermione quietly to herself, watching Severus retreat. "Thought so."

Minerva was chuckling again, proud of her girls.

Hermione turned to Draco. "It _would_ be good for you to have someone, wouldn't it?" she smiled kindly and patted him on the cheek.

He half smiled at her, but she saw the sadness, pain, and loneliness that lingered underneath. The war had hurt them all. "If anyone comes to light, let me know." Draco teased. "Your methods sound _terrifying_, but you have restored him miraculously...anyone can see," he gave her her due.

"He did most of the work himself. I just encouraged him to do it and accepted. No one can fix you, Draco," she warned, and then offered hope. "But Albus Dumbledore was ever wise...love is powerful and it does heal. I'll enlist Ginny's help to keep an eye open for someone who passes muster." Hermione smiled. "Deal?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, wondering what he'd let himself in for.

While they waited for Severus to finish his shower, Hermione penned a response to Harry and called Mel. She also packed or tossed all the remaining food in the house, called Mel, and gathered all of the dirty clothes and towels. Minerva vanished the trash and cleaned and dried the small pile of laundry before Hermione also packed this into the beaded bag.

When Severus came into the living room, Hermione told him, "I called Mel. The plan is to go over there and gather Crooks and then go with them to the bank to add them to our accounts. Sound okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, knowing, as she did, that they were truly leaving their refuge now.

"We'll make one more sweep through the house and meet you two in the jeep," Hermione told Draco and McGonagall, handing the keys to Draco.

"Minerva, you may want resume your feline form," Severus reminded her.

She nodded and transformed. Draco opened and then closed the door behind the black and grey tabby cat. They walked together to the jeep and Draco fiddled with the keys trying to figure them out for a moment. "Aha," he said when he succeeded. He opened the back door of the jeep for the cat who just sat looking at him expectantly. "Meow," it said after a moment, still sitting.

"You want me to lift you in?" Draco asked the cat. The cat nodded. "Okay," he said, lifting the black tabby into the jeep, "here you go." The cat sat primly in the seat. Draco chuckled and went around to climb into the other seat. They sat quietly and expectantly for some time.

As soon as they were alone in the house, Hermione and Severus kissed passionately. Hermione tried to hold back tears. Severus pulled back, put his forehead to hers and his hands to the side of her face. "We'll be back to visit, Hermione," he reminded her in his deep, rich voice. "I'm keeping the house."

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand to start the pass through. They double checked each room and snogged in each room too. "A month is _forever_, Sev," she said as they reached the front door.

They exited and locked the front door. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes again. "No, not forever, love. Forever is what happens after we marry. I love you." And he kissed her again. "It's long enough, I'll give you that," he added, earning her smile.

They got in the jeep and held hands. Draco pointed his wand out the window at the house and re-cast the stasis charm that he had removed when they came home last night. Hermione drove them to Mel's.

"Ease up, Hermione." Draco called from the back seat. "She's getting tossed around...looks like she might be sick."

Severus twisted around and saw that cat-McGonagall was no longer sitting in the seat but was hunched down in the floorboard with paws and claws splayed out, ears laid back, a horrible look on her cat face. Hermione slowed down and took the remaining turn and bumps more carefully.

When they arrived to Mel's, Draco took pity on the cat and carried her in after easing her claws out of the carpet and lifting her up carefully into his arms. When they went in, he set her down just as carefully.

Minerva transformed and grabbed the back of the couch looking somewhat green. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Traveling in a vehicle as a cat is...not pleasant," she said.

Cal's eyes were raised high in astonishment. Mel had told him about the cat turning into a woman, but it was something else to see.

Mel and Hermione embraced each other tightly sniffling. "We're going to miss you guys," Mel said miserably.

"Same here," Hermione said. "I know you said you were traveling to see family for Christmas, but do you think there's a chance you could travel to see us instead? We're planning the wedding for that week. Sev left money for you to get tickets to fly to London and we can arrange travel from there."

"We'll arrange it," Mel answered. "He doesn't need to pay for our travel though."

"Yes, because we'll be bringing over essential wedding party members," Hermione smiled. "Will you stand with us? Groomsman, bridesmaid and ring bearer?"

"Of course!" Mel said excited.

Hermione withdrew two unused school composition books from her beaded bag and asked Minerva if she was able to perform a charm so as to link them and allow only Mel or Cal to open one.

"I think so, yes." McGonagall answered. She waved her wand and incanted over them. Then she pointed her want alternately at Mel and the journal and Cal and the journal and incanted again. "Give it a try," she said when she finished.

Mel fetched a pen, they scribbled little notes in each and they tested the opening of Mel and Cal's. All was in order. "This will make it easier," said Mel. "Well, that and knowing we'll get to come see you in about a month."

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Is Crookshanks around here somewhere?" she asked.

"I managed to close him up in the laundry room. Forgive me, I doubted I would survive attempting to stuff your monster of a cat into his carrier," Mel said.

"Not so sure I will either," said Hermione. "I usually attempt it when he's asleep."

Hermione entered the laundry room. She spotted the carrier, but not yet her cat, not until he tried to bolt to freedom around her legs.

"Crooks, no. It's time to go," said Hermione, wrestling to pick him up. He made a growling noise. "I know, but if you don't get in your carrier you're going to have to put up with a little boy chasing you and pulling your tail for years, because I won't be here. Now get in, come on, that's a good boy."

Crookshanks glared at her but finally let her shove him in the carrier. Mel handed Hermione the bag of cat food and watched, amazed, as Hermione put it in her impossibly small bag. "That's awesome!" she said.

Hermione smiled. "I know. You wouldn't believe what I've got in here."

"Are you two ready to go to the bank yet?" called Cal.

"Coming," they called. When Severus saw Hermione wrestling with the cat carrier he took it from her.

They put the carrier in the back of Hermione's jeep, and then the four re-entered it, Draco lifting the tabby cat into the back seat again. "If you think it'll help, I can hold you in my lap," Draco offered. The cat nodded and crawled into his lap, taking him up on his offer. "No claws," he warned. The cat huffed.

Hermione and Severus smiled at each other. When the Robertsons were situated in their vehicle, Hermione led the way, driving four times more Granny than usual.

"That's the longest it's ever taken me to drive a mile and a half," quipped Cal when they got out. "If that's the speed you're driving to England at, we may beat you by plane in a month."

Hermione gave him a fraction of her scary smile, "Would you like to take two sick and angry cats for a spin in your car then? I think you should try it out," she offered innocently. "No?" Hermione looked back at Draco who was staying in the car with the cats. "We're not driving to England anyhow. It'll take us less than an hour to get there," she smiled at his surprised look.

It didn't take long to add Mel and Cal to their accounts, and before long they were headed back to the cars. Severus asked if they would follow them to a deserted road and drive the jeep back to his house when they left. This they did. Hermione, Severus and Draco exited the jeep. Severus retrieved Crookshanks in his carrier. Draco placed McGonagall on the ground. She transformed looking shaken but less green than after the first ride.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You have earned your way into my good books beyond doubt," Minerva said. Draco nodded at her and then they watched the friends exchange one last round of hugs, even Severus. Minerva instructed Draco on the first apparition point of the journey. It was just past eleven a.m. when Severus and Hermione rejoined them, Severus clasped Draco's arm, Hermione, with Crooks in tow, grabbed Minerva's, and the Robertson watched them disappear into thin air with loud cracks.


	43. Chapter 43

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>A few apparition points and one mad half-kneazle later, Hermione, Severus, Draco, and Professor McGonagall arrived to a field outside the Burrow. Hermione let her ill-used cat out of his carrier and watched him bolt quickly out of sight to some hiding place from which he would likely not emerge for at least a week. She straightened and took in the sight. Minerva began a straightforward march towards the wonky house. Draco looked at it in disbelieving confusion and turned to his godfather as if for confirmation. Severus merely raised an eyebrow...derision, bored acceptance, amusement, it was hard to tell which it was intended to convey. They looked down at Hermione. She looked...overcome.<p>

"What is it, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"It's like stepping back into a whole other life. I have that lost, don't know who I'm supposed to be feeling," she said in a raspy near whisper. "You?" she asked Severus.

"Yes," he answered without looking concerned. "Until I see you...It'll be okay."

Hermione smiled softly at Severus, understanding him perfectly without need for flowery elaboration. She looked around again. "The last time I was here was the night the Ministry fell, when we left the wedding and went on the run. Just before that Bellatrix and Greyback were out in this field, trying to get to Harry. Of all the times I've been here, that's the first thing to come to mind. I'm just realizing it's going to be that way nearly everywhere I go now," she said wearliy.

Draco and Severus understood that only too well. Hermione felt bad for bringing it up when she saw their faces dampen. She linked her arms through both of theirs and said, "Come on,' and then was rewarded with their smiles when she said, "We'll always have Texas."

Molly Weasley met them at the door. "Hermione, dear!" she exclaimed. "Wow, I hardly recognize you." Hermione was saved from the full onslaught of a rushing Molly hug owing the the fact that she was flanked by her two Slytherins, but she still received a warm, if more subdued than usual one. "I'm so sorry about your parents, dear," Molly told her. "They were wonderful people. I know it's not the same, but we would like you to consider us your family," she offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I would like that too," Hermione answered with watery eyes.

Molly turned her eyes toward Severus, "And you too, Severus," she offered. Hermione tried not to chuckle, he remained silent. "You'll be like an in-law soon enough anyway, I hear," Molly added. Still no response from Severus. "Yes, well," Molly turned her sights to Draco. "Welcome, Draco Malfoy isn't it?"

"Yes, m'am," he answered stoically but politely.

She smiled and an nodded. "Well come in, come in, dinner'll be ready in about half an hour."

"Is Ginny here, or Harry, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Minerva has gone to fetch Ginny by flue and Harry will be here soon. He made us promise to keep it small tonight, even Ron's at Bill and Fleur's at the moment," Molly answered. "So just a small dinner tonight, and then the rest will come tomorrow for your welcome back and happy engagement. We've invited your parents for tomorrow, Draco."

One was usually swamped by the whole Weasley horde upon entering the Burrow for a gathering, and Hermione was thankful for Harry's understanding that this would have overwhelmed them. Much as she loved the Weasley's she was not ready for an onslaught. When they entered the den, they found Mr. Weasley sitting comfortably by the fire. He greeted them each warmly, especially Hermione, and was genial and interested, of course, to hear of their time living as Muggles. He somehow got even Draco, who was least comfortable in his surrounding, to talk about his observations of Texas.

After a few minutes Ginny came through the fireplace. "Hey Dad, everyone!" she called. She gave her dad a hug and then added, "Professor McGonagall asked me to give her apologies. Said something about missing a night of sleep and being too knackered for dinner." Then she went round the room greeting the other three with quite the mischievous twinkle in her eye. She waited until Severus was engaged in conversation with her dad before saying quietly to Draco, "I heard you got quite an eyeful when you showed up to 'Mione's. They didn't leave you feeling like the third man out the whole time you were there, did they?"

"A bit, yeah," Draco said. "But Hermione's promised to keep an eye out for prospects, with your help actually." he said drolly. "I hear you're quite the mastermind."

This last had not been said quietly enough. Ginny's mischievous twinkle multiplied about tenfold when he said this, but she noticed Hermione giving her a "_we need to talk about that_" look and Severus glaring slightly at Draco. She looked back at Draco and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgment before dragging Hermione off to help in the kitchen. Severus must have given Draco quite the look as they left because as they were leaving, they heard Draco say, "What? She already figured it out. Some super spy you are; you weren't exactly subtle when she called you on it."

Ginny and Hermione were stifling laughter when they met Harry coming in the kitchen door. "What's so funny?" he asked them, giving them both hugs.

Ginny kissed him and said, "You'd better go save Draco is what," she told him.

When Harry left for the den, the girls started setting up the table. Hermione cornered Ginny quietly about her "help," but all Ginny would say was, "I can't say anything on pain of inventive retribution, but yeah, men are helpless, 'Mione. You know that. In fact you're not much better. Just be glad I helped. It's all worked out to plan, yeah?" She smiled with glee, picking up Hermione's hand to look at the ring. "How'd you figure it out anyway?"

Hermione smiled and looked over at Mrs. Weasley to make sure she was still out of earshot. "The whole thing was too diabolical. There's no way he figures out how to keep me that constantly worked up that quickly or that he's suddenly that social. Wait...is that why you had me do that assignment?" she asked, suddenly scandalized. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Hermione with a crease between her brows.

Ginny smiled and made a motion like she was zipping her lips.

Dinner was a wonderful, comfortable meal. Molly didn't coddle overmuch, likely because it was still a bit awkward having Draco and Severus in the house. Even so the Weasleys did their best to make them feel welcome, and Harry and Hermione helped bridge the gap tremendously.

When the evening was wrapping up, Mrs. Weasley extended an invitation for Draco and Severus to stay the night. They began their refusals, having already agreed adamantly that should the offer be made, it would be refused, but Severus took one look at Hermione and that was it. She was trying to hide her panicked distress at the thought of him leaving. It likely fooled everyone else, but he could read her, and he couldn't leave her the first night. When he changed his mind to agree, Draco looked at him like he'd grown another head, especially when he accepted for the both of them.

"Good, good," Molly said. "Draco, why don't you take the twins' room, and Severus, I'll set you up in Bill and Charlies'. Girls, you know where to go, help them set up though, would you?"

Ginny pointed down the hall, telling them where the washroom was and where to find things.

Hermione took Severus to Bill and Charlie's room and withdrew the trunks that he requested from the beaded bag. Draco stood in the doorway looking at all Charlies' dragon paraphernalia. Next she took them to show Draco into the twins' room and took his things out of the beaded bag. "If you spot any telescopes, give them a wide berth," she warned.

Harry, walking up to the doorway with his own bag said, "I think that goes for most things in here." When Draco looked at him quizzically he said, "They left loads of experimental stuff for the joke shop, and there were constant explosions coming from this room when they lived here." Severus and Draco immediately swiveled their heads to look around the room. "I could kip in here with you," Harry offered Draco, "strange house and all, or up in Ron's. Whichever you prefer."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Severus again, "I'm alright." He turned to Harry, "I'd probably keep you up."

"Yeah, same here," Harry said, leaving his bag at the door, but coming in to sit in one of the desk chairs.

Sensing an impending congregation of teens, Severus turned to Hermione to let her know he was leaving. "I'll come say goodnight in a bit," she said kissing him before he left. Draco sat on one of the beds and the girls sprawled in the other. Draco and Hermione filled them in on the happenings of the last few days, Harry filled them in on Ministry stuff, Ginny on school stuff and they regaled Draco with some of their funnier exploits. By the time the crowd left Draco in the room an hour later, he was fairly eased into his lot.

Hermione barely had ten minutes alone with Severus in his room and Ginny with Harry in Ron's before Molly's sixth sense for those kinds of things kicked in. At least Sev was being cautious. He was leaning back against the open door with Hermione plastered against him as they kissed ravenously when they were discovered. Severus glared at Molly but she drug Hermione off anyway.

"Mrs. Weasley, we lived alone a house apart for months without going too far, there's no need..." Hermione protested.

"It only takes once," Molly said, shooing Hermione into Ginny's room. Spotting that Ginny's room was otherwise absent, she stomped up towards Ron's room. Hermione had no way of warning Ginny, so she was unsurprised when she heard Mrs. Weasley throw open Ron's door and scream, "Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley!" heard Ginny scream something back and then heard Molly screech, "Go to your room now, young lady!" Unsurprisingly Ginny was furious when she entered the room. Then the girls took in each other's tousled hair and busted up laughing.


	44. Chapter 44

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>As Severus, Hermione, and Draco had found it difficult to fall asleep due to the sudden shift in time zones, they were the last to rise and sit to breakfast, though Harry and Ginny loitered at the breakfast table with them.<p>

"Need I ask what you four were up to to inspire such a ruckus last night?" asked Draco.

"No, probably not," answered Ginny blithely while the rest of them ignored the question.

Draco looked at Hermione, "Like I said...always entertaining."

"Who's entertaining?" asked Fred as the twins entered the door.

"We are," answered Ginny. "If you think snogging is entertaining."

"Who doesn't?" asked George.

"It was the four of them being caught fit to raise the house which amused," corrected Draco.

"Wohoa," said Fred. "Even you two?" looking at Hermione and Severus. "Naughty, naughty."

Hermione got up blushing to put her dishes in the sink. The twins both hugged her tight and whispered, "Thank you." This was for her part in the rescue, she knew. She smiled at them.

"Like you can talk," said Bill to Fred as he entered the kitchen with Fleur and Ron.

Before Ron and Hermione could even greet each other Fluer rushed to congratulate Hermione and Severus. "Oh, eet is most wonderful! Congratulations! We are so happy for you both!"

Hermione accepted her hug and laughed at the flabbergasted look on Sev's face when she hugged him as well. Fluer moved on to greet Draco, more coolly, but politely, and he looked somewhat gobsmacked still when she flounced off into the den.

"Harry wasn't kidding. Blimey 'Mione!" said Ron, giving her a great bear hug. "How are you?" he asked.

"My head's spinning a bit in shock, coming back so abruptly," Hermione answered. "How's Lavender?"

A look of joy lit Ron's face. "Brilliant," he answered. "Should be here later today."

Severus came to stand by Hermione. While everyone was exchanging hello's, Hermione asked quietly, "Are we that obvious?"

Harry, who was standing nearby, said, "Eh..so, so." Catching Severus's look he amended, "Okay, no, not as bad as Ron, more subtly obvious," he laughed.

"Subtle?" asked Draco. "You can spot it when they're across the room from each other."

Hermione backed up against Severus who put his arms around her in solidarity.

Harry said, "Yeah, well, subtle in comparison to Ron and Lavender. You remember sixth year," he said to Hermione. "And you never even saw him when he got ahold of that love potion Romilda Vane tried to smuggle me. Believe me, it could be worse. They've toned it down a lot, thank goodness."

"Ha ha, Harry," said Ron, in good humor.

Everyone started heading for the den. Hermione stayed behind to wash the dishes.

"It's a madhouse," said Draco when it was just he, Severus and Hermione left in the kitchen.

Hermione smiled in understanding. She was an only child from a quiet house too. "You get used to it after a while," she said.

"It can be a bit much, even for us," said Mrs. Weasley, entering the kitchen with Fleur. "Especially when you get used to a mostly empty nest. I'll never take it for granted though. If it weren't for you and Harry I'd be missing three children and a husband," she told Hermione. "I'll always be grateful, even when they're driving me mad." She glanced briefly at Draco and then said, "Now, shoo, the lot of you. Fleur and I need the kitchen."

Draco didn't miss that one of those children, Ron, would have been dead by his hand on account of his botched attempt to kill Dumbledore were it not for Harry. He was morose as he left the kitchen, wondering what he was doing here and if there would ever be a day when his past didn't haunt him.

He was still trailing behind Hermione and Severus when each of his arms was grabbed by a twin. They spun him around and marched him back through the kitchen and out the back door. "Out for a spot of quidditch," they informed their mother as they went. "It's a nice enough day for it."

When they reached outside Fred handed him a coat, gloves, and broom.

"We hear you're okay by Hermione," said George.

"And by our mate, Harry," said Fred.

"That you told your father you won't hear a word against Hermione," added George.

"And that you have a target painted on you by the girls," said Fred.

"Anyone who's okay with Harry and Hermione is okay by us," affirmed George.

"And no one deserves to go it solo when Hermione has it out for you," said Fred.

"We love her, but.." said George.

"She can be scary, yeah," said Draco.

"Exactly," said Fred, "And so we offer our services." They offered their hands to Draco, who shook them.

"Quidditch?" asked George as Bill, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Severus all came outside with coats and gloves and scarves.

"Sure," answered Draco.

Hermione and Severus sat cuddled together in a chair watching the melee. After a while Ginny left the boys to it and grabbed Hermione away from Severus conspiratorily. Hilarity ensued.

When Lucius and Narcissa arrived to general awkwardness about this time, the ice was broken when Molly invited them to look out the kitchen window at the goings on.

Severus sat reading a book in a chair. Ginny and Hermione, visible from the house, but hidden behind a shed from the quidditch players had been up to something for a while now.

Ginny occasionally aimed her wand and wordlessly jinxed the boys with small hexes, things that could have been bad luck and were barely noticed. Hermione looked like she didn't know whether she should laugh or tell Ginny to stop. They saw Draco roar with laughter and noticed Hermione cover her mouth with her mitten clad hands trying to stifle laughter as well. Ginny turned to shush her. Ron's trousers had ridden down until he was baring more of his backside than anyone wanted to see.

Narcissa said, "Look at him laugh, Lucius. I haven't seen him that carefree in such a long time."

Lucius Malfoy grinned. It was good to see - his son's laughter, not the Weasley boy's backside. Lucius hated that his choices had robbed his son of his childhood joy. He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and smiled at her before looking out the window again.

The twins looked shrewdly around. Bill's long hair was standing on end like he'd been fizzed by static, Harry had great gobs of snot on his face, Draco had impressive tufts of hair in his ears, and they had and assortment of unzipped flys, flowers in their broom twigs, pimples, and lace on their coats. The twins caught Harry's eye and he cottoned on quickly. "I've gotta go blow my nose," said Harry. The boys all landed on the ground. "Let's take five."

Bill, Harry and Fred made to go towards the house like nothing was wrong. George caught Draco's arm and pulled him around the other side of the shed quietly. The girls were peeking around watching the group headed toward the house and didn't see George and Draco appear around the other side of the shed. It appeared George was quietly teaching Draco a spell, whispering something in his ear and showing him a wand movement.

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Weasley.

Severus had seen Draco and George pointing their wands at the unsuspecting girls, who, after a moment, noticed Severus' furious regard at something behind them. They turned just as the boys cast their spells. The girls looked at each other and covered their faces. George and Draco started laughing uproariously until they spotted Severus stalking toward them. Severus made it to Hermione and spun her gently around. He must have asked her to move her hands, because first she shook her head and then, after a pause, she lowered them to reveal a full mane of long nose hair trailing out of both nostrils. And then...Severus barked a laugh...and then started laughing full out belly rolling laughter. Hermione looked dangerously miffed at first and then happy and amused at Severus' laughter.

Everyone, including those in the kitchen stood looking flummoxed at the sight.

"Have you ever seen..?" they all looked around at each other.

"No, never," answered Lucius who had known him longest. Narcissa shook her head, her look turning from shocked to pleased.

"Have you ever seen what?" asked Percy who walked into the kitchen followed shortly by Lavender and Katie.

"Severus Snape laughing his arse off," said Bill who had gained the kitchen door about the time it had happened.

After the group outside got themselves all de-jinxed and sorted, they came back inside to warm themselves by the fire. Bill took the brooms back upstairs. Draco greeted his parents and helped the twins take the coats up before coming back down.

The women worked together to get the food ready and the men to set up more dining space and seating, except that no one would let Hermione or Severus help as it was their celebration. And so they sat cuddled and talking by the fire, surrounded by the busy but in a world of their own, talking occasionally to the occasional passer by, mostly oblivious to the many who observed them speaking more with their eyes than with their words, their constant play of fingers and hands an eloquent language all its own. Eventually they were invited to stand before their assembled adoptive families as it were.

"To that which we never thought to see, but which brings us great joy," toasted Arthur Weasley. This took in so many things...The presence of the Malfoy's at the Weasley home, the laughter of Snape, the happiness of Draco, Fred, Lavender, and Severus alive, Hermione and Severus together and so beautifully in love. Everyone gave a hearty and heartfelt cheer.

"To second chances," said Draco. His, his godfather's, his family, their world, three lives. Another hearty cheer.

"To Severus and Hermione, long live the happy couple in life and in love," toasted Harry. The loudest cheer yet. And they all sat down to eat, happy and grateful for all that had become possible in their lives.


	45. Chapter 45

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Severus, Draco and most of the Weasley children had departed the Burrow leaving Hermione behind. Thankfully, Hermione and Severus had been able to trade visits between the Burrow and Malfoy Manor every evening so far. It helped, but it was not the same, and saying goodbye each night was only becoming more tortuous. Much as the Malfoy Manor still roused a subliminal terror in Hermione, it was getting very slightly better with each visit, and the Malfoys, while Narcissa and Lucius were not overly warm to her, did, at least, afford she and Severus more privacy and alone time than they were able to garner at the Burrow. Molly meant well, but her continued treatment of Hermione as a child grated heavily.<p>

Part of Hermione reasoned that it was always difficult for parents to see that their children had grown up and she could be somewhat grateful that she was considered the equivalent of a Weasley child. But, on the whole, it was very irritating. During this week, Hermione had, with the aid of her class syllabi and additional self-created assignments finished on her own, the classes she had been required to abandon. Ron had stayed at the Burrow and Katie, Fred, George, and Lavender were frequent visitors. On one of their visits, George and Fred had accompanied her to Ottery St. Catchpole and Hermione had sent off her assignments by Muggle post to Mel who had agreed to get them into the hands of her professors.

Her coursework done, Hermione, by the end of the week, was becoming bored, restless, and in major need of a break from the Burrow. The more she watched the family interactions, the more she longed to begin her life with Severus. There was once a time when it was expected and assumed by all that Hermione would formally be made a member of the family by eventual marriage to Ron. The more Hermione observed, the more she saw how ill this would have turned out for her. She still loved Ron very much as a brother, but Lavender was much, much better suited to him as a wife.

Once, when Hermione had been talking with Mel, Mel had mentioned that you should always watch how a prospective someone acts towards their parents, especially a son towards his mother or a daughter towards her father if you wanted an idea of the kind of respect you should expect from that someone in marriage. Of course, Mel had felt bad for mentioning this when she realized that Severus, like Hermione, had no parents living, but it was still very wise advice. It was true that Molly could be perfectly overbearing, but watching Ron's interactions with his Mum, especially when Hermione considered that her own role with Ron had largely been a very mothering, trying to instill responsibility and tact one, caused Hermione to shudder at what could have been.

Also, Lavender and Mrs. Weasley got on in a way that Hermione never would have done. Lavender was as dedicate to the ideals of hearth and home and life subsumed to husband and children as Mrs. Weasley was. Ron had matured much with the war and his settled bond with Lavender, but he was still Ron. While Hermione was only able to achieve a mild amusement with Ron's tactlessness and irresponsibility, finding these things highly irritating on the whole, Lavender accepted them lovingly and with good humor. Additionally, the times that Ron stepped out of bounds as far as his intended was concerned, a gentle remonstrance from Lavender achieved more than Hermione had ever managed.

Hermione very much looked forward to a loving home life with children and all that life entailed with Severus. But watching things at the Burrow refreshed in her mind every day her appreciation of the equality and respect for her mind and capabilities that Severus afforded her individual from her capability to be a wife and mother. He would, she knew, challenge her with his intellect which rivaled her own, encourage her to achieve her potential while still accepting the limitations she imposed to achieve a balance with their home life, and she would not have to act as his mother. To top the cake, Sev was very much a man, which was an incredible turn on, while Ron was still and would always be to some extent, rather childish. Ron still had rather rude incredulity about her relationship with Severus, but of course, he could not see his own shortcomings, and had no understanding of how much better Hermione had it with Severus than with himself.

Katie, while sweet, also had, like Hermione, a strength and independence. Katie was served well by the fact that her temper was less than Hermione's (which meant that she was able to weather Mrs. Weasley and her expectations better than Hermione was capable), and the unconventionality of the twins themselves. Molly did make efforts and hints aplenty, but it was fairly pointless to try to mold either Katie or Angelina into a conventional Weasley wife when Fred and George were, well, Fred and George. Angelina had a strength and independence that surpassed either Katie or Hermione and she largely stayed clear of Mrs. Weasley. All to say, that Katie, when at the Burrow, was a good and commiserating companion, but Hermione was still ready to pull her hair out by the end of the first week.

One day, a week and half in, Hermione nearly panicked when she heard Mrs. Weasley bustling about with the intent to find her. She grabbed some flue powder and tossed it into the fireplace, then stuck her head in and called "Malfoy Manor!"

Narcissa answered Hermione's summons in the fireplace.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I was wondering if Severus was there, if I could come to visit him today," said Hermione.

"He is not here at the moment. He and Draco are out for the day," Narcissa answered.

Hermione's face fell, but flared back to life when she heard Molly again in the background. "Um, might I impose on you to come for a visit even so?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione steadily. "I suppose," she said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "A moment please, I will leave word of my whereabouts." She turned to Mrs. Weasley, who had by now found her. "I am to the Malfoys for a visit today."

"Okay, dear," said Molly, assuming Hermione was off to visit Severus.

Hermione stepped through to Malfoy Manor. "Thank you, again. I told Draco that one gets used to the Burrow, but I am an only child as well, and it becomes a bit much at times. Rather quickly, actually when neither Harry nor Ginny are there."

A small grin graced Narcissa's face.

"If you have somewhere I can curl up quietly with a book I will stay out of your way and you won't even know I'm here," Hermione suggested.

Narcissa studied the girl. Her upbringing rebelled against everything that the girl was, but she was not unaware of the kindness and lightness that the girl brought both her son and Severus, or of the fact that she would soon be as family when wed to Severus. "I'm sure we could find somewhere suitable. Would you like some tea before ensconcing yourself with a book?" offered Narcissa.

"I would. Thank you," Hermione smiled, surprised and a little uncertain about her course of action. Draco, she was fine with. His parents still tended towards aloof, nose in the air types as far as she could tell, though she spotted they genuinely cared for their son and Severus. Hermione had been able to forgive Draco some remarkably horrific and hurtful things, and she resolved, for the sake of Draco and Severus, that she would attempt to discover a hint of redeemable quality in Lucius and Narcissa upon which she could base forgiveness and reconciliation with them on a personal level.

Tea with Narcissa was pleasant, if formal, and soon Hermione was ensconced in a comfortable leather chair in their library lost in the pages of a book. She read for perhaps an hour when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Lucius enter the room. Hermione could tell the instant that he spotted her. His initial look was what you would expect to see on the face of Lucius Malfoy upon encountering a "mudblood." It was mild (for him) and mostly short lived, for he struggled soon to smooth his features.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. "Does it hurt to do that?" she asked drily.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Lucius smoothly but with a subtle snide.

"Hold it in like that? It looks painful, refraining from saying what I know you're thinking. Mud does not actually run in my veins, you know." Hermione said.

Lucius sneered slightly at her.

Hermione stood, "Look, I can attempt to understand that some things that are ingrained from birth engender automatic responses. I can can even attempt to understand that the use of dark magic stains magic and the soul with hatred and anger, strengthening ingrained tendencies and carrying one towards atrocities. I am hoping, however, that I can ascribe to your intelligence that your aversion to my kind has more to do with the perceived and perhaps actual threat to sacred and long held traditions and less to do with a bigoted insistence on holding accountable those who have no control over their parentage or inherent magic?"

Lucius though about this. "Perhaps," he finally answered.

Narcissa had entered the room shortly after the interaction had begun, ready to pounce on Hermione if she offered insult to her husband or her family. However, while the interchange was tense, the girl had offered surprising concessions while wisely managing to skirt outright insult in her confrontation.

Narcissa offered, "The old pureblood families guard the ways of our kind that have lasted for centuries. If it were not for our guardianship these ways would have already been lost completely. As it is they are diminishing ever more rapidly. At this rate, they will inevitably and irrevocably be lost."

Hermione looked at her, considering. "Ignorant of time honored wizard traditions, our kind threaten your way of life. The inerudite are a threat to the wizarding world."

"Yes," said Lucius seriously.

"Agreed," said Hermione. "So teach me."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at her speechless and utterly flabbergasted. "Agreed?" they thought. It couldn't be that simple. No really, it couldn't. Some things were instilled from birth, and birth status was significant.

Hermione spotted the wavering looks on their faces once the shock had passed. "I can see what you're thinking. Some things are learned from birth, yes? I'm not ignorant of this, but I am willing to try and I am a very good student. I found the education proffered on the wizarding world, traditions, government, and such, offered to the Muggle-born or those raised by Muggles deplorable at Hogwarts. A total oversight. I hear that you've worked with Harry, who, while not pure-blood, is heir of an ancient line and of at least acceptable blood status. I grant you he had much more important things to get on with, but did you find him adequately educated to the task of his inheritance?"

"No," conceded Lucius.

"And you took it upon yourself to teach him rather than despise and / or dispose of him. I ask the same concession," said Hermione. "Wizard tradition will never be as ingrained in me as it would be if I were born to it, just as you will never be as ingrained in the the things beneficial to our world that I can offer. Neither of us will unlearn to be who we are, but I will attempt to unlearn my ignorance if you will attempt to unlearn your bigotry," Hermione challenged, adding, "Perhaps our endeavor could even forge a road map of sorts for necessary educational reforms, a further preservative against both loss of tradition and of bigotry, and a precaution against a repetition of recent history, which you must admit, neither aided your cause, nor benefited either side."

The Malfoys were coming to understand how this "mere mudblood" had beaten Draco for top of class, (as Lucius had regretfully often berated his son). There was nothing mere about her. Her reputation as the brightest witch of her age was apparently well earned. No wonder she and Severus got on so well. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other. After a moment, Narcissa nodded once. Lucius turned to Hermione, "Very well then," with a raised eyebrow look that said very clearly, "we'll see if you can handle it."

Hermione raised her own eyebrow. Lucius had no idea what he was in for.


	46. Chapter 46

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>While Hermione had an appreciation for the Wizarding world, she knew the Malfoys were likely not to ascribe value to the Muggle one without the applied use of logic and reason. To than end, her end of their bargain began with outlining rules of logic and debate, the components of a good argument, common logical fallacies, acceptable use of case studies and explanations of statistical analysis.<p>

When they looked at her doubtfully about her ground rules, she said, "And this would be one of the shortcomings of the Wizarding world. I have seen varying amounts of power, talent and intellect, love and ruthlessness, but I have met very few wizards or witches with an ounce of logic. The ability to think critically detracts nothing from Wizard tradition and adds much." When she spoke of Severus being remarkable in this regard, they conceded to her ground rules for engagement. Hermione would learn tradition and etiquette (from Narcissa), government, law, and politics (from Lucius), and she would, in turn, attempt to open their minds and teach them to think critically (by engaging Lucius).

That first day, after prepping the field for debate, for which they would prepare and reconvene the day after next, Hermione spent the rest of the day learning from Narcissa. There was a lot that was almost like fluff to Hermione, rules akin to that of Muggle aristocracy, things nice to know for the right circumstances, but not necessarily the way Hermione wanted to live everyday life - the Weasleys certainly didn't, though this was no selling point to a Malfoy. Hermione admitted her preferment for a middle road to Narcissa concerning these things, saying that while she valued etiquette, social poise and tact, she would not wish to live it so rigidly that it gave an over-reaching, super-inflated sense of self-importance to the point that it inhibited true love and friendship or negated the need to think. When Narcissa became affronted, Hermione compared Draco's carefree happiness in his short acquaintance with Fred and George Weasley to Draco's lifelong acquaintance with Crabbe and Goyle, who were lackeys and not friends, were among the stupidest fish in the barrel, and who offered no friendly or intellectual companionship. Hermione made this truthful comparison so matter-of-factly that Narcissa was forced to concede the point.

It helped that Hermione had great appreciation and interest for learning traditions, objects, rules, symbology and proceedings which were useful and relevant for everything from birth, education, coming of age, social interaction, courtship, marriage, family ties, god parenting, inter and extra familial discord, challenges, and reconciliation, death and inheritance, and this also Narcissa began to teach her. It would be a very long process, especially just as all Hermione's previous teachers had discovered, Narcissa found that while Hermione was an excellent and enthusiastic student, she was also exceedingly challenging to teach in that she asked so many probing and insightful questions, took nothing at face value, and made you question that which you assumed you knew adequately.

The upside of this interaction was that when it came discussing marriage traditions, they began to talk of Hermione and Severus' upcoming wedding. As it was to be a small ceremony and Minerva had offered her chapel, estates, and the help and food preparation of the Hogwarts house elves there was little but preference and invitations to arrange and a dress and wedding rings to buy. At least so Hermione had thought. Narcissa discovered several other things yet required in addition to these, and she offered to take her shopping for a wedding dress and other necessities, which they arranged to do on the weekend so that Ginny could accompany them.

When Severus and Draco returned before dinner and found Narcissa and Hermione in the midst of discussion, Hermione explained that she was simply taking the advantage Narcissa's input on wedding planning and Wizarding traditions. Severus knew automatically that there was something more to the picture, but as he did not want her digging too much into what his days involved, he did not pry. He, Draco, sometimes Lucius, and Harry, when he could, were taking days in turn to renovate Prince Manor and restore Harry's ancestral home, Venia Estate, which was in need of major attention. Repairs were also underway at the Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow, but Severus would not step foot there.

Hermione stayed for dinner at Malfoy Manor that evening, and then enjoyed some precious alone time with Severus. They lightly discussed plans for their wedding (Severus had little preference except it not be overblown), they solidified plans to go shopping for rings with Draco, talked of possible plans for their future and then captured each other into heaven for long minutes with kisses and caresses that were achingly sweet but left them wanting more. It quickly overwhelmed and Severus sent her back to the Burrow. They were both counting down the days.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Hermione floo called Headmistress McGonagall and asked if she could request something of Professor Dumbledore's portrait. Minerva acquiesced with curiosity. Harry had told Hermione that the Tom Riddle memories which Dumbledore collected had been secreted in the Headmaster's office after the battle. Hermione strode up to Dumbledore's portrait, and after a merry greeting from the former Headmaster, she outlined her objective of presenting case studies in a private debate with Lucius Malfoy regarding blood status. Former and current Headmaster regarded her thoughtfully.<p>

"I wondered sir, if I may borrow the information on the Gaunts," Hermione said, finally coming to the point of her request.

"You understand, my dear girl, that the secret of the locket or its brothers must not be alluded to or divulged in this exercise?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes sir, I merely wish to demonstrate the deplorable conditions which excessive inbreeding can devolve to. From what Harry described, it will be an undeniably vivid depiction of this point. He also mentioned that significant portions will be in Parseltongue, and I remember enough of what he explained to be able to give a gist without being over-informative. I figured, at worst, this could engender a search for a priceless heirloom which can prove nothing but fruitless." Hermione reasoned.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "It's labeled 'Guant." Minerva watched in astonishment as the portrait swung open to reveal an open space that contained sundry objects. She conjured a stepladder for Hermione and watched her retrieve a vial before putting it into her pocket and descending. When Albus' face swung back into place he said, "I would ask that you return it within two days."

"Of course, Headmaster," said Hermione. "Might you be able to point me to other useful information or books that I could also draw on?" He and McGonagall discussed this for a moment and then Minerva escorted Hermione to and from the library to collect the necessary books. Once again, Hermione had managed to peeve Madame Pince. If the Headmistress had not demanded allowance for Hermione to remove the necessary books from Hogwarts for a time, Madame Pince would have first sacrificed her life before allowing such an atrocity to occur.

On the way to and from the library, Hermione discussed with Minerva the reciprocal nature of her captive audience, the holes in her education, which left unaddressed would leave her forever lacking in the Wizarding world, and the accessions she had made towards mapping out proposals to correct educational oversights on both sides of the fence. Their trek across the castle attracted no little astonished attention, but Hermione ignored it aside from a few 'hello's' to polite greetings, the Headmistress' presence ensuring little intrusion.

While Minerva had the feeling that the lack of proffered knowledge regarding anything would be considered by Hermione to be an educational oversight, it was significant to hear a witch of her caliber say that a lack of a specific type of knowledge left her feeling inadequate to a role in the Wizarding world. It made Minerva think. Essential things to do with their world were assumed to the purview of the guardian to teach, but this could not be assumed in the case of those students not reared with at least one magical guardian, though for all of Hogwarts history that she knew of, it had been assumed nonetheless. "_Hermione not adequate to the Wizarding world, pft!_" McGonagall scoffed inwardly. "_Essential to it, more like._" She resolved to take seriously into consideration whatever resulted from Hermione's latest endeavor.

"Mop the floor with him," Minerva admonished Hermione before she flooed back to the Burrow.

"I'll certainly try my best," Hermione smiled.

Hermione locked herself up in Ginny's room with the books the whole rest of the day, refusing to come down for meals. Usually Hermione had her school work well done before coming on holiday visits to the Burrow, so while Molly had seen her at light study, she was newly introduced into the utter intractability that was Hermione at serious study, and so she finally brought plates up to Hermione, forced to concede defeat to her own agenda.

Only Severus, when he came for his evening visit, made any headway at prying Hermione away from the desk. Hermione came running when she heard Sev's voice downstairs, and when Molly made mention of Hermione's behavior of the day, Hermione told him she'd gone to see Minerva and had been put on the track of interesting study on Wizard history regarding blood status. Again, Severus didn't dig as to the why of the topic, but he did discuss it intelligently with her, and Hermione appreciated anew the attractiveness of Severus' intellect.


	47. Chapter 47

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p><em>"Man has no alternative, except being influenced by thought that has been thought out and being influenced by thought that has not been thought out. <em>G.K. Chesterton.

Hermione continued her study up until the appointed time the following day, and then took her notes, the books and the memory with her in the beaded bag to Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt well prepared and worked to squash the pre-exam type jitters. As per usual she need not have worried.

They took tea while arranging things for the coming confrontation. Narcissa situated herself in a chair to watch from the outskirts. Dictation quills were readied with parchment.

Lucius and Hermione differed right off the bat identifying the scope of their argument and this arose from the differences between their premises. Because Hermione's starting point assumption was the intrinsic worth of every human life, she attempted to define the scope as humanity at large. Lucius' premise was the superiority of magical humans, specifically pure-blooded ones, therefore he attempted to restrict the scope of the argument to the Wizarding world. When Hermione asked if any of his data was drawn from the non-Wizarding world or his premise affected anyone beyond the Wizarding world, he conceded yes to both points, and she won that round. Little as he cared for anyone beyond the Wizarding world, if he was drawing data from the Muggle world and his premise affected Muggles, the scope of the argument necessarily extended to humanity at large, though she acceded willingness to examine within the smaller scope as well.

They agreed upon the use of inductive reasoning, going from the specific to the general, using statistical analysis of the data to support a conclusion, Hermione arguing that a policy of equal value between all levels of magical bloodedness as the most beneficial for magical and non-magical alike, and Lucius arguing that a policy of superiority based on magical bloodedness, with pure-blooded as the top of the hierarchy, was best for the world. And then they began a volley of case study presentation.

Lucius looked absolutely sick when he saw the state of the Gaunts, the last of the illustrious pure-blood line of their hero, Salazar Slytherin, in his Penseive. Narcissa also viewed this with loathing. Hermione continued to lay out an impressive array of data on frequency of Squib production and lessened fertility in comparison with level of pure-blood inbreeding - which term the Malfoys were loathe of, but were necessitated to accept. Lucius countered with multiple examples to the converse, illustrating that many pure-bloods were both powerful and productive (the Weasley's were an example). However, Hermione's findings consistently weighed the most statistically significant in showing that whether from lack of infusion of non-magical blood or ever tightening levels of inbreeding, the "purer" the blood, the more probable it was that a couple would produce a squib or have fertility problems. They both agreed to ongoing collection of data on this point, but Lucius was forced to concede, grudgingly, that this argument also weighed, for the time being with Hermione.

They then waded into the dicier sea of attacking the premises of the other in addition to continued presentation of examples. With rising frustration on Lucius' part, the argument became increasingly heated. Hermione was calling him left, right, and center on logical fallacies and he was losing his grip, and she was, in contrast, becoming more easy, climbing towards ever heightening levels of victory.

It was at the point that Lucius had sunk past trying to use Muggle psychopaths and mass murderers as a supposed sample of normal Muggle population and was devolving right into trying to argue the atrocities of Nazi Germany concentration camps as an example of the inferior nature of Muggles, practically screaming, that Severus and Draco entered the house and heard the commotion. Severus instantly made out that Lucius was screaming at Hermione and made a furious beeline for the drawing room. Narcissa held up a hand to him and indicated for them to watch. Hermione hadn't spotted them yet, and when Severus realized she was as cool as a cucumber in the face of an undone Lucius, he heeded Narcissa's call to halt in puzzlement.

Hermione was almost in glee that Lucius had stepped so far into his pile of dung that he was caught inextricably. His use of Nazi Germany was like a big red cherry on top - how much closer a comparison to Voldemort's regime could he have handed her, poor idiot.

Severus and Draco watched in fascination and Narcissa with a wince as Lucius, red-faced, wild haired, and gesticulating as he hollered was halted when Hermione interjected with enough volume to interrupt Lucius' rant, "Abusus usum non tollit."

Lucius choked to a halt and said with more composure, "Wait, which one is that again?" looking over at the scrolls of paper upon which the dictation quill was furiously recording their debate.

"Abuse does not take away proper use," Hermione reminded him "You can't refute something based on the idiots who have misused it, you have to judge the ideas themselves. You cannot use something like the Nazi regime as an argument against Muggles as a whole unless you can prove they are bound in essence - which you can't."

Severus nearly snorted when he realized what Hermione was up to and the extremes of frustration that she had apparently driven Lucius to. Then beautiful, brilliant girl that she was, she went for a kill.

"Moreover, that's possibly the worst example you could have proffered. Are you aware of the ideas and philosophies that propagated those horrors?," she asked.

Lucius thought for a moment. His look darkened but he refused to answer. Hermione did it for him.

"That's right, blood purity. An experiment in eugenics as a front for the ascendence of a political megalomaniac. I think we can agree that sounds familiar enough to acknowledge megalomania is an aberrance shared by humanity at large and the potential for evil resides in the human heart whether magical or no. Moreover, if you are using any kind of harm done against a Muggle in your argument you are proving my point not yours. It matters not if harm is done anyone unless you first admit their intrinsic worth, which brings us right back to my premise. You cannot both cite harm against someone _and_ deny their intrinsic worth without committing yourself to self-defeating statments and thus erring against the law of non-contradiction. Have you any other examples to support your conclusion?"

Hermione tried to say this kindly and without gloating as she would wish for the same in the reverse. She didn't want to win the argument only to have him hate her for her manner or methods, so she struggled valiantly throughout to keep her temper from rising to the bait of his frustrated anger. She was glad she had, for there was no sense now denying that she'd chopped his legs off, or as Minerva had requested, mopped up the floor with him, and it was almost pitiful now.

Realizing, as Hermione had just pointed out, that he was prevented from using any abuse of Muggles in his arguments without furthering the proof of her point, Lucius thought furiously. He was now limited to examples of how Muggles had harmed Wizards, and while there were some examples, he had already thoroughly exhausted these. Exhausted them and been forced to admit that in almost every case the statute of secrecy and taking steps to increase knowledge of Wizarding tradition, more than pure blood status, would mitigate fearful physical harm and loss of way of life. Hermione had also sucessfully shown with the Guant memory and other documented cases that domestic abuse existed within all-Wizard and even pure-blooded families and thus did not support his conclusion. Very sourly Lucius huffed, "No."

"Okay, we'll rest the debate for now, and perhaps next time begin discussion of educational reform proposals?" Hermione queried, holding out a hand to Lucius.

Lucius shook her hand grudgingly, looking somewhat like he'd been hit upside the head by a plank of wood and didn't know what had happened to him.

Hermione turned to Narcissa and spotted Severus and Draco. She smiled at them. "How long have you two been there?" she asked them.

"Long enough," said Severus, eyes glittering with amusement.

Hermione turned to Narcissa and said, "Normally you would have impartial observers judge a debate, but as you were the only witness of the whole, will you give input?"

Narcissa could bring herself to say nothing against her husband except, "You were thorough." Then she excused herself, following after her husband who had retreated.

"I'd say," said Draco quietly. "Based on the last five minutes I'd say she was fatal." He was having another one of those feeling pity for 'uncle' Severus moments except that his god father looked highly amused and Hermione hadn't been aimed against him. His poor father, more like.

Draco asked, trying to assess the level of damage, "How long were you two at it?"

Hermione grimaced in pity. "Long enough," she answered the same words Sev had just used. She walked toward the table gathering up one of the scrolls. "We recorded the debate. Draco can you stop these?" she asked pointing to the dictation quills.

He flicked his wand and they lay on the table. She placed them and the vial with the re-collected memory into her beaded bag.

"I've got to take some books I borrowed from Hogwarts back to Minerva, would you like to come with me?" she asked the two men beside her.

"I'd better stay and...smooth feathers," said Draco.

Hermione said, "Okay, thanks. I tried not to be obnoxious. I hope he doesn't resent me for...well, you know."

"Being an insufferable know it all?" offered Severus.

"Hey, now. I wasn't being insufferable, and I already admitted to them that I don't know everything and am willing to learn from them. It's a two way deal. I'll take my licks next time...I'm just hoping he doesn't take a page out of your book and make them...worse than they need to be," Hermione finished the thought the kindest way she could.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Draco waved them bye and headed after his parents.

"Are you coming with me, then?" Hermione asked Sev when he didn't retaliate.

"After you," he said, holding his arm out toward the fireplace with the floo powder.

"Hello, Severus, good to see you again," said Minerva when they came through the fire. She looked at Hermione. "How did it go?"

"Would you like to see?" asked Hermione.

Minerva looked gleeful.

"'Tis the disadvantage of being stuck on a wall that I cannot," said Dumbledore from the wall.

"Oh, hush, Albus. I'll tell you of it," said Minerva conjuring the ladder under his portrait again as Hermione had withdrawn the vial from her bag.

"Hello, Professor," said Hermione. "They were properly appalled - too appalled to ask questions, though I don't know if any will arise later. I brought it back as you requested."

"Thank you, dear girl. Here you go," he said swinging open again.

Severus watched curiously as Hermione replaced a vial into a compartment he hadn't known was there. Barmy old man was just as eccentric as a portrait as he had been in life.

Hermione climbed down, withdrew the borrowed books from the beaded bag, placed them on the Headmistress' desk.

"May I?" asked Minerva, her wand ready near Hermione's head.

"Yes," said Hermione thinking of the debate as Minerva withdrew the memory. When it was placed in the Pensieve, first McGonagall and then Severus disappeared into the bowl. Hermione looked curiously around the room and talked to some of the portraits while she waited for their return. After a while the pair returned suddenly, landing with momentarily unsteady feet to the floor.

"That was as painful to watch as the end was the first time around," said Severus. "What, may I ask, did you hope to accomplish with that?"

Hermione told him of their agreed trade. She would learn from them, attempting to unlearn her ignorance of that which made her objectionable to them, and they would learn critical thinking from her, attempting to unlearn their bigotry. In the end they would propose educational reforms to assess critical gaps in knowledge, bolstering understanding of wizarding traditions, stemming bigotry and preventing a relapse of lamentable history.

Severus was actually impressed with the plan. "I suppose I can't fault you for that. You even managed to not be insufferable, not that he'll have a basis for a comparison. He'll likely think it of you anyhow."

"Oh, posh. That was remarkable! Bravo, Hermione." said Minerva. "Can you imagine it, Severus? What it could do if the epitome of both the pure-blooded and the Muggle-born manage to work together to find compromise and form a bridge? I for one will support whatever proposals they work together to find."

"We shall see," said Severus.

Minerva could be heard laughing in glee as they departed for the Burrow.


	48. Chapter 48

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus discovered the den at the Burrow empty when they returned from Minerva's office.<p>

Hermione leaned against Severus and looked up at him. "Can you stay for a while?" she asked in a husky whisper. "It feels like I've hardly seen you," and she leaned up to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

Severus smirked at her. "I'm glad you didn't use this tactic in your attempt to sway Lucius."

She looked at him amused, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I was coming to talk to you anyhow when we walked in on the Great Debate," he said, giving mock epic weight to the last three words.

Hermione looked at Severus with a curious smile "Oh? About what?...And do you really think my debate with Lucius was that ludicrous?"

"As to the debate...it depends what transpires to judge if it was advisable. Your win was...impressive, however." He gave her a small Severus smile, placed his long fingers on her temple and then leaned down to rumble quietly into her other ear. "I can't deny I found that...enjoyable to watch." The way he was stroking her face and sending electric zings through her body with his low voice and warm breath in her ear left Hermione no doubt what kind of enjoyment he meant.

"Did you? Does that mean you have a thing for swots in action, then?" Hermione teased.

Severus pulled her closer against him. "Mmm," he hummed in her ear. "Perhaps."

Hermione chuckled huskily. "Just any swot?"

"No," Severus answered. "Just mine." He kissed her lips softly.

"Merlin, Sev. I love you," said Hermione, gripping him tightly as she tried to get a grip on herself. "As it's not yet the twenty second and you are so very careful...you had best distract me with what you were coming to tell me."

Severus gulped at the hunger he saw in Hermione's eyes. He began listing the litany of reasons why he should not to abduct her, elope and have her, immediately. It had become a ritual, this list: not having magic made eloping difficult to do without putting themselves at risk of being discovered and mobbed by a crowd, she deserved a special day, they'd never hear the end of it, as they needed a wizard minister of ceremonies for the magical life-binding aspect they couldn't have done this in Texas without alerting the American Wizarding world, it gave him time to get things perfectly in place, however much it felt like forever to wait it was only a few days away...

Severus sighed for what must have been the billionth time since they had returned and took her advice. "Draco offered to take us to shop for rings and whatever else is needed. We agreed it would be best for another person to come with us so each of us will "have a wand buddy," as he put it. Ridiculous way to put it, but wise idea all the same. As Harry is working tomorrow, and we hear you have plans on Saturday, we were going to ask Lucius...but he may need some time to salve his pride before suffering your presence again," he smirked.

They heard noises of Molly bustling about in the kitchen. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then she seemed both to sigh and looked resolved about something at the same time. "We could ask Mrs. Weasley."

"I know, I know," Hermione added when she saw the look on Sev's face. It's just, she's like a second mom, and Narcissa is taking me dress shopping...I don't want Molly to feel like I'm snubbing her, and it may assuage her constant need to pester me - offer help, I should say - about the wedding. I know she'll be available tomorrow, I don't know that anyone else will be," she added.

"I suppose," Severus capitulated. "But if she attempts to mother me or keep me separate from you like I'm one of her loathsome hormonal teenaged sons, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Hermione grinned at him, "Your hormones never get the better of you...?" she asked with a sly tease.

Severus just looked at her with an eyebrow quirked.

"That's fine by me," Hermione answered. "I actually wouldn't mind it if you could manage to reign her in a bit. So long as you're not nasty about it."

He didn't concede anything.

"I'll be back," Hermione told him.

After a while Hermione returned from the kitchen, grabbed Severus' hand an started pulling him up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"She's coming with us tomorrow?" asked Severus.

"Yes, and I told her that we're going to go talk about wedding plans, which she's been after me to do, so we should have a bit of a reprieve..._alone_ for a while," she looked at him impishly.

As Hermione closed the door to Ginny's room behind them, Severus felt the relief that automatically washed over him whenever he was alone with Hermione without the potential for an audience. But he also fortified himself for the inevitable onslaught against his self-control. Hermione's efforts to make it easy on him were pitiful, really. So easily overcome, she was like a like a tidal wave that threatened to carry them both out to sea.

"So, I feel like you have me at a disadvantage," Hermione said after they entered the room.

"Meaning?" Severus asked as they sat down on the bed together.

"Meaning after divulging more than I probably should have to Ginny, I have the feeling she passed on strategic information that has not been reciprocated," Hermione answered.

Severus stiffened. "What did she tell you?"

Hermione tried to pout instead of smirk but it landed somewhere in the middle. "She wouldn't tell me anything except she 'couldn't say anything on pain of inventive retribution," that 'men were helpless' and I was no better and we needed all the help we could get.

Severus huffed. "She's probably right, but don't tell her I said that."

"What did she tell you, Sev? Did she give you the keys to undo me?" Hermione crawled into his lap facing him and putting her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"I also am under 'pain of inventive retribution,' as you put it. I am damaged enough, do you not want your husband to come to you in one piece?" Severus asked her.

Hermione's eyes darkened. "Quite. And soon," she answered. "Hmm, maybe I should tell you and you can see if it sounds familiar...and then you can...reciprocate."

Severus didn't answer her, but he didn't refuse her game, so she continued.

"Did she tell you that I'm fascinated with your graceful hands and your beautiful long fingers?" Hermione brought one of his hands up so that she could kiss his palm and play with his fingers. "How when I see them, I imagine them on me, how I melt when you touch me?"

His eyes glittered at her, and Hermione read '_yes_' in his eyes.

"Did she tell you that your voice hums like an electric current through me then melts my insides like butter?" She kissed his throat. "That I admire your keen intellect and even enjoy your snarky wit? She kissed his temple. That I have a thing for your long, black hair and watching how it moves around your face? And that was before I got to bury my fingers in it to feel how soft it is, or feel it brush up against me when you're over me." Hermione carded her fingers through his hair. "Or perhaps she told you that I could get lost in your dark eyes?" Hermione watched his eyes steadily as she came in for a kiss and gently bit his lower lip as she drew away. "The list is much longer now than it was then too. I didn't know your smell then." She put her mouth against the join of his neck and shoulder, inhaled, bit lightly and then kissed him there. "Or the hardness of your chest...or the depth of your heart." She ran her hands along his abs and bent to place a kiss on his chest.

Hermione felt Sev tremble slightly beneath her, noted his rapid breathing. She cupped his face with her hands, and looked into his eyes. Severus couldn't find his voice. Between Hermione's words and her touch he was overcome. "Hermione," he managed to croak after a moment, but couldn't go on. She seemed to sense his difficulty.

"It seems only fair that you tell me yours, it might give me ideas for dress shopping. Will you show me?" she asked, pulling his hand toward her in invitation.

Severus reached up and touched her forehead.

"Glad I'm not a dunderhead, then?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Very," he responded. Severus threaded both of his hands through her hair at the scalp, lifted it away and leaned forward to inhale its scent.

"My hair, huh?" Hermione asked. "I take it you prefer it this way too?"

"Mmm," he hummed. "The difference makes it easier to not think of you as my student." Severus cupped her face and ran his thumbs gently across her cheekbones before giving her a gentle kiss. She looked at him trying to figure out his hint. "You are so beautiful, Hermione...I like that you don't try too hard like countless others do. You're all the more beautiful for your kindness and simply being who you are." He shifted his gaze to her lips and traced them with is thumb before giving her a light kiss, lifting away her top lip between his as he drew away. "Also, watching your mouth drives me to distraction and the feel of your mouth on me is exquisite. I can never get enough," he rumbled.

Hermione gazed at him, unable to quip and answer to his unexpected words. Severus traced his fingers against her neck and collar bones before bending to trace them with his tongue. His hands found their way under her shirt at the back and lifted until he touched her back and shoulder blades with the lightest of caresses as he kissed her neck.

She sighed a lost sound. "Ungh, ahh...I suspected that one...Mmmm, it's nice to know I guessed right, ahh."

Severus chuckled against her skin. "It was an unexpected fascination...I gave myself away?" he asked.

Hermione nodded at him and waited to see what he would do next. He placed his hands around the sides of her ribcage and watched her intently as he ran his thumbs gently along the underside of her breasts. She sucked in a breath. "Surely you don't want me to show those off in a wedding dress?" she asked him, breathlessly.

Severus shook his head. "No. I'm thankful for your modesty...it doesn't mean I don't notice...or appreciate," he answered. Deciding it would be dangerous for both of them to progress further, he asked, "I think it would be wise to save the rest for later, hmm? Did I answer enough of your questions?"

"Mmm," Hermione hummed as she tried to calm her breathing. "I do have another one, actually." She stood up and lifted her sweater off, leaving the tank top underneath on.

"Hermione," Severus said in warning.

She turned around and crossed her arms to lift the back of her shirt. Severus stood and traced the faint scars she had shown him once before. "Do you prefer me to keep these hidden? I'm not ashamed of them, I don't mind them at all, really, unless you do. But as they're mostly yours I don't want you to think I'm disregarding your privacy. I would prefer just to go with it and find something I like, but if you want me to I can find a dress that covers them or perhaps ask someone to place a glamour." When she didn't hear a response, she twisted her head and asked, "Sev?"

He finally answered. "I hate that you have these because of me,"

She twisted in his arms. "Don't, Sev. They caused me no pain in the getting and I'm even proud that they mark me as yours. I just hope they don't repulse you."

His look softened. "Not at all. Even if they were not faint as they are, your...my scars would detract not at all from my fascination with the delicate planes of your back...Wear what you will. No part of you is a shame to me."

"If anyone notices or asks, 'war' is a simple enough answer. But if they notice a similarity..." Hermione tilted her head back and traced her fingers along the scar that matched his on her neck, "do you mind them knowing?"

Severus looked ambivalent. "I don't mean people at large. I don't plan on alleviating the curiosity of the masses by telling the tale of the rescue, but Ginny and Narcissa, at least, are sure to notice and ask when they help me with fittings. If they're visible at the wedding, a few close friends who would question it and who already know about the rescue might ask. I think "war" a sufficient answer for both our cases, even if I answer that some are yours. But I will think of something else if you prefer."

"Your plan sounds adequate." Severus smiled at her. "I distrust your ability to lie...attempting to do so would give more away than keeping it simple."

They sat back on the bed and worked out more details on invitations, bridesmaids, groomsmen, and all the other things that even preferring to keep it simple, required decisions. Hermione had been at her wits end when Molly tried to corner her into these discussions, but so long as she sat with Sev's chest at her back, leaning against his warmth and ensconced in his arms, it was more than tolerable. Especially when she leaned forward to write something down and he appreciated her shoulders and upper back with his fingers and lips. It was much the best way she had ever accomplished any studious task.

Eventually Molly sent Ron up to fetch them up for dinner. They called 'enter' when he knocked and he opened the door with his hand covering his eyes. "Are my eyes safe?" he asked.

Hermione snorted but didn't move from their position. "Honestly, Ron. If any of us had asked you and Lavender that the entirety of our sixth year, we would all have gone around blind, killing ourselves in the process."

Ron looked up, "Yeah, but.." he started. Lavender must've been hard at work instilling tact into her intended because however much it was clear he was thinking, "_it's Snape!_" he didn't actually say it. Or maybe that was because he didn't want to insult the yet formidable man to his face.

Hermione and Severus had no need to speak to each other to communicate their mutual intent to inflict small torture on Ronald Weasley. Severus clasped one of her hands and brought it across her to rest on her shoulder. When she leaned her head toward their joined hands, Severus bent to kiss her neck and Hermione clasped ahold of Severus' thighs on either side of her.

"Ugh!" Ron cried. They heard him say, "And put a shirt on, Hermione, before you come down to dinner," as he retreated.

"That was funny," said Hermione.

Severus chuckled behind her, "Quite."


	49. Chapter 49

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>When they came down to the kitchen, Severus and Hermione spotted that Harry had come for dinner at the Burrow. Ron ceased whatever it was that he'd been saying to Harry when they entered, and Harry shared an amused look with Hermione. Harry knew Hermione and Severus were mostly private with their affections, but he had also seen a hint of what they were capable of. It amused him to watch them put on subtle displays calculated to get a rise out of Ron, knowing they could give Ron heart failure if they really wanted to, and Ron had it more than coming to him.<p>

When Severus departed for Malfoy Manor shortly after dinner, Harry was finally able to pull Hermione aside to talk to her. Ron followed him upstairs and they sprawled in Ron's room. They looked around in silence for a moment, a sense of nostalgia washing over them, trying to remember how long it had been since they'd been here together in such a care free manner. It had been an age, and they had all changed so much. Still, enough of their old selves had survived to enjoy each other's company, and all that they had been through taught them to be thankful for each other and guard their bonds of friendship. They talked and told stories for a while before Harry brought up the topic for which he had come to the Burrow.

Harry withdrew parchment scribbled with haphazard notes. "Hermione, I need your help. I'm working on a piece for the papers to run on Saturday." He showed her the parchment with the title '_The Bravest Man I've Ever Known_,' with all the notes and ideas he'd compiled below.

"Harry, this is wonderful. Why now, though?" Hermione asked.

Clearly leaving something out Harry said, "Well, I heard they were asking for a piece on him now that he's returned, and I offered to do it. But you're the word crafter among us and the best person for input." He looked over at Ron. "Ron's certainly not."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "But if you're talking about Snape, you've got a point. You know...you've told me a bit, Harry, but you've never really explained why you two suddenly came over thinking the man bloody wonderful."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They knew that even should they divulge fully, which Severus wouldn't want them to, it would be somewhat wasted upon Ron. Hermione answered. "We _saw_, Ron - his memories, _him_, his hurts, his bravery, what made him the way he is, and how much of that was exaggerated to protect his heart and play his role effectively. We saw how much of himself he hid while protecting, with his life, those who hated him. Do you have any idea how many times he came back tortured, broken and bleeding from Voldemort's side to heal himself, utterly alone, only to face our distrust, disgust and disrespect the next day? How it destroyed him to kill the one man who knew him, the one man he trusted, no matter that man had made him vow to do it? There is a lot that no one will ever know, but trust us, Ron, he is worthy of love. He deserves respect and honor."

"Blimey. I guess if you put it that way...I'll _try_ to quit seeing him as the greasy git, the great bat of the dungeons. No promises, mind," Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione, and then she advanced on him with a banked but terrifying cold fury that Ron had not yet seen from her. "But if I _ever_ hear you call him that again, you will regret it all your days."

Ron's backed up, looking alarmed. He gulped, "Yeah, ok."

Hermione's demeanor returned to placid and she walked back to her spot by the desk. Ron glanced over at Harry with a dumbfounded look, Harry just looked amused and nodded.

They spent the next couple of hours together, Harry and Hermione working on the article, Ron interjecting questions every once in a while, Harry taking it in turns to talk to Ron while Hermione wrote, and working with Hermione. When Hermione finished writing, she stood, handed the parchment to Harry and stretched.

"Thanks, Hermione!" said Harry, "You're brilliant..."

"And scary," interjected Ron.

"...as ever," finished Harry.

Hermione smiled. "I haven't seen a paper in ages. I know your Mum gets them, Ron, but I can never find them. Do you know where she keeps them?"

"Nope." Ron answered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him and then turned to Harry. "Well, Harry, will you make sure I get a copy of that when it comes out?"

"Sure thing, "Mione." Harry answered. "I'd better get going. You have a big day tomorrow. Wish I could come. Be careful, alright?" Harry hugged her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Severus and Draco came to the Burrow just after breakfast the next morning. Molly, of course, tried to feed them again. Owing to the fact that she was such a good chef, she did manage to get them to partake a little before they were all ready to depart.<p>

Having discussed "the buddy plan," the agreed to apparition point and decided upon the Burrow as the place to which they would return if anything emergent happened, Hermione with Molly and Severus with Draco apparated to an out of the way spot a short distance from Elorian Jewelers, a shop in London that catered to both Muggles and Wizards. They had decided to avoid Diagon Alley, fearing the famous couple would be mobbed by a crowd.

Severus indeed, was in an intensely alert mode, and little though he could guard Hermione with magic, he nonetheless would not stray a foot from her. They felt infinitely more exposed without magic, here in their home country where they were so easily recognized than they had done going about their lives publicly in their secluded refuge half a world away.

Thankfully, they made it into the jewelers without anyone recognizing them except Claramae Elorian, the owner of the store, who was thrilled to serve the couple herself. She helped them to find natural white gold bands to match Hermione's ring, and gave Hermione a huge discount on a pair of extravagant dangling diamond earrings, practically giving them away, in "thanks for their service in the war."

And so the rest of the day went. A few people spotted them, and while this did slow them down somewhat, the errands that they undertook went so smoothly that they accomplished a great deal. They hopped about London, patronizing vendors that had some Wizarding world ties but were out of the main way. These salespeople inevitably displayed their gratitude to the heroes by providing exceptional service, going above and beyond each request. Whenever they were discovered by random wizard folk, the next errand had them apparating away before a crowd could be gathered.

Hermione and Severus procured a photographer who promised to be discreet and keep the wedding details confidential. They procured invitations reflecting their simple theme of creamy gold and silver with touches of dark green and reddish maroon, which both reflected the season and the the mix of their house colors, and which Molly could charm with the wedding details so that no one in the shop was privy to them. They arranged for a small instrumental ensemble with a singer for the reception, who agreed both to meet at Hogsmeade early on the 22nd for transport to the wedding location and to keep the arrangement secret. They bought bridesmaid dresses for Ginny and Mel. While Mel's maroon dress with soft gold accent would complement her dark hair, Hermione made sure that Ginny's was the opposite, soft gold dress with maroon accent, so that Ginny would not murder her for causing an uncomplimentary hair clash. They also bought groomsmen robes accented with green and a warm silver for Lucius and Cal, usher's robes for Draco and Harry, little silver and gold robes for Tristan. They secured an appointments for fittings of these clothes the weekend following next and final fittings for Monday the 21st. They also met with the minister of ceremonies to discuss details.

At the half-way part of the day, the group of four apparated to an out of the way Muggle café to take lunch. It felt good to accomplish so much, but Hermione knew she was not cut out to be a big time shopper, well for books maybe, but otherwise, not so much. It was exhausting. During lunch Draco brought up that his Father had recovered his aplomb and had been scouring the transcript of their debate. Draco also told her that he had even looked over them and found himself impressed. "I'd never thought of it that way before," he admitted. Molly asked about the debate, and they enjoyed discussion of the debate and the potential ramifications and proposals as a respite from the shopping.

Owing to the fact that Minerva, the house elves, and some of the staff were providing much that was necessary, it was actually possible to accomplish nearly the rest of the wedding to do list during this long day. Minerva was providing her chapel for the ceremony, her home for the reception, and overnight lodging for some of the guests. The house elves were preparing the food, cake, and beverages, Professor Sprout was providing flowers and greenery, and Professor Flitwick was providing a small student choir for the ceremony and charming the decorations. Even though they weren't decorating with Christmas trees, Hagrid was somehow involved with procuring trees. They weren't sure exactly what that was all about, but Ginny was involved, so they trusted that it would all turn out alright. They would have been happy to elope without all this fuss, but at the same time, it was nice to have the support and excitement of their friends over the event. Even Severus, who was unused to such spotlight was learning to trust and enjoy the novelty of goodwill from select fellows.

The last thing they did before heading home was to stop by the Daily Prophet and secure a copy of their iconic photo in exchange for some photos of their private wedding after it had occurred, so long as Rita Skeeter was not the one to report on it. This was agreed to, but not without being attacked with questions and they felt they barely escaped intact. When they returned to the Burrow, Hermione felt like she could sleep for a week and rather dreaded tomorrow's shopping trip. Severus spent a little while with her before leaving, telling her to enjoy her day tomorrow, to pick whatever dress she wanted and not let Narcissa run away with it all. He was rather fatigued himself, and neither he nor Draco stayed for dinner.

Hermione offered to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner, but Lavender was visiting and they would not accept her offer. Molly charmed the wedding invitations with the details and sent Hermione off to address them. After dinner Hermione flooed to Minerva's office to deliver the invitations for the Hogwart's staff, and spotting Hermione's exhaustion, Minerva sent for Ginny and sent the girls straightaway back to the Burrow for a good night's sleep. Of course, Hermione and Ginny wound up awake for several hours catching up. Ginny soon had Hermione dishing on their shopping day, and the 'discussion' she had had with Severus, including his helpful hints for a dress and laughing about their subtle Ron torture. Hermione told her of the article and how she had informed and threatened Ron over Severus. She also told Ginny about her debate with Lucius and asked Ginny if she had come across any prospects for Draco. They were determined to have someone for Draco to at least enjoy company with at the wedding. Ginny told her about several options from different houses in her year and the year below, but said she'd not settled on anyone yet. By the time they went to sleep, Ginny had managed to revive some of Hermione's excitement for tomorrow's wedding dress shopping.


	50. Chapter 50

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Molly woke the girls up entirely too early for their liking. They were less than chipper as they took showers and stumbled around getting ready, especially Hermione. By the time they went down to the kitchen for breakfast, Ginny had wakened enough to regain her excitement for the day of shopping with her friend for her wedding dress. Hermione was glad and even excited to go, but she was still tired from the day before, and she found it a bit foreboding that Narcissa was so keen on starting out at the earliest hour possible.<p>

Thankfully a Molly Weasley breakfast was a heartening and reviving thing, and Hermione felt ready to face the day when she flooed with Ginny to Malfoy Manor. As Draco and Lucius were also taking Severus shopping for his wedding clothes, the Malfoys and Severus were nearby when the girls arrived. Narcissa and Lucius were in the room adjoining in quiet discussion, and Lucius was penning a reply, going by the unknown owl who awaited attendance. Draco and Severus rose from the chairs near the fireplace and approached the girls.

"Are you prepared for one of mother's famed shopping trips?" Draco drawled to Hermione.

Hermione glanced over at Narcissa, "Famous? What am I in for?" she asked quietly.

Draco chuckled and looked at Severus. "You're not going to have to worry about her draining the vaults, are you?"

"Unless she's let loose in an exorbitantly priced book store, probably not." Severus grinned at her fondly.

Hermione hugged Severus and reached up to kiss him briefly.

Draco chuckled again. "Don't worry. We told her you were a shopping lightweight."

"I even proffered the suggestion that she take it easy on you," Severus told her.

"Thank you," Hermione told them from the shelter of Severus' arms.

"Yeah, well. She pretty much seemed to think Uncle Sev was witless for his suggestion...," started Draco.

"And acted like Draco handed her a newt awaiting transformation into a unicorn wrapped up like a big gaudy Christmas present," Severus grumbled quietly.

"So you might not want to thank us," finished Draco. "Best of luck!" he added, looking mildly gleeful at the apprehension written on Hermione's face, or maybe it was just joy at not being condemned to her fate.

Severus was not thrilled to be...escorted shopping by Lucius, but it needed to be done, and at least he was not in the clutches of the tour de force which was Narcissa Malfoy on the hunt. On one hand, he was thankful to Narcissa for helping Hermione, but on the other hand, he knew that 'scathingly condescending' was a positive euphemism for Narcissa's behavior towards service people of any kind who did not please her, and he knew Hermione was little likely to tolerate this. He counted himself fortunate that he had never been shopping with Narcissa, given Lucius' tales, but he'd seen her displeasure in action enough to imagine what was possible.

Severus looked over towards Narcissa to ensure she was at an adequate distance and suitably engaged elsewise before proffering Hermione quiet advice on the matter. "While I'm not suggesting you let her push you over, I think it likely to be counterproductive if she is not allowed to have her way in some measure. I advise you pick your battles."

Draco nodded at this.

"Also, I think you may anticipate her considerable displeasure towards any retailer that does not...meet her exacting standards. I know your wont to defend and champion every maltreated soul you encounter, but today may not be the best for that endeavor...Try not to explode, if you can help it." Severus advised Hermione quietly with a smirk and then looked seriously towards Ginny.

Catching on, Draco thought about the potential disaster in the mix. In a way, Hermione and his mother were similar in that they had two modes - not similar modes - but two modes. His mother was normally cool, distant, collected, poised...until she wasn't. Then she was a terrible force not to be gainsaid. From what Harry explained, there was a whole middle range of irritation to Hermione that had largely taken leave since the war. Draco had experienced Hermione's temper (formidable in the past, downright scary in the present, and unpersuadable backed by unmitigated intelligence in either case), but he'd been around her enough recently to recognize that she was normally calm, thoughtful, reasonable, and kind. In pleasant mode, Hermione and his mother got on well enough from what he'd seen. But both of them in not-pleasant mode and engaged in a battle of the wills - that didn't bear thinking abut. Not unlike a volatile potion with a propensity for violent explosion upon minute distemper of contents, or an unlit double whiz bang with fuses at both ends awaiting combustion, that. Draco looked apprehensively at Hermione.

"Don't worry," Ginny offered, "I'll attempt to be the voice of reason and mitigate disasters."

Hermione stifled a snort and mumbled, "Says the girl whose temper rivals my own."

Really, these concerns were worth acknowledging, but what troubled Hermione the most was going out and about here, away from Severus for the first time. Aside from not wanting to part from him at all, it still felt very vulnerable. Worse than she had feared, actually, now that the moment was here. She looked up towards Severus, whose thoughts and worries mirrored her own. He placed his hands on either side of her face and gazed at her intently. "Please be safe," he told her as he hugged her tight.

"You too," she mumbled into his chest.

Ginny watched the couple and wondered if she would ever get used to this side of Severus Snape. It wasn't that he was completely different, but that's what was so confusing. Part of her thought "aww, sweet," and marveled at their intensity when she saw them together. But he was still similar enough aside from the man Hermione brought forth in him that Severus Snape, the formidable and terrifying Master of Potions and dark presence of Hogwarts overlaid him and it was highly discombobulating amalgamation.

Ginny had come, through Hermione's eyes, to recognize Snape's redeeming qualities, his humor in sarcasm and hints of the heart within, but mostly, he was still very impassive and hard to read. The best clue to Severus' mood was to read Hermione. In most cases, amused Hermione equalled amused Snape and irritated Hermione equalled irritated Snape, and so on. Unless it was the case that one was amused at the other's irritation, but even that didn't always garner the expected result. It was an entertaining thing to watch when they were snarking back and forth. Everyone around would hold their breath in expectation of disaster as it escalated, and then Severus would lift a corner of his mouth in the hint of a smile and his eyes would look almost amused. Occasionally it would end the other way around and every single person in the room would watch, astounded when a simple touch and grin from Hermione dispelled the thunderclouds from Snape's visage.

No one, not even Fred and George, fooled themselves into thinking they had anything like Hermione's leeway in regards to teasing, baiting, or calming Snape, but every one of them had been startled to discover his amused appreciation of keen wit and pleasantly relieved to be spared his usual level of nastiness. Yet, for every positive change that been wrought in him after the end of the war, there was no diminishing the visceral recognition that any one who threatened or harmed Hermione would incite Severus' lethal regard.

It was also interesting to witness the way Hermione and Severus communicated without words, either as they were doing now, wrapped in each other, or from across a crowded room. They were not a publicly overt couple outside familiar company, but no matter what setting, they had a way of making anyone else in the room extraneous, as she and Draco were now.

Draco caught Ginny's eyes and rolled his own. Ginny grinned and shook her head.

Narcissa walked over to them. "Don't worry Severus. I would never let anything happen to her," she said, holding her hand out for Hermione and Ginny to follow. Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and joined his father and godfather. "Have and enjoyable day," she admonished them before apparating away with the girls.

Severus stared at the spot where Hermione had disappeared. "Humph." he said.

Lucius and Draco smirked at him before they too left the Manor.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" asked Ginny...<p>

"Are we in Paris?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yes," answered Narcissa. "Better by far, than London, for competent clothiers and avoiding recognition and crowds. Come," she ordered, vigilantly ushering the girls along at a quick pace towards an extravagant looking dress shop called 'Enchenté.'

Just before entering, Narcissa turned to Hermione and instructed, "Do not ask price here." When Hermione looked like she would protest, Narcissa added. "It is essential. It would equally offend the Madame and...shame me. What is more, we wish to gift you with your wedding clothes."

"But I couldn't!" exclaimed Hermione. "It's really not necessary."

"Please. Do not refuse our gift," Narcissa said seriously, and then softened her face into a small half smile. "I will never have a daughter to buy a wedding clothes for, and Severus is our family. Allow us to do this, I insist."

Hermione hesitated a moment more before saying, "Since you insist...Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, It's too kind, really."

"Call me Narcissa, dear. You are now family as well."

"Narcissa, then...Thank you." Hermione repeated with a smile.

Narcissa nodded at her and motioned the girls inside 'Enchenté.'

Ginny and Hermione watched in fascination as the shop attendants scurried around when Narcissa made herself known. Obviously, they had experienced Mrs. Malfoy before and it had left an impression. In a short time, a severe but accommodating woman, whom Hermione took to be the proprietor, arrived and began conversing in rapid fire French with Narcissa, who motioned to Hermione as she talked. Hermione knew enough French to catch the gist, but not the finer points of the conversation. Ginny understood nothing but "oui," "non," "bonjour," and "s'il vous plait."

Narcissa introduced the girls to the no-nonsense and somewhat intimidating Madame Allamande who led them to a screened area with mirrors and seating as she began grilling Hermione and directing attendants with motions as the answers progressed. Ginny and Narcissa sat on the cushy bench to one side. Hermione took cue from Narcissa and answered the Madame seriously and respectfully, though with less of a snobbish air.

"Tell me your colors," Madame Allamande ordered. Hermione told her of the creamy white, soft gold, and slight silver palette with touches of dark green and red.

"What look do you require?" Madame asked next. Hermione wasn't sure what to answer.

Madame Allamande sniffed and fluttered her hand in irritation and began listing a stream of words, struggling for some in English, requiring Narcissa to translate the French. "Virginal, sexy, demure, risqué, color, length, shape, sleeves, what?"

Hermione considered, she was glad both for having talked to Severus and some with Ginny. "Virginal but not girlish, demure but...alluring?, mostly white with the option of some color, full length, modest decolletage, collar bones and some back exposed. Flexible on sleeves, but I don't want to look too exposed...naked or...busting out," Hermione indicated her upper chest and shoulders. Will you advise me on shape and style?"

"Oui," Madame Allamande said, continuing to direct her assistants as she appraised Hermione. "You wish to display neck, shoulders, back, yes?" she queried.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione answered.

"Hair...up," Madame Allamande motioned, and then issued orders to the attendants. One of them worked Hermione's hair up into a fancy bun with some wisps that would approximate the volume of an up-do. Hermione looked over at Ginny and Narcissa who both looked consideringly at her and nodded. The attendants then began measure Hermione and divest her of clothes as Madame Allamande walked around her, occasionally calling out observations in French. Hermione caught "Petite, delicate neck, slender, not tall...must create illusion of length," and then a gasp from several in the room, including Ginny and Narcissa.

Hermione suffered the expected but no less embarrassing assault on her modesty and held her head high when the also expected reactions transpired. Most people missed it when she was partially clothed, but it was too much to hope that her scars would be missed standing still, de-clothed, and under bright lights and intense scrutiny. Narcissa's face paled, Madame Allamande quickly recovered her austere face and admonish her helpers with a glance, and Ginny looked at her back quizzically. The scar that marked Hermione's front from the under slope of her left breast down to her hip courtesy of Dolohov, though most visible, was the least mysterious to Ginny, since she had been there the night Hermione was scored, but it was obvious she had no idea what had caused the faint but multiple scars on her back. Hermione promised to tell Ginny later with a glance at her in the mirrors.

Hermione was then fitted with a backless bra, during which process she gazed at the ceiling and blushed furiously while Narcissa diverted her eyes and Ginny smirked. Then began the parade of dresses. The process went fairly quickly with Madame Allamande and her helpful attendants. The Madame, herself said "Non!" to a few of the dresses before Hermione even knew what to think about them. A few dresses with accents of red or dark green were attempted as Madame said, "It will no do to blend into your décor!" but Hermione and Ginny rejected these as "too Christmasy." Metallic or glistening accents were accepted, but Ginny found herself playing middleman tween Mrs. Malfoy's preference for visually expensive laces, beaded and bejeweled fabrics, and Hermione's preference for understated simplicity.

There was one remarkable dress that had a silver-grey sheer fabric with a multitude of tiny, strategically placed champaign and white glittering jeweled beads over a champaign colored silk underdress. It looked like Hermione was wearing translucent smoke bejeweled by luminescent gold - enchanting, but a bit too dark for Hermione's taste in wedding attire. Spotting that the dress was otherwise a hit, Madame Allamande had her attendants bring forth the enticing night-ware version of the dress, which was cut with more daring and lacked the silk underdress. Narcissa and Ginny both talked Hermione into it. Hermione accepted but tried to decline trying it on. Madame Allamande insisted, however, so that she could spell it to fit and size to the best advantage. Hermione tried not to blush, but failed, and once again earned Ginny's smirk.

Eventually it was narrowed down to two dresses. The first was a creamy white, gold infused sleeveless dress with a straight line at the top of the bodice, a muted gold sash and large creamy white flower at the waist and a volume of A-line skirt tiered with large vertical ruffle-folds that were edged with more gold tint. Hermione questioned the sleeveless aspect for a Scotland wedding in late December but Madame said, "Non! Good cut and delicate frame, so shoulders not too large or bare. Warming charm or fur robes for outdoor walk," and an assistant pulled out a luxuriant, supple creamy white leather robe lined with the softest, bright white fur which also ran horizontally three times across the bottom half of the robe. The top clasped in a way that maximized exposure of the neck and areas surrounding. Hermione conceded to the fur robe without question, but also insisted on purchasing herself, two for her bridesmaids, in a darker tan/gold color that Ginny tried on and ooh'd over.

The second of the two dresses had a top that was fitted, made of an almost stretchy occlusive thick lace-like fabric, with the sleeves ending just above the elbows, the front scooped to just below the collar bones and a low scoop in the back. There was a gold sash tied in a bow at the back and the skirt flared out and fell to the floor with a slight pouf; the topmost thin, white, semi-luminescent layers overlaid a gold layer so that just a hint of the underlying color was visible. The fabric draped in such a way that Hermione's movements were still visible against the skirt as she moved and walked.

"Audry Hepburn," Hermione mused. "I think I prefer this one."

"Oui," said Madame Allamande. "It suits you well."

Narcissa frowned, "You don't think it too simple?"

"Non," said Madame. "Silhouette is classic elegance. Clings to show slender waist and curves. Less decellotage draws eyes to elegance and length of neck, to delicacy of facial structure. Alluring exposure of toned back. Demure yet womanly. Enough gold and luminescence to differentiate from floor runner and décor."

Hermione looked at Narcissa. "He prefers subtlety - the not-trying-too-hard look," she explained.

Narcissa wore a look that suggested men had no idea what was good for them, but nodded, finally, when Ginny said, "He'll love it; It's perfectly you, 'Mione."

"It is settled then," said Madame Allamande. She waved her wand to fit the dress further to perfection then clapped her hands once. This set the attendants to motion, some disrobing Hermione and gathering their selections, others replacing the discards and proffering a selection of lingerie after Hermione dressed. After Narcissa and Hermione settled the bill, Narcissa called Biffy, the house elf, to deliver their items to Ginny's room at the Burrow.

Hermione was happy with her dress and the robes and happy to be done. Her idea that they were done for the day was short lived, however. Narcissa allowed them to stop to refresh themselves with a spot of tea before forging on for shoes and trousseau. It was a good thing that Ginny maintained her enthusiasm of picking out clothes and robes for Hermione, and Narcissa her determination to get the chore done, because Hermione's interest was fast becoming half-hearted at best. Especially when she was included in the company of Mrs.-nasty-to-shop-workers-Malfoy. Hermione tried to apologize quietly to the disgruntled workers when Narcissa wasn't looking, attempting both to placate the workers, appease her own embarrassment, and keep Narcissa from noticing the undermining of her scathing condescension. Ginny was ever helpful in running interference.

By this point Hermione began a repetitive internal litany to get her through the remainder of the shopping trip. "_Today you are pleasant, thankful, Hermione, no matter what. Even if...no. Today you are pleasant, grateful, thankful, passive... Someone imperio me, please! It might actually make this tolerable. Oh, bother! Today you are pleasant and thankful, Hermione..."_

Hermione unequivocally relished the food and the reprieve when they stopped for lunch. "_Sitting, yay! Please let her be nice to the wait staff. Even somewhat nice-ish would do,"_ she thought. Commandant Malfoy had not allowed her the luxury of a repast until Hermione doffed some of her new attire, and even after lunch, Narcissa was not yet done. Very thankfully, the next stop was the Wizard version of mini-spa and beauty shop which Narcissa treated the three of them to. This is the only thing that saved Hermione from tears. They played with hairstyles and makeup for the wedding till the plan was perfected and then relaxed into a mani-pedi, facial scrub and hair wash / scalp and shoulder massage before being styled anew. Not that she didn't appreciate and even partially enjoy it, but Hermione had no idea why Narcissa found it necessary to play dress-up-dolly with her before they could return home - which she was _more_ than ready to do. If this was some form of her pure-blood indoctrination lessons, Hermione had no intention of _ever_ going this far to toe the line again. Even after they were done, Narcissa, and even Ginny - the traitor - seemed content to loiter until finally! Narcissa deemed it time to leave and she removed a small item from her robes, calling the girls to come and touch it just before it glowed blue. Hermione simultaneously thought, "_Hallelujah_!" and "_What the hell_?" before she was pulled away with a jerking sensation to her navel.


	51. Chapter 51

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Severus registered the noise of a crowd and a small backstage audience at the end of the unexpected portkey trip. He stiffened in alert and glowered at Lucius and Draco who looked suspiciously amused. The pair of them had been acting like excited, fidgety loons, trying to appear relaxed but failing spectacularly as the pocket watch checking had been neither infrequent nor surreptitious. Of a sudden, Lucius had pulled a small object from his robes and urged Severus and Draco to hurry and grab hold of it. Uninformed but unsurprised, Severus had touched it mere seconds before it had transported them.<p>

"I confess myself unsurprised to have arrived at some unknown location given the obvious nature of your behavior of the last quarter hour, but where, may I ask, have you brought me?" Severus growled in a low voice to Lucius.

"Ah, there you are, Severus," came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt behind him. "Just a moment more, and then...Ah, here they come."

Severus saw Hermione appear with Narcissa and Ginny Weasley. It appeared Hermione had also been ill informed of her portkey trip. She looked guarded and startled while Ginny grinned and Narcissa wore a half smirk. When she spotted Severus approaching her, relief graced Hermione's face and she began to walk toward him.

"Sev, what...where?" began Hermione.

"I have little notion myself," he answered her.

"We have a surprise for you both," Kingsley told the couple and then turned to their escorts. "We've saved you all seats at the front, if you'll exit here, to the side, and take them."

Harry poked his head around the curtain, "Ah, good," he beamed at them before saying, "You're up Minister."

Kingsley exited through the curtain as Harry came towards them.

Hermione gripped Severus' hand. "I suppose this explains the suspicious lack of news publications at the Burrow for the last week," she mumbled.

"Quite." answered Severus.

Still smiling, Harry shook Severus' hand and hugged Hermione. "They've already done the same thing to me. I'd have never accepted if it hadn't been Kingsley at the helm of the Ministry or if they hadn't also promised to honor you."

Hermione noticed Harry grip his blood quill scarred hand.

Harry continued as the crowd began to quiet, "There were some that wanted everyone else given second class, but Kingsley and I made sure you two, Tonks and Remus, and Ron were given same as me. Honestly, I feel bad they stuck you in the same class as us, Severus. If I could have talked them into giving me second class or creating an extra special first class for you I would have done."

Severus blinked, wordless and surprised, once again by a glimpse of Harry Potter that was new to him. Hermione squeezed his hand.

They heard Kingsley's deep sonorous voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce our guests of honor...Severus Snape and Hermione Granger...and our speaker Harry Potter."

There was loud applause as Harry pushed them around the curtain as their names were called. Kingsley ushered them to seats and came to sit beside them and Harry approached the podium.

Harry was a little jittery as he began to speak to the crowd, but Hermione was proud of him. Up until the last battle, Hermione was sure Harry would rather have faced Voldemort himself than spoken in front of such a audience. But now that he had faced and overcome his foe, Harry had relaxed and grown into himself. He didn't exactly look like he relished being the focus of attention (that would never change), but he spoke well and with conviction.

"Up to now, I have been given more credit for ending this war than is due. Without the heroic effort of those we honor today, victory would have been impossible."

"The first person I would like to honor today is Severus Snape. There are not enough words to explain how much we owe our lives, our freedom and our future to this man. Nor would he wish me to spend the words to do so."

Harry smiled in Severus' direction and Severus smirked back.

"If I may, I'd like to begin by telling a cautionary tale."

Harry looked again at Severus, who after a moment nodded. Severus considered Harry's tale of the three lost boys better by far than the woeful tale of lost love he could tell. He only hoped Harry didn't go that route as well.

"For so long we have fought what was the great and terrible evil manifest in the person of Lord Voldemort. But, as I'm sure is often the case, this great evil had roots in smaller evils that are common place among us. In explanation of the greatness of valor and heart within the man I honor today and as a precaution against the commoner evils of abuse and neglect, bullying and blood pride which led to the horrors we so recently suffered, I'd like to tell you the tale of three lost boys."

"Over seventy two years ago there lived, in squalid condition, the last pureblood family descendent from the line of Salazar Slytherin. The father and the brother were imprisoned for attacking both Muggles and the Ministry officials who came to investigate. The daughter of the family, who had been abused and terrorized by father and brother alike, upon their incarceration took a family heirloom, and by magical means captured the attention of the neighboring Muggle who became her husband. By some means, perhaps her own, the husband was released from her enchantment and he left her alone, pregnant and impoverished. In desperation, she attempted to sell her family heirloom, and though the wizard who purchased it knew well its extreme value, he took advantage and paid her a pittance. Unable to care for herself, she died shortly after the birth of her son, leaving him in the care of a Muggle orphanage."

"Feeling different and alone, and never knowing love, her son learned early to manipulate with magic and charm to get what he wanted, and thus he succumbed to the lure of darkness and power without hope of rescue. Later, this first lost boy came to Hogwarts, his beginnings a history of pureblood pride, and wizards' abuse of Muggles and of their own kind. His name was Tom Riddle. He would later become known as Lord Voldemort."

There were some gasps in the crowd at this, but Harry continued.

"The second lost boy arrived to Hogwarts about twenty five years after the first. His pureblood mother married a Muggle man and for this, she was cast out from her noble family. They became impoverished, the woman had a son, and her husband abused them both. However little, the son did have the love of his mother, and he had the friendship of a girl in his neighborhood, a muggle-born witch who came with him to Hogwarts. The second lost boy was Severus Snape. The girl was my mother, Lily Evans."

Harry paused a moment for a few more mutters in the crowd.

"I never got to know my Father. I know he became a good, brave, and loving man and I respect and love his memory, as I do my godfather, Sirius Black, whom I at least knew for a short time. Whatever they later became, they started life privileged and spoiled and they bullied, because they could, the second lost boy. Isolated and bullied, the second lost boy was also drawn by the lure of inclusion into the realm of power and darkness led by the first lost boy. When he took initial steps in this direction, his one and only true friend abandoned him, and he fell further into darkness for it."

"Eventually, the first lost boy threatened the life of the second lost boy's childhood friend, and the second lost boy turned from the darkness to become servant and spy for the light in exchange for his friends' protection. Tragically, she trusted the wrong person and she and her husband were killed anyway. In honor of his friend, the second lost boy vowed to become the protector of her son, the third lost boy - me. No one but Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, ever knew about Severus Snape's vow of protection or why he had turned from the darkness, for he swore the leader of the light to silence."

"Orphaned at a young age, the third lost boy was sent to Muggle relatives, who bullied and neglected him, and never told him of his heritage. He came to Hogwarts with no memory of love and never having known friendship. Thankfully, I learned quickly of my mother's great love, how she sacrificed her own life to save mine, and I had the great fortune of gaining two best friends. Though I was similar in many ways to the first lost boy, love and friendship saved me from the lure of power which was offered me from my first arrival here, and the darkness which offered me many things, many times."

"Consider well the very great harm wrought by abuse and neglect, by bullying and belittlement based on blood status, and the very great danger posed by those who are forged by it. Darkness and evil feed on such, and love and friendship are the only preservative and cure. Albus Dumbledore once told me that it is not who we are born to be, but the choices that we make that determine who we are. I am not the remarkable person in this tale, I was merely saved by love and friendship, and the protection of Severus Snape, the one who is remarkable. Ultimately, his choices were the ones which saved us all."

"Professor Snape saved my life untold times during my years at Hogwarts. When Tom Riddle returned, Severus Snape lived a life of constant strain and mortal peril. I faced Voldemort many times, but I count that as little compared to the bravery Severus Snape displayed in working against the Dark Lord while directly and often in his presence. I saw several times Tom Riddle's penchant for frivolously torturing his own followers. This, Severus Snape faced heroically, providing the light vital information, and yet alone and distrusted by the light he served. Worst of all, Severus was forced to vow to kill the one person who knew the depth of his virtues by the man himself. Albus Dumbledore required many difficult and near impossible things of me, but none of those come close to the vow he extracted from Severus Snape. I know Dumbledore demanded that service in order to spare the soul of a student coercively conscripted by Tom Riddle to murder him, that he wished for a quick end as opposed to the slow and painful end promised within the year by the dark curse which resided in his hand, and also that Severus would be put in place as a trusted servant of the Dark Lord at Hogwarts to protect the students to the best of his ability. I have only to imagine, for a second, the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange as Headmistress before I understand the necessity of it, but it is still the worst, most difficult vow I've ever heard requested of anyone."

"In the end, no one did more to win the war than Severus Snape. But for him, the world would have been swallowed into darkness. I ask you to stand and honor this remarkable man, the bravest man I've ever known. Severus Snape, please come forward and receive our thanks and the Order of Merlin, First Class.

Severus walked forward stalwartly amidst raucous applause. Hermione could tell he was simultaneously touched by Harry's words and wishing he would have said less. With tears in her eyes, Hermione stood and clapped loudly with the rest as Severus accepted his medal and said his thanks before returning to sit beside her. When the applause settled, Harry continued.

"Today I also honor Hermione Granger. She has been one of my best friends and my family for seven and a half years and I can honestly tell you it was the luckiest day, not only for me, but for the Wizarding World when she first boarded the Hogwarts Express and entered the compartment where Ron and I sat. Anyone who knows her can tell you that she is loyal and good and brave beyond compare. When everyone else looks the other way, Hermione is the one who looks and sees and stands up for what is right, who champions the rights of the oppressed and undervalued. Besides all this, Hermione is rightly known as the brightest witch of this age and has more to offer this world than we can know."

"If you would honor me at all, you must honor Hermione. You call us the Golden Trio. It was never me alone, and Hermione has always been the heart and the brains of our operation. She has saved our lives more times than I could count. Hermione has been the one to figure out and guide our mission on nearly every occasion. We wouldn't have even survived our first year without her. Ron told me last year that we'd wouldn't last five minutes without her. I can't tell you how true that was."

"When we were hair-brained, which was nearly always, Hermione forced us to think and focus and study. When death by mountain trolls, giant devil's snare, poison, baslisks, dragons, beasts, giant snakes, High Inquisitors, Death Eaters, snatchers, Voldemort himself, and I don't know what all - threatened, Hermione was the one who taught us how to survive or saved us outright. When those in power did everything they could to suppress the truth of Voldemort's return, she figured out how to get the word out. When those same powers did everything they could to prevent us learning how to defend ourselves, she risked illegal punishments and expulsion to found the group that trained all of our student heroes how to fight. When it became necessary to set off, hunted and alone to accomplish that which was necessary to overcome Voldemort, Hermione made unfathomable sacrifices to join us; she was our teacher, protector, and guide and my never ending encouragement and support. When the last battle came, Hermione was among the many who fought bravely, and some of us are here today only because of her."

Here was a whistle from Fred. Harry and Hermione grinned and Harry continued.

"Hermione Granger is beyond deserving of the honor of the Order of Merlin, First Class, not only for her outstanding acts of bravery and distinction in magic, but as the finest example of the spirit of the Order of Merlin itself: which is to do what is right and protect Muggles from the misuse of magic. As we work to re-build our world, I can only hope that we go forth with the wisdom she has taught us. May we never simply accept the way things are or adopt any ideas, no matter how seemingly popular or from whom they originate without first thinking them through and weighing their merits. May we not invite horrors into our future by treating any person or creature with less dignity and respect than they deserve. May we never fail to stand up for what is right."

"Hermione Granger, please come forward and accept our thanks and the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Hermione walked forward to wild applause. She saw many of her professors and friends among the crowd and this only increased the moisture in her eyes. Harry pinned the medal to her robes and hugged her tightly before swinging her to face the crowd. She uttered her thanks and retreated back towards Severus.

"That concludes today's presentations. More will follow next month. Please exit momentarily so we can set up refreshments and rejoin us in ten minutes for celebration." Kingsley stood and said.

"Wow, Harry. That was.." Hermione hugged him, unable to finish. "Thank you."

Harry squirmed. "Yeah, well. It was a one time deal. Never want to do it again if I can help it...but it was worth it for you two."


	52. Chapter 52

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Draco and the twins, instead of exiting with the crowd, snuck up to Harry, Hermione and Severus as alterations were being made to the room.<p>

"Good job mate," Fred said.

"Very impressive speech," said George.

"It could even have been called intelligible," said Draco.

Hermione laughed. "You had help," she told Harry.

Severus snorted amusedly, "Obviously."

"Hey!" said Harry, "But yeah, okay. Maybe a little, for you know, polish."

Severus was well aware that Harry had come up with the bulk of it, having previously heard Harry's short version of the tale, knowing Harry had picked up most of what he'd known through the memories, but it was still amusing to pester him.

"It was wonderful, and very kind, Harry. Don't let them give you a hard time. It actually made me think," Hermione assured him. Unfortunately the last bit sounded a bit like an unexpected revelation.

The twins snorted. Harry looked no less chagrined for Hermione's supposed reassurance. "If I were Ron I'd be saying, "Always the tone of surprise," Harry finished in a surprisingly good imitation of Ron.

Hermione gave a slight grin. "I mean it, Harry. Sev told me your shorter version of the Tale of the Three Lost Boys before. I had an idea playing around in my mind that we should write down other similar stories - morality tales, you know, about things we learned from Dumbledore and the war. Your speech has convinced me it's a good idea. There are important lessons our world needs to learn and remember."

"Sure, Hermione. Have fun with that," Harry told her.

Completely used to Harry's blasé attitude about her studious endeavors, Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. It made for a nice change to have a kindred soul in Severus at her side. His response was more subtle, but carried the same sentiment.

Fred changed the topic. "So, how did it feel to publicly heap some dung on Umbridge?" he asked.

Something like vengeful or righteous glee lit Harry's eyes. "Unbelievable...you have no idea. I've also had the very great pleasure of ensuring she's in rehab and under the watchful eye of the Ministry and that she'll never be in the employ of the Ministry again. Worse than any death eater in my book...her evil never served any cause but her own. It's almost worth making the effort to stay on the good side of public opinion just to make sure she'll never come into a position of power again." Harry finished the last two sentences with an angry mumble.

Not that he'd ever cared for Harry Potter's good opinion before, but Severus could acknowledge, if only slightly, that he was glad to have come out of it all on Harry's good side. He couldn't deny that his life was easier, incarceration-free, and even possible because of it. Draco's thoughts wandered in the same direction.

"Ear, ear!" said George as people started filing back into the room.

"Oh, George!" Hermione laughed, "not that one again."

"She's right, lad. Poor effort, that. Your repertoire could use updating," said Fred.

"Any ideas, mate?" George asked Severus. "It is thanks to you, after all, that the wide world of ear related humor has opened before me. Fred suggests my efforts have gone dry."

Draco looked a little unsure, and Severus had gone still. Until the George said "No? How about..." and twins started trading ever increasingly outlandish ear quips. Draco was now rolling with laughter. Hermione hugged Severus, thankful he had relaxed as the jokes had begun.

"Hermione," Harry groaned. "Why did you have to encourage them?"

"Sorry," she laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

* * *

><p>As everyone began to make their way into the reception following the Order of Merlin ceremony Ginny heard a familiar voice call her name.<p>

"Oh, hi Luna! How are you?" Ginny asked the blonde girl. She noted the dark haired Ravenclaw girl standing beside her friend.

"Exceptional. Harry gave a lovely speech, don't you think?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Yes, I was actually surprised by how good it was," Ginny admitted, looking questioningly over at the other girl.

"I think I can help you with what you've been looking for," Luna said mysteriously. Ginny had mentioned her active eye on Draco's behalf, and odd as Luna was, Ginny had come to trust her exceptional ability to read people. She listened seriously when Luna continued in her dreamy voice, "This is Astoria. She's in sixth year and she's nicer than her sister."

Astoria grinned. "Nicer than most of my family, I'd like to think. I'm the oddball."

Ginny asked her, "Who is your sister, your family?"

"Daphne, Greengrass - Slytherin, like the rest of my family - she was in Draco Malfoy's year." Astoria explained.

"Ah," answered Ginny. "I remember her."

Spotting the redhead's distaste, Astoria hastened to add, "Yes, well. Please don't hold it against me. Like I said, I'm the family oddball, especially now, since the war turned me completely off the blood superiority agenda. My family never joined ranks with You Know Who, but they spouted the blood purity sentiment all the same. Utter nonsense, but there you have it." She looked up at Draco. "I wanted to ask you about Draco, actually."

"What about him?" Ginny asked, trying to suss the girl out.

"He's changed a lot hasn't he? I never thought I'd see him make friends with your family, nor his parents become familiar with the likes of Hermione Granger. It's good to see, but what on earth has happened to bring that about?"

Ginny looked up to see the elder Malfoys standing by Severus and Hermione and Draco laughing with Harry and the twins. She considered Astoria's question.

"He still has a very sad and haunted soul." Luna mused. "Perhaps he needs the same thing that Professor Snape has now. He's much better, isn't he?."

"I'm sure you're right, Luna," Ginny said. She turned to Astoria and asked, "Why do you ask about Draco, I mean, what's your interest?"

"I'm interested in him, actually. The pureblood families always try to toss their kids at each other. Daphne was amenable, but I never could tolerate the sort he was before, however...beautiful he was," Astoria blushed. "But there's more to him now; he's much different than I remember, and a bit sad, like Luna said. Since he seems to be...close..to your friends and family now, I was wondering what you could tell me. Maybe introduce me, maybe give me an in with his parents. I remember his Mother as being hard to please."

"If you're really serious and not just up for a fling, if you're really interested in being with him and not just messing him about, I'll help you," Ginny said seriously.

Astoria's eyes widened, a little astonished at Ginny's vehemence. Finally she answered, "Yes, I'm serious."

"Alright. You want to know what happened to him?...It's amazing what can happen to you when you're forced to witness and participate in horrors you're not cut out for. When your mates turn out not to be friends but fickle sycophants that dump you the moment you lose favor. When the culmination of your ideals presents itself as the ugliest visage of evil you never thought possible and threatens to annihilate you and your whole family. That is what has harmed and humbled him, and made him open to change, and he is the most changed of his family because he feels the most remorse. The changes you see in his family are down to that and the friendships, if you can call it that, between our families are down to Hermione and Severus Snape. Did you know they're desperately in love and soon to be married?" Ginny asked.

"Really? I'd heard, but I wasn't sure how true..." Astoria trailed off looking at the couple in question. They were near each other, but if it was as serious as Ginny said, it wasn't obvious. "..how odd," she finished.

"It's very true. They're the bridge between our families. Luna is right, Draco needs exactly what's healing Snape. Draco needs his own Hermione. Mind you, the most important thing Hermione brought wasn't herself but her persistent heart accepting him and getting him to accept himself. It took Hermione long, hard work to get to the heart of her man, but thankfully, I don't think your quarry will be quite so hard to crack. If you want to be with Draco, it's not his parents you need to ingratiate yourself with, it's Hermione. It's Hermione you need to learn from." Ginny added in an aside, "Though I'm sure being a pure blood will be a help where his parents are concerned."

It took the three girls some time to make their way through the crowd to get to the honored couple who were now making their way around the room looking at the war photos that lined the walls and talking to everyone that clamored for their attention.

By the time they made it to their intended target, Harry was doing his best to fend off as much attention as he could and Hermione, Draco, and even Severus were looking brittle. Hermione was diverted into a genuine expression and response when Ginny and Luna greeted her and Ginny presented Astoria to her. With a pointed glance toward Astoria and then Draco, Ginny clued Hermione in. Hermione assessed Astoria more thoroughly and engaged her in conversation to get a better sense of her.

When Draco became engaged in a side conversation with Severus, Hermione asked Astoria quietly, "Ginny has explained the situation? Your intent is serious?"

"Yes and yes," Astoria answered with a smile and a light blush as she looked in Draco's direction.

Hermione nodded and said quietly to Ginny, "Make sure Harry gives you the journal before you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Will you fetch someone who can take us home?"

"Already planned on it," Ginny answered.

By this time Draco and Severus had finished their conversation with some wizard Hermione didn't know and Draco was looking quizzically at the girls. Hermione made the quiet introduction, "Draco, if I may presume, meet your plus one for the wedding, Astoria Greengrass." When the pair had acknowledged each other, Hermione grabbed Draco's upper arm and leaned in to speak quietly to him. "I've got to get us out of here. I can't handle it anymore, and you and Sev aren't faring much better. Why don't you take Astoria and Luna somewhere to talk for a while? They said the of age students were allowed to come and go today by floo so long as they return by six. Just get them back here in an hour or so it should be fine.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, I'll get someone to help us home and alert your parents," Hermione answered. She turned to Luna and Astoria, "Promise me you'll get him out of here and keep him from getting waylaid by the crowd?"

The girls nodded. Draco looked exasperated at first and then thankful. He held his arm out to Astoria, said his goodbyes to Severus and Harry and then strode towards the exit with Astoria and Luna in tow.

Harry was in conversation with Molly who had returned with Ginny. Severus look of amusement at Hermione's antics was mitigated heavily by strain, especially when he noted the haunted look in her eyes. She was faring no better in the battle against memories than he was. He put his arms around her and she buried her head against his chest.

"Molly, would you please take us to the Burrow?" Severus asked softly.

Molly looked at them concerned, "Yes, of course. We'll have to leave the room for the apparition point. Off we go then."

Harry and Ginny called out that they would see them soon and received a nod from Severus. He turned Hermione so that she could walk beside him, but kept her tucked close as they followed after Molly. Harry and Ginny turned and begin making excuses for them and blocking those who tried to follow after.

Severus felt simultaneously as if his body was alert and strung taught but his mind was curiously absent. How else to explain it when you suddenly reach a destination without the memory of how you got there? Except that he felt ready to spring into action against the images that filled his mind. He briefly registered Molly transforming and enlarging the sofa beside the fire for them and urging them to rest. At some point he noted that Hermione was tense but checked out as well. It was the long absence, the sudden return, the pictures and everyone telling their stories that had done it.

This felt similar to innumerable trips returning to Hogwarts after audience with the Dark Lord, except that currently, without magic to aid his occlumency, he felt unable to sort through and organize his thoughts. This added to the sensation of feeling too out in the open was unexpectedly overwhelming. Severus wasn't sure when he'd last had a reaction this bad. He thought briefly as he lay down next to Hermione and covered them with a quilt (his frock coat and their outer robes were off, had he done that?), that it was a good thing his magic was bound, as he was so on edge that he could all too easily attack anything that startled him at the moment. The only thing that helped was having Hermione in his arms. He worried for an instant that he might harm her on accident in this state, but then realized that if anything, she was relaxing him, so he eased down beside her, holding her as she shuddered from time to time, and tried to banish the images from his mind.


	53. Chapter 53

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half later, though Hermione did not know this, before she registered that she was reclining on a large sofa with Severus. She was burrowed into his chest half atop him, his arms were around her and his hands and fingers worked absentminded caresses on her back and neck. She recalled that she had been able to keep it together long enough to arrange a way for them to get away from the crowd and the reminders, but everything was a jumble after that. It was frightening how real her memories had become, and that reality had become less than a dream. The day of honoring past deeds had brought to the forefront memories she usually kept reigned, until visions of the death and dying of her friends and comrades and of her own traumatic torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange slipped their leash and overwhelmed her mind. It did not matter that she was now safe, or that some of the worst deaths had been rescued by life, the memories of the horrible remained, vivid enough for her to relive them in terror. Hermione took in a large breath and sighed out some of her tension.<p>

She looked up at Severus and saw that he was gazing into the fireplace, his dark eyes unfocused and terrible looking. Whatever visions he beheld, he saw with his mind and not with his eyes. Hermione adjusted herself very carefully so that she could lightly nuzzle his neck. Severus tensed at first with the movement, but when Hermione sensed him release the rigid tension, she brought her hand up to lightly caress his waist. Tension and release, tension and release, it was a slow process. Keeping her movements very soft and slow, she increased the comforting contact in increments. At every step, Severus' tense reactions became less, and she relaxed in slow degrees with him. Eventually, when she was placing light kisses on his neck, her fingers were lightly skimming the skin of his back, and her body was flush against his, Severus sighed with a quiet groan and hugged her tightly against himself.

Hermione lifted her face to look at Severus. He opened his eyes, which had evidently closed at some point during her ministrations, and she was pleased to see his eyes look with sanity and presence, if intensity into her own.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hello," he returned, placing his hand to her face.

Neither of them smiled or asked unnecessarily how the other was doing. They each read "I love you" in the gaze of the other and took thankful solace in their union. This time, when he pulled her against himself, they were present and somewhat more sane.

"So what did _you_ do this morning?" Hermione asked him. "I can only imagine that Narcissa's method of keeping me occupied the day entire before precisely 2:55 p.m. was not the same that Draco and Lucius employed."

"Made you shop all day long, did she?" Severus asked with a dark chuckle.

"Yes. It was horrible. Never make me do it again." Hermione answered, well aware that the idea of shopping as horrible compared to the true horrors they had recently been reliving was ridiculous in the extreme, but therein lay the humor.

"Never," he answered and kissed her on the head. "Either you comported yourself with impressive composure in the face of your reluctance or Narcissa's acting abilities are incomparable. She did not appear to be vengefully wrathful when you appeared this afternoon. Impressive in either case. Which of you am I to be impressed with?"

"With me, of course," Hermione replied haughtily, but then continued with grudging humility. "I suppose I can't take full credit, though. Ginny mitigated when necessary and otherwise played along and kept her diverted while I tried to apologize to the shop keepers. It would _not_ have ended well without her...What about you? I can't imagine Lucius subjecting you to the same thing, or that if he tried, you would tolerate it."

Severus snorted. "I was subjected to enough, more than I planned on, certainly. Thankfully, my day also included lounging with food and drink and sharing my manuscript with publishers. The book is to be published, and they have requested I write additional texts. Curriculum, to be precise. I am undecided on the matter."

Hermione raised her head again to smile at him and nudged his head down for a kiss. "I am proud of you, Sev. Why not share your brilliance in text?"

Severus grimaced lightly. "You, madame, have always been under the mistaken impression that knowledge entire is contained within the pages of books, and that the written word is somehow not subject to the same level of fallibility as the mere mortals that write them. There is more to be learned of experience, experimentation and independent thought than in books."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Fine, so teach logic and critical thinking within your text; you can't deny those lessons are sorely needed. And I know books can lie...and that experience teaches..." she grumbled.

He cut her off. "Oh? You've never disbelieved something merely because you could not find proof of it in a book?"

They heard a snort of laughter and looked up to see Harry entering the room.

Hermione blushed more heavily but huffed and continued. "It doesn't mean that recorded, written knowledge is not an excellent place to start." Hermione calmed herself recognizing that Severus was trying to get a rise out of her. "And you can stop trying to rile me up for the fun of it. I know you know this already or why would you read as much as I do?"

Severus gave her a subtle look that she read as amusement.

"Ready for dinner, then?" Harry asked, giving them a half grin. Hermione could see shadows in his eyes as well. He neither asked them how they were doing nor they him. Hermione answered his weighted grin and rose to follow.

As Severus rose with Hermione and joined her in straightening their clothes and the quilt, he said, "My apologies. You are right." Then drew her against him and dipped his head to speak in a quiet rumble in her ear. "There are better things that I could do with you for the fun of it. I simply didn't think it a good idea to do them on Molly Weasley's couch for everyone to see."

Hermione answered him with heat in her eyes and a smirk of her own.

They held hands as they entered the kitchen and sat to a blessedly quiet and light-hearted but not boisterous dinner. Both because they had mild ones of their own, and because they had learned to recognize the symptoms of "bad days" in Harry - Arthur, Molly, and Ginny had worked together to get Hermione and Severus settled together somewhere quiet and had heeded Harry's advice of limiting the occupants of the Burrow for the evening. All plans for a family celebratory dinner had been cancelled and Molly had used a silencing charm in the kitchen to keep it quiet as she bustled around to fix dinner. The girlfriends had been re-directed home, the twins instructed to stay in their flat above the joke shop, and Ron-the-ever-tactless had even been sent home with Bill and Fluer for the night.

Everyone at dinner avoided the obvious topic of the day in favor or lighter and different topics, for which Hermione, Severus, and even Harry were inordinately thankful. Ginny and Hermione discussed Astoria. Severus displayed an air of mild disdain toward their girlish meddling, but secretly he was also amazed and thankful that Hermione had taken Draco Malfoy, of all people, under her wing. Just as he was begrudgingly thankful to the twins for their knack of drawing his godson back from the brink of unhappy loneliness and regret and into laughter. Hermione and Ginny, between them, had worked nothing short of a miracle in his own case, and he supposed he would not interfere with their meddling in Draco's affairs.

The unfortunate side of his decision not to quell their meddling, Severus mused, was that he found himself, well not embroiled in, that was overstating it, but privy to the sort of relationship drivel that he usually avoided at all costs.

He was forced to listen to Ginny Weasley blather on, "Draco looked loads better after he came back with Astoria and Luna. I don't know Astoria all that well, but she seems the right sort. It looked like they were getting on really well, anyway. I'll get to know her better, and you know, help, when I go back to Hogwarts, but you know Luna. No doubt she knows what she's talking about, just like she always does."

Severus snorted at this and actually deigned to interject, "This is Luna Lovegood you're discussing? Batty and eccentric just shy of Sybil Trelawney proportions, save that her head is filled with infinitely more unbelievable nonsense?"

To his surprise, Ginny, Hermione, and even Harry smiled and answered a chorus of amused but emphatic "Yes"s.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You'd have to get to know her," Ginny said. "She has this unique ability to see people and things as they _really_ are and she says the most uncomfortable but accurate things sometimes. Well, aside from her unbelievable creatures, and some of that is actually just a defense and a distraction."

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Before flooing back to Hogwarts she told me to advise you against mistletoe at your wedding. She looked at Draco and Astoria where they were talking and said, '_Tell Hermione there's really no need to risk knargles at her wedding, won't you. Mistletoe isn't necessary, you'll see_,' and then walked off dreamily the way she does. It was funny to watch Draco's reaction to the things she said. He didn't know what to make of her."

Harry thought about the time he took Luna to the Slug Club party and laughed fondly. "She can be highly entertaining, no doubt. But when everyone else dances around uncomfortable topics she has this knack of saying the truth about whatever it is just in the way you need it at the time. She saw right through my polyjuice disguise at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but didn't say anything to anyone except to introduce me to her father. And then, when he started nattering on, she told him, polite as could be, that I didn't want to talk to them but that I was too polite to say so, and she drew him away, completely un-offended. She's also the only one that had sense enough to direct me toward the Grey Lady to find the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw while everyone else went on about how no one in living memory had ever seen it. Special girl, Luna."

"Unless you try convincing her an erumpent horn actually belongs to an erumpent and not a crumple horned snorkack. But yes...we've learned to trust her and to listen when she says something...relevant." Hermione conceded.

Ginny and Hermione then went on to vaguely and quietly discuss plans for Draco and Astoria in a manner that suggested they would continue their planning in more detail at a later time. At one point during their discussion, Harry caught Severus' eye and said quietly, "Poor Draco." Severus snorted in agreement, and even Arthur chuckled in benign amusement.

Though troublesome topics were avoided, the tempest continued to threaten just beneath the surface. Severus and Hermione maintained contact at all times. He stayed right by her side as they cleared the table and she helped to clean dishes. When that chore was done, she grabbed his hand and asked him almost desperately, "Stay with me tonight?"

He looked at her and nodded, glad that she had asked. "I'll go the the Malfoy's and grab a few things and then come back, alright?"

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged him around the waist. He kissed her head and then departed.

Molly agreed to Severus' overnight stay when Hermione asked and offered to get pillows and blankets for the transformed sofa. Hermione knew the wedding dress could be moved out of Ginny's room, but she was fine with the sofa, so she didn't argue. When Ginny tried the same thing, Molly declined her request, adding, "You're welcome to stay in Ronald's room, of course, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Ginny glared at her.

Hermione was already feeling fidgety without Severus, and not in a good way, so she went upstairs for a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. When she came back downstairs, Severus was sitting on the sofa in pajama pants, a tee shirt and a robe with his legs stretched out, reading a book. Hermione curled up beside him and put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and they shared his book for a while. Mrs. Weasley took multiple trips upstairs, ostensibly for pillows and blankets to bring to them, but really to check on Ginny and Harry, until finally she sent them to bed, separately, and came down to turn off the lights and bid Hermione and Severus goodnight, but not before giving them a warning look as well.

Severus chuckled quietly when she left and they got up to make up their bed before lying down together. He lay on his back and situated Hermione so that she curled on her side against him, with her head on his chest and her leg draped across his.

"I could get used to this," he told her.

"Mmm," Hermione replied, reaching up to give him a kiss. "Soon," she said, and settled against him again, placing her hand over his heart so that she could feel its steady beat. Severus played with her hair and closed his eyes. He focused on the feel of her to keep plaguing thoughts away.

They had nightmares aplenty that night, but less than they would have apart. She was his angel in the night again, soothing him back to sleep when bad dreams awoke him, and he was hers.


	54. Chapter 54

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they be****long to ****

* * *

><p>Severus woke before Hermione the next morning. He was curled up on his side with his back against the sofa, and Hermione was sprawled on her back taking up the rest of the space except that which her orange monster of a cat occupied.<p>

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Arthur Weasley entering the room, sipping a mug of something warm. "They didn't leave you much room, did they?"

Severus grunted, "The cat will have to go."

Harry yawned as he came down toward the kitchen. "Good luck with that. No idea how he does it but there's not a door that can keep that cat from going where he wants to go."

Harry watched as Severus grumbled something in response and tried to extricate himself from the sofa without waking Hermione. Harry turned his back and kept walking toward the kitchen, hiding his laugh at the sight. As much as he'd gotten somewhat used to seeing Severus and Hermione casually together, and had even seen them totally going at it that one time, the sight of them lying down and sleeping together was still still completely odd. And the sight of a pajama clad Snape awkwardly trying unwind himself from the depths of a sofa that was dominated by Hermione and her cat was downright funny. He didn't care how much Severus Snape had mellowed in the last six months, however; he valued his life too much to be caught laughing at the man.

Ginny clomped, undignified and yawning down the stairs and saw Severus adjusting his robe as he disappeared toward the ground floor washroom. Crookshanks stretched and trotted up to lick Hermione's hand. Hermione was sprawled across the sofa in her customary manner.

"Sev?" she called out sleepily.

Ginny laughed. "No, 'Mione, that's not your man, that's your cat. Get up. It's time for breakfast."

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked around somewhat frantically.

"He's still here, just gone to the washroom" Ginny told her, "Come on."

Hermione stretched her full bodied cat-stretch with a squeak, stumbled off the sofa and wrangled herself into her robe. "Ug. I'm gonna go brush my teeth," she said, heading for the stairs. "I'll be back down in just a bit."

A few minutes later they were all situated at the kitchen table, enjoying a wonderful Molly Weasley breakfast, still comfortably clad in their nightwear, robes and slippers. Severus smiled inwardly when he caught himself thinking how beautiful Hermione was, no matter that she was in baggy pajamas and a robe, her hair messily piled into a bun. He was completely unused to sitting to the table in his own pajamas and robe; it was odd but it also had a surprisingly comforting family feel to it. And that feeling of family inclusion was something he had never in his life since Lily had abandoned him ever expected to have. It was one more unexpected thing that Hermione brought to him.

Of course the thing about families is that the good comes part and parcel with the not so good, and this morning was no exception. They were nearly done eating when Ron stomped in and started filling a plate full of food. He startled when he saw Severus sitting at the table, obviously having spent the night, but managed not to say anything about it, or at least not directly about it.

"Blimey, Hermione. You come back and I keep getting kicked out of the house," he said with a grumble.

Severus had been smirking at Ron's surprise. Now he glared at him. Hermione just rolled her eyes and calmed Sev with a touch.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly started in on her son. "You apologize. Why are you even home this early?"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled in Hermione's general direction and then mumbled something else unintelligible round his mouthful of food in which few words but "Fleur" were discernible. Everyone took this to mean that he had, unsurprisingly, managed to fall afoul of his sister in law and been sent home.

Molly harrumphed and even mild mannered Arthur gave his youngest son a highly disapproving look.

"I'll get the dishes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for breakfast," Hermione said.

"Thank you, dear, and you're most welcome..._any_ time," Molly answered, before she departed the kitchen, scowling at Ron whose ears turned a bit red.

"Git," Ginny said to Ron as she began clearing the table.

"Oi, since when am _I_ the git?" Ron squawked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at the back of Ron's head from the sink where she and Severus stood, clearly no longer amused as Ron's insults had crossed over towards Severus, however subtly. Conversely, Severus no longer looked furious on Hermione's behalf, he merely wore his derisive snarl. "How exactly, and _why_, did you suffer his constant presence for seven years?" Severus asked Hermione so quietly that only she and Ginny, who had approached with dishes, heard him.

"Oh, he's got surprisingly good qualities underneath all that..." Hermione said quietly, waving her hand in Ron's general direction. "But it wasn't without its difficulties," she grumbled. "And he didn't escape unscathed...watch this," she said furtively.

"OPPUGNO!" Hermione cried. The eggs which had been on the end of Ron's fork went flying across the kitchen and smacked his father in the face as Ron had held on to his fork when he ducked and threw his arms up protectively over his head.

Severus snorted while Hermione, Ginny and Harry laughed hysterically. Even Arthur chuckled after cleaning himself from the shower of scrambled eggs that had showered him. Ron, belatedly figuring out that there was no army of yellow birdies attacking him, that Hermione couldn't have actually cast the spell, and that it had entirely been a joke at his expense, turned around red-faced and glared at her.

"I warned you," Hermione told Ron, half amused, but with an eerily scary glint in her eye. "You'd better learn to pay attention."

Ron's eyes widened and his angry looked morphed into a mildly frightened one before he turned to snarf his breakfast double time and fled the kitchen.

"I do believe he's thanking his lucky stars that you came to your senses and saved him from being shackled to the scariest witch of his acquaintance," Ginny said throwing a disgusted look towards the door that Ron had just exited.

Hermione smirked as she washed the dishes. She looked up at Sev and lifted an amused eyebrow in question. "_What about you?_" he read in her gaze. "_Are you sorry to be shackled to me?_"

The look Severus gave Hermione in return left her in no dou_bt of his answer. "Sorry? Not at all. I'm thanking my lucky stars that you chose me_," she read in his gaze. Her answering smile lit her face and lightened his heart.

After they finished the dishes, Hermione told Severus that she would get dressed and join him at Malfoy Manor after writing to Mel and talking to Harry and Ginny for a bit. He put his hands carefully on each side of her face and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon," she told him. "_Will you be okay?_" she searched and asked with her eyes, but she didn't say the words and he loved her, both for caring and for not coddling.

"Yes," he answered her question, "soon." She saw "_The sooner you come, the better I'll be,_" in his eyes.

Hermione kissed him and whispered "I love you," in his ear. He hugged her tight and whispered, "And I you...always," in hers before he drew away and walked toward the fireplace. He turned one final time to look at her before he disappeared into the green flames.

Hermione sighed and trudged toward the stairs. Ginny went with her.

"So do you guys actually read each other's minds or what?" Ginny asked her.

"No, not really," Hermione answered. I just _see_ him, read what he's thinking in his eyes, I guess."

"You realize you're reading one of the most inscrutable men in all of England, right? I mean, I can actually tell he has more that two facial expressions now, but still," Ginny said.

"I suppose it came from all those heart to hearts, and maybe the entwined hearts bit. Are Ron and Lavender and Fred and Katie like that too?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe a little, but you know Ron. He pretty much says what's crossing through his brain at the time, and Fred has a better filter, but he's not afraid to say what he's thinking either. They do get those gooey, looking into each other's eyes moments sometimes, it's just that you two actually look like you're carrying on a conversation when you do it.

"I'm gonna go see Ron and Harry for a minute while you get dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes," Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny nodded and Hermione climbed the stairs and knocked on the boy's door. Ron opened it an grumped, "Hey."

"Sorry for ruining your plans to see Lavender last night," Hermione told him as she came into the room. "Is that what has you so grumpy and wishing I hadn't come back?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, mostly I guess. 'M not sorry you're back...it's just Harry's in Auror training, you're getting on with life, even if it's with Snape, Fred at least has the joke shop going...I'm just stuck...and why do you keep getting me sent off anyway?"

"If you're really ready to marry Lavender and get your magic back and on with life, why are you letting your mother hold you back? And you've been here around all the aftermath. Do you have any idea how overwhelming it's been to come back and face it all after being gone and away from it all for so long!?" Hermione asked him.

"It's been me that's been getting you sent off, mate," Harry admitted.

"What?" Ron gaped. "Why?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. They related to each other in some ways now that were beyond Ron. Hermione tried to explain. "Because we needed it Ron. I know you went through plenty, same as we did, but you have to admit, Harry went through more than both of us, and Bellatrix...what she did to me, and then my parents...and Sev...you have no idea what he was made to do and suffer, and I don't think he can occlude right now. And we were somewhere peaceful, away from all the reminders, and to come back suddenly...It was overwhelming. Harry had been to visit where we were, he knew how jarring it would be. And yesterday...was..Do you ever have them Ron? Those days...those really bad days? I..we..couldn't hold it back...I don't even remember...I think if I'd have had my wand I would have cursed anyone who startled me...because I wasn't here, I was _there_, we were back _there_."

Even Ron couldn't miss the terrible, haunted look on Hermione's face as she finished. "Blimey, Hermione. Shh..I'm sorry," he said, enveloping her in a hug.

Hermione took in a big, ragged breath and tried to relax as she sighed out. "I hadn't thought about it, or maybe I just didn't want to face it...but I just realized this morning, in all the wedding planning...I...my father...there's no one to walk me down the isle," she said miserably.

It was Harry that grabbed her into a hug then. "We will, Hermione. Of course, we will."

"Both of you?" she sniffled.

"Yes," they answered. "If you want," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione gave them a watery but beautiful smile. "Thank you." She laughed and wiped her eyes. "So when are you going to quit letting your Mum hold you back, Ron?"

Ron groaned. "It's Lavender as much as Mum. She goes along with whatever Mum wants."

"Did Ginny not explain things to you? Here's where you get Lavender all hot and bothered, like constantly, till she can't stand it and then hold her at bay and tell her you _can't_ until you're married. And I know your mom's like a niffler on the scent for hormones, but I don't just mean snogging and stuff - it doesn't take that. There are subtle ways to inflict torture."

The look on Ron's face was priceless. Even Harry looked like he could've gone without hearing that. "Is that what you did to _Snape_!?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it was mutual...Smart girl, Ginny. Don't ever make her desperate, Harry. She's diabolical," Hermione said as she turned to go. "And it's Severus that's doing the holding at bay, just so you know," she told Ron.

Ron looked at her like he'd never seen her before. "Ugh!"

"You'll take him to get robes?" Hermione turned back to ask Harry just before she walked out the door.

Harry nodded. Hermione chuckled at the disturbed looks on their faces when she reached the hallway. Ginny had a good laugh with her about it when she returned to her room to get dressed.

"If you don't work your magic, he's just going to get grumpier, you know," Hermione told her.

"I suppose you're right. It's a whole different thing to give your brother those kind of instructions though. Gross," Ginny said. "I may have to devise alternate strategies."

Hermione laughed. "So what's the strategy for Draco and Astoria? She can't be a crutch you know. She needs to be there for him, but she'll need to keep enough distance to keep him standing on his own and working through things."

"I thought about that," Ginny said. "She still has another year and a half of school left which means, other than holidays, they'll have to keep in touch mostly through owls. Or maybe we can find a way to get them linked journals. That should help get him to talk and open up."

"True." Hermione said. They kept discussing their plans for working with Astoria as Hermione dressed and wrote to Mel. Finally Hermione said. "I'm headed to see Sev at the Malfoy's...And thanks for your help yesterday...that was...I don't think he's quite better yet...I know I'm not. Harry too. I don't know how he does it...things like that all the time."

"It's gotten a little easier each time, but it's still not good, no," Ginny said. "Don't worry. I'm spending the rest of the day with him before I head back...and I'll get the journal before I go. See ya soon."

Hermione smiled and waved at her before she left for Malfoy Manor. When she arrived, she found Severus and Draco sitting in chairs beside the fire. She chatted with them for a bit and asked Draco about his outing with Astoria and Luna. She chuckled when he talked about Luna and asked questions as if he was trying to make out what to think about her. She also smiled when he talked about Astoria; he grudgingly admitted the choice appeared to be a good one so far and was thankful she was nothing like her elder sister. Draco may once have been a snobbish prat himself, but he had grown out of it, forced to really, and now he clearly had no more taste for snobbish prattiness than one should. Hermione was glad to see his appreciation of Astoria's kind and giving nature.

Severus didn't tolerate too much chit chat, however. Hermione talked to Draco out of friendship, because she wanted to, but she had also noted something almost frantic in the depths of Severus' eyes when she arrived and was somewhat desperate to be alone with him to talk to him. As soon as she could politely manage it, she brought up that she had something she needed to talk to Severus about and excused them from Draco's company.

Severus managed to lead them toward his room without apparent hurry, but the moment they were behind closed doors he backed her against the wall and pushed himself against her. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed heavily for a moment, trying to regain some control before he captured her mouth in a masterful teasing kiss and began skimming his hands along her back, neck, sides and behind. Hermione almost asked "_What brought this on?_" but she knew perfectly well that yesterday was to blame, or rather to thank. She had desperation of her own, after all.


	55. Chapter 55

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she would never survive the remaining two weeks until the wedding without projects to occupy her time. Especially after the near-boundary-crossing, desperation driven, and absolutely lovely snogging session she and Severus had indulged in following the Order of Merlin ceremony. Well that, and the night they'd spent in each other's arms at the Burrow. Between those two things, it was nearly torture to be out of each others' company, but also tortuously difficult to be with each other without <em>indulging<em>. The only thing for it was distraction, and lots of it.

Severus' own projects were winding down, but thankfully Hermione had set herself several projects that made the two weeks of waiting survivable. Hermione continued her lessons with Narcissa and Lucius. Severus was usually present during lessons with Lucius, helping to teach Hermione Wizarding government and law, and helping Lucius answer Hermione's myriad difficult and discerning questions. Though Severus usually kept company with Draco during Narcissa's Wizarding tradition and etiquette sessions, he was roped into some of them, most notably the dancing lessons. This they enjoyed though it left them somewhat flustered and hungry for each other, effectively counteracting the entire idea behind The Distractions.

When she wasn't involved with lessons, Hermione involved herself in her two other projects. The first was the continuing of case studies and debate with Lucius, and through this they began to develop their suggestions for educational reform. Narcissa, Severus, and Draco usually sat in the background during the continually recorded process, and Severus occasionally gave input from an educator's standpoint. What began to emerge was a proposal for a cross-cultural colloquium class that would incorporate lessons on the Wizarding World, such as Hermione was receiving, and lessons on Muggle society, and the use of critical thinking and hands-on learning to evaluate and incorporate both. They mapped out suggestions that this colloquial class be required for all students once a week for all years except fifth and seventh, with a mix of gender, blood-status and years in each class, with rotating adjunct teachers, peer-teaching and review, and grades based not on beliefs but on participation.

Minerva was kept apprised of their progress and was enthusiastic about the developing project. It was also discussed with various others, so that by the end of the two weeks when they made a preliminary presentation both to the Hogwarts' staff and to the board of Governors, several volunteers for the adjunct teachers were already lined up, including Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, Hermione, Harry, and a few other contacts from the Ministry via Kingsley Shacklebolt, either Muggle-borns or those involved with Magical Law Enforcment.

Minerva had given the staff a head's up regarding Hermione and Lucius' project, but even they were somewhat amazed at the united front presented by the forerunners of both the Pure-blood and Muggle-born factions. With the combined enthusiasm of the Hogwarts Headmistress and staff, the staunch support of the notable and pure-blooded Lucius, and unequivocal research and logic of Hermione, the Muggle-born darling of the Wizarding world, the majority of wizards on the board of Governors approved the reforms with something like dumbfounded awe mixed with hope. The process would still be ongoing to map out the precise objectives and curriculum, but a good start had been achieved and it was hoped by the beginning of the next school year all would be in place.

Hermione felt good about making strides in an important objective to effect change to lessen bigotry and misunderstanding both between those of differing blood status within the Wizarding World and relating to Muggles. Her second project also fit within the broader scope of teaching lessons that would prevent a recurrence of recent history. This project involved the gathering of wisdom learned during the Wizarding Wars, especially that gleaned from Albus Dumbledore, to be passed on in the format of morality tales. Hermione talked to several members of the Order of the Phoenix, and while they had all learned important and valuable lessons from Albus, Hermione and Harry both were somewhat surprised to learn the extent to which Dumbledore had made Harry heir apparent of his wisdom by passing on to him the bulk of his most important lessons.

Despite the many ridiculous suggestions from Ron and even Harry, Hermione decided she would call this work _Tales of the Phoenix_. So busy was she during the two weeks leading up to the wedding that she hadn't gotten to the point of turning the lessons into tales, as Harry had done with _the Tale of the Three Lost Boys_, but she had gathered enough important quotes and context to give her several ideas. _The Tale of the Three Lost Boys_ already encompassed much of Dumbledore's ideas that "_it is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities_," "_it matters not what someone is born to be but what they grow to be_," and also his admonition, "_Do not pity the dead Harry. Pity the living and above all, those who live without love_," but Hermione planned on using several of Dumbledore's other sayings as headers to tales. Their experiences in the war validated so much of what Dumbledore said about power of love, the importance of choices and of words, of leadership, death and truth, and of fighting the good fight, and all of it was worth preserving.

One of Hermione's favorites was unsurprisingly something that Dumbledore had told Harry: "_It is a curious thing, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well_." Hermione was pleased that Dumbledore's idea of offering leadership to those, who through right action had earned it, was something that the Wizarding World had gotten right so far with Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but Hermione wanted to keep this fresh in the collective memory lest the Ministry once again devolve into a pit of nepotism as it was wont to do. Lord knows she had plenty of fodder to illustrate a tale related to that point.

Dumbledore had also taught them the importance of unity during the Triwizard Tournament, and they were continuing to learn its importance: _"Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open_," and "_We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided_," He had taught them the importance of choosing to do what is right: "_Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right_." And of fighting the good fight: "_It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated._" He taught them how to keep hope in difficult times: "_Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light_." And the proper perspective on death: "_After all to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure_," and "_It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more_." He taught them that "_the truth is generally preferable to lies,_" but also that "_it is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution_." He taught them about the great power of words, "_Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it._" And perhaps, most importantly, at this point, were words of restoration and living beyond the hurts, "_It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_."

Though it would take some time to complete, Hermione was very excited about this collective work. So wrapped up was she in her projects that Ginny had a devil of a time getting her to come away from them on the Friday before her wedding for a surprise bridal shower at Shell Cottage. Hermione was surprised but pleased, excepting the incredulous questions about Severus, to find several of their year mates there as well as the Weasley women and Luna. Thankfully, Bill decamped to the Burrow, and Ron was no where in sight, because the girls had much of their fun at her embarrassed expense.

From that point on, the wedding rush was on. On Saturday, Harry and Draco travelled to London to pick up jet-lagged Mel, Cal, and Tristan from the airport. The derivation to his schedule did nothing pleasant for Tristan's temperament and Draco warned Harry not to say any colors in front of the little guy. Hermione, and even Severus were thrilled to see their friends, and the Robertson's were both thankful for the invigoration and sleep potions Severus had gotten Draco to brew for them, and as amazed and curious as Harry had been upon first seeing the Burrow. Hermione found herself thinking of her parents - wishing they would have had a time of exposure to the Wizarding World so that they could have understood her better, though she supposed it wouldn't have mattered in the end.

There were fittings, rehearsals, time with friends, final arrangements and then a hen and stag night. This last was, in accordance with the personalities of the two bookworms, small and relatively mild, for which they were thankful. Hermione knew Severus was keeping something from her, but she could tell it was something that he wanted to surprise her with, so she didn't let on, however curious it made her. Before they knew it, Monday night, the night before their wedding was upon them, and it was the signal for antsy anticipation and nerves to appear. Hermione went to her bed convinced that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but found a note from Severus and a potion for sleep on her covers. Oh, how she loved him! Both the potion and the note calmed her and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	56. Chapter 56

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had never considered himself to be possessed of a nervous disposition. Justifiably paranoid he might be, but his wits and his nerves had rarely failed him. And yet, if he considered his life since the intrusion of one Hermione Granger, he supposed that could not be an entirely accurate assessment. His whole life, excepting his brief years of friendship with Lily, had been an unending exercise in covering his heart with ever thickening layers of protection until hurt barely registered and he no longer even realized his own deep desire to be loved, or his desperate need to be wanted. He hadn't a <em>clue<em> about the enormity of it until Hermione had, somehow, wormed her way in and begun to expose it all. This particularly amazed him when he remembered her as the fuzzy-headed, overeager know-it-all Gryffindor that she had been at eleven years old.

Never since Lily had he dared to imagine it coming to pass that someone would love him or end his loneliness, never _ever_ had he considered that if it did it would be Hermione Granger he would fall in love with, nor that when he did so he would be so thoroughly beyond hope of rescue. But it had happened, and when it did, it was _utterly_ overwhelming and absolutely _terrifying_. It almost frightened him how deeply he loved her, how fiercely protective of her he felt. Yet, for all that, nothing in his history allowed comfort at the idea of risking his heart or offered hope that taking a chance would pay out in the end. Even though Hermione offered him all of herself, even though he had no reason to doubt her, every step of offering himself in return had been excruciatingly difficult and nerve-wracking. And today was the culmination of it all; he was about to take the biggest step he'd ever taken, about to become responsible for her happiness and welfare, and they would shortly, and finally, join their lives and very selves as one. He supposed that was the reason for his current state. They had been waiting so impatiently and with such longing to be wed that Severus hadn't thought he would be so nervous when the day came, but he was.

This alone accounted for the fact that he was allowing so much attention and fussing over his person with such little comment or resistance. Sure, he tried to appear stoic and unflappable, but even the more pleasant and relaxed Severus Snape that had emerged under Hermione's influence was not one to suffer such, and that he did so now gave it all away. Even Fleur had breezed her way in and had her way with him, adjusting this and charming that with barely a blink and only the faintest scowl. Lucius and Cal stayed with him, trying to distract him with conversation, and Narcissa, who was helping to direct and facilitate the various goings on came in from time to time to keep them apprised.

They moved him into place inside the chapel well before the time that Hermione would appear, and it was testament to the breathtaking beauty of its transformation that Severus noticed at all. It was Cal's exclamation that alerted him; it was the most amazed out of all the sounds the man had admitted at the unexpected sights of magic since he had arrived, and there had been many. Severus and Lucius were veterans to the extraordinary nature of magic, but even they had to admit that the formerly bare stone chapel was now beautiful. There was no other word for it.

When Hagrid and Filius became involved in the wedding decór, Severus had pictured the gargantuan Christmas trees and garish decorations with which they filled the castle every year, but this was nothing like that. It was an ethereal winter wonderland. Edging the center isle were three tall, slender trees on each side. Their bare, whitened branches reached to the high ceiling, formed an arch over the isle and branched over the pews. Every inch of these pale trees was covered in glittering ice and twinkling fairy lights, and the whole room glowed with their warmth as, outside, the early afternoon gloaming approached. The isle had a creamy white runner down its length, and small snowflakes fell dreamily from the ceiling. This snow was obviously magical, for it formed a backdrop at the front of the room where it fell to the floor but did not accumulate, and it disappeared midair throughout the rest of the room, well before it reached anyone's head. On the inside of each pew and above the windows on the side of the chapel, evergreen boughs dusted with snow and ice crystals were gathered artfully with pinecones, creamy roses with the barest hint of dusky pink, and sprigs of red berries tied together with soft bows of pale ribbon that had subtle glimmers of silver and gold. To top it all off, the sounds of the small student choir bounced off of the stone walls and filled the small chapel with the magical and reverent sound of their humming and quiet singing.

Before the men finished taking it all in, the guests began to arrive. Lucius and Cal positioned themselves near the entrance and Lucius noted Harry and Draco seating Narcissa, the multitude of Weasleys and their various partners, that odd Lovegood girl, the youngest Greengrass girl, the Longbottom kid, Victor Krum with some girl he didn't recognize, a handful of adults and kids near Draco's age whom he did not recognize (due to the fact that he had been a member neither of the Order nor of the DA), and the Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Vector, Slughorne, and in the back, in an specially enlarged pew, Hagrid. Severus barely registered any of them, lost to thoughts, anticipation and nerves as he was.

* * *

><p>Hermione, meanwhile, had a slight case of nerves, but was mostly radiant, happy, and ready. Only the remembrance of her parents' absence dampened her giddy spirit. She had surrendered herself into the hands of Mel, Ginny, and Fleur, and she let them do what they would as her mind wandered down the trail of both her happy and sad thoughts. Like Severus, she too thought back to her first encounter with her potions professor and compared it to Severus as she knew and wanted him now. She mused at the happy way things had turned out between them, though no one, least of all they themselves had seen it coming. Each of them was a dark horse in the life of the other, a wholly unexpected blessing that they had never, in their wildest dreams, considered. Even looking back, Hermione could barely fathom how their initial loathing and mistrust had mutually morphed past grudging but unacknowledged respect into the depthless love and blissful joy it was now.<p>

Molly and Narcissa popped in ocassionally to help, though Hermione was only half attendant to the process as they all fed her, charmed and beautified her, dressed her and fixed her hair.

Having already explained the faint but multiple scars on her back to Ginny, she merely shrugged and said "war," when she noticed Molly looking at them with quizzical concern.

"Would you like me to put a glamour on them, dear?" Molly asked her.

"That's okay, Mrs. Weasley. They're part of me now, I'm not ashamed of them. I've been told they're not totally obvious unless you're up close in bright light, and I don't see the point of hiding who I am besides," Hermione answered.

"Exactement!" said Fluer. "Just like Beel. Ze scars are ze pround marks of a valiant warrior. Zey do not disfigure. Your back, eet is beautiful, Hermione, and Zeverus, he appreciates, yes?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she grinned, "Yes, he does."

Ginny chuckled. Molly visibly fought down her "_you're too young for this_" look then patted Hermione's cheek and told her she looked beautiful before she left with Narcissa, who called out "twenty minutes!" as she departed. Hermione dwelt, once again, on her happy thoughts until Ginny, Mel and Fleur finally finished her preparations and turned her toward the mirror. The smiled and complimented her. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the result. Her dark hair was pulled back into a simple but elegant high bun, just loose enough for a few wisps at the sides and back. The moderate front neckline and the up-do without the usual side swept part really emphasized the delicate bone structure of her face and the slender length of her neck. As did the simple makeup. She had a very thine line of black eyeliner on her top lids paired with a light shimmering taupe color and black mascara. She didn't know how much of it was makeup and how much of it was just her, but her cheeks definitely had the blushing bride look going on, and it went well with the matte red lipstick, which Fleur told her would not smear when she kissed "her Zeverus." The overall look was one of classy sophistication without being overdone. It had come together better than Hermione had hoped and she couldn't wait to make her way to Sev's side.

Mel hugged her carefully and laughed. "Oh, Hermione. He's going to be even more awed and speechless than he was last time! You look so beautiful."

Ginny laughed and Fleur smiled. "Thanks, Mel," Hermione said as they began double checking that all was ready.

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue_ turned out to be one of those things that the Muggle and Wizarding world shared. Hermione already had blue bows at the top of her stockings and Fleur had lent her the gem studded, high heeled shoes that were on her feet. These were charmed to be as comfortable and steady as flats, and she was especially thankful for them as it kept her from having to make the choice between added height and sure-footed comfort. She double checked to make sure she had put on both the new dangling diamond earrings and the gold and diamond bracelet that her mother had passed down to her on her sixteenth birthday. Ginny handed her the rosette bouquet of palest dusky pink roses, greenery and cranberry colored berries wrapped in a wide champagne gold ribbon, and Hermione nodded that she was ready.

Minerva had changed her wards so that they could apparate from her getting ready room to the front steps of the chapel so as to avoid the walk across the grounds, and this they all did. As Draco escorted Fleur to her seat, Mel and Ginny stood with their their escorts who awaited them just outside the door. Hermione caught a glimpse of the magical fairy-tale winter wonderland that lay within as Harry and Ron stepped outside to meet her.

Ron's jaw dropped, and Harry simply said, "Wow, Hermione! You look..erm, really beautiful."

"Thank you, Harry," she replied giving him her trademark half grin.

Ginny chuckled and leaned back to say quietly, "Yes, she really is the blushing bride, isn't she? Is it the excitement of the wedding or anticipation for tonight that has you glowing?"

Hermione chuckled and grinned even more. "Both," she answered emphatically as the choir began to sing in earnest.

They all lined up and her two best friends came and stood on either side of her. They watched as Lucius escorted Ginny to their places. Mel turned to squeeze Hermione's hand before she and Cal took their turn down the glowing, embowered isle. Next it was her turn. She looped her left hand through Harry's crooked arm and Ron kept pace at her right side as she began to walk. She passed Draco and Tristan who stood just inside the door. Draco winked at her as she passed and she gave them a brief smile. Rose petals the same pale hue as in her bouquet began to fall with the snow, but unlike the snow drifted to the floor in front of her. And then, finally, she saw Severus standing at the front waiting for her, and he was no longer just the man she had been waiting all day to see, but the man she had been waiting her whole life to walk down this isle and come home to.

* * *

><p>In reality, Severus reasoned, he probably hadn't been standing in front of the crowd like a trussed up spectacle for the tortuously long time it felt like. Neither being the object of the crowd's attention nor the wait for Hermione to appear had helped his nerves in the least. It was a tremendous relief when then their friends began making their way down the isle to stand witness with them. When they were in place and everyone rose to their feet in honor of the bride, he shifted where he stood, the only sign of nervous fidgeting that he had allowed himself.<p>

And then she appeared, walking toward him, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds to shine down on him. Her intelligent dark eyes found and held his own, and her confident grin steadied him. His nerves fled at the sight of her, along with his awareness of everyone else in the room, replaced completely by awe at her appearance. She had managed, once again, the fascinating mix that was Hermione. He'd never seen anyone appear so innocently demure and yet so elegant and alluring all at once, so beautiful and young, yet so wise and sure and knowing.

The top of her dress was modestly cut, barely revealing her collar bones, but it clung to her soft curves and showed the slenderness of her waist, around the bottom of which a gold sash was tied. The skirt flared out with some volume and yet fell in such a way that it showed the movement of her legs as she walked gracefully down the isle. Her dark hair was pulled up, showing off the delicacy of her neck and face, her delicately arched brows, and even her sweet little ears. Her face was suffused with a glorious flush, and he felt a flush of his own rising in answer as he beheld her. She was radiant and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Hermione consumed his being in that moment; he was utterly overcome and completely overwhelmed. He noticed neither Harry and Ron beside her, nor saw them take their seats, nor barely heard the officiating wizard when he began to speak. Neither did he notice the photographer or their audience, most of whom looked on with awe as they beheld the obvious, intense and breathtakingly beautiful love between them. Even those who knew them well and had seen them together were blown away by the force of it, but their regard was lost on the couple who only saw each other.

Severus forced himself to be present enough to repeat his vows in heart and words, and their vows bound them with a thin golden light that wrapped itself around their clasped arms as they said them. A thin sheen of happy moisture shone in both their eyes as they gazed at each other with enraptured joy and unwavering intensity. When it came time to exchange rings, they did peel their eyes away from each other when they heard the commotion of Draco trying to send Tristan down the isle with the pillow that held the rings. In his own good time, Tristan did finally hie himself across the chapel with his two year old swagger.

"Misser Sev, deir shiny!" he announced with his head cocked and the rings lifted in his hands.

Severus nodded at him as everyone chuckled and Ginny and Lucius took turns removing the rings from the pillow.

"Cat!" Tristan exclaimed as Minerva coaxed him into sitting in her lap, and everyone chuckled again.

The world again narrowed down to two as they exchanged rings and the magic between them was palpable when they sealed their vows with a kiss that was cautious but passionate all the same. If the audience had been surprised to see the open and loving look Severus wore when he gazed at Hermione, it was nothing to the shock of seeing the genuine full smile he gave her after their kiss. Hermione had been one of the few people to have seen Severus smile in any kind of a genuine way before, but even she had never seen such a full and happy smile on his face. More happy tears shone in her eyes and she laughed with joy as she wiped them away.

Several others in the audience were wiping tears away as well, and Hagrid, of course, could be heard blubbering from his seat in the back. Everyone cheered as the wizard announced them. Ginny handed Hermione her bouquet and more rose petals rained down upon them as they made their way down the isle together, purple flashes galore.


	57. Chapter 57

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to****

* * *

><p>The wedding party paused to put on their cloaks before exiting the chapel and making the walk to Misthaven proper. The newly wedded couple positively glowed together and the photographer took advantage of their happy distraction to shoot photos of them and the wedding party in a large den decorated for that purpose.<p>

Soon they were making their way into the large hall for their reception and Severus could not resist touching Hermione. He hadn't spotted that her dress scooped low to reveal a tantalizing expanse of her back until they had taken their outer robes off for pictures, and he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself since. He didn't miss Hermione's pleasured responses when he trailed his fingers lightly down her spine, but she also gave him a quirked eyebrow look that warned him not to bite off more than he could chew if it wasn't actually his intent to initiate a display of affection more public than either of them preferred.

They were treated to cheers when they entered the lavishly decorated hall. Hermione blushed prettily and smiled and Severus looked mildly uncomfortable, but not as much as he would have done had he not been in thrall with his new wife. They did a passable job of conversing with those around them during dinner, though more than half of their attention was taken up with each other throughout. However inconspicuous they tried to be about their mutual fascination and constant caresses, they fooled no one.

Mel was overjoyed to see it and Cal shot Severus a smug look as if to say "_About time - don't know why you had to make it so hard for yourself_." Severus acknowledged this with an amused but self-depreciating snort. No few of the Professors and Professor Snape's former students looked on in fascination to see Snape in such a state. None of them would have ever expected to see such, would never have dreamt of such a pairing, yet none of them could deny obvious rightness of it, enacted, as it was, before their eyes. A few of the DA girls that hadn't seen Hermione and Severus together before today realized suddenly, and with a shock, that Snape looked good. He no longer looked sallow, greasy, sickly or unpleasant, and happiness and Hermione obviously suited him. If anyone could have figured out what was possible there, they were unsurprised that it had been Hermione-the-overacheiver who had done so. And they had to admit that Hermione looked amazing too. Dean and Seamus, who were likewise seeing the couple for the first time, had, ever since they received their invitations which they had half believed to be a joke until Harry had confirmed, come prepared to take the mickey out of Hermione, but their awed shock appeared to have driven the intent right out of them.

It was true that Lucius and Narcissa were not unaware of the good light it placed them in to be in close connection with the couple of the year, but mostly they were pleased to see their friend so happy and settled, and as they had come to respect Hermione, they did not even begrudge the blood status of his bride. Katie, Lavender and even Angelina looked on in longing for their own perfectly happy day while their Weasley men conspired quietly, out of their Mother's earshot, as to how they might oblige their women and soon. More loudly, they all, including Ginny, Harry, Bill, and Fleur commented on how perfect and happy the circumstances were, aiming not so subtle hints Molly Weasley's way that this was a good thing that should be emulated, not impeded. Draco, Luna, Neville, and Viktor were all happy for Hermione, and though Neville knew he'd never completely get over his fear of Severus Snape, it did help, marginally, to see him so happy with nary a sneer in sight. Astoria remarked to Draco and Luna that she now saw what Ginny meant when she said Severus and Hermione were completely smitten and totally in love with each other.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful isn't it?" Luna remarked. It was so true that it didn't even sound dotty.

Hermione and Severus were moved by the toasts and fed each other cake with tact, smearing only the tiniest bit a purpose so that they could gently wipe and kiss the frosting remains from each other's lips. After this, the tables were moved to the side of the room and it was time for their first dance. They hadn't really picked an opening song, but, as if inspired by the ethereal theme of the wedding, the music was perfect. In irish low whistle began a slow melody that encompassed both the aching beauty of their present and future and the haunting memories of their past. They glided effortlessly and gracefully in each other's arms and they read acknowledgment of all the music brought to mind in each other's eyes. The music built slowly, adding string accompaniment and building tempo until it ended as something like a happy jig.

There was a wide variety of music from the surprisingly adept and eclectic band they had hired. They both sang songs from soulfully jazzy to lively and fast, and played instrumental songs with a variety of instruments from sweetly beautiful, to measured and classic, to fast and lively jigs. Severus was Hermione's favorite dance partner and he drove her to flushed distraction with the way he held her close, mumbled things in her ear with his low voice, and played his hands across her back and hips. She danced with Sev as often as she could, but she was also invited to dance by every male guest they had invited, for which fact she was glad their wedding was a small one, and beyond thankful for the comfort of the shoes Fleur had lent her. She even took a giggling Tristan on a spin around the room. Severus sat more dances than Hermione did, owing to the fact that less of their female guests had bravery enough to ask him for a dance, but unlike every other Hogwarts dance he had attended, Severus was grudgingly gracious enough to dance with those who did ask. This included the female professors, Narcissa, Mel, Fleur, Ginny, Luna, and even Astoria.

Hermione and Severus shared the last dance together, and Hermione thought it was a good thing she was already flushed from the exertion of dancing because it would have been embarrassingly obvious what Sev did to her when he ran his hands up her leg to remove her garter otherwise. She didn't realize that the look in her eyes was enough of a give away. Harry, ever the Seeker, caught the garter and when Hermione tossed the bouquet it was Katie who caught it.

Before retiring, Hermione hugged Mel and Cal thanked them for coming. Severus stood close by as Harry and Ron came and hugged her. All the sudden Hermione looked at Ron and laughed. In a perfect imitation of the first time she had said it on the Hogwarts express, she said, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there." Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron scrubbed his nose in chagrin but smiled as they all shared a look of happy nostalgia.

As the couple turned to farewell the crowd in general, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Did you ever figure on this way back then?"

Harry shook his head still smiling in Hermione's direction. "Not at all. If anyone had suggested it we'd have sent them off to St. Mungo's for a checkup."

"Just shows what you two know," Ginny jumped in.

"Hermione would have too," Ron started, but added after thinking about it, "Though, after first year, she was always the one defending him wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Harry admitted, squeezing Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled and said, "Smart girl, Hermione."

"The smartest," Harry conceded. "We owe her a lot. I'm glad she's happy."

Ron ruminated over all the times Hermione had saved their hides then looked over at Fred and then at Lavender. "Yeah, we totally owe her...for a lot." He glanced over at Hermione again. "Guess you've gotta admit he treats her well and makes her happy." Ron laughed as another thought crossed his mind. "It's a good thing he likes sitting around with a bloody book as much as she does. Imagine that's all they'll do all day, stuff their noses in books...maybe sit next to each other a bit."

"You're such an idiot, Ron," Ginny said.

Even Harry gave Ron a look that as much as called him oblivious, and said, "Somehow I doubt it."

Hermione looked over and gave one last look and wave to Harry and Ginny and Ron, whom they had obviously been giving a hard time. Then she and Severus grabbed the hands of a house elf that Minerva sent to apparate them into their room on the upper floor of Misthaven where they would stay the night until they regained their magic and could travel on their own. They disappeared with a loud crack as everyone waved them goodbye.

When they arrived to their room, Hermione thanked the elf and then sighed with relief when she found herself alone! finally, with Sev. They looked around the large room and noticed in addition to the lush furniture and rugs, there was an en suite washroom, a table set with food and drink, a warm fire in the fireplace, and their wands were laid on the dresser.

Severus grabbed Hermione into a hug and she looked up at him with a smile. "It was a good wedding, husband. Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

He looked at her, stunned for a moment that he was now a husband, her husband. It would take some getting used to. Severus cupped her face with his hands. "I did, my beautiful, darling wife," he said with awe.

Hermione smiled, pressed herself fully against him and raised her head for a kiss. Severus obliged her without hesitation. Eager as they were, they now had an unhurried sense of time. There was no rush, they anticipated no interruption or discovery, and so they feasted slowly on each other, savoring every brush of lips, slide of tongues, perfect touch, and moaning, sighing sound.

There was no awkward, sudden, first time, waiting nakedness. They kissed for long moments. Severus reduced her whole body to a tingling mess when he kissed her neck and skimmed his fingers along her back, and that was before his skillful fingers began more adventurous exploration. Hermione moaned as her knees weakened, but she still had a few ideas of her own in mind, so she pulled away and turned the tables.

"Help me?" she said as she removed her shoes and raised her skirts to remove her stockings. Her light tease had the desired effect. Sev gave her a momentary look of pleased amusement but it was shortly overcome with a look of intense hunger as he proffered the requested help. His diligent effort to accomplish the task involved caresses, wandering fingers and warm kisses to her thighs, calves and feet and brought a very hungry look to her eyes as well. Next she turned and he helped her undo the bow and unzip the top of the skirt, kissing her back as he did so.

Hermione turned and placed her hands on his chest. "Mmm, you next. I'm going to put my night gown on first though. Don't take off too much," she instructed with an almost predatory smile, "I want to do that bit myself."

Severus sat on the bed and watched her head to the washroom as he began to remove his shoes and socks. He wondered why she wanted to bother with a nightgown. She wouldn't be wearing anything for very long if he could help it.

He was hanging his suit jacket and waistcoat in the wardrobe when she walked out. He froze and forgot what he was about completely. Hermione had taken her hair down and it now hung in voluminous waves around her shoulders from which hung some sheer gown that looked like glittering smoke. The small golden gems on the gown caught the flickering of the firelight and they hid just enough to leave the imagination something to work out, but the sheer smoke left enough exposed to tease unto madness, and she wore nothing underneath. Severus swallowed thickly and resumed breathing as she walked toward him. He recanted his earlier thoughts. The nightgown was a good idea after all, very definitely.

Hermione tried to school her amusement into more of a smile than a smirk. She doubted Sev even realized he had dropped the hanger that he'd been holding. She held her hand out to him when she reached the middle of the room and she saw him swallow before he walked up to her in something like a trance. Then she drove him utterly mad as she began to slowly undress him, kissing him and touching him everywhere as she went. His hands touched her with hungry awe as she did this.

When she had him down to his black boxer briefs she stopped and raised up to kiss him. "I'm so glad you're not stopping me this time, Sev. I need you."

His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them. "The tables are turned, Hermione. I'll never stop you again." He lifted the bottom of her nightgown, skimming his hands underneath as he began backing her up towards the bed. "Possibly I should have warned you...I love like a madman, Hermione. I'll never get enough of you. I hope you do not tire of me, because I'll never let you go...I did tell you that at least."

"Never, Sev. Never let me go. I hope that's a promise," she answered him, almost purring in response to the way he played her body with his hands and her heart with his words.

He looked into her eyes as he removed her nightgown and laid her down, and continued to hold her eyes as he removed his briefs and climbed into bed next to her. Sev immediately pulled Hermione close and kissed her, and the combined pleasure of his skin against hers and the passion of his kiss left her no room to feel shy or nervous. Her body already thrummed with life and passion, but he explored her everywhere with lips and those magnificent fingers until she felt she contained the universe under the shell of her skin, and she didn't even know what sounds were escaping from her mouth. He found the spot that was the convergence of the fire within her and worshipped it until she wound up so tight that the universe exploded from her in release and she was left spent and shuddering. That's what it felt like anyway.

"Merlin, Sev," Hermione said, not even knowing how to explain what he'd just done to her.

Severus gave her a small smile and kissed her as he positioned himself above her. He looked into her eyes and she smiled and nodded in answer to the question she read in his eyes. "Yes, Sev, love me," she told him.

"Always," he groaned as he began to rock into her in small increments. Never in his life had he experienced anything like the feel of Hermione's wet warmth enveloping him. Severus hated that he had to cause her pain this first time. He felt and watched her tense and held himself still as he tried to comfort her with kisses along her neck and shoulders. Eventually, she began to relax beneath him and he looked up into her eyes.

Hermione locked her brown eyes with his nearly black ones. "I love you," she said as she moved experimentally, taking in the feel of Severus within her.

He gave a small shudder and closed his eyes briefly as he moaned. He opened them again and held her gaze as he began to move slowly within her. "I love you," he told her earnestly in return.

Their gasps and moans filled the room as she enveloped him with her love and he filled her with his. And he held her gaze through it all, slow to fast, entwining his hands with hers or grasping her hips, and she knew that no memories of another intruded between them. Hermione marveled at the range of expressions and the flush that lit his face, and reveled in the sounds that fell from his lips. She marveled even more at the way he made her feel and saw how much he enjoyed her pleasure as much as his own. There was a special glint in his eyes every time he made her arch and cry out. Eventually they were both overcome by the exquisite warmth, pressure and friction and they fell apart shuddering and panting madly in each other's arms. And before his dark hair brushed her chest and his forehead fell against her shoulder, they knew their magic was returned.

* * *

><p>Most of the wedding guests were gone, but Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco were lodging at Misthaven for the night, both to help with the aftermath of the wedding and because the Robertson's were staying there the duration of their stay. Now that the wedding was done, they were planning on side tripping into London, but Harry and Ginny were also planning on taking them to Diagon Alley and showing them around the Wizarding World for a bit so they would have a feel for the world Tristan would become part of. Hermione had applauded the plan. However little it mattered in the long run in her case, she wished that her parents had been able to have more exposure to her world and understood her more while she still had them. It had been hard, practically the only strain on their relationship, that they knew so little who she was after she had started school at Hogwarts.<p>

It had been a long day for little Tristan. He had fallen asleep in the hall during the dance and Cal had carried him and laid him down, still sleeping, in a stuffed chair in the den where the small group remaining had congregated to talk and drink hot chocolate after the reception had ended. Unfortunately, the little boy had not remained asleep and had managed to depart his chair, and the room, with such stealth that no one knew he was missing until Mel went to gather him up before going to their room to sleep. And so began the search through Misthaven, which was frightfully huge.

Harry and Ginny were searching a wing on the third floor, although currently, their search involved snogging in the hallway a few yards away from the stairs. So involved were these two members of the "search party" that they were oblivious to their surroundings for a time.

After a time, Ginny stilled and lifted her head. "Is that...?"

Harry lifted his head and then flushed when he made out the noises he was hearing. "Oh, Merlin!" he said quietly, clapping his hands over his ears and turning to head toward the stairs.

Ginny laughed quietly. Harry unstuck one of his hands from his ears, grabbed Ginny and began hauling her down the stairs while making shushing motions. They went down the stairs with a great deal more quiet care that they went up them.

"Damn. Guess they couldn't do a silencing charm, huh?" Ginny said quietly laughing again when they were halfway down the stairs.

Harry shushed her frantically again. When they reached the second floor landing. "Can you imagine what he'd do if he realized we were out in the hallway to hear that. Come on, I have no intention of finding out."

"Finding out what?" Ron asked coming up the stairs. Ginny bit her lips trying not to laugh and Harry looked odd but didn't answer. Ron shrugged and took a step toward the stairs toward the third floor, "Have you checked up there yet?"

"Don't go that way!" Harry hissed quietly, and started dragging Ron down the stairs.

"What? Why?" Ron asked puzzled.

"We found him. He was curled up asleep with the kittens under a counter in the kitchen," Draco called from the stairs below when he spotted them heading down the stairs from the second floor.

"Oh, good," Ginny said, hoping their mutual relief would put Ron off his line of questioning. She could tell that it hadn't, but before she could think of a way to deter him they heard the sound of an explosion from the floor above and felt a rush of magic laden wind come down the stairwell.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started running up the stairs. Ron and Draco followed behind clueless until Harry started calling, "Hermione!" once they reached the third floor.

Harry noted the dust and debris blown from under the door at the end of the hall, hurtled toward it and began knocking loudly on the door. "Hermione!" He really didn't want to have to open that door and was relieved when he heard voices and someone scuffling toward the door.

Eventually Hermione cracked the door open wrapped in a sheet. Ginny was trying to stifle laughter again. Hermione had bits of plaster in her well tousled hair. She was trying to pull off nonchalant or perhaps trying to look as-dignified-as-you-can-be-dressed-in-a-sheet, but she looked a little too flushed and sated to pull it off.

"Magic's back," Hermione said simply.

They heard Severus call "Rapairo!" from inside the room and saw the plaster fly out of Hermione's hair as she turned to look into the room behind her.

"It's all good," Hermione added. "Might want to warn Fred and Ron."

Harry said, "Right," and turned around to leave, obviously ready to be elsewhere. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and lifted her own eyebrow with amused question. Hermione's brilliant smile as much as said "_Oh yeah!_" She winked at Ginny and closed the door. Ginny, already chuckling quietly, laughed outright when she saw the consternated look on Ron's face before he turned and headed for the stairs. Draco merely smirked and shook his head before heading down the stairs with Ginny.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Severus and Hermione came down for brunch before leaving, Draco and Ginny were amused at how Harry and Ron avoided making eye contact with either Hermione or Severus for any length of time. Even Minerva, whom they had told the basics, realized by their embarrassed avoidance that they must have seen or heard more than they let on and found their behavior amusing. Hermione was somewhat flushed in response to the way Harry and Ron were acting, but mostly she looked very happy and she was thankful both for the conspiratorial glances from Ginny and for Draco's refrain from saying something suggestive and embarrassing, which he was obviously tempted to do, going by the looks he gave them. Hermione figured they probably had Minerva's presence to thank for that.<p>

After brunch, Hermione hugged Minerva and thanked her again for hosting their wedding. She hugged Mel, Cal, Tristan, and Ginny and nodded goodbye to the boys. Severus said his own farewells and then they headed outside to the apparition point outside the wards.

"I have a surprise for you," Severus said opening his arms to Hermione. "Ready?" he asked her when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes," she answered curious.

He bent down to kiss her and then they disappeared with a crack. When they arrived at their destination, Severus said, "Here we are," and Hermione looked around. They were on a walkway just outside the ornate gate of a very beautiful, very huge estate. Severus had Hermione touch the gate and then incanted quietly, and the gate opened for them. She looked at him questioningly.

"I added you to the wards," Severus explained.

"Is this? Where are we?" Hermione asked him as they walked down the lane toward the front door of a large manse with white stone walls and many large windows.

"Home," he explained. "Prince Manor. I recently acquired heirship, with the help of Harry and Lucius, and we've been working on getting it ready. I couldn't ask you if you prefer the last name Snape, Snape-Prince, or simply Prince without giving away the surprise. Any of those are an option. Which do you prefer?"

Hermione was still trying to process the unexpected. Finally she said, "Whichever you prefer, Sev. You're the one who has history with the names. Chooses as you will. I'm happy so long as I am yours."

Severus put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they walked. "I was hoping you would help me choose. I am undecided. I suppose we can think on it; it's not necessary to decide right away." After a moment he asked her, "What do you think of the Manor? Do you like it?"

"Of course. It's beautiful! I never expected..." Hermione answered. "It's just so huge! What in the world will we do with all that space?"

"Well, the library is quite large, which I know you'll enjoy," Severus told her. "There's also a large conservatory for ornament, but also for growing potions ingredients, and I put in an extensive lab. Still, you're right, there is more space than we'll surely use most of the time." He stopped her just in front of the door. "We could have come by floo, but I wanted to do this," he said, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her inside.

She gave him a beautiful smile, and he felt it to the depths of his heart as he always did when she stunned him with her radiant regard. He'd never know how he'd come to be blessed with her love, but he would always be thankful for it.

Severus set her down in the entrance hall and drew her close against him. "You know, we could fill some of the space with children when and if you wanted to," he told her huskily.

Hermione smiled at him. "Severus Snape wants children to fill his house? Who'd have thought?" she teased. "You know, I might not have believed you were serious if I hadn't seen you with Tristan. I'd have been positively certain you hated children otherwise."

Severus winced. "Other people's children are not...pleasant...usually. Especially after the age of ten. And, honestly, yes, the idea frightens me in that...I fear to be..like my Father. Don't ever let me be like that, Hermione. Promise me."

Her heart bled for him, "I Promise, Sev, but you needn't worry. You are not your Father. You are a good man, a good husband, and you would make a good Father." When he still looked uncertain, she added. "I promise to stand up to you whenever I need to, but you must promise to _let_ me and listen...which you already do. Stop doubting yourself. I have complete faith in you." Hermione kissed him and he hugged her fiercely. "Our family is rather small otherwise, isn't it? Just the two of us?"

"That was my thought. I never thought I'd have the chance, but now that I do...the idea appeals. I would love any children you gave me, but only when and if you're ready, as I said. You have a beautifully gifted mind, Hermione, and have much to offer the world. I want you to be able to do so in whichever way you choose," he told her.

Hermione fought back tears. "Merlin, Sev. I love you so much!...You know, I've always felt like I had to try extra hard to fit into this world, like I had to prove my place in it," she said looking at her carved up arm. "But with you...I don't know...I'm home. There are still plenty of things I want to do, ways I want to help, but I don't feel like I have to earn my worth anymore. You let me be be worth enough just as I am. I can't thank you enough for that. It changes my whole perspective on having children. I no longer feel like I have to wait for five to ten years to make time for a brilliant career to achieve something. I feel ready for growing our family much sooner than I used to plan because I already have...achieved something, that is. We've won a war, I have you, we're already making changes to help the next generation, and I've learned there are ways outside the box, outside the drudgery of working up the ranks of the ministry to achieve things. In fact, if I take advantage of the un-looked for notoriety that I've gained, I'll probably be able to achieve more and more quickly if I don't subjugate myself to that lot right away. I can learn, research, consult, speak, write, debate, and advocate reform...and I can have a family...a beautiful, brilliant family...with you."

His eyes were telling her "_I love you_" and "_I'm proud of you_." And her eyes were sending him the same message.

"I know you wanted to sit your N.E.W.T.s in June, and that you planned on independent study to finish your prep. I wonder if you would consider doing so while traveling with me for the next five months or so. An extended honeymoon, or an enjoyable reward for achieving victory in a long, hard fought war? There are some spectacular museums and libraries we could go to, and I could help you study for your exams. We could even come home when necessary for certain events and celebrations, and we could go to see the Robertson's. "

"It sounds brilliant," she said. "I spent a _lot_ of time in Texas studying for them, so I'm not too far behind, except the practical bit, and I don't foresee a problem there. How soon do you want to leave?"

"I've already made most of the preparations, so we can leave soon, within two or three days, I'd say," Severus answered her. He walked her into a room filled with wedding presents. "That should give us enough time to open all these and send thank you notes, I think."

"Wow, so many? Who are they all from?" she asked.

"Friends, fans," he answered. "Harry's been checking the incoming. There shouldn't be anything too crazy or dangerous."

"Looks like a big job, but I had other things in mind for today," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Take me to our room?" she asked

He chuckled and scooped her up into his arms again. "Of course, love. I already told you I'd never turn you down again."


	58. Epilogue

**** I don't own these characters or the stories they belong to ****

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus spent their first Christmas sequestered at home alone enjoying the gift of each other, body, heart and mind. Thus they also continued those first five months, touring every place either of them had interest in, equally enjoying remote idyllic locations and the amazements offered in the libraries and museums in the more metropolitan locales. Dedicated entirely to each other as they were those first few months, they solidified their bond and they fell ever more in love with each other, which neither of them thought possible, but so it was.<p>

So different was Severus when he was with Hermione than who he had been before his death that he seemed a stranger to himself when it occurred to him. He was frequently awed when he realized the ways in which Hermione had healed and changed him. The precious boy within him that had been hurt and neglected, she held and cuddled, protected and defended, cared for and loved unconditionally. The vulnerable and insecure teen within him that had been bullied and abandoned, she accepted, included, offered the deep bond of unwavering friendship to, adventured with, and seduced. The defensive and angry man who had been so terribly used and overlooked, she supported and affirmed, she validated his worth and accepted his guidance and protection, she challenged with her intellect and enlightened with her kindness and gentle humor, and, perhaps his favorite, she gave herself fully to, falling apart in his arms as she did so. Outwardly, to all else, Severus was much the same, but the difference to who he was inside was worlds apart, though she was the only person who saw the difference fully. And Hermione treasured every glimpse.

Around everyone else, the man was a more patient, less angry and defensive version of his former self, though his humor remained entirely sarcastic and his wit, as ever, was razor-sharp. Although he was less intentionally mean, Severus did not often soften his quips nor spare truth when confronted with idiocy. Hermione frequently had to bite her lips and sometimes had to turn snorts of laughter into coughs to hide her amusement when this happened in front of others. Even when he was enjoying a private rant of epic proportions, Hermione found humor in his wicked wit where he had intended none and he frequently looked up to find amusement writ on her face and dancing in her eyes. This, of course, tended to have the effect of immediately overcoming his anger and irritation. Even, and most especially when her smirks appeared when he displayed his irritation with _her_.

True to her word, Hermione was fully capable of being a prickly porcupine and acted towards others as such when it was called for, thus sparing Severus the necessity of doing anything other than adding his terrifying scowl in for good measure. She often ran front in their public encounters, being perfectly kind unless rudeness, insult, or accusatory innuendo was directed at Severus, and she tolerated this not at all. Severus, for his part, fully recognized Hermione's capability and allowed her to handle the confrontations that she encountered while staying close by, and, if anyone was thick enough not to recognize the formidable threat present in her ire, his cowing presence and fierce countenance left perpetrators no question that death would be preferable to retribution at his hands should the situation progress to the point that his intervention became necessary.

These more extreme interventions were mostly necessary within the Wizarding World to which they returned after their months long tour that ended with a stay in Texas to visit with the Robertson's and their other friends. Their return to Wizard Britain occurred in time for Hermione to sit for her N.E.W.T.'s which, to no one's surprise, she aced with all O's, surpassing even Severus' record. This, in addition to her fame as the heroic Gryffindor Princess, and that which she had already accomplished with Lucius towards social and educational reforms, meant that she was highly sought after for employment and apprenticeships.

The world of opportunity was opened wide before her, but whereas Severus' steadfast acceptance, love and devotion had led her to accept that she was good enough and that she had more than earned her rightful place in the Wizarding World, she was no longer driven to prove herself through maniacal effort at the expense of her friends and family. She yet had a deep desire to accomplish good things, but she now set about doing so in such a way as to maintain a healthy balance. She studied under the personal tutelage of the Head of the D.M.L.E., and in time was appointed to the Wizengamot, but was never an employee of the Ministry in more than a consultancy status. That's not to say that she was not highly influential within the Ministry, for in addition to consulting with many departments owing to being well known as a gifted and highly logical researcher, her impeccable character and logical impartiality earned the respect of many within the Ministry and at her suggestion, she was appointed to serve as an internal auditor and to consult in the process of vetting employees. She literally wrote the book, or at least the protocols, guidelines and job description for this independent appointment, ensuring fair and ongoing oversight that would prevent future Dolores Umbridges.

Working with Lucius, Hermione instituted helpful educational reforms and taught as an adjunct professor in the cross-cultural colloquium class. This class took on so well that students began and self-governed a well attended cross-cultural club that organized a multitude of events, the most popular of which was Muggle movie nights. Working with Draco who worked for and ascended within the Ministry, Hermione advocated strongly for equal rights between blood status, Muggle protection and the rights of Magical creatures. Amongst the accolades given to the wizard heroes of the Wizarding Wars, Hermione ensured the recognition of the house elves, centaurs and goblins who fought or fell against the Dark Lord. For this, and because she made the effort of learning and listening (and because she apologized for her misunderstanding to the Hogwarts house elves and made reparations to Gringott's for the break-in and dragon escape) these beings accepted her as a liaison and advocate.

Severus kept his years busy advancing the fields at which he was expert. Though he didn't work for the Ministry either, he was also influential behind the scenes as he consulted regularly for the Aurors and trained them for undercover work. He wrote textbooks for potions and DADA classes and commercial books on the same subjects. He taught as an adjunct professor, guest lectured, and offered training to healers for diagnosing and treating damage done by dark spells and potions. He grew his field by training potions apprentices for journeyman and mastership status (for which level he was much more suited than the lower levels). He also built and operated a highly successful potions lab for training and employing those who could brew the potions necessary for hospitals, infirmaries, and the more difficult potions for apothecaries, thus freeing him from the daily grind of potion-making and freeing up time for personal and collaborative research.

Their heaviest years of work were not undertaken until each of their children left for Hogwarts. Their first child was born a little over two years after they were married, in January, the day before Severus' birthday. Severus was an over-protective and anxious expectant father. He took prodigious care of Hermione during each of her pregnancies, especially the first, for which Hermione was thankful and sometimes exasperated and amused. Severus was awed and joyous and apprehensive at the prospect of becoming a father. His pride and protective instinct doubled as he watched Hermione expand with their child, but so did his recollection of his own father. His worries that he would prove as inadequate a father as his own had been were mitigated by the love he already had for his unborn child and by Hermione's constant gentle yet fierce assurances. Toward the end of the pregnancies, Severus was assailed by fear of something happening to Hermione during labor and delivery. Lucius and Arthur tried to assure him, but it didn't help much. Hermione spotted his growing fear and kept calming draught to hand, packed in the hospital bag. Though Severus tried to keep outwardly calm, Hermione read the terror in his eyes when she went into labor and forced him to take the calming draught, reluctant yet thankful that she foisted it on him in relative privacy at a time when they were unattended.

Sebastian Valerius Snape-Prince was born after a normal, routine labor that nonetheless put Severus in mind of an intermittent cruciatus curse. He was awed and proud of his precious wife and tears ran silently down his face as his heart's capacity doubled and overflowed with love the instant he held the miracle of his son in his arms for the first time. Severus was giving, but not overindulgent, kind but not overly effusive, and strict but not overly stern father. However much he was tempted to give without limit, spoil and take it easy as a father, he had taught and mentored too many children in his nearly twenty years of teaching too ever be under the illusion that he could do so without detriment to his child. He did his very best not to discipline whilst in the throws of anger, which he and Hermione had mutually agreed upon, however trying it became. If physical discipline became necessary, Hermione delivered the swats, which they had also agreed upon as Severus saw the necessity of them but had vowed never to raise his hands against his children.

Sebastian was a beautiful child, with the long dark hair and serious dark eyes of his father, the nose and chin of his mother in his round little face, and the keen and quiet intelligence of both of his parents. His dark eyes pierced, but not in the way that his father's did. They were set in a cherubic face that was nearly always serious, but not scowling, and his old-soul eyes gave the impression that they saw to the heart of you and missed nothing when he looked at you. He was a quiet and content child, and his smiles and little-boy giggles, though given sparingly were blinding and angelic when he did give them.

When Sebastian was two and a half, his little sister, Sabinia Jean, was born. She also had the dark hair of her father, but the former curls, though not frizz, of her mother. She was a force to be reckoned with, more out-going than either her parents or her elder brother, and she a bleeding heart like her mother, though it was camouflaged by her intelligent and fierce intensity. Her little brother, Adrian Severus, was one and a half years her junior, and most like her in personality. He looked very like his older brother, save that his expression was one of perpetual smiling mischief, and his dark hair was less straight and more wavy. Adrian's hair and mischievous personality had the misfortune of reminding his father of a certain dark-haired Marauder. Though Severus loved his name-sake child dearly, he had the most difficulty of all his children, relating to this second son. It helped that the Weasley twins, recognizing a kindred spirit, took him into training, so to speak, and his mischief therefore tended more to the funny, intelligent kind and less to the snobbish, bullying kind. Their fourth and last child, Aelia Rosalind, was the only one that took wholly after her mother in looks, save that there were more touches of gold in her light brown curly-tending-towards-frizz-without-special-care hair, and her personality was one of perpetual quiet and gentle happiness and kindness. She was most like her eldest brother in her quiet penetrating regard, except that her countenance was sunny and not serious, and they all doted on her, especially Sebastian.

Working contract and on their own schedules as Severus and Hermione did until their children departed for school, they were a constant, comforting, strength and presence in their children's lives. The Snape-Prince children may have groaned when their parents' obvious love and affection were displayed before them, but they lived safe and assured within the protection and security of their parents' love. They took plenty of family holidays, spent plenty of time in the Muggle world when they lived summer weeks next door to the Robertson's and their children. Their family merged easily and frequently with the enormous Weasley family and their many children and were a large family themselves to Scorpio and his parents Draco and Astoria.

Hermione melted with love for her husband when she saw him tenderly caring for his children, reading to them in his deep, steady voice, patiently teaching them the art of potions, or smiling in gentle play with them. Severus too was amazed by Hermione's gentle kindness, boisterous play and fierce love as a mother. Her temper towered, at times, to rival that of Molly Weasley, but it was channeled into a quiet ferocity that contrasted so much with her usual gentle and calm kindness that it terrified and remonstrated with amazing effect. Severus and Hermione taught their children the lessons of the past, (Hermione's compiled and published _Tales of the Phoenix_ were frequent family reading), they ensured their children's knowledge and experiences balanced between Muggle and Wizarding culture and traditions, they challenged and supplemented the keen intelligence and individual gifts of each of their children, and they taught them, by example and active involvement, the importance of caring for others and standing up for what is right. As much as possible, and greatly aided by the normalcy within their close friendships, they insulated their children from their notoriety, and they channelled their memories of the past into reminders not to take each other or any of their time together for granted.

Many years later, when they had accomplished that which they had intended, and they had grown up grandchildren of their own, Minerva retired and Severus once again took up the title of Headmaster. He and Hermione lived out all but the very last years of their lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they had met so many, many years ago. Their lives were a testament to the healing power of love and they left a tremendous legacy behind them, both in accomplishments and in the living legacy of their children and their families - a legacy that preserved their world and lived on long after they departed for their last, great adventure.


End file.
